Photograph
by EAUchiha
Summary: Después de que Sakura los abandonara, Sasuke dedicó su vida a criar a Sarada y cumplir su sueño de ser fotógrafo profesional. Pero de una manera inesperada, Sakura reaparece en sus vidas dispuesta a recuperar lo que alguna vez perdió. ¿Será capaz de conseguir el amor ellos de vuelta o sus dulces recuerdos sólo quedarán plasmados en fotografías? [Capítulos extras]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Esta vez vengo con una nueva historia que tenía hace mucho tiempo plasmada en los más recóndito de mis documentos Google, pero que no había tenido tiempo de publicar hasta ayer que me decidí a intentarlo. La dinámica de los capítulos será lo siguiente:

– Narración en tiempo presente

– _Narración del pasado_

– " _Pensamientos"_

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a la página) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo proyecto que he traído para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Photograph**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Por más que intentará aceptarlo, no quería. Aún era muy joven para ello. Ella tiene metas y ambiciones que llevar a cabo antes de siquiera pensar en sentar cabeza, sólo tiene unos miserables 18 años recién cumplidos. Quiere divertirse, continuar con su carrera de patinadora sobre hielo, conocer personas distintas, viajar por todo el mundo con una simple mochila si es posible. Pero el destino había sido cruel con ella y ese futuro que anhelaba se arruinó hace 9 meses cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Su brillante carrera como patinadora se fue por el caño por culpa de un calentón. La causa de sus males era sostenida por su novio, él insistía en que la viera, pero ella simplemente no quería hacerlo. No quiere ser madre, esa niña a pesar de que estuvo todo esos meses en su interior, no significa nada para ella. Ni siquiera se había molestado en darle un nombre o siquiera preguntar si tenía uno._

 _– ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?– preguntó él enojado– no has querido sostener a nuestra hija desde que nació ayer– le reprochó. En ese momento ellos esperaban que el médico encargado de ella, le autorizará la salida del hospital._

 _– No quiero– respondió llamando la atención de él– no quiero ser madre._

 _– Ya lo eres– refutó él._

 _– Pero no interesa serlo– dijo ella con desprecio– yo quería deshacerme de ella y tú insististe en que tenerla era la mejor opción._

 _– Algún día te arrepentirás de esas palabras– argumentó duramente._

 _– No quiero detenerme a pensar en eso...– la puerta fue abierta por una enfermera._

 _– Ya se pueden retirar, el médico le ha dado de alta– informó, para luego dejarlos a solas de nuevo._

 _– ¿Eso es lo que quieres?– cuestionó el azabache ocultando su desdicha. Esa no era la muchacha de la que se había enamorado. La imagen de la mujer perfecta que tenía de ella había sido destruida, por ella misma._

 _– Si, eso es lo que quiero– contestó poniéndose en pie. Caminó hacia la puerta, sin molestarse en mirarlo a él y a la hija que acaba de repudiar._

 _– Bien– habló él a sus espaldas– si eso es lo que quieres, por mi está bien– aceptó– pero quiero que entiendas una cosa, desde el momento en que atravieses esa puerta estarás muerta para nosotros ¿está claro?._

 _– Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo– sentenció para luego desaparecer de sus vidas._

Desde entonces para Sasuke, Haruno Sakura está muerta y enterrada. El tiempo transcurrió sin darle tiempo de odiarla como ella se lo merecía, su preciosa hija acaparaba todo su tiempo.

 _Salió del hospital con el alma hecha pedazos, no le importaba lo que pasará con él. Pero que su hija fuera rechazada por su propia madre no se lo perdonaría nunca, ni aunque se arrastre por su perdón, lo hará. Puso a la bebé con cuidado en la silla que le instaló en el asiento trasero de su deportivo y condujo hacia su casa. Todo el mundo en su hogar debía estar ansioso por conocer el nuevo miembro de la familia. Miró por el retrovisor el rostro de la luz de su vida, sus enormes ojos negros le robaron el corazón desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron._

 _– No importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos tú y yo, Sarada– le dijo a pesar de que ella no es capaz de entenderlo._

 _Estacionó su auto frente a su enorme residencia, allí fue donde él creció y donde su hija crecerá a partir de ahora. Tomó a la niña en brazos, el bolso con las cosas de ella y llegó a su puerta._

 _– ¡Bienvenidos a casa!– exclamó su madre emocionada al verlo llegar. Ella y su familia adornaron la sala para darles la bienvenida, incluso su mejor amigo y su novia estaban presentes. Todos se acercaron para conocer a la pequeña, pero nadie pareció notar la ausencia de la madre de la criatura, excepto por una persona._

 _– ¿Y Sakura?– preguntó su hermano en voz baja, aprovechando que los demás estaban distraídos viendo a la bebé en brazos de la madre de ambos. Sasuke se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no lo sabía, por fortuna para él, Itachi captó la señal y le ahorró la molestia de tener que explicar la ausencia de su ahora ex novia._

Con la ayuda de su familia y su buena posición económica terminó la escuela y se fue a la terminar su carrera como fotógrafo. Mientras él daba todo de sí mismo para seguir siendo el mejor estudiante de todos, su madre se encargaba de cuidar a su hija.

 _Él debía estarse preparando para sus exámenes finales, pero en lugar de ello, prefirió pasar un tiempo de calidad con su pequeña hija de 10 meses de nacida. Estaba acostado en su cama con los brazos extendidos sosteniendo a la infante, está se carcajeaba cuando su padre la lanzaba en el aire y la capturaba antes de que llegara a chocar con él._

 _– Sasuke– llamó su madre desde la puerta– deberías estar estudiando– le reprochó._

 _– Lo haré más tarde– respondió sin molestarse en devolverle la mirada a su madre. Ella bufó y se acercó a él, con los brazos en jarra y el entrecejo fruncido._

 _– Me llevaré a Sarada-chan para que puedas estudiar– quiso llevarse a la niña, pero él no lo permitió. Se sentó en la cama mirando a su madre con enfado._

 _– Esperaré hasta que se duerma– le comunicó. La pequeña comenzó a removerse inquieta entre los brazos de su progenitor, no le agradaba que el juego hubiera terminado y finalmente comenzó a gimotear inconforme._

 _– Pa... pa-pá– balbuceó mirando a su padre con ojos llorosos. El corazón del Uchiha se detuvo y luego comenzó a latir desaforado en su pecho, la primera palabra de Sarada había sido papá. Mikoto sonrió enternecida al ver la ilusión que le había hecho esa palabra a su hijo menor, aunque esté tratara de ocultarlo. Prefirió dejarlos tranquilo un rato más, Sasuke siempre estaba ocupado con la escuela, así que casi no compartía con la niña. No debía preocuparse tanto, después de todo él era un joven sobresaliente, seguramente le iría bien en los exámenes._

 _– Recuerda que ella no debe cenar muy tarde– comentó saliendo de la habitación._

 _– Hmp– emitió él como respuesta, volviendo a su labor anterior._

En un principio tuvo muchos problemas, pero con el pasar de los meses, la idea de un bebé en casa los volvió loco a todos. Aunque sus padres y los de Sakura habían quedado en que ellos se casarían en cuanto salieran de la preparatoria, cosa que obviamente no sucedió porque ella desapareció. Días posteriores al nacimiento de Sarada, sólo por curiosidad, fue a la casa de la pelirrosa. Por supuesto que esa casa ya era habitada por otras personas, a su parecer ella y su familia estuvieron de acuerdo para irse y librarse de la carga. Aunque ellos también cambiaron de domicilio poco después de su graduación, dejaron atrás su hogar y se fueron a otra ciudad.

 _El jardín de la nueva casa de los Uchiha estaba hermosamente decorado para celebrar el cumpleaños número tres de la más pequeña de la familia, la primavera acaba de llegar y los pétalos de los cerezos regados por el césped hacen que la decoración de la fiesta sea aún más hermosa. A sus 20 años su vida había cambiado mucho, estaba trabajando arduamente para cumplir su sueño de ser fotógrafo profesional. En abril ella comenzaría en el jardín de niños y ambos se irían a vivir solos, muy a pesar de sus padres, quienes se han encargado de consentirla demasiado para su gusto. Aunque no por eso no deja de ponerle carácter, lo último que quiere que ella sea una niña caprichosa sin educación, aunque eso signifique ser el ogro de la historia._

 _– ¡Teme!– saludó con efusividad su rubio amigo– ¿Dónde está Sarada-chan?._

 _– Está jugando en el carrusel– informó señalando en dirección al dicho aparato. En el momento que vio que armaban esa cosa en el jardín, le pareció demasiado. Pero Fugaku quería complacer a su nieta y accedió a las exigencias de la fiesta que Mikoto quiso hacer, por supuesto que ninguno le importó su opinión a pesar de que él es el padre de la pequeña. Sarada le suplicó que subiera con ella, pero por más que amará a su hija, las palabras carrusel y su nombre no combinan en una misma oración. Así que su hermano mayor accedió amablemente a cumplir con el capricho de la niña._

 _– ¡Papá!– exclamó emocionada la pelinegra corriendo hacia él, sacándole una sonrisa. Cuando ella estuvo a unos pasos de donde él se encontraba hablando con Naruto, la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó en sus hombros. Sasuke pensó que se veía preciosa con el vestido rosa que traía puesto y el moño que adornaba su hermoso cabello negro, ella era preciosa, pero ese día se veía más que nunca. Le cuesta admitirlo, pero siendo padre de una niña tuvo que aprender muchas cosas, por ejemplo saber hacerle peinados, comprarle ropa y combinarla a la hora de vestirla._

 _– ¿Te gusta tu fiesta, princesa?– preguntó mirando con devoción a su pequeña, cualquiera que lo viera no daría crédito a sus ojos al ver un hombre tan frío y orgulloso como él, derretido ante los encantos de una infante. Ella asintió efusiva y como agradecimiento le dio un beso en mejilla al Uchiha. Él se encargó de hacer que la ausencia de su madre no fuera tan mala, sin embargo ella aún no ha comenzado a hacer preguntas sobre su madre. Aunque él ya tiene claro que esa pregunta no debe tardar en brotar de los labios de la pequeña Uchiha._

 _– Feliz cumpleaños, Sarada-chan– deseó el Uzumaki, quien sacó la muñeca de trapo igual a la pequeña que tenía escondida en su espalda y se la entregó._

 _– Muchas gracias, tío Naruto– agradeció educadamente y tomó la muñeca. Su padre le había enseñado a ser amable y agradecida con las personas._

 _– Iré a ayudar a Hinata con las cosas– anunció dejándolos a solas. Ambos pudieron observar como Naruto llegaba corriendo hacia donde estaba su esposa cargando con algunas bolsas y su hijo de tres meses de nacido. Cuando se dio a conocer la noticia de que ambos esperaban un bebé, los padres de ambos pegaron el grito al cielo, sobretodo la familia de la chica. Algunas personas, malintencionadamente, habían comentado que ellos habían sido influenciados por el "mal ejemplo" del Uchiha, cosa que a él ni le importó. Las personas pueden hablar todo los que les dé la gana, pero nadie conseguiría hacerlo sentir mal a él. Sin embargo, cuando quisieron atacar a su hija con sus habladurías, esa era otra historia._

 _– Papá– pronunció Sarada sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista levemente para darle su atención. Ella tenía sus enormes ojos negros clavados en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Naruto cargaba todas las bolsas, mientras Hinata arrullaba al bebé que había comenzado a llorar– ¿Dónde está mi mamá?– entonces, esa pregunta que él tanto temía, había surgido. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos en silencio, lo último que quería era arruinar la fiesta de la niña. Miró el carrusel unas cuantas veces antes de considerar esa posibilidad que cruzó por su mente._

 _– ¿Quieres subir al carrusel con papá?– ofreció con la esperanza de que ella aceptará y olvidará el tema._

 _– ¡Si!– aceptó emocionada, era inusual que su padre le hiciera esa clase de ofertas. Sasuke suspiró profundamente aliviado, quizás su orgullo sufriría mucho al verse a sí mismo montando esa cosa, pero todo sea por salvar a su hija de una dolorosa respuesta._

Sarada crecía con el correr de los días y él era feliz de estar presente en cada momento, por muy insignificante que fuera, de la vida de su hija. Por supuesto que los problemas no faltaron, aunque él siempre sabía cómo salir de ellos airoso.

 _Los hombres de la mudanza lo llamaron para avisarle que el departamento ya estaba listo, que él y su hija ya podían habitarlo. Agradeció la gentileza de los hombres y comenzó a llevar las últimas maletas a su auto._

 _– Te extrañaremos mucho, Sarada-chan– gimoteaba su madre mientras abrazaba a la niña con fuerza._

 _– No nos iremos al otro lado del mundo, mamá– dijo con fastidio– exageras, sabes que puedes ir a ver a Sarada cuando quieras y nosotros vendremos a visitarte– cerró el maletero del auto y se giró hacia su familia._

 _– Despídete de todos, Sarada– ordenó y él hizo lo mismo. Le costaría trabajo cuidar a la niña él solo, pero no podía depender de su familia toda la vida._

 _El lugar donde ellos vivirían en un edificio de clase alta que estaba cerca del estudio fotográfico donde trabajaba como aprendiz, por supuesto que también procuro que el jardín de niños no estuviera muy lejos. Si llegase a presentarse una emergencia con ella, podría llegar en pocos minutos. Su departamento era uno de los más grandes del edificio, así que estaba en el último piso, para su desgracia. Tomó a la niña en brazos, saludó a la persona a cargo de la recepción y entró al ascensor. Marcó el piso 20, en unos 5 minutos ya estaban en su piso. Dejó a Sarada en el suelo y comenzó a rebuscar las llaves en su bolsillo._

 _– Hola– saludó cordialmente una mujer a sus espaldas– han de ser ustedes los nuevos inquilinos._

 _– Si, hola– respondió girándose hacia donde provenía la voz. Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos de unos 30 años les sonreía cálidamente._

 _– Mi nombre es Kurenai Sarutobi– se presentó tendiéndole la mano a él– y ella es mi hija Mirai– señaló a la niña de unos 5 años identifica a su progenitora._

 _– Mucho gusto, Uchiha Sasuke– saludó de regreso estrechando la mano que la mujer le ofrecía– y ella es Sarada– la pequeña pelinegra estaba aferrada a la pierna de su padre, mirando con timidez a las nuevas personas._

 _– ¿Cuántos años tienes, Sarada-chan?– preguntó la mujer con dulzura, poniéndose a su altura._

 _– Tengo tres– respondió mostrándole dos dedos, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y lo arregló. El sonrojo de sus mejillas le causó ternura a la mujer que se dirigía a ella._

 _– ¿En serio? Yo tengo cinco– contó emocionada la pequeña Sarutobi– ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?– preguntó sin perder su entusiasmo._

 _– S-sí– respondió tímidamente Sarada._

 _– Parece que vendremos a visitarlos seguido, claro si no es mucha molestia– comentó la mujer enderezándose para hablar con el joven._

 _– Por mi no habrá problemas, de hecho creía que aquí no habría niños con los que ella pudiera jugar– confesó el Uchiha._

 _– De hecho no hay muchos, sólo está Mirai y otra niña de la edad de Sarada en el piso de abajo. Ellas dos suelen ir a jugar al parque que está abajo– relató ella– no es por querer ser imprudente, pero ¿sólo son ustedes dos?– preguntó._

 _– Si, su madre murió– respondió indiferente, evitando que las niñas lo escucharan. Ella no quiso objetar nada más al respecto. Creyó que el joven escondía el dolor de la muerte de la madre de su hija con una máscara de indiferencia._

 _Los días pasaron, esa tarde del sábado ambos se quedaron en casa porque Sasuke tenía una exposición de fotografías importante el lunes a primera hora. Sarada sabía que cuando su padre tenía que trabajar, ella debía tratar de portarse bien y hacer el menor ruido posible. Mientras ella jugaba con su nueva muñeca en el piso de la sala, el timbre sonó un par de veces._

 _– Ve a ver de quién se trata– ordenó él sin despegar la mirada de su ordenador portátil. Ella obedeció y corrió a abrir, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con su nueva amiga en compañía de su madre._

 _– Hola, Sarada-chan ¿Quieres ir a jugar en el parque?– preguntó Mirai._

 _– Si, iré a pedirle permiso a mi papá– respondió corriendo hasta donde él estaba._

 _Sasuke solo escucho los pequeños pies corretear de regreso hacia él. Sarada cerró la laptop para que él le pusiera atención._

 _– ¿Puedo bajar a jugar con Mirai-chan?– preguntó ansiosa. Él consideró las posibilidades, causando que ella comenzará a desesperarse._

 _– ¿Irán ustedes solas?– interrogó._

 _– No, la mamá de Mirai-chan estará con nosotras– respondió._

 _– Está bien– le concedió. La pequeña brinco de alegría y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre para luego irse. Escuchó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse, recalcando el hecho de que estaba solo._

 _Perdió la noción del tiempo en cuanto se sumergió de nuevo en su trabajo, se asomó por la ventana y vio a las niñas balancearse en los columpios mientras eran empujadas por la Sarutobi. Por un momento se imaginó cómo serían las cosas si ella estuviera con ellos, la pelirrosa estaría ayudando a la mujer a empujar a la niñas y no tendría que hacerlo ella sola. "Estamos mejor así" se auto convenció, para luego volver a su labor. El sonido del timbre lo hizo volver a la realidad, dejó su cámara sobre la mesa y se quitó sus gafas de lectura. Se encontró con una escena nada alentadora. Tanto que sus hombros decayeron resignados, ya que no podría volver a trabajar._

 _– Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-san– dijo apenada Kurenai. Las niñas estaban cubiertas de lodo de los pies a la cabeza. Miró severamente a su hija, quien le rehuía la mirada– me distraje un momento hablando con Karui-san– hasta el momento en que la mencionó, no se había percatado de la presencia de la Morena. Quien sostenía de la manos a su hija Chōchō, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que las otras dos._

 _– No se preocupe– dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ambas mujeres se despidieron de ellos, tomaron a sus pequeñas en brazos y se fueron a sus apartamentos._

 _Sarada se quedó mirando como sus amigas eran mimadas por sus mamás, Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hija. La tomó en brazos, cerró la puerta y fue al baño. Mientras puso a llenar la bañera, le quitaba la ropa sucia, que iría a la basura porque ya no servía para nada._

 _– ¿Por qué estas tan callada?– preguntó él lavándole el cabello. Ella siempre disfrutaba de los baños que su padre le daba, pero ahora estaba distraída. Incluso tenía abandonado los juguetes que suelen hacerle compañía en la bañera._

 _– ¿Dónde está mi mamá?– cuestionó la pequeña mirando severamente a su padre. Él se quedó sin habla, la primera vez que ella le hizo esa pregunta él le contestó con una evasiva. Pero ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer para distraerla._

 _– Ella se fue lejos– contestó evasivo._

 _– ¿Dónde?– insistió ella. Sasuke frunció el ceño, detesta que ella haya heredado lo insistente de su madre._

 _– Escúchame, Sarada– comenzó aparentando tranquilidad– tu madre murió el día que naciste– esa gran mentira salió de sus labios sin titubear. Aunque le dolía ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su hija, era peor decirle que ella la había rechazado cuando nació. No le importó mojarse cuando la abrazo para que ella llorará en su hombro– no llores, papá siempre estará contigo._

 _Después de eso, el baño término como siempre. Hizo una cena sencilla para ambos, vieron juntos el programa favorito de ella y esa noche se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Al día siguiente buscaría la forma de terminar de editar las fotos, por fortuna no eran muchas las que le faltaban._

 **...**

En la actualidad, ellos viven en ese mismo departamento. Sasuke ha deseado mudarse muchas veces, pero Sarada, quien ahora cuenta con 10 años recién cumplidos, insisten en que quiere quedarse. Ella está apegada a sus amigas, sus clases de ballet, su escuela, todo en su entorno. Aunque es consciente de que el estudio de fotografía de su padre queda un poco lejos y que él tiene que salir muy temprano para que el tráfico no lo atrape y poder llegar a tiempo para trabajar.

La primavera ha comenzado, y con ella un nuevo ciclo escolar. Entrará al quinto grado, está sumamente emocionada por eso. Lo único malo es que su amiga Mirai ya no estará con ella, puesto que ella ya entró a la secundaria, pero al menos Chōchō seguirá con ella.

Esa mañana entre ella y su padre preparaban el desayuno, se le había hecho tarde por culpa de una pequeña pelinegra que había usado sus encantos para persuadir a su padre y quedarse hasta tarde viendo un anime de patinaje artístico masculino que la trae de cabeza. Su padre insiste en que deje de ver esas cosas, que esos tipos son demasiado maricones. Pero ella piensa que el problema no es lo que hagan los protagonistas de la serie, sino el deporte como tal. Parece tener algo en contra de los patinadores en general, como si eso le trajera un mal recuerdo. Incluso se sorprendió por lo mucho que conoce del tema. Para ella, algunos detalles sobre el pasado de su padre, siguen siendo un enigma sin resolver.

– Date prisa, busca tus cosas y en dos minutos nos vemos en la puerta– anunció el pelinegro llevando los platos al fregadero. Sarada obedeció y corrió a buscar sus cosas en su habitación, por fortuna no tardó más de un minuto, puesto que se había acostumbrado a sí misma a preparar su mochila la noche anterior. Cogió la maleta con sus cosas del ballet y salió a esperar que su padre terminara de recoger sus cosas para poder irse.

– Veo que tienes ballet esta tarde– comentó Sasuke mirando la maleta.

– Kurenai-san quiere prepararnos bien para el próximo recital– respondió. Sarada había entrado a las clases de ballet a los tres años, Kurenai fue una bailarina profesional y decidió abrir en estudio de baile en el barrio. Por supuesto que ella invitó a Sarada a participar y a él no le quedó más remedio que darle su permiso.

– Vendré a buscarte después de la escuela– habló Sasuke cuando estuvo estacionado frente a al edificio académico.

– Está bien, papá ¿te quedas conmigo en mi ensayo?– preguntó emocionada. Él se quedó pensativo, considerando la posibilidad de ir o no– ¿es una promesa?– le tendió el meñique para sellar la promesa.

– Es una promesa– afirmó entrelazando su meñique con el de ella.

– Te quiero, nos vemos en la tarde– le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó corriendo del auto.

– Y yo a ti– dijo, pero ella no alcanzó a escucharlo. Se quedó allí parado hasta que ella se le perdió de vista. Por alguna extraña razón, quiere hacerle una llamada y pedirle que se regresé. Que ella falte a su primer día de escuela y adelantar los jueves de Padre e hija. Quizás se trate de paranoias de un padre que no quiere que su nena siga creciendo o quizás se trate de algo grande que amenaza con cambiar la vida tranquila que ellos han llevado hasta ahora.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por haberle dado la oportunidad a este nuevo proyecto, estoy realmente feliz. Feliz Navidad y un próspero año 2017. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a la página) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que he traído para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

– _Esta es tu oportunidad, Sasuke-kun– aseguró Orochimaru, el dueño del estudio de fotografía donde ha estado trabajando desde hace algunos años. Él le había dado la oportunidad desde el principio y ahora estaba poniendo toda su confianza en el Uchiha. El prestigio del estudio y su futura carrera, dependía de ese trabajo. Si todo salía a la perfección, entonces por fin podría independizarse y abrir su propio estudio, ya no sería considerado como un simple aficionado._

– _Prometo no defraudarlo– hizo una leve reverencia en agradecimiento, tomó su cámara y se puso manos a la obra. El trabajo era sencillo, fotografiar una nueva línea de ropa que sería el último grito de la moda en otoño. Si las fotos lograban convencer a los productores de la revista, entonces serían publicadas en la siguiente edición de la revista de modas más vendidas en todo el país._

 _Ya sólo le faltaban los últimos conjuntos, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Se preocupó al notar que era el tono de llamada que le asignó al jardín de niños donde estaba Sarada en caso de alguna emergencia. Le pidió disculpas a las modelos y fue contestar aquella llamada._

– _Sasuke-san, lamento molestarlo en su trabajo. Pero tengo que informarle que Sarada-chan enfermó, está ardiendo en fiebre– notificó la voz de la mujer que se encarga de su hija._

– _¡Orochimaru!– llamó urgido. El hombre se acercó a él preocupado por su expresión– lo siento mucho, pero mi hija enfermó. Tengo que ir por ella a la escuela._

– _Oh, está bien, muchacho– concedió– después de todo, terminaste tu trabajo antes de tiempo._

– _Si, muchas gracias– agradeció guardando sus cosas a la carrera. Todo el equipo de trabajo del estudio se preocupó por la pequeña, ella les iluminaba el día cuando iba a visitarlos. Incluso las modelos, quienes no conocían a la niña, mostraron preocupación por ella._

– _Cualquier cosa que necesites para Sarada-chan, no dudes en pedírmelo– ofreció. Sasuke asintió agradecido y salió disparado al jardín de niños donde está ella._

 _Estacionó el auto frente al pequeño edificio educativo, se bajó de un salto y corrió al interior a ver a la pelinegra. En el camino se encontró con la maestra de Sarada, se acercó a ella en busca de una explicación._

– _Vine la más rápido posible ¿Cómo está Sarada?– preguntó._

– _Durante la hora del almuerzo ella simplemente colapsó– respondió afligida– cuando corrí a ver que le había pasado, ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre. No ha despertado aún._

– _Ya veo– musitó– lléveme con ella._

– _Por aquí– lo guió hasta la pequeña enfermería, donde una mujer anciana cuidaba de ella. Sarada yacía dormida en una camilla, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración lenta y forzada. La mujer colocó una compresa de agua tibia en la frente de la niña y sonrió con lástima al pelinegro._

– _Lo dejaré a solas con ella– dijo la anciana cediéndole en banquillo donde estaba sentada. Él tomó asiento y esperó hasta que estuvo a solas con la pequeña pelinegra de cinco años._

– _Sarada– pronunció acariciándole el cabello con suavidad– papá está aquí._

– _P-papá– llamó ella con dificultad– ¿me llevarás a mi clase de ballet por la tarde?– interrogó abriendo sus ojos con lentitud. Él vio un brillo de súplicas en sus acuosos ojos negros._

– _Sólo si te mejoras pronto– respondió con una pequeña sonrisa._

– _¿Me lo prometes?– inquirió cerrando los ojos de nuevo._

– _Si, te lo prometo– aseguró. Se quedó allí sentado sin quitarle los ojos en encima, hasta que su fiebre disminuyó un poco y pudo llevarla a casa_

 **...**

El día de clases había terminado al fin, en cuanto salió del salón fue al baño a cambiar su uniforme escolar por su traje de bailarina. Ahora solamente le tocaba esperar que su padre fuera a recogerla y vaya que tenía que esperar, había veces en las que cuando salía él ya estaba allí esperando. Pero otras, tenía que esperarlo por al menos una hora hasta que él se desocupara de su trabajo. Una camioneta blanca muy conocida para ella, se estacionó frente a la escuela.

– ¡Juugo-san!– exclamó sorprendida al ver al chofer de la familia– ¿Dónde está mi papá?– interrogó enojada.

– Sasuke-sama me pidió que le dijera que lo disculpará, hoy tenía una reunión importante a la cual no podía faltar– informó apenado el empleado.

– ¿Reunión importante?– refunfuñó iracunda– por supuesto que no es cierto. Juugo-san, cambio de planes. No iremos a mi clase de ballet, le haremos una visita a mi padre en su _"trabajo"_.

– ¿A dónde debo llevarla, Sarada-sama?– preguntó abriéndole la puerta trasera del auto para que ella pudiera abordarlo.

– Al campo de golf, obviamente– respondió. El hombre no hizo preguntas, simplemente cumplió con la orden de la joven, aunque eso sería desobedecer las órdenes de su jefe.

Sarada resopló al ver el auto del Uzumaki en el estacionamiento del campo de golf, se bajó corriendo del auto en busca de un caddie que la llevará hasta donde ella sabía que estaba su padre.

 **...**

– ¡Uchiha!– escuchó el llamado nada amigable de su unigénita. Ella sólo se refiere a él de esa forma cuando está realmente enojada, de resto es amorosa al momento de referirse a su padre.

– Estoy jodido– bufó el pelinegro. Se giró para encarar al rostro enojado de la pequeña Uchiha.

– ¿A esto te refieres con una reunión importante?– cuestionó cruzada de brazos.

– Estamos ocupados con el trabajo, Sarada-chan– justificó Naruto. Que gran mentira, ellos ni siquiera se dedican a lo mismo. Su padre es un fotógrafo y él es su abogado y mejor amigo, cuando ellos se refieren a una reunión importante, se refieren a pasarse toda la tarde jugando Golf como idiotas, según ella. Sarada le lanzó una mirada fulminante al Uzumaki, consiguiendo que este se pusiera nervioso. Sus recuerdos retrocedieron a su época de adolescentes, cuando hacía enojar a la madre de ella y esta lo aterraba con una simple mirada.

– Me lo prometiste, papá– reclamó dolida– dijiste que me acompañarías a mi clase de ballet– ella vestía un leotardo negro, acompañado por una sencilla falda del mismo color, unas mallas rosas y unas zapatillas en punta también rosas– recuerda que son los últimos ensayos antes del gran recital en un mes.

– Perdóname, hija, lo olvidé– se excusó. La expresión de tristeza de su hija lo hizo sentirse miserable– lo siento, Naruto. Le hice una promesa y debo cumplirla.

– Andando– demandó ella girándose de vuelta al estacionamiento.

– Puede parecerse a ti, pero heredó el carácter explosivo de su madre– comentó Naruto en voz baja.

– Sólo tiene el color de cabello y ojos como el mío– siguió Sasuke en el mismo tono– pero, imagínala con ojos jades y cabello rosa– Naruto frunció el ceño y le hizo caso a la sugerencia de su amigo.

– ¡Idéntica a ella a su edad!– exclamó horrorizado– debe ser difícil para ti ver cómo cada día se parece más a su madre.

– En realidad no– admitió– lo único que le agradezco a ella es haberme dado una preciosa hija, sólo eso.

– ¿Qué esperas?– gritó Sarada enojada– se hace tarde para mi clase.

– Nos vemos, Naruto– se despidió.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, su empleado le dedicó una reverencia en forma de disculpa. Pero él movió una mano restándole importancia, después de todo la falta era suya, no del chofer que lo único que hace es cumplir las órdenes de cualquier miembro de la familia Uchiha. Sarada ya estaba en el auto esperando por él. Su amigo había ido a visitarlo en el trabajo y después de tanto insistir, lo convenció de ir a jugar golf un rato, esa es su manera de drenar todo el estrés que le genera su trabajo. Para Sasuke también es lo mismo, aunque él, al trabajar por su propia cuenta, tiene una asistente personal que le lleva su agenda y siempre se encarga de dejarle un día libre en la semana. Específicamente los jueves, pues a partir del viernes se llevan a cabo diversos eventos en los que se le será contratado, entre otras cosas. Además, ese fue el día que escogió Sarada, el día de padre e hija es sagrado para ellos, ninguno de los dos tiene derecho a saltárselo, ni siquiera por trabajo.

El estudio de baile de Kurenai, está a un par de calles del edificio donde ambos habitan. Algunas veces ella se va caminando con la instructora y su amiga Mirai. Chōchō lo intentó también, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que el ballet no era lo suyo, así que decidió quedarse siendo una niña sin ninguna actividad extra.

Lo único que Sasuke detestaba de ir a ver a su hija ensayar, eran las odiosas miradas de las madres de otras niñas. Todas querían comérselo con la mirada, algunas eran más atrevidas y les hacían comentarios desvergonzados. Pero había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla. Ver la belleza y delicadeza de su hija al bailar lo dejó atónito, nunca se acostumbraría a una vista tan hermosa. Así que sacó su cámara, la cual lleva a todos lados, y comenzó a sacarle fotos a la niña.

– Papá– llamó ella. Él dejó de mirar a través de la lente por un momento. Sarada le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y él no pudo evitar devolvérsela, aunque mucho más pequeña que la de ella.

– ¿Tienes deberes pendientes?– preguntó el Uchiha cuando iban caminando a casa al finalizar la ensayo.

– No– negó ella– ¿por qué?

– Estaba pensado en ir a comer algo fuera, no tengo ganas de comer en casa ¿y tú?– ofreció.

– Quiero comer pizza– respondió entusiasmada– y helado como postre.

– Pizza y helado será– aceptó el adulto. Ella chilló emocionada y ambos caminaron hasta su pizzería favorita.

– Cuéntame que tal tu día en la escuela– comentó Sasuke mientras esperaban que les trajeran la pizza.

– Pues...– comenzó pensativa, sin saber por dónde empezar– mi sensei es un anciano llamado Ōnoki. Se dice en los pasillos que ya debió de haberse retirado hace años, pero su vocación es más importante para él, que una vejez tranquila en su hogar. Volví a tocar en la misma clase que Chōchō. A ver qué otra cosa...– divagó– ah sí, un niño de sexto me entregó una carta de amor– Sasuke se atragantó con el agua que bebía en ese momento.

– ¿Quién es el infeliz?– cuestionó celoso.

– Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, obviamente le devolví la carta antes de leerla– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– hoy en el ensayo, Mirai-chan estaba comentando algo interesante que escuchó en su escuela.

– ¿Qué es?– interrogó más calmado.

– Ella dice que...– hizo una pausa– ¿crees que una chica de cabello negro sería más llamativa si lo tuviera largo?– preguntó ansiosa. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, ella continuó– me gustaría dejarme crecer el cabello tan largo como el de la abuela.

– No creo que deberías estar pensando en llamar la atención ahora– regañó– aún eres una niña y no debes estar pensando en agradarle a los chicos. Tú no tienes derecho a novio hasta que yo diga lo contrario y eso es básicamente, jamás en esta vida.

– Papá, por favor no exageres– reclamó– algún día voy a crecer y entonces los chicos me llamarán la atención.

– No– declinó de inmediato– no permitiré que ningún vago con intenciones ocultas ponga sus manos sobre mi niñita. Además, si lo haces, entonces te olvidarás de mí y me dejarás solo– expresó afligido.

– No, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, porque somos un equipo– declaró ella con una sonrisa– por el dedito– le tendió el meñique.

– Por el dedito– repitió él entrelazando su meñique con el de ella. El resto de la cena fue lo mismo, Sarada hablaba hasta por los codos y Sasuke simplemente la escuchaba, algunas veces acotaba algo a la conversación.

La semana pasó volando, era jueves y Sarada estaba en el segundo periodo de clases antes de la hora del almuerzo. El maestro impartía una clase de matemáticas que para el resto del grupo era aburrida, pero que para ella era totalmente interesante. Siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una alumna ejemplar, porque le gusta el estudio y para enorgullecer a su amado padre. De repente el profesor se detuvo abruptamente, se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó de rodillas. Los niños se asustaron al ver la expresión de dolor del anciano, pero ninguno sabía cómo ayudarlo, después de todo sólo eran niños. Ella tomó la iniciativa y salió corriendo del salón en busca de un adulto que le brindará auxilio a su maestro.

– Shino-sensei– llamó al primer maestro con el que se cruzó en los pasillos– Ōnoki-sensei tiene un dolor en el pecho– informó agitada por la carrera. Inmediatamente, el maestro corrió a socorrer a su colega. No pasó mucho tiempo para que una ambulancia viniera y se llevará al anciano. A ellos los enviaron a casa porque no había otro maestro disponible que se encargará de ellos.

– ¿A dónde irás?– preguntó Chōchō.

– Hoy es jueves, se supone que papá vendrá a buscarme y luego íbamos al cine– respondió.

– Acabo de llamar a mi papá y viene a buscarme, si quieres podemos dejarte en el trabajo de tu padre– ofreció la morena.

– Si, no quiero molestar a mi papá. Dijo que hoy tenía mucho trabajo, pero que se aseguraría de terminarlo lo más pronto posible– la Akimichi asintió comprendiendo y luego ambas se sentaron a esperar que fueran a recogerlas.

El estudio fotográfico S&S se encuentra en el centro de Tokio, él decidió ponerle ese nombre por una inocente sugerencia de su hija. Es un sitio bastante espacioso, tiene una oficina, una pequeña cocina, una sala de espera, unos cuantos cambiadores, un armario para los artículos de limpieza y otro para los equipos. Unos cuantos tocadores para que los maquilladores puedan hacer su trabajo con comodidad y por supuesto el lugar donde ocurre la magia. El vigilante la saludó cordialmente al verla cruzar la acera, le abrió la puerta y ella entró corriendo en busca de su padre.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– interrogó Sasuke ocupado en su trabajo– se supone que a esta hora debes estar en clases.

– Ōnoki-sensei tuvo un infarto y nos dejaron el resto del día libre porque no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de nosotros– relató– es probable que mañana tampoco tenga que ir a la escuela, tienen que buscar un maestro suplente.

– ¿Quién te trajo?– preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche por no haberle puesto sobre aviso.

– Choji-san me trajo– respondió cohibida por la mirada que le dedicaba su padre. Sasuke relajó su expresión y volvió a lo suyo.

– Karin– llamó a su asistente.

– Si, diga– contestó, ella saliendo de la oficina. En cuanto vio a la pequeña Uchiha, corrió hacia ella y la apretó entre sus brazos– que bueno es tenerte por aquí, Sarada-chan. ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres puedo prepararte algo delicioso, aunque no es mucho lo que hay porque el amargado de mi jefe no me ha dejado tiempo de ir al mercado por algunas cosas– comentó indignada. Sasuke bufó.

– Si, por favor– aceptó educadamente– hoy no pude llevar almuerzo porque se nos hizo tarde.

– Sasuke, deberías levantarte más temprano y prepararle el almuerzo a tu hija. Ella es una niña en crecimiento, debe comer adecuadamente– le reprochó. Él puso los ojos en blanco. Karin trabaja con Sasuke desde mucho antes de que él abriera su propio estudio. En aquel tiempo ella era la asistente de Orochimaru, su primer jefe. Allí conoció al Uchiha y al hombre con el que está casada actualmente. Sarada les llevó los anillos al altar a ellos cuando tenía 7 años. Ella y su esposo Suigetsu, tienen un hijo de dos años. Él trabaja en una empresa de corredores de seguros.

– Mi papá siempre se preocupa por mi alimentación– saltó en defensa de su progenitor. Él le lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia a ella y ahora fue su turno de bufar. Sasuke le lanzó a Karin una mirada que Sarada no supo identificar, pero que la pelirroja entendió a la perfección. Asintió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

– Vamos a la cocina, linda– ordenó tomándola por los hombros para apresurarla.

– ¿Quiénes son las personas con las que trabajan esta vez?– interrogó curiosa– papá se ve enojado.

– Tu padre siempre está enojado– añadió burlona– pero tienes un buen punto de vista– comentó distraídamente revisando la alacena– al parecer el viejo con el que estamos trabajando tiene un fetiche extraño por las niñas pequeñas.

– Oh– masculló sorprendida– ¿qué les hizo llegar a esa conclusión?

– Cuando vio las fotografías de ti que están en la oficina de tu padre, no dejaba de preguntar quién era esa _"linda niña"_ y tú padre se molestó por eso y le salió con una respuesta cortante– contó en voz baja– Así que tú y yo nos iremos a la oficina, y nos quedaremos allí hasta que termine la sesión o tu padre requiera de una mano.

– Hmp... está bien– aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasó el resto del día en la oficina, leyendo un libro de misterio que Karin consiguió para ella. Llegó a una parte de suspenso en la novela, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente y se sobresaltó de sobremanera.

– Papá, no me asustes así– reclamó intentando tranquilizar su acelerado corazón.

– Eso te pasa por leer esas novelas de suspenso– argumentó.

– Son interesantes– dijo en defensa de sus novelas.

– Si, como sea– aventuró Sasuke– recoge tus cosas, ya nos vamos.

– ¡Sí!– exclamó eufórica. Estaba ansiosa por ir al cine esa tarde. Esta vez ella escogería la película y sabía exactamente cuál sería su elección, y su padre tendría que verla quiera o no.

 **...**

Tenía varios meses buscando un empleo, de lo que sea. A estas alturas ya no importa si es en su área o no, necesita un trabajo con urgencia o sino va a tener que mudarse de nuevo con sus padres. De repente una llamada entrante de una amiga suya, encendió una llama de esperanza en su interior, ella le había ofrecido un empleo de lo que ella sabe hacer. Por los momentos es temporal, puesto que el maestro anterior está en reposo médico. Pero cabe la posibilidad de que el maestro tenga que retirarse y entonces así el puesto sería suyo. Sólo le queda cruzar los dedos y confiar…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiews, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Feliz año nuevo para todos, espero que este año pueda seguir haciendo esto para ustedes y seguir recibiendo su apoyo. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a la página) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy trayendo un capítulo cada 15 días, espero poder seguirlo manteniendo de esa forma. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que he traído para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

 _ **Año 2004- Octubre 9**_

 _Un frío sábado de otoño, un pelinegro de 15 años iba en compañía de su maestro a ser espectador de la competencia regional de patinaje artístico sobre hielo._

– _Quita esa cara, Sasuke– reclamó Kakashi. Un fotógrafo profesional que sus padres contrataron para que lo instruyera en lo que él le ha apasionado desde siempre._

– _Hmp... Como digas– musitó con fastidio. La verdad era que él no deseaba ir a ese lugar, el patinaje sobre hielo no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto, de hecho él no entendía nada de lo que las personas que se dedican a practicar ese deporte hablaban. Aunque según Kakashi, dejaría de pensar así cuando comprendiera la belleza y los sentimientos que hay detrás de una coreografía sobre hielo._

 _Se pusieron en un lugar donde las fotografías tuvieran un buen ángulo. Sasuke se colocó sus audífonos y encendió su iPod, dejó su cámara encendida colgando en su cuello sin quitar el protector de la lente. No estaba interesado en saber el nombre de los concursantes, en ese caso, de ellas. Lo único que sabía era que habían llegado cuando las competidoras de la categoría Junior, estaban en el programa largo o eso era lo que Kakashi le había explicado. De hecho habían llegado bastante tarde porque el adulto se fue de copas con un amigo la noche anterior y se levantó tarde. Una joven de cabello rosa y ojos jades entró a la pista. Ella tenía un hermoso traje rojo, con escote de corazón y pedrería por todo el borde. Su largo cabello recogido en un moño alto trenzado, con un flequillo de lado y unos pocos mechones enmarcando delicadamente su rostro. Su maquillaje era ligero, excepto por sus labios rojos._

 _Inmediatamente, la hermosa joven se hizo dueña de la pista, del público... de su atención. Él se quitó sus audífonos, quitó el lente de su cámara y comenzó a captar la belleza de la chica con su cámara. Mientras ella interpretaba un fragmento de Sonata Claro De Luna, de Beethoven. Él capturaba cada giro, cada expresión en su rostro, una preciosa obra de arte ante sus fascinados ojos negros. En ese momento entendió la exquisitez del deporte de la que le había hablado su maestro, aunque en un principio pensó que sólo eran charlatanerías de un tipo pervertido como lo es Kakashi._

 _Los días pasaron, él no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica. Lamentaba no haber estado escuchando cuando anunciaron su nombre al momento de entrar en la pista. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía una pequeña obsesión por saber quién era ella, darle las gracias por haber sido la musa de su proyecto. En su corta carrera como fotógrafo, jamás se había sentido tan satisfecho y conmocionado con su propio trabajo. Kakashi no dejó de elogiar sus fotografías, dijo que en su carrera profesional nunca había visto algo así. Y eso en cierta forma lo ponía feliz._

 _Un día de escuela tan normal como cualquier otro, divagaba por los pasillos con su mejor amigo en la hora del descanso. Entonces la vio, la chica de cabello rosa. Era ella, estaba seguro de ello. Sacó su celular, abrió la tapa y miró la foto de fondo de pantalla sin que el rubio se diera cuenta de nada. La pelirrosa desconocida venía en dirección hacia ellos, Sasuke se quedó congelado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ella iba discutiendo con alguien por teléfono y no se había dado cuenta de que él la observaba. El pelinegro contuvo la respiración a medida que ella se acercaba, pero entonces entró al salón justo al lado del suyo. Se dio un golpe mental por imbécil, ella siempre estuvo cerca y él por andar distraído, no se había dado cuenta que estaban a sólo un salón de distancia._

 **...**

Dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y fue a contestar su teléfono.

– Si, diga– dijo en cuanto tomó la llamada.

– _Sakura, es un gusto saludarte, soy Ino_ – comentó emocionada la voz al otro lado de la línea.

– Ino, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti– continuó en el mismo tono de la mujer– ¿a qué le debo el gusto?

– _Escuché de tu madre que no podías encontrar trabajo_ – comenzó, dándole esperanzas a la pelirrosa– _me ofrecieron un trabajo como maestra suplente en una escuela primaria de Tokio, el maestro a cargo de esos niños sufrió un infarto y necesitan a alguien que se haga cargo de ellos. Con algo de suerte, el anciano ya no podrá trabajar y la vacante quedará vacía. Te llamo a ti porque yo tuve que rechazarlo porque mi familia está aquí en Hokkaido y no pienso dejarlos. Así que pensé que tú podrías estar interesada._

– ¡Sí!– exclamó entusiasmada– he estado buscando trabajo desde que terminé la carrera hace un año, no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco, Ino. Por fortuna, vivo en Tokio desde hace un par de meses. Vine aquí a probar suerte, pero tampoco lo había conseguido.

– _Alégrate, Sakura, a partir de ahora podrás cumplir con el objetivo por el cual comenzaste esta carrera desde el principio_ – la alentó.

– Si, espero que eso le dé un poco de tranquilidad a mi alma– musitó acongojada, apretando el dije de su cadena con fuerza.

– _Tienes que presentarte a una entrevista de trabajo mañana antes de la primera clase, si ven que estás capacitada, entonces comenzarás a trabajar de inmediato_ – informó Ino.

– Muchas gracias, Ino, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco– dijo. Ino le envió por correo los detalles del empleo y se quedó un rato revisándolos, pero estaba inquieta. Los nervios no la dejaban pensar con claridad, sólo había algo que podía hacerla sentir relajada. Miró sus patines tirados junto a sus zapatos en la entrada. Tomó un abrigo, sus patines y salió hasta la pista de hielo que está a unas cuadras de su casa. A pesar de que su carrera como patinadora se fue al demonio en las Olimpiadas de invierno que se llevaron a cabo en Vancouver-Canadá en 2010, ella nunca ha dejado de practicar. Siempre se ha mantenido en forma con la esperanza de volver al hielo algún día.

Al día siguiente, estaba parada frente a la escuela, vacilante sobre si entrar o darse la vuelta y no volver nunca más. Pero luego pensó en su departamento, la renta no se pagaría sola y ni loca volvía a vivir a casa de sus padres. Necesitaba independizarse de ellos, Sakura dependió del apoyo de sus padres hasta sus 26 años. Lo último que quería era llegar a los 30 y seguir dependiendo de ellos. Sin embargo, esa mañana mientras buscaba sus mejores trajes para trabajar, una inquietud invadió su corazón. Un presentimiento que la llenó de gozo y ansiedad. Soltó un prolongado suspiro, puso su mejor sonrisa y entró. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, muchos niños que ya habían llegado, la observaban con curiosidad. Para su buena suerte, el director quedó maravillado con sus impecables notas. El hombre era consciente de su falta de experiencia, pero decidió darle una oportunidad. Le entregó el cronograma de actividades del maestro anterior y la lista de los estudiantes. Le deseó la mejor de las suertes y fue al salón donde daría clases a partir de ahora.

– Salón 5-1– leyó en voz baja. Se armó de valor, deslizó la puerta con suavidad y entró desbordando confianza– Buenos días, jóvenes. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, a partir de hoy seré su maestra suplente, espero que ustedes y yo podamos llevarnos bien en el tiempo que estaré compartiendo con ustedes– se presentó amablemente. Los niños comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

– Silencio, por favor– ordenó tratando de ser lo más amable posible. Los niños guardaron silencio y ella asintió complacida– pasaré la lista y cada uno de ustedes se pondrá de pie para poder identificar su rostro y así poder aprender cada uno de sus nombres ¿vale?– comenzó a nombrar a cada niño de la lista y ellos hacían lo que ella les había pedido. Algunos le hacían preguntas sobre si su maestro estaba bien y otros sobre si se quedaría con ellos por todo el año escolar– ... Uchiha Sarada...– pronunció el último nombre de la lista arrastrando las palabras. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de la impresión y volvió a verificar si lo que había leído estaba correcto.

– Presente– habló una niña de cabello negro corto, quien la miraba con curiosidad a través de sus gafas rojas. Se había quedado congelada frente a su clase ¿acaso esa era una jugada del destino? Quizás alguien estaba jugando con ella y con su dolor. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, incluso se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para verificar si esa niña no era producto de su atormentada conciencia. Pero no, ella seguía allí y lo peor es que estaba sentada en la primera fila justamente frente a ella.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de su primer periodo de clases, fue correr, corrió como si no hubiera mañana. Probablemente todo el mundo pensaría que a la nueva profesora le hacía falta un tornillo, pero eso no importaba mucho, sólo quería morirse en paz y llorar. Era ella, no había dudas. Ese apellido, tan parecida a él y a ella al mismo tiempo. La pequeña niña que rechazó al nacer. Sarada, ese era su nombre. Hermoso al igual que ella, Sasuke supo colocarle el nombre correcto. Llegó hasta lo más alejado del patio, se refugió detrás de un enorme árbol y sacó su celular para llamar a la única persona que podría calmarla en una situación como esa.

– M-mamá– tartamudeó desesperada, las lágrimas corrían sin parar por sus mejillas– es ella, mamá, ella está aquí...– repetía una y otra vez.

– _Sakura, hija, tranquilízate_ – trató de calmarla sin entender que era de lo que ella hablaba– _¿Quién es ella? No entiendo a quién te refieres._

– A mi hija, mamá– confesó afligida– es ella, estoy segura de que es así– afirmó. El nudo en la garganta le dificultaba la respiración. Sentía un intenso dolor en el pecho, tanto que lo único que deseaba era arrancarse el corazón con sus propias manos para dejar de sentirlo.

– _O-oye, tranquilízate ¿sí? Iré a verte_ – notificó– _necesitas ayuda, tomaré el primer tren que arribe a Tokio._

– ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?, ¿Crees necesito ayuda?!– gritó iracunda– no lo entiendes, mamá. Yo la rechacé, a ella... Ella estuvo en mi interior por 9 meses y yo... simplemente me desentendí de ella cómo si no fuera nada. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Ella está en mi clase, sentada justo enfrente de mí. No podré mirarla a la cara... no podré ser objetiva con ella, al igual que con los otros estudiantes...

– _¡Escúchame, Sakura!_ – bramó su madre, haciéndola detenerse bruscamente– _respira profundo y cálmate. No es seguro que sea ella, quizás si es por su apellido... Es posible que haya más de una familia con el apellido Uchiha en todo el país..._

– Mamá, ambas sabemos que eso es imposible– sentenció– pero, tienes razón. Tal vez estoy apresurándome a los hechos...

– _La única forma de averiguarlo es conseguir reunirte cara a cara con sus padres_ – sugirió Mebuki– _o su padre, en caso de que si sea tu hija._

– Es ella– reafirmó recordando el rostro de la niña– mi instinto maternal me lo dice y no necesito reunirme con Sasuke para comprobarlo, o tal vez si necesito verlo... no sé. A él también tengo mucho que explicarle. Si ellos no me permiten darle una explicación, creo que terminaría de hundirme en la mierda de vida que he llevado desde que los dejé.

– _No seas tan drástica_ – regañó su madre– _Dime ¿Cómo se llama ella? ¿A quién se parece?– preguntó levemente emocionada._

– Su nombre es Sarada– contestó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al pronunciar el nombre de su preciada hija– se parece a ambos, yo sólo sabía que su cabello era negro. Pero hoy comprobé que sus ojos también lo son, aunque no entiendo porque usa gafas. Sasuke y yo no tuvimos problemas de la vista, no hasta donde yo recuerdo.

– _Deja de sacar conclusiones y encuentra una excusa para reunirte con el padre de ella_ – aseveró Mebuki.

– Está bien, haré lo que me pides– suspiró– sólo que no se me ocurre una idea que pue...– se detuvo abruptamente– Hmm, quizás ella me odie por hacerle eso, pero creo que es la única opción que me queda.

 **...**

Su día de trabajo se había complicado más de lo usual, la hora de salida de su hija estaba próxima y él aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

– Karin– llamó a la pelirroja.

– Diga– respondió ella, atendiendo el llamado casi de inmediato.

– Llama a Juugo y dile que recoja a Sarada en la escuela– ordenó– y después de eso, marcas el número de mi hija, necesito hablar con ella. Muchas gracias de antemano– Karin arqueó una ceja al escuchar eso último, el Uchiha no era muy dado a darle las gracias cuando le daba una orden.

– Está bien– accedió. Fue a la oficina a buscar un lugar donde hablar con tranquilidad, pues el estudio estaba muy concurrido ese día y no había un lugar donde no hubiera tanto ruido, excepto la oficina. En cuanto colgó la llamada con el chofer, marcó el número de la Uchiha y en ese momento su jefe entró a la oficina.

– A veces se me olvida cuánto detesto a tanta gente ruidosa a mi alrededor– bufó tomando el teléfono que la pelirroja le tendía.

– Recuerda que tu hija es algo ruidosa– comentó burlona.

– Si, pero recuerda que estoy rodeado de personas ruidosas. Para cuando ella nació, ya estaba preparado para algo así. De hecho, cuando no la escucho, me preocupa y voy a ver qué está haciendo. Generalmente, está leyendo una de sus novelas...– se detuvo cuando ella contestó la llamada.

– _Hola, papá_ – contestó en voz baja– _¿sucede algo malo?_

– Nada, sólo quería avisarte que no puedo ir a buscarte en la escuela– aventuró– Juugo irá por ti. ¿Quieres irte a casa o ir a visitar a mamá? Ella me llamó ayer indignada porque no te he llevado a verla en días.

– _Iré a visitar a la abuela si no te importa_ – respondió. De pronto, escuchó la voz de una mujer reclamarle a su hija–... _es mi papá, sensei_ – de nuevo le reclamó– _mi papá es una persona muy ocupada y siempre me llama a esta hora para avisarme si puede venir por mi o no. Él ha llegado un acuerdo con los maestros para ello._

– _Yo no estoy enterada de eso, los celulares están prohibidos en mi clase_ – refutó la profesora. Sasuke frunció el ceño, la voz de esa mujer se le hacía curiosamente familiar, sólo que no recordaba dónde– _entrégueme el celular, señorita Uchiha. Y si quiere recuperarlo, su padre puede venir a retirarlo en la sala de maestros después de clases._

– Entrégalo, Sarada, yo iré por él ahora mismo– ordenó. Sentía la necesidad de ir a dejarle en claro algunas cosas a esa maestra de segunda.

– _Pero, papá, tu trabajo..._ – replicó.

– Entrégalo– repitió demandante– nos vemos en un rato.

– _Está bien_ – aceptó y cortó la llamada. Se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular por unos instantes. Sintió como la sangre le hervía de la rabia sin conocer el motivo.

– Karin– pronunció tratando de serenarse sin éxito– cancela todo por hoy, tengo que ir a resolver un asunto en la escuela de Sarada. Diles que mañana continuamos y que si están de acuerdo, podemos comenzar más temprano de lo usual.

– Como tú digas, Sasuke– dijo extrañada por el repentino enojo del pelinegro.

– Bien, cualquier novedad me avisas– manifestó tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo de su oficina.

Condujo a toda velocidad por las transcurridas calles de Tokio, más de una vez soltó una maldición porque se quedó atrapado en el tráfico. En cuanto se estacionó frente al colegio, se bajó del auto de un brincó y caminó a paso apresurado hasta la sala de maestros.

– Llegaste rápido– comentó Sarada, despegándose de la pared donde estaba recostada– lamento mucho que tengas que dejar tu trabajo por mi culpa– se disculpó desviando la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

– Escúchame– dijo poniéndose a su altura– no es problema para mí abandonar el trabajo para ir a buscarte donde estés, después de todo, somos un equipo y debemos apoyarnos el uno al otro ¿está claro?– inquirió con suavidad. Ella lo abrazó de imprevisto y él le correspondió el abrazo.

– Haruno-sensei te espera adentro– _"¿Haruno dijo?"_ se preguntó atónito, se quedó mirando a la nada por lo que a la niña le pareció una eternidad. Tenía que ser una coincidencia ¿o no? Haruno era un apellido común, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de ella. La voz que escuchó, aunque sonaba severa, era la de ella sin duda alguna.

– Sarada, espérame en la salida de la escuela– ordenó entre dientes. Sarada al ver la expresión sombría de su padre, obedeció sin más.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, respiró profundo intentando conseguir un poco de calma, sin conseguirlo. Deslizó la puerta con lentitud y entró. Ella estaba de espaldas a él. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, Sakura volteó a verlo.

– S-Sasuke– pronunció perpleja. A pesar de que estaba segura que él y ella se verían cara a cara, ni siquiera pensar en ello todo el día, la preparó psicológicamente para el encuentro. Se permitió observarlo disimuladamente. Estaba mucho más atractivo de lo que ella recordaba, más alto y maduro. Su cabello es más largo y no tan desordenado como en su adolescencia. Las piernas le temblaban del nerviosismo, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su caja torácica. Incluso podría jurar ante cualquiera que si ese hombre sonríe, sus piernas la traicionarían y se iría directamente al suelo. Pero todas sus ilusiones se vieron abajo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de él.

– Sakura– siseo con desprecio. En ese momento sintió repulsión hacia ella. Esperaba no volverla a encontrar nunca, pero parece que el destino quiere burlarse en su cara después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que se veía hermosa. Sus facciones delicadas, su corta cabellera rosa. Sus curvas... Se golpeó mentalmente por dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Ellos tenían un asunto pendiente y eso no era necesariamente una reunión emotiva. Para él hubiera estado mejor que ella se quedara muerta y enterrada, quería evitar remover los fantasmas del pasado... pero parece que los fantasmas fueron a buscarlo a él.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¿Qué esperan ustedes que suceda en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Qué hará Sasuke? ¿Qué hará Sakura? Ni yo misma sé xD.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Sé que prometí que traería este capítulo ayer, pero llegó visita en mi casa y no podía simplemente meterme en mi habitación a escribir debajo de la sabana como siempre. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a la página) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que he traído para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

 _ **Año 2004- Noviembre 2**_

 _Desde aquel día en el que se dio cuenta que ella estaba más cerca de lo que él imaginó, no dejaba de encontrársela a donde fuera. En la biblioteca, los pasillos, los casilleros, la cafetería… Pero siempre que ella estaba cerca, por alguna extraña razón, evitaba que ella notara su presencia. Se sentía un completo estúpido. Él, Uchiha Sasuke, caracterizado por ser frío y orgulloso ¿Está intimidado por una simple chica? Inaceptable de muchas formas._

 _Ni siquiera había conseguido averiguar su nombre, jamás le pediría ayuda de algún idiota con los que a regañadientes debe respirar el mismo aire. Pero, era enloquecer con la duda o dejar de lado su preciado orgullo con la única persona en todo ese lugar que podría ayudarle, su mejor amigo._

– _Oye, Naruto– llamó indeciso. El aludido alzó las cejas confundido por la actitud del pelinegro– Tu novia está en el salón de al lado ¿cierto?_

– _Ella es sólo una amiga– replicó abochornado Naruto. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco._

– _Acepta de una vez que te gusta y ve de frente con ella– lo retó._

– _No seas absurdo, Hinata no me gusta– negó con nerviosismo._

– _Creo que le romperías el corazón si te escuchará decir algo así y entonces ella ya no querrá ser tu amiga– comentó fingiendo inocencia. El rubio se vio notoriamente afectado por lo dicho por su amigo._

– _¡No voy a permitirlo!– exclamó decidido. Al instante, los colores se le subieron al rostro al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente, le había dado la razón al Uchiha._

– _No seas imbécil, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué me estás mintiendo– torció con fastidio– en fin, ¿está ella o no en esa clase?_

– _Pues sí, Hinata está en el salón junto al nuestro ¿por qué lo preguntas?– cuestionó curioso._

– _Hmp... No es de tu incumbencia– cortó tajante._

 _Los días siguientes era lo mismo, se escondía cada vez que la veía. Consiguió hablar con la Hyuga para que esta le diera información sobre la misteriosa pelirrosa. Averiguó que el nombre de ella es Haruno Sakura y que no es muy sociable o al menos con las personas de su clase. Sasuke pensó que quizás su carrera como patinadora no le daba tiempo de hacer amistades o que simplemente es una engreída. Sin embargo, en los días siguientes se permitió observarla de cerca, se dio cuenta de que ella pasaba todas sus horas libres estudiando y por eso no tenía amigos. Le dio un poco de pena por ella, seguramente no podía estudiar en casa porque tenía que entrenar._

 _Entonces se decidió, iba a agradecerle por hacer que sus fotos fueran tan espectaculares. Y quizás algún día se acercaría a ella en persona para ser su amigo._

– _¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?– preguntó Naruto después de que sonara la última campana del día._

– _Tengo que ir a ver a Kakashi– mintió._

– _Ya veo– musitó decepcionado– iba a invitarte al Karaoke con unos amigos y Hinata._

– _Lo siento, no puedo– terminó de guardar sus cosas y salió del salón apresurado, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Se cercioró que ella siguiera en el salón y corrió hasta los casilleros. Miró lo alrededores en busca de algún curioso no deseado, pero no había nadie. Se acercó al casillero de ella, metió por la rendija de este un sobre blanco y que quedó por allí, aparentando estar cambiando sus zapatos. Ella apareció, al parecer tenía prisa. Pero se quedó embelesada observando el sobre, miró a los alrededores buscando a algún sospechoso, pero había demasiada gente a su alrededor. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, guardó el sobre con la esperanza de poder abrirlo lo más pronto posible y se fue corriendo a su práctica. Ya estaba retrasada y lo último que deseaba en ese momento era ganarse un sermón de su entrenadora por impuntual._

 _Sasuke sonrió complacido y se fue a buscar a su escandaloso amigo, le dieron ganas de ir al Karaoke un rato._

 **...**

– Y-yo– balbuceó intimidada por la despectiva mirada del Uchiha– h-hola– saludó.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– cuestionó tomándola bruscamente del brazo, ella se estremeció ante el tono de voz de él– ¿Acaso averiguaste dónde estábamos y viniste a joder en nuestras vidas?

– Sasuke, me estas lastimando– gimoteó tratando de librarse de él, pero le fue imposible. Él es mucho más fuerte y grande que ella. Él se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se alejó de Sakura. Se dejó llevar por la rabia y el rencor hacia ella, Sakura podría ser muchas cosas, pero seguía siendo una mujer y su madre siempre procuró inculcarle el respeto por ellas. Podría ir contra ella con palabras hirientes, pero se arrepentía de haberla atacado físicamente.

– No es lo que crees, yo puedo explicar...– trató de razonar con él, pero fue interrumpida.

– Aquí no hay nada que explicar– sentenció fríamente– tú dejaste en claro tus intenciones hace diez años.

– ¡Si me dejaras explicarte, todo fue un mal entendido!– gritó desesperada.

– No estoy interesado en tus absurdas explicaciones– refutó.

– Por favor, dame una oportunidad– suplicó conteniendo las ganas de llorar que sentía. Sakura sabía que algo así podría pasar, pero albergaba la esperanza de que Sasuke con los años se haya hecho más comprensivo y le diera la oportunidad de defenderse, pero se equivocó.

– No– negó iracundo– no voy a darte una maldita oportunidad, te dije que tú estarías muerta para nosotros desde el momento en el que nos dejaste en aquella habitación de hospital. Sarada y yo estamos mejor sin ti y no pienso permitir que intervengas en la vida de MI hija.

– Si tan sólo pudieras...– insistió, pero él estaba reacio a escuchar razones.

– Devuélvame el celular de mi hija, Haruno-sensei– cortó formalmente, recalcando el hecho de que Sarada es su hija, sólo de él. La pelirrosa sintió que algo que quebró en su interior. ¿Así sería la relación con él? ¿Sólo de maestra y padre de una alumna? No quería aceptarlo, pero no le quedaba de otra. Sasuke no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

– Sólo dame una oportunidad, hazlo por todo lo que vivimos juntos y por lo que me amaste alguna vez– rogó entregándole el aparato– no te la lleves lejos. Yo sé que tú tienes toda la razón para odiarme, merezco todo el odio que tú y Sarada tengan para mí. Sólo, no te la lleves...– tomó las manos de Sasuke y las apretó, con el temor de que él las alejará toscamente. Sin embargo, él simplemente la miró con indiferencia y apartó sus manos de las de ella. No negó nada, ni volvió a gritar, ni siquiera le dirigió una última mirada antes de dejarla sola con sus lágrimas en la sala de maestros.

Caminaba desesperado por salir de allí, lo último que deseaba era respirar el mismo aire que esa mujer. Por más que ella se arrastrará por su perdón, no se lo otorgaría. No se lo merecía, ella rechazó a lo más hermoso que le ha pasado en la vida, su amada hija.

– Papá, ¿qué te dijo Haruno-sensei?– preguntó ansiosa al verlo atravesar las puertas de la escuela.

– Nada relevante– respondió a secas. Sarada alzó las cejas confundida, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen. Su padre no se notaba de mal humor– aquí está tu teléfono– lo recibió temerosa y siguió al Uchiha hasta el auto.

– Sarada– pronunció serio mientras iban de camino a la casa de sus padres.

– Dime– respondió distraídamente sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de su teléfono.

– ¿Qué opinas de tu escuela?– preguntó. Las palabras de la Haruno resonaban en su cabeza _"No te la lleves lejos"_ ¿Y que si quería alejar a Sarada de ella? Estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

– Pues...– comenzó indecisa, la pregunta de su padre la había tomado por sorpresa– he estado allí desde primer grado, me agrada y tengo muchos amigos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Por nada, sólo para cerciorarme– contestó indiferente. Inconscientemente apretó el volante y la mandíbula hasta que escuchó sus dientes crujir. Ahora que Sakura había vuelto, las cosas serían diferentes. Deseaba cambiar a Sarada de escuela y alejarla de ella, pero Sarada era inteligente e intuiría que algo no iba bien. Siempre procuró evitarle a su hija el sufrimiento de saber que su madre la había rechazado cuando nació, sin embargo ahora, no estaba seguro de cómo seguir evitándolo.

– ¡Papá, cuidado!– bramó Sarada asustada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta de que el semáforo había cambiado de azul a rojo y que casi colisiona con un auto, si no es por el grito de la Uchiha. Pegó el freno hasta que las llantas rechinaron sobre el pavimento. Miró de soslayo a la niña para comprobar que estuviera bien. Ella lo observaba con ojos asombrados, con la respiración agitada por el momento de pánico que acababa de vivir.

– Lo siento mucho, Sarada– se disculpó estrechándola entre sus brazos– ¿No te hiciste daño?

– Estoy bien– aseguró sonriendo– vamos a visitar a los abuelos.

– Sí, y por favor procuremos no hablar de esto delante de mi madre. Me mataría de sólo pensar que puse tu vida en riesgo– comentó temeroso de la furia de su madre.

– Trato hecho– dijo Sarada riendo.

 **...**

Recogió sus pertenencias los más rápido que sus temblorosas manos se lo permitieron. Las lágrimas corrían sin parar por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, el nudo que se formaba en su garganta era cada vez más difícil de soportar. Salió de allí sin importarle que los niños y los demás maestros vieran su estado, sólo quería llegar a casa y llorar hasta el cansancio.

Los recuerdos de hace un momento no dejaban de agobiarla. Las palabras hirientes, esos hermosos ojos negros que tanto amó mirándola con repulsión. No estaba segura si su frágil corazón podría soportar algo así de nuevo.

Una vez que estuvo en la comodidad de su solitario apartamento, se quebró. Se deslizó sobre la puerta de entrada hasta quedar en el suelo, se abrazó a sus rodillas y dejó salir toda la frustración e impotencia que sentía desde que él la había dejado en la sala de maestros.

– ¿Sakura, eres tú?– preguntó su madre saliendo desde la cocina– ¡Oh por Dios!– exclamó alarmada al ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba su única hija– ¿Qué sucedió, Cariño?– preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella.

– Te lo dije, mamá– masculló con voz entrecortada– te dije que esa niña era mi hija.

– ¿Qué hiciste para confirmarlo?– interrogó atónita. Ella aún tenía sus dudas sobre las sospechas de la pelirrosa. Y ahora que sabía que era verdad, temía que ella volviera a caer en depresión.

– Confisque el celular de Sarada, obligando así a Sasuke a presentarse en la escuela para recuperarlo– relató– debiste haberlo visto, mamá. É-él me trató como una basura... no me dejó explicarle– sollozó– Ahora actúa como si fuéramos unos completos extraños... y-yo... yo no sé qué hacer conmigo si él no me perdona... si Sarada llega a odiarme...– se jaló el cabello desesperada– ¡Soy una gran estúpida, todo lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora es el castigo que tengo que cargar por haber cometido el peor error de mi patética vida!– rugió furiosa consigo misma.

– ¡Ya basta!– gritó Mebuki, consiguiendo que ella dejará de auto compadecerse– escúchame con mucha atención, Sakura. Tú no eres la única culpable en todo esto, yo como tu madre debí darme cuenta de lo que tenías cuando llegaste a casa ese día hace diez años. Pero no lo hice, no supe reconocerlo y en lugar de ello, me aterró la idea de que te fueras sola y accedimos a mudarnos de la ciudad como quisiste. Yo tenía que haberte llevado a un especialista, esperar que te calmaras un poco y luego llevarte a casa de los Uchiha con una buena explicación y una disculpa por tu comportamiento– las lágrimas de Sakura se intensificaron y las de ella no tardaron en hacerle compañía. Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y siguió llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho– yo siempre creí que era una buena madre, siempre creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto contigo, pero siempre te he fallado como madre.

– Tú has sido la mejor madre del mundo– confesó con voz ahogada– tú has cometido pequeños errores conmigo, nada comparado con lo que yo hice. La única que no ha sido una buena madre aquí soy yo, yo merezco que mi hija me desprecie cuando sepa la verdad sobre mí, merezco que el único hombre al que he amado me desprecie. Incluso si ellos no me quieren de regreso en sus vidas, estoy consciente de que eso también lo merezco.

– Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, mi amor. Ya verás que él algún día verá que es así– ni siquiera esas palabras de consuelo serían suficientes para ella. Estaba segura que Sasuke era un hombre implacable que no creía en segundas oportunidades y menos si se trata de ella.

Con la ayuda de su madre, se recostó en el sofá. Luego de tomarse un té que su madre la obligó a tomarse y luego cayó rendida después de tanto llanto.

 _"El azabache había logrado escapar de las chicas que acostumbraban acosarlo en busca de una cita con él. La azotea era el lugar que había escogido para escapar del alboroto, nunca había subido a ese lugar porque la puerta siempre estaba cerrada. Pero ese día, la encontró entreabierta y no dudo ni por un instante en esconderse en ese lugar. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en el suelo a contemplar las nubes pasar._

 _Un jadeo de frustración lo hizo mirar extrañado hacia un lado. Se arrastró hacia dónde provino el sonido y se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Sakura bufaba enojada mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar sobre las páginas del cuaderno donde escribía. Cerró el libro de golpe y lanzó el lapicero a un lado, él lo recogió y se aclaró la garganta para que ella notará su presencia._

– _Creo que esos objetos no tienen que pagar tu enojo– comentó indiferente._

– _Uchiha Sasuke-kun– masculló atónita. Él nunca le había dirigido la palabra a ella, es más, estaba segura de que él no sabía que ambos coexistían en el mismo lugar._

– _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?– cuestionó sentándose junto a ella. La cercanía de él hizo que su corazón se agitará inquieto._

– _Como no saberlo– ironizó Sakura– todo el mundo aquí sabe quién eres. Sasuke-kun es popular en toda la población femenina de esta escuela._

– _Ya veo– gruñó con fastidio. Ella se removió inquieta en su lugar, creyó que lo había incomodado con su comentario, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle disculpas, él habló– ¿Por qué llorabas hace un momento?– quiso saber._

– _Pues veras– suspiró. Fijó sus ojos en el cielo, sentía la profunda mirada de él sobre ella. Sabía que si volteaba a verlo, no podría evitar perderse en esas preciosas perlas negras– soy patinadora profesional sobre hielo– explicó, sin saber que él ya lo sabía. Sin saber que el chico que le había enviado aquellas fotografías de ella con una simple nota que decía_ _ **"Gracias por haber sido mi musa"**_ _, estaba sentado justo al lado de ella– mi entrenadora sugirió que tomara clases en casa y así poder dedicarle más tiempo a mi entrenamiento. Pero mi madre se negó, según ella, la escuela me ayudará a tener una vida de adolescente normal... pero es tan difícil intentar ser ambas. Quiero ser una buena estudiante, pero también quiero ser una buena patinadora. No se puede ser una sin tener que sacrificar la otra. No tengo amigos, no me da tiempo de tenerlos. Lo único que hago en mi tiempo entre clases es estudiar y al sonar la campana tengo que irme corriendo a mi práctica. Y en las noches, al llegar a casa, quisiera estudiar un poco más, pero el cansancio me vence y termino dormida encima de mis libros. Si no apruebo con altas calificaciones los exámenes que se aproximan, voy a tener repetir el año escolar y entonces mi madre no me permitirá seguir patinando._

– _Vaya, es realmente duro ser tú– comentó pensativo. Jugueteó con el lapicero entre sus dedos y la observó de reojo. Ella seguía con la vista perdida en el cielo, con un toque de tristeza tiñendo sus bonitos ojos. Pensó que la oportunidad de acercarse a ella había llegado– Si quieres...– comenzó vacilante–... yo podría ayudarte a estudiar._

– _¿Hablas en serio?– preguntó emocionada. Sus brillantes ojos lo dejaron embelesado, jamás había visto algo igual– he escuchado sobre tu excelente promedio, sería fantástico poder quedar en la lista de los mejores 50 estudiantes aunque sea una vez en todo mi ciclo escolar en secundaria._

– _¿Te parece vernos aquí todos los días?– ofreció. Ella asintió efusiva y sin poder contener la emoción, le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Sin darse cuenta de las sensaciones que ese simple beso, ocasionaron en el pálido chico."_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmió? No lo sabía, pero desde la puerta que daba a la terraza de su apartamento, se veía que ya era bastante entrada la noche. Los ojos aún le ardían de tanto llorar y la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle. Recordó ese dulce sueño que había tenido, la primera conversación que había mantenido con Sasuke. Lo sintió tan real... su cuerpo se sentía igual que en aquella ocasión. Se dispuso a levantarse en busca de su bolso, pero este estaba frente a ella. Rebuscó su celular entre todas sus pertenencias y dejó el bolso a un lado cuando lo encontró. No le interesó mucho las 20 llamadas perdidas de Ino y todos los mensajes que ella misma le dejó, sólo abrió la galería de fotos y abrió aquella fotografía. Mientras tenía el celular de Sarada, se envió la fotografía que más le había gustado y también guardo el número telefónico de Sasuke y Sarada. En la fotografía ellos parecían estar de viaje, al parecer había sido recientemente... ambos se veían felices. Eran felices y no la necesitaron a ella para serlo, eso le había quedado en claro cuando habló con él.

 **…**

Ni bien había estacionado el auto, cuando su hija se bajó del auto a la carrera.

– ¡Abuelita!– exclamó emocionada al ver a la pelinegra mayor arreglando su jardín.

– Sarada-chan– dijo en el mismo tono de la niña– te extrañaba mucho, deberías decirle al insensible de tu padre que te traiga más seguido– se quejó apretujando a la niña en sus brazos.

– No exageres, mamá– dijo Sasuke con fastidio, parándose junto a ellas– sólo han pasado tres semanas– argumentó dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo– ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y papá?

– No exagero, tres semanas es mucho tiempo– replicó indignada– tu padre está adentro con Itachi, Izumi e Ichirou– Ichirou es el hijo concebido del matrimonio entre Itachi e Izumi, él tiene 6 años. Sarada lo adora y él a ella, pero les encanta pelearse y ella suele hacerle muchas bromas.

– Iré a saludarlos a todos– anunció Sarada, dejándolo solo con su madre. Un silencio sepulcral se situó entre madre e hijo.

– ¿Y bien?– habló con severidad la Uchiha– ¿vas a decirme porque traes ese humor de los mil demonios? Puedes engañar a tu hija, pero a mí no.

– Sakura volvió– respondió en tono solemne. Su madre abrió los ojos con asombro y se llevó las manos al pecho por la repentina angustia que había azotado en ella.

– ¿Qué?– preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Lo que escuchaste, Sakura ha vuelto– reafirmó. El semblante de Mikoto cambio de uno estupefacto, a uno enojado.

– ¿Acaso vino a reclamar a Sarada-chan?– cuestionó indignada– esa horrible mujer perdió los derechos sobre ella cuando la rechazó. ¡Oh, ya va a ver! Si quiere venir a llevarse a mi nieta, primero va a tener que vérselas conmigo.

– Tranquilízate, mamá– trató de calmarla– baja la voz o Sarada podría escuchar, y entonces tendría que responder a preguntas que aún no estoy listo para afrontar.

– Bien– aspiró profundamente buscando calmarse– háblame de cómo se cruzaron con esa– dijo despectivamente. Sasuke negó divertido, cuando él y la pelirrosa eran novios, su madre siempre la defendía a ella cada vez que ambos tenían una pelea, por muy pequeña que esa fuera. Pero después que se enteró lo que Sakura hizo, la Uchiha se volvió en contra de ella y ahora la detesta por haber hecho sufrir a su hijo y por cobardemente, abandonar a su pequeña hija.

Ese día, después de compartir con toda la familia unida, celebrando el hecho de que la familia crecerá porque Izumi está esperando un bebé. Mikoto había persuadido a sus dos hijos para que ambos se quedarán esa noche en casa, a lo que ellos accedieron sólo para complacer a su madre.

Durante la noche, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, se removía inquieto en su cama. Sarada dormía plácidamente, siendo ignorante de lo que torturaba la mente de Sasuke. Cuando ella era un bebé, él podía pasar horas contemplándola dormir. Aunque sonara extraño, era fascinante para él ver a la criatura que le robó el corazón desde el primer momento en que sus ojos negros se posaron en los suyos. Siempre se preocupaba por saber si seguía respirando, si no estaba incómoda, si los mosquitos no estaban molestándola... muchas cosas que para muchos podrían parecer pequeñeces, pero que para Sasuke eran muy interesantes, sólo porque se trataba de su hija.

El juego había comenzado, él había decidido que no permitiría que Sakura le hiciera daño a Sarada. Ella había decidido hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerse un espacio en las vidas de Sarada y Sasuke, y recuperar el cariño que había perdido. ¿Cuál de los dos será el ganador? ¿Sasuke será capaz de proteger a Sarada del dolor que le causaría saber la verdad sobre su madre o Sakura conseguirá una segunda oportunidad para ser parte de la pequeña familia que siempre debió ser suya y que dejó ir por su estupidez?

* * *

 **¿Hasta aquí el capítulo de Hoy?**

 **¡OMG! Se prendió esta mierda, damas y caballeros. Hagan sus apuestas ¿A qué Team le van? Al #TeamSasuke o al #TeamSakura**

 **Admito que yo soy completamente imparcial, pero ¿qué hay de ustedes?. ¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro? Y el recuerdo también xD**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Hola, mis queridos lectores. Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. ¿Cuándo fue que actualice? Hace tres días creo que fue, pero estaba muy inspirada y no me resistí a traerles otro capítulo como regalo. No olviden visitar mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a la página) y darme su like, desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que he traído para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

 _ **Año 2004- Diciembre 3**_

– _B-bueno– balbuceó Sakura con asombro– esto no era lo que tenía en mente– parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin creerlo, incluso se pellizcó en el brazo para comprobar si no estaba soñando. Miró a su nuevo amigo, él también estaba algo atónito, aunque lo disimulaba más que ella._

– _Eres más inteligente de lo crees– admitió el Uchiha. Ella sonrió emocionada, jamás en su vida de estudiante de secundaria había obtenido tan buena calificación en los exámenes._

– _Es que tú eres un excelente tutor– elogió dándole un suave codazo en las costillas. Ella quería darle un abrazo como agradecimiento por todo, pero en los pocos días que compartieron juntos, se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no le agrada que las personas invadan su espacio personal._

– _En realidad, yo no hice nada– admitió– yo sólo te proporcioné un método de estudio adecuado para alguien como tú, el resto es por mérito propio– ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando la cartelera donde orgullosamente, figuraban sus nombres de primeros en la lista. Él en el primer lugar como de costumbre y ella de segunda, para sorpresa de todos._

– _¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado?– preguntó de repente. Sasuke la miró de reojo._

– _Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo– aventuró._

– _Pues yo la hice primero, así que contesta– exigió._

– _¿Por qué lo preguntas?– interrogó queriendo hacerla enojar._

– _El sábado es mi última competición antes de pasar a la categoría Senior– contestó pacientemente– me preguntaba si después de allí podríamos ir a comer algo o qué sé yo..._

– _Lo siento, ese día estoy ocupado– declinó. Sus hombros decayeron y dejó salir un suspiro de decepción– pero...– habló, devolviéndole las esperanzas– puedo llamarte en cuanto termine lo que voy a hacer para saber si sigues disponible– aseguró esbozando media sonrisa que la hizo estremecer._

– _Esperaré tu llamada– dijo sonriente._

 _Ese sábado ella estaba muy entusiasmada, calentaba antes de su programa corto con unos audífonos conectados a su iPod para evitar la presión al escuchar la puntuación de las otras competidoras. Una mano en su hombro por parte de su entrenadora, le hizo saber que su turno había llegado._

– _Sakura, esta es tu última competencia antes de encontrarte con los verdaderos profesionales– argumentó con severidad Tsunade. En su juventud, su carrera como patinadora había sido fructífera. Ahora que ya estaba retirada, se dedicaba arduamente en convertir a la Haruno en alguien que pueda incluso, superar sus propias marcas– consigue esa medalla de oro y vámonos de aquí dejando tu nombre en alto._

– _Ese es el plan– afirmó entregándole la chaqueta y su iPod._

 _Mientras se iba deslizando en el hielo, hasta el centro de la pista, escaneó rápidamente a todas las personas que habían venido a apoyar a los competidores. Instalado en las sillas más cercanas a la pista, estaba él. Pero Sasuke no la miraba directamente como lo hacía ella, él la observaba a través de la lente de su cámara. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el dueño de aquellas fotografías era él, la persona a la que había inspirado había sido el chico que se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudarla a aprobar sus exámenes. Le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa que quedaría inmortalizada por su cámara y él bajó la cámara para devolverle el gesto. Lo primero que hizo después de salir del hielo, fue acercarse hacia donde él estaba sentado._

– _Felicidades, estás de primera en la tabla de posiciones– dijo en cuanto ella se sentó a su lado._

– _No lo entiendo– comentó confundida– tú desde un principio sabías quien era yo._

– _Creí que te darías cuenta mucho antes, cuando vieras que la letra de la carta era idéntica a la mía– objetó._

– _¡Por supuesto que no!– exclamó contrariada– soy muy distraída y tú no sueles hablar mucho de tu vida personal– se quejó._

– _Qué más da– chasqueo la lengua– ya no tienes que indagar mucho sobre mis gustos y esas cosas. Me apasiona la fotografía, espero ser un fotógrafo reconocido algún día y tener mi propio estudio. ¿Cuál es tu sueño?_

– _Sigo sin entender– negó varias veces– ¿Tus planes desde el principio fue venir aquí a ver la competencia?_

– _Sí– respondió con simpleza._

– _Entonces, ¿por qué me mentiste?– cuestionó impaciente._

– _¿Cuál es tu sueño?– replanteó la pregunta._

– _Llegar a ganar el Grand Prix Final y llegar a las Olimpiadas– confesó._

– _Sakura, es hora de que te prepares para el programa largo– informó Tsunade, mirando con cautela al muchacho._

– _Dame un minuto– pidió, pero antes de que la voluptuosa mujer pudiera decir algo, él intervino._

– _Tienes que ir– regañó– ¿no querías salir conmigo en cuanto salieras de aquí? Pues yo estaré aquí hasta el final y después podremos ir a donde quieras. Anda, da tu mejor esfuerzo y destrozalas a todas– la animó._

– _No me quites los ojos de encima– declaró con arrogancia._

– _No planeaba hacerlo– contestó con suavidad. Ella asintió complacida y siguió a la mujer que la estaba apresurando._

 **...**

Los días pasaron y su capacidad para fingir que estaba bien, había convencido a todos. Pero lo cierto era que aún le dolía todo lo que había sucedido hace días. Ese mismo día decidió que se ganaría el cariño de su hija, aún si Sasuke se negaba a aceptar su cercanía con Sarada. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como ella pensaba, la niña durante toda la semana la miraba con recelo. No era para menos, ella la había avergonzado delante de todos sus compañeros y había hecho que su padre tuviera que abandonar su trabajo cuando más ocupado estaba. A pesar de que todo fue provocado por ella, la indiferencia de su hija no deja de causarle un malestar en el pecho. El día de clases ya había terminado y ella estaba lista para irse a casa. La mayoría de los niños ya habían sido recogidos por sus padres, excepto por uno de ellos. Sarada se encontraba parada en la entrada al edificio, mirando insistentemente la hora en su celular.

– Hola– saludó despreocupadamente parándose junto a ella– ¿Aún no vienen por ti?

– Hola, sensei– respondió extrañada– no lo sé, mi papá no me ha llamado.

– Yo ya me iba, pero puedo quedarme un rato más contigo si así lo deseas– ofreció amablemente– sólo quedamos tú y yo aquí, no sería buena idea dejarte aquí sola a tu suerte.

– ¿Por qué está siendo amable conmigo?– preguntó con cautela.

– Perdón por haber sido mala contigo el primer día– se disculpó con una reverencia– es sólo que era mi primer día aquí y no me informaron sobre el trato que tu padre tiene con los maestros– Sarada pareció reflexionar las palabras de la pelirrosa y luego dijo.

– No se preocupe, soy consciente de que es así– se encogió de hombros. Sakura sintió un profundo alivio. La primera vez inició con el pie izquierdo, ahora que había iniciado de nuevo con buen pie, entonces haría hasta lo imposible para que siguiera así. Se ganará el amor de su hija, albergando la esperanza de que cuando ella se entere de la verdad, esté dispuesta a escucharla y no sufra con la dura realidad. Lo último que desea en este mundo, es volver a hacerle daño a los que ama.

Entabló una amena conversación con Sarada, cada segundo que pasaba, se convencía de que la pequeña Uchiha era una combinación perfecta entre ella y Sasuke. Incluso en su personalidad hay un poco de ambos y un poco de su propio ser. El teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar, su corazón se aceleró cuando la niña le informó que era una llamada de su padre.

 **...**

Sasuke estaba estresado, todo parecía estar en su contra ese día. El estudio estaba lleno por una sesión de fotos que estaba realizando para una revista de moda. Modelos de aquí para allá, los maquilladores, los agentes de las modelos, los encargados de la revista... todo era un verdadero caos. Y lo peor de todo, es que Sarada ya salió de clases.

– ¿Y Suigetsu?– preguntó urgido a Karin.

– Lo siento, Suigetsu está en un viaje de trabajo– informó en tono de disculpa– Kenta-chan está al cuidado de mi tía Kushina.

– Tch, a veces olvido que eres prima del dobe– bufó– te enviaría a ti por ella en mi auto, pero no puedo quedarme yo solo aquí.

– ¿Qué sucede con Juugo-san?– interrogó– ¿su hermano, su padre o incluso mi primo?

– Juugo está de compras con mi madre– respondió– mi padre y mi hermano están en una reunión en su trabajo en estos momentos, Naruto está ocupado con algunos asuntos legales de su firma.

– Podrías decirle que busque un taxi y yo espero por ella afuera– sugirió Karin.

– ¿Estás loca? Tú no sabes qué clase de enfermo mental sea el taxista– argumentó enojado– la única opción que me queda es que tú vayas por ella, al menos que...– no, esa definitivamente no era una opción. Karin lo miró extrañada al notar el debate mental que estaba sosteniendo el Uchiha– Karin– pronunció con los dientes apretados– llama a Sarada.

– Está bien– respondió desconcertada– ten– le entregó el aparato cuando hubo marcado el número de Sarada.

– _¿Por qué no has venido por mí?_ – tuvo que alejarse el teléfono al escuchar el escandaloso reclamo de ella– _todo el mundo ya se ha ido, solamente quedo yo aquí_.

– Se me complicó la tarde– respondió afligido– y al parecer todo el mundo está ocupado el día de hoy ¿Estás segura de que no hay nadie allí contigo?– inquirió.

– _Haruno-sensei está conmigo_ – respondió. _"Lo sabía"_ pensó con amargura. Se tragó todo su orgullo y se preparó para hacer lo que se había negado a sí mismo por mucho rato. Sakura era la última persona que él había querido considerar, pero la primera que se le vino en mente cuando se le acabaron las opciones.

– Permíteme hablar con ella– dijo. El gesto de fastidio no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja.

– _Si diga_ – canturreo Sakura desde el otro lado de la línea. Dejó escapar un gruñido de enojo y luego se convenció de que era lo mejor para Sarada.

– ¿Quieres hacer algo útil por Sarada por primera vez en tu vida?– preguntó con sarcasmo.

– _¡Eres un grosero, Sasuke!_ – bramó ofendida. Supuso que ella se había distanciado de Sarada para poder hablar o sino no lo haría con tanta confianza.

– ¿Va a hacerlo o no?– cuestionó irritado.

– _Voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas_ – aseguró emocionada.

– Estoy ocupado con mi trabajo y no puedo ir a buscar a Sarada a la escuela– notificó rápidamente– necesito que la traigas al estudio.

– _No tengo auto, pero tomaré un taxi. No te preocupes, ella estará bien conmigo_ – afirmó.

– Sarada conoce la dirección exacta, te pagaré cuando llegues– añadió. Ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo la cercanía de Sakura no dejaba de mortificarlo. Temía que ella quisiera hacerle saber la verdad a Sarada y que ella salga lastimada.

– No es por querer ser entrometida, pero me gustaría saber quién es esa persona que te hace lucir tan tenso al hablar con ella– comentó Karin.

– Es una larga historia– sentenció Sasuke.

– Sería bueno escucharla, estaremos aquí todo lo que queda de día– insistió ella.

– Tú ya conoces la historia de la madre de Sarada...– comenzó impasible.

– Si, pero nunca has dicho su nombre– contestó dudosa.

– Digamos que ya no será necesario que te diga su nombre o como es ella, porque viene para acá con Sarada– informó. Karin se mostró incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿Qué?– pronunció sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

– Ella volvió– declaró con una expresión sombría– pero Sarada no sabe que ella es su madre.

– ¿Cómo dio con ustedes?– preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

– Es la maestra que está suplantando al anciano que sufrió el ataque al corazón– respondió– aun no entiendo porque es maestra ahora, su sueño era seguir siendo patinadora y llegar a ganar las competencias más importantes.

– Supongo que es una simple casualidad– objetó Karin.

– Una desafortunada casualidad– aseveró– pero, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sólo intentar evitarle un sufrimiento innecesario a mi hija o estar allí para ella en caso de que las cosas no salgan bien– finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

– Parece que tu martirio ya llegó– informó Karin señalando hacia donde venía Sarada siendo acompañada por Sakura.

– Hola, papá– saludó poniéndose en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla al Uchiha.

– ¿Qué tal tu día?– preguntó él volviéndose hacia ella.

– Muy bien, y por lo que puedo notar el tuyo no tanto– comentó al ver todas las personas que estaban allí ese día.

Mientras padre e hija se enfrascaban en una conversación acerca de las exigencias del cliente de ese día y lo que había sido el día de escuela de la pelinegra, Karin se acercó a la pelirrosa, quien miraba embelesada a ambos pelinegros.

– Tiene usted una hija maravillosa– comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

– Si, puedo notarlo– musitó sin salir de su ensimismo– espere ¿usted sabe de mí?– cuestionó asombrada.

– He sido amiga de Sasuke desde hace años– relató– en algún momento me contó la historia detrás del nacimiento de Sarada y lo que pasó después, pero nunca mencionó su nombre sino hasta hace unos minutos. Hozuki Karin, mucho gusto– le tendió su mano a la pelirrosa.

– Haruno Sakura– estrechó la mano que ella le ofrecía– es un placer saber que Sasuke ha visto a un confidente en usted. Apuesto que al igual que él, debe detestarme.

– En realidad, no– dijo, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de la Haruno– yo no soy quién para juzgarla. Sólo conozco la versión de los hechos por parte de él, pero ¿qué hay de la suya? Aunque él no esté interesado en escucharla, yo sí.

– Quizás algún día usted y yo podamos reunirnos a hablar, Karin-san– ofreció amablemente, Karin sonrió estando de acuerdo con ella.

– Haruno-sensei, venga conmigo, le enseñaré el lugar– anunció Sarada alegre y la arrastró con ella. Karin negó divertida, Sarada se estaba encariñando con su maestra y eso iba a resultar un problema para Sasuke.

No supo cuando fue, pero antes de darse cuenta, tenía mirada fijamente puesta en ellas o más bien en Sakura. Quizás sea porque no creyó que la volvería a ver o tal vez porque se llevaba de maravilla con Sarada y eso estaba comenzando a molestarlo. Algunas veces se encontraba pensando en cómo hubiera sido su vida juntos con Sarada. Obviamente estarían casados, probablemente tendrían más hijos o simplemente sería sólo Sarada. Esa mujer era hermosa, siempre lo fue, aunque antes no le molestará aceptarlo, ahora se sentía un imbécil por seguir pensando así de ella. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo, se encontró a Karin de brazos cruzados con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa burlona tatuada en el rostro.

– Sigues enamorado de ella– no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

– No sé de qué hablas– negó tratando de parecer indiferente.

– Sé perfectamente de qué hablo– atacó ella.

– Karin, vuelve al trabajo– ordenó fríamente.

– Si, si, jefe gruñón– dijo con fastidio– pero, acepta que yo tengo razón– Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. No, jamás, ni aunque pasen diez siglos, él aceptará que sigue prendado de ella.

Inconscientemente, desvío la mirada de nuevo hacia donde estaban, bien dicen que la mirada es necia. Se encontró con que ella también lo observaba, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes y luego él la desvió, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

Las horas pasaron y por fin terminó la sesión. Los clientes se sintieron fascinados con su trabajo y eso era más que suficiente para sentirse satisfecho. Lo único que le molestaba de sobremanera era que Sakura seguía allí. Ella permaneció junto a Sarada el resto de la tarde.

– Papá– llamó Sarada, él la miró de reojo dándole a entender que tenía su atención– Hoy iremos a cenar fuera ¿cierto?

– Sí– respondió sin dejar de guardar sus elementos de trabajo en el armario de su oficina– anoche dijiste que querías ir a comer a la pizzería que tiene un área de Bowling y así nos quedamos a jugar un rato. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Es que...– comenzó indecisa–... invité a Haruno-sensei a venir con nosotros– se quedó congelado ¿es que acaso el universo estaba en su contra ese día? Quiso negarse, pero él era alguien débil ante la mirada suplicante de su hija. Ella era una experta en manipulación y eso lamentablemente lo había heredado de su madre.

– Nos iremos en unos minutos– informó volviendo a lo suyo. Sarada chilló emocionada y se salió a avisarle a ella. Apretó los puños con fuerza y estampó uno de ellos contra la puerta metálica del armario. Respiró profundamente en un desesperado intento por disminuir la ira que se acumulaba en su interior.

El viaje en auto no fue tan incómodo como lo imaginó y eso es gracias a que la pelinegra se encargó de llenar cada silencio con una simple ocurrencia que le sacaba una sonrisa a ambos. Cuando los tres estuvieron instalados en una mesa, ordenaron una pizza familiar.

– Iré a alquilar mis zapatos de boliche mientras espero que llegue la cena– anunció Sarada poniéndose en pie– _Can you hear my heartbeat?..._ – cantaba mientras iba dando saltitos hacia donde alquilan los zapatos. Dejándolos solos, rodeamos por un silencio sepulcral.

– ¿Y esa canción?– interrogó Sakura queriendo romper el hielo, la tensión resultaba muy abrumadora para ella.

– Es de su anime favorito– respondió a secas.

– ¿De qué trata?– quiso saber. Todo lo que tuviera ver con su hija, resultaba interesante para ella, por muy pequeño que sea ese detalle.

– Sujetos maricones que patinan sobre hielo– aventuró.

– Irónico ¿no te parece?– inquirió divertida. Él se encogió de hombros dándole la razón.

– ¿Cuáles son realmente tus intenciones?– demandó Sasuke bruscamente. Sakura se quedó como piedra ante el repentino enojo del Uchiha.

– Ninguno malo si es lo que te preocupa– debatió sosteniendo la lucha de miradas que ambos tenían en ese momento– sólo quiero ganarme el amor de mi hija.

– Vamos a poner en claro una cosa– señaló amenazante– puedo ver que le agradas a Sarada y no me queda de otra más que aceptarlo... pero, si te atreves a hacerla sufrir, no respondo por mis acciones.

– Te aseguro que lo último que quiero es hacerla sufrir– aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella estaba segura de que las cosas con Sasuke no serían nada fáciles, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que serían mucho peores de lo que imaginó. Tendría que recorrer un camino incierto para llegar a él de nuevo, pero algo sí tenía claro... no se rendiría. Su meta es recuperar el amor de Sarada y Sasuke a como diera lugar, sin importar todo el sufrimiento que viviera antes de conseguirlo.

* * *

 **¿Hasta aquí el capítulo de Hoy?**

 **Espero que la sorpresa haya sido de su agrado. Bueno, Sarada puso a Sasuke en una mala situación. Aunque él piensa que ella sólo intenta hacerle daño a ella, Sakura ama a su hija y no va a hacerle nada malo. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Karin tiene razón o no? Sarada cantando la canción de Yuri! on Ice, digamos que no me resistí a hacerlo.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He vuelto con un capítulo nuevo. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero es que la Universidad me tiene ahogada (lo expliqué en la página xD). Realmente agradezco que me tengan paciencia a partir de ahora, porque a medida que avanza el semestre, se va poniendo más apretada la cosa. No olviden visitar mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a la página) y darme su like, desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que he traído para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

 _ **Año 2004- Diciembre 24**_

 _La amistad entre Sakura y Sasuke había florecido, ella le había enseñado que sonreír de vez en cuando no era para nada malo y él le había mostrado el calor de una amistad sincera. Los amigos de él se habían convertido en los de ella, las familias de todos la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Ella estaba feliz, porque por fin sabía cuál era esa vida de adolescente normal a la que su madre se refería cuando se negó rotundamente a que ella hiciera la escuela en casa._

 _Era víspera de Navidad, ambos se habían reunido con sus amigos. No podían negar que había sido divertido, sobre todo para la pelirrosa. Pero ellos también querían su tiempo a solas. Sakura aprendió a conocerlo y entendió que lo que se decía de él en los pasillos, eran simples patrañas. También se dio cuenta que siempre le prestó más atención de lo esperado y a medida que lo fue conociendo, un sentimiento embriagador fue creciendo en su interior. Sasuke comprendió que esa fascinación que tenía por ella, no era simplemente por la belleza de sus facciones, de sus movimientos sobre el hielo y de lo hermosas que son las fotografías que toma de ella. No, en realidad era algo más, sólo que él aún no sabía que de que se trataba._

 _Esa noche, ella lo invitó a la pista de patinaje donde suele entrenar. Por ser nochebuena está cerrada, pero al ser su entrenadora la dueña del lugar, ella tenía una llave para acceder cuando quisiera. Sakura lo llevó con la excusa de que él sería la primera persona en ver la nueva coreografía de su programa largo, la que había estado desarrollando para su debut en la categoría senior._

 _– Sasuke-kun, entra a la pista– pidió suplicante. Sin embargo, él permaneció al pie de la pista, con su cámara lista para cuando ella comenzará a deslizarse delicadamente sobre el hielo. Un suspiro de resignación salió de los labios de la chica, encendió el pequeño estéreo que estaba situado al borde de la pista y se situó en medio de ella._

 _La melodía comenzó con las suaves tonadas de un violín, luego un piano le hizo compañía y con ello, Sakura comenzó su rutina. La cámara del Uchiha capturaba cada giro, cada movimiento, cada expresión de ella. Incluso el hermoso contraste que la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana del techo, hacia con su blanquecina piel. Ella le sonrió cuando la canción dejó de sonar y se deslizó hacia él. Sasuke dejó la cámara colgando en su cuello y se acomodó en la baranda donde estaba recostado para ponerle toda su atención a ella._

 _– ¿Qué te pareció?– interrogó ansiosa. Él se quedó pensativo, sólo para molestarla._

 _– Bien– respondió después de un rato._

 _– ¿Sólo bien?– cuestionó alicaída. Sasuke arqueó una ceja confundido ¿de verdad ella no lo había entendido? Eso era un elogio bastante grande viniendo de alguien como él. Quizás a ella le hacía falta comprenderlo mejor o él debía cambiar un poco su forma de ser._

 _– Sakura– pronunció arrastrando las palabras. Ella levantó la mirada, con un anhelante brillo en sus ojos. Esos pequeños gestos de la Haruno siempre lo dejaban sin aliento, a_ _veces se encontraba a sí mismo pensando que ella se trataba de un ángel al que le arrancaron las alas por error. Levantó dos dedos de su mano derecha y le dio un pequeño pique en la frente, Sakura por inercia llevó sus manos hacía donde él la había tocado– vamos a tener que dejar esto para la próxima vez._

 _– ¿Y eso qué significa?– preguntó confundida, él prefirió no responder._

 _– Es más de medianoche– adivinó él mirando la posición de la luna. La Haruno siguió la dirección de la mirada negra del Uchiha, y efectivamente, ya era medianoche– Feliz navidad, Sakura– dijo con suavidad– ¿Cuál es tu deseo de Navidad? ¿Qué es eso que quieres que se te haga realidad para año nuevo? Naruto me dijo que te dijera que su deseo de año nuevo es que por favor dejes de golpearlo tanto._

 _– ¿Un deseo de Navidad?– se preguntó, evitando la intensa mirada de Sasuke. Sus ojos se clavaron en el pequeño arbusto de color verde que estaba situado justamente encima de donde ellos estaban. Sus mejillas se encendieron como focos al darse cuenta de que era eso. Supuso que Tsunade lo había puesto allí intencionalmente cuando estaba adornando la pista de patinaje– Mu-muérdago– pronunció tímidamente._

 _– Hmp– musitó él dirigiendo sus ojos hacía el mismo lugar que ella._

 _– S-si qui-quieres p-podemos olvidar esto– balbuceó con nerviosismo al notar como su ceño estaba levemente fruncido con la mirada fija en el muérdago. Sus ojos se clavaron en los jades de ella. Sasuke puso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y las acarició suavemente con los pulgares, con lentitud fue cortando la poca distancia que los separaba. Sakura se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de que los labios de él acariciaran los suyos._

 _– No vuelvas a pedirme que olvide algo así– ordenó en un susurro, para finalmente sellar sus labios. Los labios de ella eran más suaves de lo que él había imaginado, su dulce aroma inundaba sus sentidos. Los labios de ella se movían temblorosos, intentando seguirle el paso. Siempre soñó con un mágico primer beso, pero era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado._

 _ **...**_

Karin observaba con cierta preocupación como su jefe parecía que haría erupción en cualquier momento. Ella temía que si se le acercaba a preguntarle la razón de su enojo, fuera a descargarse contra ella. En los años de amistad que lleva con el Uchiha, aprendió a la mala que jamás debía acercarse a él cuando tenía ese humor de los mil demonios, al menos que él mismo solicitará su presencia.

Sasuke estaba sumamente estresado y no sabía porque. El trabajo no tenía nada que ver, porque ese día sólo tenía trabajos pequeños como la sesión de fotos a una pareja que va a casarse próximamente, una pareja que está esperando un bebé y quieren unirse a la tendencia de hacerle una sesión de fotos a la mujer embarazada.  
Quizás la razón de su molestia tenía cabello rosa y había pasado toda la noche anterior siendo encantadora y ganándose la confianza de su hija. Incluso se aprovechaba de las circunstancias para querer acercarse a él, cosa que trató de evitar sin que Sarada se diera cuenta.

– Sasuke-sama– llamó uno de sus trabajadores, sacándolo de su ensimismo. Sasuke dirigió sus orbes negros hacia el joven del equipo de iluminación. El muchacho tragó grueso cuando vio la frialdad detrás de la mirada de su jefe.

– ¿Qué quieres?– preguntó con dureza.

– Tenemos un problema con los reflectores, ninguno funciona– informó teniendo por su trabajo y sobretodo, por su integridad física.

– ¿Acaso todo tengo que hacerlo yo aquí? Para eso les pago a ustedes– bufó iracundo. El joven se alejó discretamente– ¿Qué esperas? Busca la escalera y las herramientas– ordenó. Él asintió y salió disparado a cumplir con lo que le había mandado el Uchiha.

– Karin– llamó, la aludida se acercó a él con rapidez– tú te encargarás de distraer a los clientes mientras yo iré a ver qué sucedió con las luces. Estos ya se van, sólo tienes que mostrarle las fotografías y que ellos escojan las que quieran. La otra pareja llegará en media hora– informó rápidamente.

– Como tú digas– respondió dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores para luego escoltar a los clientes a la oficina.

– Sasuke-sama, la escalera ya está lista– notificó el joven, tendiéndole las herramientas. Sasuke las tomó de mala gana y fue a revisar la falla.

Una vez arriba, se dio cuenta de que era un problema con el cableado. Quizás uno de ellos hizo cortocircuito o tal vez se trataba de un mal contacto entre ellos. Eso era la parte fácil, lo difícil estaba entre discriminar entre cuál de todos los cables estaba el conflictivo.

De pronto, los momentos de la noche anterior volvieron para atormentarlo. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Sarada ¿por qué demonios esa mujer tenía que aparecer ahora? No, eso no era la peor de todo ¿por qué demonios tiene que ser tan encantadora? ¿Por qué tiene que cautivar a las personas desde el primer instante? Probablemente nunca le encuentre una respuesta coherente a esa pregunta, ni siquiera cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella en su adolescencia lo logró. La dirección de sus pensamientos lo distrajo y pisó mal uno de los escalones mientras iba descendiendo de la escalera. No le dio tiempo de sostenerse y cayó unos cuatro metros al vacío. Al impactar contra el suelo, se golpeó la cabeza y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

 **...**

Las clases de matemáticas era lo que Sakura más detestaba de su trabajo, incluso en sus días de estudiante debía que poner mayor atención a esa clase. La puerta fue tocada un par de veces, interrumpiendo su explicación.

– Ya vengo– le informó a la toda la clase. Se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. La cerró antes de que Sarada se diera cuenta de la presencia de esa persona.

– Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Itachi– saludó al hombre parado frente a ella.

– Tenía que comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que me dijo mi hermano– dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?– preguntó nerviosa, temía que él comenzará decirle sus verdades en medio del pasillo.

– Vine a buscar a mi sobrina– contestó– Sasuke tuvo un accidente en el trabajo y está en el hospital.

– ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Él está bien?– preguntó alarmada– por supuesto que no está bien, tonta, está en un hospital– se reprochó a sí misma. Itachi levantó las cejas sorprendido, no creía que ella le siguiera importando su hermano. Después de todo, ella los había abandonado a él y a su hija de una forma cruel– Itachi, ¿puedo ir a verlo después de terminar las clases?– preguntó desesperada.

– El hospital es un lugar libre– respondió a secas. Sakura sonrió agradecida y entró al salón a buscar a la niña.

– Sarada, recoge tus cosas, Uchiha-san vino a buscarte– informó con aparente tranquilidad. Como le gustaría mandar a los niños a su casa e irse con ellos. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Sasuke, estar allí para su hija aunque Sarada no sepa quién es ella en realidad.

Sakura no perdió de vista los movimientos de la pelinegra hasta que esta abandonó el aula de clases. Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios y siguió dando la clase con la mejor sonrisa que podía salirle en ese momento, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía concentrarse. Sasuke, eso era lo único que rondaba en sus pensamientos.

– Haruno-sensei– dijo una voz a sus espaldas, dejó de guardar sus pertenencias y se giró hacia ella. Era Chōchō, la mejor amiga de su hija– ¿por qué Sarada tuvo que irse?– interrogó intranquila. Sakura se sintió culpable, ella había olvidado comentarle a los niños la razón por la cual Sarada había tenido que ausentarse antes de tiempo.

– Lamento mucho no haber dicho nada, sé que debes estar preocupada por ella– expresó afligida acariciando el cabello de la morena– el papá de Sarada está en el hospital porque tuvo un accidente en su trabajo.

– Sarada-chan debe estar muy triste, su papá lo es todo para ella– Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar la declaración de la niña. Ella no significaba nada para su hija, seguramente creía que su madre estaba muerta y ahora que había regresado, sólo era su maestra. La noche anterior había sido divertida, sí, pero en su interior existía la duda sobre lo que podría pasar cuando Sarada sepa la verdad.

– Tengo que irme, pero no olvides que ella puede necesitar de ti en estos momentos tan difíciles– le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Chōchō asintió y salió con prisa del salón.

En el viaje en taxi al hospital no consideró unas cuantas cosas, una de ellas era la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con los miembros restantes de la familia Uchiha. En el mismo instante que cruzó la puerta hacia la sala de espera, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la matriarca de los Uchiha. Una mujer que le tenía una enorme estima, ahora sólo podía sentir repugnancia hacia ella. Sarada estaba sentada en medio de sus abuelos, con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Fugaku, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

– ¿Haruno-sensei?– pronunció Sarada extrañada de verla allí. Sakura esperó paciente hasta que ella estuvo parada frente a ella y se agachó a su altura.

– Vine a comprobar que estuvieras bien– aseguró con un tierna sonrisa– me quedé preocupada por ti y tu amiga Chōchō también lo estaba. ¿Cómo está tu papá?– preguntó.

– No nos han dado noticias– respondió cabizbaja.

– Estoy segura de que él estará bien– trató de animarla. Sarada la abrazó de imprevisto, Sakura sonrió para sus adentros y envolvió con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su hija.

La familia Uchiha junto a la pelirroja, observaban absortos la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos. Con una simple mirada le hizo entender a Karin que debía llevarse a Sarada, pues el enfrentamiento con la familia de su ex, era inevitable.

– Sarada-chan, ¿no quieres tomar algo?– ofreció amablemente Karin. Antes de que ella pudiera dar una respuesta, la tomó por los hombros y se la llevó hasta la cafetería del hospital.

Un silencio sepulcral se creó en la sala de espera. Sakura no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación civilizada con ellos, mientras que los Uchiha seguían sorprendidos al ver cómo en tan poco tiempo se estaba ganando el cariño de la niña... excepto por una persona.

– Sé que mi presencia aquí no es bienvenida, pero yo...– el eco de una bofetada resonó en la sala de espera. Todas personas allí presentes observaban con asombro como la pelirrosa tenía el rostro a un lado y Mikoto aún tenía la mano en el aire– Mikoto-san, yo...– la Uchiha no la dejó terminar cuando le dio la segunda bofetada, obligando a Sakura a girar su rostro hacia el otro lado.

– Mamá, ya fue suficiente– intervino Itachi, jalando a su madre para alejarla de la pelirrosa. Sakura sintió todo el rencor, el sufrimiento de Sasuke durante todos estos años en aquellas bofetadas. Las mejillas le ardían, quería llorar, pero ella acepta que es merecedora de todo eso y más.

– ¿A qué viniste?– exigió furiosa Mikoto– te apareces después de diez años y te crees con el derecho de acercarte a mi hijo y a Sarada-chan. Sasuke está siendo muy blando contigo, porque de ser por mí, ya habría alejado a Sarada de ti.

– Yo soy consciente de lo que hice, lo he sabido por diez años, diez largos años donde mi vida ha sido miserable. En algún momento creí que nunca los vería otra vez y aquí estoy, el destino me otorgó está oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla– declaró con decisión– voy a recuperar el amor de Sasuke y mi hija, sin importar cuánto sufrimiento tenga que afrontar.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí!– exclamó la pelinegra con desprecio– no quiero verte aquí, no me hagas mandar a sacarte por la fuerza.

– Mi hija me necesita en estos momentos, no pienso moverme de aquí– declinó Sakura con firmeza.

– Sakura...– comenzó Itachi, pero esta lo interrumpió.

– Tú mismo lo dijiste, Itachi, el hospital es un lugar libre– replicó adelantándose a los hechos.

– Es mejor que te vayas– continuó sereno– si sigues aquí, la disputa con mi madre seguirá y Sarada se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal ¿o es que acaso quieres que ella se entere de que eres su madre de esta forma?– las palabras de Itachi parecieron haber tenido efecto en ella, él tenía razón. Mikoto Uchiha no estaba dispuesta a respirar el mismo aire que ella y aunque ella es capaz de soportar tal hostilidad, estaba segura de que Sarada entenderá que las cosas no están bien y comenzará a hacer preguntas que ella no está lista para responder.

– Está bien– accedió– sólo lo haré por el bienestar de mi hija.

– No tienes derecho de llamarla tu hija, ese privilegio lo perdiste aquél día– reclamó Mikoto ofendida.

– No tiene que recordarme lo que ya sé– contraatacó comenzando a enojarse– y antes de irme quiero aclararle una cosa, acostúmbrese a mi presencia, porque volví para quedarme, eso se lo aseguro– se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la Uchiha con la palabra en la boca.

– ¿Ya se va?– cuestionó Sarada cuando vio que se dirigía a la salida.

– Si, cariño. Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas, ahora que sé que estás con tu familia, puedo estar más tranquila– contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

– La mantendré informada sobre cualquier novedad– afirmó Karin, ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de la Haruno.

Se despidió de ellas y emprendió su camino a casa. Estaba un poco lejos, pero necesitaba pensar y el viento golpeando su rostro le ayuda a despejar su mente. Había desarrollado esa costumbre desde hace años, cuando la culpa comenzaba a carcomerla por dentro y la depresión amenazaba con acabar con ella. Aunque más de una vez andar caminando descuidadamente por las oscuras calles, le había traído algunos problemas de los que se quería olvidar.

Un auto desconocido se estacionó a un lado de la acera por la que ella transitaba.

– ¿Necesitas transporte?– ofreció su amiga Ino, asomada por la ventanilla del conductor.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó una vez que estuvo dentro del auto.

– Tu madre me contó todo lo que te ha pasado en estos días y supuse que necesitarías un hombro para llorar– mencionó observando las reacciones de Sakura de reojo.

– Conociéndote, no estás aquí sólo por eso ¿acaso estoy equivocada, Ino?– inquirió con sarcasmo. La rubia chasqueo la lengua y luego sonrió. Esa sonrisa no le dio buena espina, así que de apresuró a preguntar– ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

– No es nada malo si es lo que piensas– se defendió– sólo pienso hacerte una oferta que puede beneficiarte bastante.

– Te escucho– dijo preocupada. Sakura tiene el presentimiento de que la idea de Ino puede hacerle daño a ella, también sospecha de Sasuke y Sarada están involucrados en la telaraña que Ino está tejiendo a su alrededor.

– Primero respóndeme una cosa ¿por qué escogiste está profesión en vez de seguir con tu carrera de patinadora?– cuestionó lo que ya sabía de memoria, sin embargo Sakura no dudo en responderle.

– Yo misma arruiné mi carrera profesional, eso lo conoces bien. Sabes que me decidí por esta carrera de maestra para poder estar cerca de los niños y ayudarlos en lo que pueda, con la esperanza de darle un poco de tranquilidad a mi alma. No estaba en mis planes encontrarme con mi hija como una alumna más y te agradezco mucho que me hayas recomendado para este trabajo. Antes de verlos, había planeado en volver a reunir dinero y por fin poder contratar el detective privado que nunca he podido pagar por culpa de mis malas decisiones.

– ¿Y cómo te sientes después de haberlos encontrado?– preguntó Ino de nuevo.

– No puedo decir cómo me siento en realidad, ha sido maravilloso verlos a ambos. Pero... no ha sido fácil soportar tanto desprecio por parte de él– las lágrimas rodaron sin parar por sus mejillas– no esperaba que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos y su familia tampoco. Vengo del hospital porque él tuvo un accidente y necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, pero tuve un encuentro nada agradable con su madre.

– Eso explica las marcas enrojecidas en tus mejillas– aventuró, Sakura asintió levemente.

– Lo que más me duele de todo esto, es no saber cómo reaccionara Sarada al saber que yo soy su madre y que la abandoné por capricho...

– ¡Tú y yo sabemos que no fue así!– interrumpió Ino bruscamente– si tan sólo Sasuke dejara a un lado su maldito orgullo y te diera una oportunidad para explicarle, sería él quien vendría a ti arrastrándose por el perdón. Por eso decidí ayudarte.

– ¿Qué te traes entre manos?– formuló la pregunta de nuevo.

– Voy a ayudarte a luchar por la custodia de Sarada, tengo un amigo que es abogado, es muy bueno no dudes que...

– ¡¿Estás loca?!– exclamó furiosa– no voy a hacer algo así, jamás podría hacerlo. Sarada adora a su padre y él siempre ha estado allí para ella ¿Quieres que llegue a arruinar sus vidas de esa forma?, ¿Acaso no ves que lo único que quiero es que ellos me acepten de nuevo? No, Ino, eso sí que no. No quiero arruinar la vida de las dos personas que más amo en esta vida. Porque si, aún lo amo. Él siempre ha sido y siempre será el amor de mi vida. Y no voy a quitarle la poca felicidad que él tiene sólo por mi egoísmo. Si Sasuke no me quiere de regreso en su vida, yo lo entenderé. Si Sarada me quiere lejos, también lo entenderé, porque ese sería el castigo de mi pecado.

– Ambas sabemos que no serías capaz de soportar su rechazo– debatió Ino a gritos.

– Lo soportaré si eso es lo que los hace felices– sentenció dando por finalizado el tema– Aprecio mucho tu intención, en serio que sí. Pero separar a Sarada de su padre y obligarla a vivir conmigo la haría alguien infeliz, y eso es lo último que yo deseo en esta vida para mi amada Sarada– finalizó en un susurro y se bajó del auto, dejando a Ino sola con su sentimiento de culpa.

 **...**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, la luz blanca de la habitación lo dejó encandilado. La cabeza le dolía horrores, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era que la sonrisa de su hija y su caída al vacío. No necesitaba mirar a su alrededor para notar que estaba en un hospital, el olor a antiséptico era la prueba más evidente de todo. El cuerpo también le dolía, pero sin duda el dolor se hacía más crónico en su brazo izquierdo.

– Parece que ya despertaste– la voz de su madre llegó hacia sus oídos como miles de agujas que se clavaron en su cerebro.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?– interrogó con voz ronca.

– Es casi medianoche– respondió Mikoto. Había estado inconsciente por más de doce horas– nos tenías preocupados a todos, sobre todo a Sarada-chan.

– ¿Dónde está ella?– preguntó.

– En casa con tu padre, nos costó mucho convencerla para irse, pero entendió que ella no podía quedarse contigo.

– ¿Cuándo podré salir de alta?

– Probablemente mañana mismo, el doctor quiere examinarte mejor. Te diste un duro golpe en la cabeza, además de una fractura en tu brazo derecho– explicó. Sasuke se mostró alarmado, él tenía mucho trabajo en estos momentos y una fractura resultaría un gran inconveniente– Tranquilo, el doctor aseguró que sólo era una fisura en el hueso que se compondrá en pocas semanas.

– No puede ser en días, no puedo ausentarme del estudio– debatió. Su madre puso los los brazos en jarra con el entrecejo fruncido.

– Uchiha Sasuke, la salud es más importante que el trabajo– regañó– te ausentarás el tiempo que sea necesario para tu recuperación, yo misma me aseguraré de ello.

– Hmp– musitó desviando la mirada, sintiéndose como niño regañado.

– Por cierto...– comenzó su madre repentinamente tensa– ella estuvo aquí.

– ¿Qué?– susurró incrédulo.

– Si, vino a saber de ti y para darle apoyo a Sarada– respondió entre dientes– obviamente la puse en su lugar y le dije que se largara.

– ¿Sarada se dio cuenta de ello?– quiso saber preocupado.

– No, Karin-san se apresuró de llevársela antes– contestó.

– Menos mal– suspiró profundamente aliviado.

– Sasuke– llamó– deberían alejarse de ella– sugirió. Sasuke negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

– No pienso comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar sólo porque Sakura está cerca, mi hija es feliz aquí y eso es más que suficiente– sentenció– si acaso pensará en alejarla de ella, Sarada comenzaría a hacer preguntas y tal vez a sacar conclusiones. No quiero arriesgarme a ello.

– Entonces vas a preferir que tu hija sufra cuando se entere que su madre la despreció cuando nació– reprochó.

– Yo voy a estar allí para cuando eso suceda– declaró con decisión. Mikoto se tragó sus comentarios, ella sabe que sus hijos son hombres adultos y que están en la capacidad de decidir qué es lo bueno para sus vidas y si es la decisión de Sasuke no alejar a Sarada de esa mujer, entonces ella debía respetarlo.

* * *

 **¿Hasta aquí el capítulo de Hoy?**

E **spero que les haya gustado el capítulo que con tanto cariño traje para ustedes. Pobre Sasuki, por andar con la cabeza en las nubes le pasan las cosas. Y Sakura, debió ser humillante que te dieran dos bofetadas delante de muchas personas, pero ella en el fondo sabe que lo merece. Por cierto, ¿les gustó el recuerdo? Siempre había querido hacer algo así*-***

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a** _ **Waglen Kaest.**_ **Ella es una fiel lectora que siempre me deja sus reviewrs y está pendiente de mis publicaciones pendejas. También me tuvo paciencia y la tenía ilusionada con desde hace días con la actualización. Lo siento, bebé, pero necesitaba distraerme o sino me iba a pegar un tiro.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Primero que nada, perdón por el retraso. Creo que esta vez sí me he sobrepasado con la fecha de actualización. Pero les dije anteriormente que las actualizaciones serían más lentas porque el semestre está complicado y no me equivoqué. Ha sido duro, las cosas no me han salido del todo bien. Pongo de todo mi esfuerzo, pero sin obtener buenos resultados, me he deprimido, incluso he pensado en renunciar. Pero bueno, así de dura es la vida universitaria. Otra cosa que quería decirles es que Facebook me cerró la cuenta anterior y la página fue eliminada también (pajuos esos) pero me creé una nueva cuenta, espero que puedan agregarme. Se llama _**Anne Kris Uchiha**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo al perfil de Facebook) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que con tanto cariño he traído para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.**

 _ **Año 2005- Febrero 14**_

 _Luego de ese beso bajo el muérdago, las cosas no avanzaron para ellos. Seguían siendo amigos. Sakura comenzó a pensar que lo dicho por Sasuke ese día, no eran más que palabras vacías. Pero, si él no daba el primer paso, entonces ella lo haría. Y casualmente estaba en la fecha correcta para ello, el día de San Valentín._

 _– ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?– preguntó su madre con voz adormilada._

 _– Nada– respondió distraídamente sin dejar de mezclar el chocolate que estaba preparando._

 _– ¿A eso llamas "nada"?– señaló burlona– ¿No me digas que el afortunado es lindo, tiene cabello negro y muy mala actitud?_

 _– ¡Mamá!– chilló la pelirrosa avergonzada. La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada– tú ganas, es para Sasuke-kun. He pasado toda la semana practicado preparar chocolate amargo con la ayuda de Hinata, y apenas ayer fue que conseguí hacerlo bien. Por eso me levanté temprano, para prepararlos, adornarlos y dárselos hoy en la escuela._

 _– Buena suerte– deseo la mujer, para luego retirarse de la cocina._

 _Una vez que el chocolate estuvo listo y envuelto, ahora debía arreglarse ella. Suele llevar su largo cabello suelto, pero quería añadir algo diferente, porque para ella es una ocasión especial. Al final acomodó un listón como diadema, echó un poco de color a sus mejillas y se aplicó un poco de brillo labial. Un mensaje entrante, le hizo dejar su arreglo personal en segundo plano._

 _– Ven a la pista de patinaje, tengo una nueva rutina que enseñarte para la siguiente competición. ¡NO TARDES!– leyó en voz baja. El mensaje de su entrenadora era claro, sus planes acababan de ser enviados directamente a la mierda._

 _– ¡No puedo creerlo!– chilló indignada, cerrando con fuerza su celular._

 _– ¿Qué sucede?– llegó su madre agitada por la carrera desde la cocina hasta la habitación de Sakura._

 _– Tsunade quiere que vaya a entrenar– respondió entristecida._

 _– Descuida, cariño, aún tienes hasta medianoche para entregarle los chocolates a él– aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

 _– El deber llama– suspiró resignada. Fue hasta su armario, cogió su ropa de entrenamiento, sus patines y los guardó en su mochila. Miró por unos instantes la cajita azul con listón rojo que estaba en su cómoda. Su madre estaba en lo correcto, tenía hasta medianoche para darle los chocolates, no todo estaba perdido aún._

 _Guardó los chocolates en un lugar seguro de su mochila y se echó a correr hacia la pista de patinaje, su entrenadora es una mujer bastante estricta si se lo propone. Ella es muy condescendiente con Sakura, pero cuando se trata de una rutina nueva, no hay pero que valga._

 _– Ya estoy aquí– anunció su llegada, la rubia levantó la mirada hacia ella. Finalizó la llamada que la mantenía ocupada en ese momento y le ordenó a la pelirrosa que fuera a cambiarse lo más pronto posible._

 _– Escucha– comenzó Tsunade, una vez que ambas estuvieron dentro de la pista de hielo– sé de buena que has estado trabajando en una rutina para tu programa largo ¿eso es cierto?_

 _– Si, no quiera decirle nada porque quería mostrarla en cuanto terminara de perfeccionarla– respondió. Tsunade asintió._

 _– Muéstrame– ordenó con severidad– si esa rutina resulta ser mejor que lo que tengo para ti, entonces se quedará y trabajaremos aquella para tu programa corto. Pero, si está rutina no resulta cumplir con mis expectativas, será relevada a ser tu programa corto ¿Está claro?_

 _– Sí, señora– se deslizó hacia el estéreo, colocó el CD con la pieza que escogió para su rutina y luego se puso en medio de la pista antes de la canción comenzará a sonar. Respiró profundo, debía salir perfecto. No había trabajado tan duro los últimos, para que ella misma lo arruine y Tsunade desapruebe su esfuerzo._

 _Para su buena suerte, Tsunade quedó encantada con su rutina, aunque le comentó que había unos cuantos detalles que se debían cambiar. Ahora el problema era que tanto tardaría en perfeccionar su rutina y aprender la nueva. Podría llevarle todo el día, incluso hasta la madrugada. Pero, no importa que tan agotada este al final del día. Ella iría a darle los chocolates al Uchiha, o se dejaba de llamar Haruno Sakura._

 _– Suficiente por hoy– gritó Tsunade. Sakura se afincó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a respirar pausadamente intentando recuperar el aliento. Estaba agotada, todo el cuerpo le dolía, hacía tiempo que no tenía un entrenamiento tan extenuante._

 _La hora de su celular marcaba las 11:30 pm. Debía correr si quería estar en la casa de Sasuke antes de que el reloj marcara las 12. Guardó sus cosas a la carrera y le ordenó a sus piernas que aguantaran un poco más, sólo un poco para llegar a la casa de él. El poco dinero que tenía era suficiente para costear un taxi hasta la casa de él. En el camino intentó arreglar un poco su cabello y disfrazar el cansancio de su rostro con algo de maquillaje. Aunque no pudo resolver el asunto de la ropa, pero al menos ya no parecía que hubieran limpiado el piso con ella. 20 minutos después estaba parada frente a la residencia Uchiha. Las luces del interior estaban apagadas, todo el mundo ya dormía. Pero estaba segura que él no lo estaba._

 _Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Sasuke. Sabía que si rodeaba el jardín delantero llegaría al patio y allí estaba la ventana a su habitación. Un par de repiques después, él contestó._

 _– No es común que llames a estas horas– dijo confundido._

 _– Lo sé, pero hay algo que necesito decirte– respondió._

 _– ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?– interrogó._

 _– Tsunade me solicitó para un darme una rutina nueva para mi programa largo._

 _– ¿Y qué hay de la que tú has estado desarrollando?– preguntó._

 _– Tuve que hacerla para ella, la buena noticia es que seguiré con ella a pesar de que hay detalles que mejorar– comentó ligeramente emocionada– la mala es que tuve que pasar todo el día perfeccionando la mía y aprendiendo la nueva que será mi nuevo programa corto. ¿Qué tal tu día?_

 _– Agotador– bufó, ella rió. Sabía que así sería, estaba consciente de que las chicas harían filas para darle chocolates, con la esperanza de que él acepte sus sentimientos– no es gracioso, rompieron mi cámara._

 _– Para mí lo es– refutó divertida, ganándose un gruñido por parte de él– vale, lo siento, no fue mi intención. Sasuke-kun– llamó indecisa– hay una razón por la cual te llamé a esta hora..._

 _– ¿Cuál es?– quiso saber._

 _– S-sal por la ventana y verás– pidió tímidamente. El otro lado de la línea quedó mudo. Unos segundos después el pelinegro sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana. Vio a su amiga parada en medio de su jardín, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo en sus ojos, probablemente producto de la luz de la luna ¿o no?_

 _Su corazón se aceleró al verlo salir, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Su estómago se removía inquieto por los nervios. Sasuke se sostuvo del árbol junto a su ventana y se dejó caer._

 _– ¿Y bien?– inquirió ansioso. Tenerlo tan cerca no hacía fácil las cosas para Sakura, confesar sus sentimientos no es tan fácil como pensó._

 _– Y-yo– balbuceó desviando la mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse en blanco? ¿Por qué justo ahora?_

 _Apretó la cajita que tiene escondida en su espalda, aspiró lentamente y estiró sus manos hacia él._

 _– Sasuke-kun, acepta mis sentimientos, por favor– pronunció con voz temblorosa, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos cuando él no hacía ningún ademán de tomar la caja. Ahora mismo sólo deseaba que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la tragara._

 _– Siempre llevas un paso adelante de mí– comentó divertido. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Su expresión quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre. Su imperturbable expresión se había suavizado y era acompañada por una hermosa sonrisa torcida– soy yo quien debió invitarte a salir la primera vez, sin embargo tú fuiste quien me invitó primero. Y ahora, te adelantaste de nuevo ¿En serio creíste que había ignorado lo que pasó en Navidad? Después de eso estaba confundido, no entendía mis sentimientos. De hecho, no los entendía hasta que dijiste eso y entonces los entendí– tomó la caja de su mano y entrelazó su mano libre con la de ella– sí, acepto tus sentimientos. Sólo si tú aceptas los míos– declaró acortando la distancia entre ambos._

 _– Por supuesto que los acepto– afirmó Sakura sonriendo, para luego sellar sus labios en un dulce beso._

 _– ¡Kya! ¡Lo sabía!– el chillido emocionado de una mujer los hizo separarse bruscamente. Ambos levantaron la mirada hacia dónde provenía aquel grito, encontrándose con la familia del pelinegro observándolos desde la ventana de la habitación de este. Los colores se le subieron al rostro a ambos._

 _– ¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?, ¿Niisan?– musitó Sasuke cohibido por la repentina aparición de su familia– ¿Cómo es que..._

 _– Intuición femenina, cariño– respondió su madre._

 _– En realidad fue por...– intervino su padre, pero la Uchiha le dio un codazo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase._

 _– Resultaste ser cursi, hermanito– añadió Itachi burlón._

 _– Callaré, Itachi– gruñó avergonzado._

 _– Se-será mejor que me vaya– intervino tímidamente la pelirrosa._

 _– Te acompaño– se apresuró a decir Sasuke._

 _– No te preocupes, linda, le prometí a tu madre que te llevaríamos a tu casa– dijo Mikoto._

 _– ¿Mi madre?– preguntó Sakura desconcertada– ¿Usted habló con mi madre? Eso quiere decir que...–_

 _– Ups, no debí decir eso– se disculpó la mujer. Las risas no tardaron en llegar por parte de su esposo e hijos, ella siempre consigue hacerlos reír. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, se sintió afortunada de ser bienvenida en la familia Uchiha._

 **...**

Han pasado alrededor de seis meses después de que la pelirrosa reapareciera en sus vidas. Para la buena suerte del Uchiha, ella no ha hecho ningún movimiento sospechoso para revelar la verdad a Sarada y esa era una preocupación menos en su vida. O eso quería creer.

La escuela había organizado una excursión al monte Fuji, al principio la idea no le había parecido tan mala, hasta que...

– Sabías que el bosque Aokigahara inspiró una película americana por la alta tasa de suicidios que se presentan allí cada año– comentó Sarada emocionada sin despegar la vista de su tablet. Desde que el desayuno inició, ella no había dejado de hablar del viaje y de las antiguas creencias de la zona. Pensó en pedir que le reembolsaran el dinero que pagó por ese viaje, pero sabía que Sarada se enfadaría mucho con él si lo hacía– aquí dice que en el Japón feudal del siglo XIX, cuando las hambrunas y las epidemias azotaban a la población, las familias más pobres abandonaban a su suerte a los niños y a los ancianos que no podían alimentar. Por este motivo, surgieron historias que afirmaban que el bosque estaba encantado por los fantasmas de los que allí murieron.

– Sarada, que ni se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que estás pensando– le advirtió. Ella iba a replicar, pero él la interrumpió– termina tu desayuno y recoge tus cosas, es hora de irnos– ordenó levantándose de la mesa.

El viaje en auto fue más silencioso de lo usual, Sarada seguía metida, ahora en su celular, investigando todo lo referente al monte Fuji y al bosque Aokigahara. En el mismo instante en el que ella se bajó del auto, él hizo una llamada que debía haber hecho desde que se le llegó el correo con la notificación de la excursión.

– Sakura– pronunció en cuanto ella tomó la llamada.

– _Sasuke, ¿cómo estás?_ – preguntó– _¿a qué le debo el placer?  
_  
– Sólo quería poner en claro algunas cosas– puntualizó con severidad– mañana durante la excursión, no pierdas de vista a Sarada. Si es posible, mantenla a tu lado en contra de su voluntad.

– _¿Por qué?_ – cuestionó intrigada.

– Sarada es muy excéntrica, le gustan la novelas de suspenso– contó– ella está muy entusiasmada con la idea de la excursión porque estará cerca del bosque Aokigahara, y conociéndola como lo hago, estoy seguro de que está planeando entrar a ese bosque.

– _Oh, ya veo_ – musitó pensativa.

– Se parece a ti en ese aspecto, imprudente, impulsiva y con espíritu aventurero. Una verdadera molestia– comentó juguetón.

– _¿Ah sí? Pues lamento haberle dado mi molesto ADN_ – replicó fingiendo estar ofendida– _aunque espero que sea sensata como tú y no se deje llevar por sus impuestos_ – aventuró.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?– preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

– _Por nada_ – respondió– _entonces tengo que mantenerla a mi lado en contra de su voluntad ¿cierto?_ – inquirió queriendo cambiar de tema.

– Si, no le quites los ojos de encima– sentenció.

– _Sí, señor Uchiha_ – respondió fingiendo un saludo militar que él no pudo ver, pero que supo que ella hizo.

– No olvides llamarme en caso de cualquier irregularidad con ella– le recordó antes de cortar la llamada. Ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo al respecto, sólo espera que Sarada no intente burlar a Sakura y escabullirse al bosque.

 **...**

– Sarada, ¿Estás segura?– preguntó por enésima vez Chōchō, quien se mostraba insegura del plan de su mejor amiga– ayer me dijiste que tu padre te advirtió que no lo hicieras y hoy Haruno-sensei no te ha despegado los ojos de encima, creo que Sasuke-san se puso en contacto con ella y le advirtió.

– Descuida, sólo será por un momento– trató de convencerla– te compensaré con unas frituras con sabor a consomé.

– No estoy segura– Sarada bufó, su amiga es fiel partidaria a cometer locuras. Pero ese día estaba un poco intranquila al respecto, según ella es un peligro que va más allá de su comprensión.

– Sigo pensando que no funcionara– argumentó de nuevo– ella lo sabe, tu papá le dijo, estoy segura. Todos los padres tienen el número telefónico de la maestra... además– hizo una pausa, dejando a la pelinegra a la expectativa– entre Sasuke-san y Haruno-sensei existe una química difícil de ocultar– Sarada puso los ojos en blanco.

– Eso lo discriminare yo luego– dijo con fastidio– el plan es simple, sólo debes fingir un fuerte dolor de estómago el tiempo suficiente como para que yo pueda entrar al bosque y volver, y si le añades drama al asunto, Haruno-sensei y el guía se enfocarán por completo a ti y se olvidarán del resto.

– Está bien, tú ganas– accedió la morena– pero, si algo sale mal, no dudaré en contarle tu plan a la maestra.

– Si, si– dijo restándole importancia al asunto– ¿cuento contigo?– la Akimichi tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó su teatro.

– ¡Ay, me duele!– gimoteo sosteniéndose el estómago. La Haruno detuvo abruptamente la charla educativa y corrió a socorrer a su alumna. Sarada aprovechó que todos sus compañeros y su maestra se distrajeron, y se escabulló en busca del bosque.

La entrada tiene una cuerda con una señal de prohibido el paso, pero ella pasó sobre ella y se adentró en él. Avanzó unos cuantos metros, de momento le parecía un bosque como cualquier otro, sólo con señales de advertencia cada dos por tres. Pero, se encontró con algo que esperaba no encontrarse. Una persona muerta. Una joven de de al menos 16 años, lo supo por su uniforme escolar, está se había guindado de una de las ramas gruesas de un gran árbol. Aterrorizada, corrió, adentrándose más al bosque. Al darse cuenta de su error, ya era tarde, estaba perdida...

 **...  
**  
– ¿Ya estás mejor?– preguntó. La niña asintió dudosa, pero eso fue suficiente para ella en ese momento. Se incorporó y se giró para informarles a los otros niños que su compañera ya se encontraba bien, pero se dio cuenta de algo alarmante.

– ¿Dónde está Sarada?– preguntó alterada. Hasta ese momento los demás niños y el guía no se habían dado cuenta de que la pequeña Uchiha no estaba– ¿Nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia hasta ahora?– preguntó de nuevo, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Chōchō se removió ansiosa en el tronco donde se encontraba sentada, su teatro había durado lo suficiente como para que Sarada ya hubiera regresado, pero nada. La Haruno estaba notablemente preocupada y en lugar de revelar la verdad, ella prefirió callar.

– ¡Sarada!– llamó desesperada– ¡Sarada! ¡¿Dónde estás?!– la Akimichi sabía que por más que la maestra gritara el nombre de su amiga, está no iba a responder– Chōchō, Dime por favor que tú sabes algo al respecto– suplicó sosteniéndola por los hombros. La mirada de desesperación de Sakura la hizo recapacitar, Sarada no la iba a perdonar por delatarla, pero ella se lo advirtió. Se supone que ella ya debía de haber vuelto y aún no hay señales de ella.

– Haruno-sensei, Sarada...– tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar–... entró al bosque– la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la pelirrosa.

– ¿Por qué le ayudaste a hacer algo tan estúpido?– cuestionó furiosa. La pequeña desvió la mirada, intentando contener las lágrimas. Sakura se arrepintió de ello, la niña no tiene la culpa de las locuras de su hija.

– Tazuna-san, puede venir un momento– pidió amablemente– nadie se mueva de aquí ¿está claro?– ordenó alejándose del grupo junto al anciano– Sé que es su trabajo, pero le pido que se quede con los niños y me deje ir a buscar a la niña– pidió.

– No puedo hacer eso– negó amablemente.

– Lo sé– dijo Sakura– pero, usted no lo entiende. Esa niña es mi hija– confesó, dejando al anciano perplejo– antes de que lo pregunte, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera ella. Es una larga historia, pero Sarada no sabe que yo soy su madre. Sasuke me lo advirtió, él sabía que ella planeaba esto y me lo advirtió, pero caí en su trampa. No la conozco tan bien como su padre, y ahora no se imagina lo frustrada que me siento por ello. Lo último que deseo en este momento es llamarlo a él y que me eche en cara mi incapacidad para cuidar de nuestra hija.

– De todas maneras no puede llamar a nadie en este momento, las comunicaciones telefónicas por aquí son imposibles– argumentó– entiendo su preocupación, pero mi deber es...

– Por favor, se lo suplico– interrumpió apretando las manos del hombre. Él pareció considerar la propuesta de la pelirrosa.

– Está bien, llevaré a los niños a la cabaña y luego me aseguraré de enviar a alguien por usted y la niña– informó.

– Muchas gracias– sonrió agradecida. De dirigió a los niños para informarles sobre el plan y luego corrió en busca de su hija.

 **...**

Sasuke no podía concentrarse, desde hace un rato se encontraba inquieto. Eso estaba preocupando a la pelirroja y a los clientes presentes en ese momento.

– ¿Te sucede algo?– cuestionó Karin en voz baja.

– Lo siento mucho, Karin, pero no puedo seguir– respondió, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Qué es eso que no puede seguir?– preguntó sin entender nada.

– Necesito que te me consigas un helicóptero ahora mismo– ordenó– tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Sarada y necesito ir a comprobar con mis propios ojos que todo está bien, o en todo caso, ayudar a buscarla. No importa el precio que tenga que pagar, lo necesito urgente.

– Pero dijiste que te encargaste de advertirle a Sakura sobre ella– debatió confundida.

– Eso hice, pero ella también tiene otros niños que cuidar– aseguró con una mueca de disgusto– además, Sakura no la conoce tan bien como para saber sus artimañas y mentiras. Apuesto que consiguió engañarla para cumplir con su cometido y Sakura cayó por completo en sus redes.

– Entonces iré a conseguir ese helicóptero de inmediato– se apresuró a conseguir su teléfono para comenzar a buscar un helicóptero disponible para ese momento.

Sasuke se disculpó con sus clientes, les informó que debía resolver un asunto personal de suma importancia y que podría atenderlos al día siguiente como ellos se lo merecían. Karin no tardó en conseguir el helicóptero que su jefe le pidió, en momentos como ese el dinero resulta ser un buen aliado.

 **...**

– ¡Sarada!– llamaba una y otra vez desde que se metió al bosque– ¡Respóndeme, por favor!– se quedó como piedra al ver la chica muerta. Quizás esa imagen aterró a la niña y está corrió desesperada sin rumbo alguno.

La imagen frente a ella le trajo a la mente ciertos recuerdos que quisiera olvidar, pero que siempre vuelven a atormentarla.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, se dio unos golpes en las mejillas para despejar sus malos recuerdos y se enfocó en el ahora, en que debía encontrar a su hija y devolverla a casa, sana y salva. Si algo llegara a sucederle a Sarada, ella misma no se lo perdonaría nunca... Sasuke se lo reprocharía toda su maldita vida.

Sonrió triunfal cuando encontró un indicio sobre el paradero de Sarada, ella había dejado atrás la guía turística que les entregaron al llegar. Decidió clavarla a un árbol y es hacerle una flecha para que el guía que iba a ayudarla, supiera el camino que había tomado. Durante el trayecto, no dejó de gritar insistentemente el nombre de la pelinegra y dejar pistas para no perderse en el camino de regreso. Corrió eufórica hacia ella en cuanto la vio sentada al pie en un árbol, abrazando sus piernas con unos audífonos puestos, la razón por la cual no era capaz de responder a sus constantes llamados.

– ¡Sarada!– exclamó emocionada al estar a pocos metros de ella. La mencionada levantó la mirada y sonrió aliviada de ver a su maestra.

– ¡Haruno-sensei!– clamó poniéndose de pie de un salto.

– ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan imprudente?– reclamó angustiada– no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, no quiero imaginar lo que dirá tu padre al enterarse de esto. Fuiste una inconsciente, Sarada– ella inclinó la cabeza avergonzada consigo mismo por su estupidez. Sakura reprimió las ganas inmensas que tenía de abrazarla, ella debía ser lo más profesional posible en esas circunstancias.

– Lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer– se disculpó. El corazón de Sakura se sacudió inquieto, realmente deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos y asegurarle que mientras estuviera con ella, nada iba a resultar mal.

– Andando, todos deben estar preocupados por nosotras, principalmente Chōchō– dijo tomándola por los hombros y guiándola por el camino de regreso.

El sonido de una serpiente las hizo alertar a ambas, echándose a correr antes de encontrarse con aquel reptil. Sakura tropezó con una raíz sobresaliente de la tierra, cayendo con fuerza al suelo.

– ¿Está bien?– preguntó Sarada acercándose a ella.

– Eso creo– contestó intentando levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el tobillo la obligó a quedarse donde estaba– creo que se me fracturó el tobillo– dijo reprimiendo un gemido de dolor.

– Esto es malo– masculló Sarada pensativa– ¿puede intentar ponerse de pie de nuevo?– preguntó. Ella intentó, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

– Lo siento– se disculpó. Se sintió mal consigo misma, se supone que era ella quien venía a rescatar a su hija y ahora resulta que se convirtió en una carga para ella– soy tan torpe– bufó sintiéndose impotente.

– No es su culpa, fue un accidente. Además, nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera escapado en primer lugar– afirmó Sarada sentándose a su lado– ¿alguien viene a buscarnos?

– Si, Tazuna-san dijo que enviaría a alguien por nosotras. Dejé pistas durante todo el trayecto para que le resulte fácil encontrarnos– informó. Un silencio abrumador se hizo entre ambas después de eso, Sakura la observaba de reojo. Era increíble como ella podía mantener la calma en situaciones como esa.

– Quiero a mi papá– susurró de pronto, abrazándose a sus rodillas.

– Lo verás muy pronto– afirmó con una sonrisa maternal.

– ¿Sabe una cosa?– comentó clavando sus profundos ojos negros en ella– si mi mamá estuviera con nosotros, me gustaría que fuera como usted.

– ¿Qué pasó con ella?– interrogó con aparente curiosidad.

– Mi papá dice que está muerta– contestó como si nada. Esa indiferencia, rompió el corazón de la Haruno– pero, yo no lo creo.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?– cuestionó genuinamente intrigada.

– Mi amigo de la infancia, Mizuki, por él lo sé– respondió ganándose una mirada dudosa por parte de la adulta– la mamá de Mizuki murió cuando él era un bebé, pero a diferencia de mí, él sabe quién fue su madre. Me refiero a que, Orochimaru-san y él tienen un altar en su honor en su hogar, visitan el cementerio el día de aniversario de muerte de ella y el día de su cumpleaños. En cambio yo... no sé nada de esa mujer. No sé su nombre, ni siquiera tengo una vieja fotografía para saber cómo Lucía al menos– relató– papá dice que la primera vez que pregunté por ella, tenía tres años, pero yo no recuerdo tal cosa. La segunda si la recuerdo bien, tenía 5, era día de las madres en el jardín de infantes y todos tenían a su mamá con ellos, excepto yo. Siempre es mi abuela quien va a la escuela cada vez que hay un evento para las madres. Cada vez que intento saber más sobre ella, mi papá evade el tema. Sé que es difícil para él y esperaré pacientemente hasta que él esté listo para contármelo todo.

– Ya veo– dijo en un susurro– ¿Y tu padre no ha intentado tener una relación con otra mujer después de tu mamá?– quiso saber.

– Sensei– pronunció dudosa– ¿A usted le gusta mi papá?– aquella pregunta causo un sonrojo exagerado en la aludida.

– N-no– negó con nerviosismo– sólo me preguntaba si te has llevado bien con alguna de esas mujeres, si eso.

– Pues...– meditó su respuesta unos instantes– nada serio– respondió al fin– sé que salía con mujeres y algunas las conocí porque iban a visitarla al estudio, pero nunca me presentó una como novia oficial y tampoco las llevaba a casa– rió al recordar una vieja anécdota– hubo una que fue la más atrevida de todas, ella dio con la dirección del apartamento e incluso encontró la llave que papá esconde en la maceta junto a la puerta y entró. Era fin de semana y no teníamos ningún plan para ese momento, así que él estaba en la sala viendo películas y yo estaba en mi habitación dibujando. Ella llegó queriendo exigirle cosas a papá y luego salí emocionada queriendo enseñarle mi dibujo. Él la ignoró a ella y me prestó atención a mí, hasta que ella perdió la paciencia y dijo _"Estoy cansada de esto, debes establecer prioridades. Debes escoger, esa mocosa o yo"_ – Sakura frunció el ceño con molestia, le gustaría conocer a la imbécil que hizo eso y darle una lección– papá y yo intercambiamos miradas, y luego comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Él le dijo que era un chiste bastante gracioso y ella le gritó que era en serio. Papá le echó del apartamento y le dijo que con eso tenía una respuesta. Aún reímos cuando lo recordamos. Después de eso, nada de nada, hace tres años que él no sale con una mujer.

– Ya veo– masculló abrumada. Sentía unos celos terribles, pero fue ella quien los dejó, no puede pretender que él espere por ella toda la vida– el ocaso llegará pronto, debemos salir de aquí antes del anochecer– dijo mirando el cielo. Trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero el punzante dolor le impidió hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que se dieran prisa.

 **...  
**  
Marcó el número de Sarada y Sakura cientos de veces, pero ambos teléfonos sonaban apagados. Después de un rato, se rindió. Llegó a la cabaña de los guías turísticos, dándose cuenta de que sus presentimientos eran acertados. Sarada logró burlar a Sakura y Chōchō la ayudó para ello. Escuchó rápidamente el relato de la niña y luego decidió acompañar al guía que iba a buscarla a ellas.

Les tomó más tiempo del esperado comenzar a buscarlas, porque tuvieron que detenerse a bajar el cuerpo de la chica que se había suicidado. El guía le informó que esa imagen podría haber asustado a su hija y por ello huyó y no encontró el camino de regreso.

– Mire esto– señaló Sasuke el papel con la flecha, clavado en el árbol. Esos definitivamente eran los trazos de Sakura– tan brillante como siempre– dijo para sí mismo, sintiéndose levemente orgulloso de ella.

– Sigamos adelante– indicó el hombre, siguiendo las flechas. Unos 30 minutos de caminata, las visualizaron.

– Sarada– gritó Sasuke aliviado de ver que estaba bien.

– Papá– gritó ella corriendo hacia él. No dudo en cargarla en sus brazos una vez que estuvo frente a él– perdóname, papá, te juro que no volveré a hacer una tontería similar– gimoteo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

– Tranquila, todo está bien ahora– aseguró estrechándola con fuerza.

– Haruno-sensei se lastimó por mi culpa– confesó entre lágrimas. Él abrió los ojos como platos, vio como el pie de Sakura era examinado por el guía.

– Apuesto que ella no piensa de esa forma– intentó calmarla– estoy realmente agradecido con ella– musitó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

– Deberías invitarla a cenar– sugirió Sarada, ganándose una mirada perpleja de su parte– como agradecimiento por salvarme.

– ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón– accedió dejando a Sarada en el suelo. El guía había terminado de vendar si pie y se notaba que estaba ofreciéndole llevarla en su espalda, pero él se acercó hacia ellos.

– Yo la llevaré– sentencié altanero. El castaño lo miró con desafío, claramente él se había ofrecido primero a llevar a la hermosa pelirrosa.

– Quisiera ir con él, si no le molesta– se dirigió ella al guía. Él se encogió de hombros y se puso alejó de ellos.

– Eres más pesada de lo que recordaba– bromeó al tenerla sobre su espalda.

– Odioso– insultó burlona. Sasuke comenzó a andar con ella a cuestas, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo entablar una conversación.

– Gracias– dijo él de repente– por salvarla.

– No iba a dejar a mi dulce niña en un lugar tan horrido– contestó.

– Pero saliste lastimada y casi les cae la noche en este lugar– comentó con mofa– siempre tan imprudente, de tal palo, tal astilla– ella sonrió.

– Error de mi parte– se disculpó– Lamento haber permitido que esto pasara.

– No pudiste saber que ella usaría un truco sucio para escabullirse a este lugar– debatió.

– Aun así, debo aprender a conocerla bien– expresó con tristeza.

– Si, deberías– afirmó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros– por cierto...– comenzó indeciso–... ¿te gustaría ir a cenar el viernes?– preguntó de golpe, Sakura parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

– ¿Qué?– preguntó confundida.

– Que si te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo el viernes– repitió– es un agradecimiento por haber salvado a Sarada.

– Ya te dije que no la iba a dejar aquí, es mi hija– replicó.

– ¿Quieres o no?– preguntó con fastidio– fue idea de Sarada, ¿piensas desechar la idea de ella?

– Me encantaría– susurró en su oído. El corazón de él se sobresaltó ansioso, cuando salía con ella, le encantaba que ella le hablará así al oído. Era su debilidad y acaba de confirmar que aún lo sigue siendo. Ella no se dio cuenta del furioso latir del corazón de su amado, puesto que su corazón latía incluso más fuerte que el suyo.

– Paso por ti a las ocho– dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, notó como su hija, quien iba a frente con el guía, se aseguraba que él la invitara a salir.

¿Una cena? Se preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Suena prometedor, pero también desafiante. Las cosas podrían resultar buenas o malas dependiendo de ellos mismos. Ambos se deben una conversación, sólo que ninguno de los dos se atreve a llevarla a cabo y parece que es mejor así, por ahora.

* * *

 **¿Hasta aquí el capítulo de Hoy?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que con tanto cariño traje para ustedes. ¿Qué les pareció el recuerdo? A mí me encantó, por eso me emocioné tanto en él (el más largo xD). La idea del bosque se me ocurrió hace bastante, pero eso en los pequeños spoliers que había dado, decía que Sarada se perdía. Aunque eso provocó un acercamiento entre sus papis*-* ¿Qué piensan de la cita? Debo admitir que tengo muchas expectativas al respecto. No tengo idea de cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, así que les pido paciencia, de todo corazón.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a** ** _DULCECITO311_. Ella es una fiel lectora que siempre me deja sus reviews largos y hermosos.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Debo disculparme por el retraso, pero siendo enteramente honesta, esta vez no puedo culpar a la universidad. Es cuestión de problemas personales de los cuales no me voy a detener a comentar, sólo puede decir que el mayor problema es lo que está sucediendo en mi país. Solamente eso. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodriguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.**

 _ **Año 2005- Marzo 28**_

 _En la vida hay días malos, así como días buenos. El estado de ánimo de ella es muy voluble, puede cambiar de la risa al llanto sin motivo alguno. Ese día su estado de ánimo sufrió un cambio muy brusco, no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente, a pesar de que el día anterior había estado sumamente emocionada porque celebraría su primer cumpleaños con amigos y su novio. Sus padres y él se habían esforzado en organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños inolvidable y ella simplemente llegaba a arruinarlo._

 _Ahora, sólo quería que todo acabara. Que todas las personas que estaban reunidas en su casa en ese momento se fueran. Sólo deseaba dormir hasta que todo en ella volviera a estar bien, o no despertar nunca más._

– _¿Sakura?– llamó Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta._

– _Vete– pidió conteniendo las incomprensibles ganas de llorar._

– _¿Puedo pasar?– pidió con suavidad. Ella pareció meditar sus palabras con detenimiento, sí quería verlo y que fuera él quien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Pero a la vez, no quería que Sasuke la viera en ese estado tan deplorable, no quería decirle a la cara que ya no quería la fiesta que él había organizado para ella– por favor– suplicó adivinando la razón de su silencio._

– _Puedes pasar– concedió._

 _Sasuke observó el entorno desconcertado, la habitación de Sakura estaba completamente a oscuras. Vio la silueta de ella en la cama gracias a la tenue luz del jardín que se colaba por su una rendija de su ventana. Se sentó al filo de la cama, esperando pacientemente que ella sacara la cabeza de debajo de la sabana y le explicara el porqué de su encierro._

– _¿Por qué no me dices nada?– preguntó, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Sakura le hizo un lado en la cama y levantó la sábana, invitándolo a acostarse junto a ella– hay una fiesta allá afuera ¿recuerdas? Debemos atender a los invitados– sólo bastó una mirada suplicante por parte de ella para que él accediera a meterse debajo de la sabana junto a ella– ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?_

– _No te vayas– dijo en un susurro– quédate conmigo toda la noche._

– _Cómo tú quieras– respondió guardándose sus preguntas, sabía que ella no las iba a responder. Él necesita saber qué le pasa, pero no quiere forzar las cosas. Si lo hacía, ella iba a echarlo y no quería dejarla sola en ese instante._

– _Lo lamento– pronunció ella aferrándose a su camisa. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar su larga cabellera distraídamente._

– _Hmp, ¿tengo qué?– cuestionó._

– _Planeaste todo esto para mí y yo lo arruiné– aclaró– no quiero salir allá, sólo quiero quedarme aquí ¿me acompañas?_

– _Las reglas no me permiten estar en tu habitación– le recordó– sólo estoy aquí porque tu madre me mandó a buscarte– Sakura entendía que él tenía razón, no podía simplemente ignorar las reglas de sus padres y meter a su novio en problemas. Ya de por sí le costó trabajo hacer que su padre le diera su aprobación, de no ser por intervención de su madre, ella habría tenido que terminar con Sasuke de inmediato o por lo menos llevar una relación a escondidas._

– _Está bien– aceptó de mala gana– quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma._

– _Hmp– musitó en respuesta. Le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó haciéndole compañía, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello._

– _Sasuke-kun, ¿conoces alguna canción de cuna?– preguntó con voz adormilada._

– _Una que vi en internet hace poco– respondió._

– _¿Te gustaría cantarla para mí?– pidió. Él sonrió para sus adentros, desde que ella lo escuchó cantar, no había dejado de insistirle en que le cantara algo. Pero hasta ahora no lo había conseguido._

– _A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea...– Sakura se dejó llevar por la armoniosa voz de Sasuke y sus suaves caricias, y cayó rendida antes de que terminara la canción._

 _Sasuke se arrodilló al borde de la cama y se dedicó a contemplarla. Aún seguía desconcertado por todo, esa mañana ella estaba emocionada por la celebración de su decimosexto cumpleaños y luego ¿qué cambió? No podía entenderlo y ella no estaba dispuesta a decirle nada. Ahora sólo debía ir con los invitados y excusarse con ellos._

 **...**

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear aquella canción de cuna que Sasuke solía cantar para ella.

– Sensei– llamó Sarada, sacándola de su ensimismo. Las clases del día habían finalizado, pero ella había decidido quedarse de última para ofrecerle una disculpa a la pelirrosa– ¿De dónde conoce esa canción?– interrogó curiosa.

– Mi primer novio solía cantarla para mí– comentó con una sonrisa melancólica.

– Qué coincidencia, mi papá solía cantarla para mí. Aún lo hace, cuando tengo pesadillas. Aunque no lo parezca, tiene una hermosa voz al cantar– comentó emocionada. Sakura no pareció sorprendida al respecto, de hecho le alegró mucho saber que Sasuke ha sido un padre dedicado– ¿Su novio era alguien especial?

– No te imaginas cuánto– suspiró enternecida– con él cometí el error más hermoso de mi vida.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?– quiso saber.

– No espero que lo entiendas ahora– dijo sacudiendo un poco su cabello. El sonido del celular de Sarada irrumpió la atmósfera que se había creado entre ellas.

– Tengo que irme, mi papá vino por mí– informó.

– Nos vemos el lunes– sonrió.

– Antes de irme– mencionó Sarada, dejándola a la expectativa– quiero ofrecerle una disculpa por haberla engañado para entrar al bosque.

– No te preocupes, lo importante es que tú estás bien– expresó llevándose una mano al pecho.

– Adiós, sensei. Espero que esta noche le vaya bien con mi papá, le aseguro que él es una buena persona– anhelaba desesperadamente que llegará el día en que Sarada le llamara _"Mamá"_. Por ahora sólo esperaba que las cosas en la cena de esa noche mejoraran para ella, aunque sea un poco.

 _ **Un mes antes.**_

– Está bien, Ino, puedes pasar un momento para que yo pueda firmar eso que tanto has insistido– comentó Sakura rodando los ojos con fastidio.

– _Ya te dije, es para un crédito hipotecario que estamos solicitando Sai y yo_ – dijo indignada la rubia al otro lado de la línea– _necesitamos unas referencias y tú eres una de ellas._

– Date prisa o llegaré tarde al trabajo– pidió resignada.

– _Estoy en tu casa en cinco_ – informó– _seré considerada contigo y te llevaré a la escuela._

– Te estaría eternamente agradecida– escuchó la sonora risa de su amiga, antes de que esta cortara la llamada.

Miraba el reloj con insistencia, faltaban 20 minutos para que la campana de inicio de clases sonara, y ella aún seguía en casa. Puede que Ino le dé el aventón, pero de igual forma va a llegar tarde.

– ¡Sakura, ábreme la puerta!– gritó Ino desde afuera. La mencionada prácticamente voló a abrirle a su amiga.

– Dime donde tengo que firmar y terminemos con esto– pronunció rápidamente haciendo un espacio en la mesa del recibidor para firmar. Ino puso una carpeta frente a ella y le indicó donde debía firmar, ni siquiera se molestó en leer que era lo que estaba firmando, sólo quería terminar rápido con eso e irse a su trabajo.

– Gracias por traerme– agradeció al bajarse el auto de su amiga. Caminó a paso acelerado hacia el salón de clases.

Ino miró la figura de su amiga hasta que esta se perdió de vista. Miró la carpeta que contiene los documentos para el " _Crédito hipotecario_ " y sonrió.

– Hago esto por tu bien, Sakura– pronunció en voz baja. Tomó su celular y llamó a su abogado. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de Sakura fuera feliz de nuevo, estaba segura de que sería así.

 _ **En el presente.**_

– _¿Te invitó a una cena?_ – preguntó anonadada la persona al otro lado de la línea.

– Sí, pero sólo fue para agradecerme por salvar a Sarada– comentó la pelirrosa– además, fue idea de ella– añadió al final. No quería hacerse ilusiones al respecto. Conociendo a Sasuke, sólo se trata de un compromiso para cubrir las apariencias. Él no tiene ningún interés en ella de nuevo, sólo lo está haciendo por su hija.

– _¡No importa!_ – exclamó Mebuki emocionada– _es tu oportunidad para reconquistarlo, usa tus encantos. Si ya cayó en ellos una vez, también lo hará ahora._

– No lo creo, mamá, el Sasuke que salía conmigo no es ni la sombra de lo que es Sasuke actualmente– suspiró– a veces dudo si de verdad yo tenga cabida en su vida.

– _Tonta, por muy duro que él quiera aparentar ser, es un hombre al fin y al cabo_ – sentenció– _coquetea, sé encantadora, sedúcelo sutilmente._

– ¿Me estás sugiriendo que me acueste con él?– preguntó sorprendida.

– _Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes_ – ironizó.

– Bien, te escucho– accedió dejándose llevar por las locuras de su madre.

 **...**

– ¡Papá, por favor!– suplicó golpeando desesperadamente la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha.

– No– negó con firmeza– tú estás castigadas, Sarada.

– Chōchō y yo hemos planeado este maratón de _Pretty Little Liars_ por semanas– chilló indignada.

– ¿Ah, sí? pero eso fue antes de que cometieras la estupidez de meterte en ese peligroso bosque– le recordó abriendo la puerta de golpe. Sarada estaba de brazos cruzados, lanzándole una mirada retadora– agradece que esa mujer sólo tuvo una leve torcedura...

– Di que sí– suplicó haciendo un puchero.

– La respuesta es no– sentenció– ve por tus cosas, tu abuela está esperando por ti– le ordenó volviendo frente al espejo para terminar de acomodarse la camisa.

– Lo siento, Chōchō, pero el tirano dictador dijo que no– expresó afligida a su amiga al otro lado de la línea. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, ella intentaba manipularlo.

– No hagas que le agregue una semana más a tu castigo y te quite tu celular– comentó Sasuke mirándola severamente a través del espejo. Sarada colgó rápidamente la llamada y corrió a su habitación a recoger sus cosas como toda niña obediente.

– Sarada, se hace tarde– llamó. Ella llegó corriendo hacia él, con una mochila a cuestas y su laptop debajo del brazo.

– Te ves muy guapo, papá– halagó al verlo.

– Buen intento, señorita– comentó divertido tomándola por los hombros, guiándola a la salida.

– Es verdad– alegó en su defensa– las mamás que van a clases de ballet suspirarían como tontas enamoradas a verte, Chōchō y Mirai también lo harían– Sasuke reprimió un bufido, esas mujeres chillonas no dejan de molestarlo cada vez que acompaña a su hija a sus clases de baile. También considera que esas mocosas deben buscarse un amor platónico más acorde a sus edades.

– Vendré por ella mañana a mediodía– informó mirando fijamente a su madre. Ella tiene una sonrisa para Sarada, sin embargo, sus ojos eran tan filosos como puñales al dirigirse hacia él. Mikoto se opuso completamente a su decisión de ir a cenar con la pelirrosa, pero él le dejó bien en claro que es su vida y ella no tiene derecho a interferir en ella. No desde que él se convirtió en un hombre adulto e independiente.

– Que te vaya bien– deseó Sarada con una enorme sonrisa. Él no pudo evitar sonreír, en ese instante, esa sonrisa le recordó a ella. Recordó cómo cada día que transcurre, Sarada se parece más a su madre.

Arrancó de la casa de sus padres y se dirigió hacia el domicilio de la pelirrosa. Se estacionó frente a la casa de ella y le envió un mensaje para informarle que ya había llegado.

 **...**

Estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de su maquillaje cuando su celular sonó, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que él ya estaba esperando. Algunas cosas simplemente nunca cambian, Sasuke sigue siendo tan puntual como siempre.

Guardó sus cosas en su bolso de mano, se miró por última vez al espejo y salió a su encuentro. Le sería difícil describir lo que sintió cuando lo vio, pero podría decir que era casi lo mismo que sintió cuando él fue a recogerla a su casa por primera vez en su primera cita como novios, sólo que esta vez no se trataba de un amor que aún era joven. Era un amor profundo que fue tomando fuerza a través del tiempo.

Sasuke estaba recostado en su auto, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tal como aquella vez hace tantos años. La única gran diferencia era su apariencia. En aquellos días, su vestimenta era más despreocupada, era más bajo de estatura, su cabello era más despeinado, un simple adolescente que conseguía hacerla removerse inquieta en donde estuviera.

– Buenas noches, Sasuke– saludó cordialmente, manteniendo su distancia. Anteriormente él le hubiera dedicado una sonrisa de lado y la habría tomado de la cintura para besarla. Ahora no fue así, pero en el fondo esperaba que eso hubiera sucedido.

Él simplemente la miró de la cabeza a los pies. Debía admitir que ese vestido rojo la hacia lucir espectacular. En un destello de locura, pensó en arrancárselo allí mismo, en correrle ese labial rojo a punta de besos. Acariciar esas largas piernas de nuevo...

– Sasuke-kun– escuchó que ella lo llamaba preocupada. ¡Santa mierda! le había añadido el sufijo _"Kun"_ a su nombre como en los viejos tiempos– ¿Te sucede algo?– interrogó colocando una mano en su mejilla. Los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron ante aquel roce.

– Sakura– pronunció con voz ronca, consiguiendo que el corazón de la Haruno se sobresaltara con brusquedad. Las palabras sobraban en ese instante, sus ojos expresaban todo lo que sentían.

Sasuke tomó la muñeca de ella y apartó la mano que estaba puesta en su rostro. Pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, fue acercándose lentamente hacia él, hasta que sus labios se rozaron levemente. Sus ojos abiertos permanecían fijos en la mirada del otro, inmóviles, sin tener idea de como dar el siguiente paso. Sakura tomó aquello como una invitación para continuar con lo planeado.

Sakura comenzó a mover sus labios, sobre los aún inmóviles del Uchiha. Para él todo eso resultaba muy erótico, le encantaba cuando ella llevaba las riendas. Él estaba por completo a su merced y eso le fascinaba a ambos.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban plácidamente cerrados, mientras él se dedicaba a detallarla, sin mover ni un músculo todavía. Sentía sus senos pegados a su pecho, si que habían crecido ¡Bendito sea el embarazo! Aunque no puede negar que antes también le gustaban como eran, jugar con ellos era su parte favorita.

Puso su mano en la nuca de ella, dejándole la imposibilidad de apartarse de él. Era su turno de devorar sus labios, cumpliría su objetivo de correrle ese maldito labial rojo. Sakura se acopló rápidamente a la rudeza de los labios del moreno. Sus lenguas no tardaron en aparecer en escena, acariciándose, tocándose.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando él ya se había dado la vuelta con ella y la había sentado sobre el capó de su auto. Los embriagantes besos de su acompañante no les permitían pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que estaban en la calle y que todo el mundo podría verlos, incluso podrían ser arrestados por exposición al público, pero eso tampoco les importaba.

Los gemidos de Sakura morían en la boca de Sasuke, sucumbiendo lentamente a las caricias que él le proporcionaba por encima de la fina tela del vestido.

– Esto no...– dijo Sasuke apartándose bruscamente de ella– perderemos la reservación del restaurante– se aclaró la garganta y acomodó su ropa, volviendo a su típico semblante.

– Tienes razón– accedió ella evitando mirarlo a la cara.

– ¿Nos vamos?– preguntó con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

Sonrió para sus adentros, no todo había terminado. La oscura mirada de Sasuke tenía un brillo perverso que sólo demostraba el hecho de no había terminado.

La tensión entre ellos aún seguía latente durante el viaje al restaurante. Sakura cruzaba sus piernas, dejando una buena vista de ellas al pelinegro. Él la observaba de reojo, se repetía una y otra vez que eso sólo era una cena de agradecimiento por salvar a su hija. Pero esa mujer quería arrastrarlo a la perdición y que deseara arrancar ese vestido cegado por la lujuria. Encendió el estéreo, con la esperanza de que música de la radio despejará sus oscuras intenciones.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin se bajó del auto. Caminó con rapidez hasta el lado del copiloto para abrirle a ella.

– Es un bonito lugar– alabó Sakura encantada. Ella siempre admiró el buen gusto de Sasuke al momento de llevarla a una cita, definitivamente algunas cosas simplemente no cambian.

– Karin me sugirió este lugar– dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla al interior.

– Bienvenidos, ¿tienen reservación?– preguntó amablemente la recepcionista, quien no dejaba de comerse con la mirada al Uchiha.

– A nombre de Uchiha Sasuke– respondió a secas. La joven tecleó rápidamente los datos en su computadora.

– Es una lástima notificarle que su mesa fue cedida a otra persona, en vista de que usted ha llegado tarde– anunció intimidada por la severa mirada de Sasuke.

– _¿Qué hacemos?–_ preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

– _Yo me encargo–_ respondió en el mismo tono. Él se apartó de ella y se acercó al mostrador.

– ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que me consigas otra mesa?– preguntó con una sonrisa seductora. La joven comenzó a balbucear con nerviosismo y se levantó con rapidez de su asiento para ir a buscar una respuesta con su jefe.

– Pobre chica– añadió Sakura burlona.

– Hmp– masculló con una actitud de superioridad.

La muchacha de cabello oscuro, volvió unos minutos después diciendo habían recibido una cancelación de último minuto, pero que la mesa estaba al aire libre. Sakura le respondió que no habría problemas, pero la chica la miró mal por entrometerse entre ella y el hermoso espécimen que le hacía compañía.

Su tema de conversación durante toda la velada, fue única y exclusivamente Sarada. El único motivo por el cual él y ella siguen dirigiéndose la palabra. Sakura es consciente de ello, sin embargo no pierde las esperanzas de que Sasuke vuelva a interesarse en ella. Pero Sasuke sacó a colación un tema que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que ella apareció frente a él.

– ¿Por qué te convertiste en maestra? ¿Qué sucedió para que dejaras tu sueño de ser patinadora?– cuestionó repentinamente, dejando muda a la pelirrosa.

– Para responder a eso debo decirte las razones por las que me fui– respondió, esperando que él accediera a escuchar esa parte de la historia.

– No me interesa saber porqué te fuiste y lo sabes, sólo quiero saber porqué ya no patinas– sentenció tajante. Sakura suspiró resignada, él aún no tiene intenciones de perdonarla.

– Dejé de ser patinadora porque yo misma mande mi carrera al fracaso– confesó.

– ¿Cómo?– quiso saber.

– Fue en las Olimpiadas de Invierno de _Vancouver_ en 2010– comenzó– ya había obtenido la mayor puntuación en mi programa corto, debía romper el récord mundial en el largo para ganar la medalla de oro, pero algo ocurrió...– hizo una pausa para intentar serenarse, aún le daba coraje el recuerdo– mientras nos preparábamos para el programa largo, hubo una presentación de niñas pequeñas para entretener al público. Siempre le pedía a Tsunade que me dejara ir a ver esas coreografías, ver a esas niñas tan pequeñas e imaginarme que una de ella podría haber sido Sarada.

– Una de las niñas se resbaló durante la coreografía y se arruinó un poco, sin embargo fue algo adorable– continuó– pero la madre de la pequeña no entendía que resbalar en el hielo le sucede a cualquier, incluso a un profesional. Recuerdo que me dio mucho coraje ver cómo le gritaba a la pequeña que no tendría más de 5 años y que la golpeó. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Mi juicio se nubló y me fui en contra de la mujer por maltratar a su hija. Recuerdo que ella me gritó _"No es problema suyo lo que yo haga con mi hija"_ y yo le grité _"Sí lo es, al menos usted tiene la posibilidad de tener a su hija a su lado. No todo tenemos esa misma suerte"_ antes de golpearla.

– ¿Qué pasó después?– interrogó él.

– Obviamente me descalificaron– contestó– tuve que enfrentarme a muchos problemas legales porque le corté el rostro con la cuchilla del patín. Gasté millones en abogados y cirujanos plásticos para enmendar el error... me quedé sin un centavo, en la calle, mi carrera profesional se fue a la mierda. Pero lo que más me dolió fue que por culpa de mi estupidez, no pude pagar el detective privado que se encargaría de dar contigo y Sarada. Todo el dinero que tenía reunido para eso, se me fue en intentar reparar las cosas.

– Eso fue estúpido– admitió Sasuke, ella asintió dándole la razón– eso aún no me dice porque te convertiste en maestra.

– Bueno, después de ello caí en una terrible depresión. Vivía con mis padres sin trabajar, todo el día me la pasaba en casa y fue así por año y medio– relató– hasta que un día salí de casa porque mi mamá me obligó y me fui a un parque. Allí conocí a Ino, ella me ayudó mucho para entrar a la universidad. Ella estaba en una banca estudiando, movía lentamente la carriola donde dormía su hijo recién nacido. Me acerqué a ella porque sus cosas salieron volando luego de que las soltara porque su bebé comenzó a llorar. Le ayudé a recogerlo todo y luego ella me invitó por un helado como agradecimiento. Hablamos de muchas cosas, entonces decidí desahogarme y le conté todo el desastre en que se había convertido mi vida. Entonces ella me sugirió la posibilidad de estudiar una carrera y me habló de que los exámenes de admisión serían a inicios del próximo año y de ingresar, comenzaría en primavera. Escogí la carrera de la docencia para ser un apoyo para los niños y así poder darle tranquilidad a mi alma. E Ino me ayudó mucho porque ella también estudiaba lo mismo.

– Debes estar muy agradecida con ella– comentó mirándola fijamente.

– Lo estoy– refutó– gracias a ella conseguí este empleo, donde los encontré a ti y a Sarada– estiró su mano sobre la mesa y la posó sobre la de él. Sasuke se distrajo con su bebida por unos segundos. De un rápido movimiento quitó su mano de la mesa, apartándola del alcance de la pelirrosa.

– Lo mejor será irnos– dijo levantándose para ir a pagar la cuenta. Sasuke puede aparentar ser una persona imperturbable, pero si hay algo que ella aprendió de él. Ella es capaz de saber que pasa por su mente a través de sus ojos. Sonrió para sus adentros, Sasuke ha comenzado a ablandarse con ella. Caminó lentamente hacia él, pensó que tal vez debía pensar en una forma de que las cosas no terminen cuando él la deje en casa.

– Gracias por su visita. Espero que hayan disfrutado la velada, Señor y señora Uchiha– dijo el hombre de la caja. Sakura reprimió una carcajada, sabía que a Sasuke le había molestado que creyeran que ella es su esposa. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se molestó en aclarar la situación.

– ¿Te divierte?– refunfuñó Sasuke mientras iban caminando al estacionamiento.

– Tu actitud se me hace entretenida– comentó jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. Sasuke gruñó entre dientes, intensificando la risa de la pelirrosa– vamos, mi amor, no es para tanto– un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ellos cuando se percataron de cómo ella le había llamado.

– ¿Por qué estás tan callada?– preguntó Sasuke al llegar a la casa de Sakura.

– Creí que te había incomodado por cómo te llamé– dijo confundida. Sasuke no era de los que inicia la conversación.

– Hacia años que alguien no me llamaba así– sin embargo aquello no le daba una respuesta concisa.

– Ya veo– masculló. El silencio reinó nuevamente entre ellos, parece ser que los silencios prolongados fueron diseñados exclusivamente para ellos. Sakura comenzó a removerse inquieta, la idea de su madre no dejaba de darle rondar entre sus divagaciones.

– Sasuke-kun– llamó escondiendo aquel anhelo que se instaló en su pecho– ¿Te gustaría entrar un rato? Sólo quiero invitarte un poco de sake.

– Hmp– musitó en respuesta– sólo será un rato– aclaró ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de ella.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir pena por Sakura una vez que estuvo dentro de su _"Hogar"._ El cuarto de Sarada parece ser más grande que aquel departamento. Una pequeña sala, allí mismo la cocina y comedor. Dos puertas extras, una da a un terraza y otra debe ser el baño. Un pequeño corredor que lleva a otra puerta. Desde el recibidor era capaz de visualizar todo el panorama.

– Sé que es pequeño– dijo adivinando la dirección de los pensamientos de su acompañante– pero es más que suficiente para mí. No he podido levantar cabeza económicamente desde aquella vez– añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

– Al menos tienes un techo para vivir– argumentó.

– Por lo menos– aceptó– siéntete como en casa, serviré el sake– dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina.

Sasuke siguió a Sakura con la mirada, el contoneo de sus caderas encendió de nuevo esa chispa que creía haber apagado hace rato. Estaba a punto de ir tras ella y decirle que se olvidara del sake. Una pared llena de fotografías pequeñas, atrajo por completo su atención. Se sorprendió al ver que la gran mayoría de las fotos, eran de él y Sarada. En sus viajes, cosas cotidianas. Su corazón se oprimió al ver que en esa pared estaba la fotografía de la última ecografía tomada a Sarada antes de nacer. Miró de soslayo hacía donde se suponía que ella estaría, pero ella estaba junto a él, observando todos las fotos.

– Las conseguí del _Instagram_ de Sarada– susurró embelesada– todas las fotos que tenía de ti y de mí, las perdí cuando la casa donde vivía con mis padres se incendió. Sólo pude salvar esto– señaló la ecografía– y casi me cuesta la vida– Sasuke seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente se dedicaba a observarla de reojo.

– Esa es mi favorita– habló señalando una foto donde él y su hija estaban disfrazados.

– Fue en Disney Land– pronunció al fin– su princesa favorita de Disney es Mulan, la admira por ser una mujer fuerte y que no depende de un hombre para defenderse– relató– no le costó trabajo pedirme que me disfrazara de Shang, un par de pucheros fueron más que suficientes. Lo único malo fue que después todo el mundo quería sacar una fotografía de mí, pero ya me conoces...

– Las personas debieron quedar decepcionadas– comentó entre risas– me gustaría poder tener una de cuando era bebé– musitó melancólica.

– Hmp– sacó una foto de su billetera y la tendió hacía ella. No sabía con claridad porque lo estaba haciendo, ella no lo merecía. Pero de cierta forma sintió compasión por ella, él podía notar que Sakura realmente se estaba esforzando por redimirse. Quizás un gesto amigable hacía ella no sería del todo mal.

– Muchas gracias– tomó la fotografía y la abrazó a su pecho. Colocó la pequeña fotografía al borde del marco donde tiene la ecografía. Respiró hondo y se preparó para hacer lo que se había propuesto a si misma durante toda la noche.

Se plantó frente a Sasuke, lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó. Él se quedó petrificado, la acción de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa. Su parte racional y calculadora, le pedía a gritos que la hiciera a un lado y huyera de allí. Pero sus bajos instintos le gritaban que tomará el control de la situación y la hiciera suya sobre la mesa, el sofá, contra la pared, en la habitación. Hacerla gritar hasta dejarla afónica y despertar a los vecinos.

Sasuke deslizó sus manos por la espalda tentadora, acariciando las curvas que se mantuvieron a pesar de los años. Decidió rendirse, en el fondo deseando convencerse que, cediendo una sola vez, apagaría esa abrumadora pasión que estuvo formándose dentro de sí en toda la jodida noche.

Sakura deslizó con cierto temor las manos por los abdominales, su piel firme y madura por el transcurso de los años, el refugio en su tiempo de adolescente. Palabras nacieron desde lo profundo de su alma, murieron al llegar a su boca, no podía decir nada, si hablaba, lo arruinaba, si decía algo, Sasuke se marchaba, y no se atrevía a ceder lo que había ganado. Sintió que el corazón quería escapar de su pecho cuando él abruptamente rompió el contacto entre sus bocas, sin percatarse que, en sus aceleradas y nada lentas respiraciones, ambos se encontraban igual de agitados.

Como sediento, volvió a reclamar los labios, Sakura se los cedió. Aumentando más ese calor que nacía en las palmas de Sasuke, quemándola al contacto al irla despojando de ese maldito vestido, sí, a esa prenda le echaría la culpa de su irracional situación. Apenas tomaba una bocanada de aire antes de volver a esa tentadora boca, distrayéndose con ella, tratando de dejar pasar que las manos de Sakura también lo despojaban de su ropa, la cual iba quedando regada por el piso. Conforme la acorralaba hacia el sofá, el cual no era lo suficientemente grande para lo que planeaba hacerle, pero lo prefería antes de lanzarla contra el piso, sin poder contenerse más.

La dejó sobre los cojines, agitada y con el cabello alborotado, mientras observaba esa imagen, por un instante quiso tener su cámara a la mano, para retratarla, aunque nunca enseñaría la foto, era un egoísta en ese sentido. Esta pausa provocó cierto temor en Sakura, pues la hacía creer que él se estaba pensando en hacerla suya o no, por lo cual movió las caderas contra él para que se concentrara en el momento, logrando retomar la atención hacia ella.

A pesar de la pasión que ardía en sus venas, Sasuke se dio tiempo de tocarla, en sus pechos, en sus caderas, recordando las zonas eróticas, como un visitante que volvía a su país exótico predilecto, redescubriendo la flexibilidad del cuerpo de Sakura, sintiendo cómo se preparaba para llevarlo al mismo infierno disfrazado de paraíso. Y él se dejaba arrastrar sin siquiera luchar.

Estaba consumiéndose, Sasuke lo sabía. Y estaba consumiéndola a su paso, la sentía inquieta bajo su cuerpo, provocándolo a ingresar dentro de ella, dibujando figuras sin sentido en su piel, besando sus hombros, dejando escapar suspiros profundos. Inconscientemente Sasuke se percató que Sakura hacía de todo por complacerlo, excepto mirarlo, quizá recelosa de lo que el tiempo ha hecho con su cuerpo. Por unos instantes, palabras de aliento querían salir para calmarla, pero ella las silenció al besarlo con ansias, aprovechando este descuido para envolver las piernas en las masculinas caderas.

Sasuke gruñó, sin poder evitarlo, sus sexos se rozaron con más libertad, los dedos de él se aferraron más a la piel de Sakura, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no ceder, no quería que todo acabara tan pronto. La acomodó mejor bajo de él, dejando de besarla y manteniéndola en la expectativa de lo que iba a hacer. Así fuera por el raciocinio, el instinto protector que siempre tuvo con ella, o por su propia satisfacción, tomó la pierna de ella, levantándola contra su pecho, rozando sus labios contra la piel. Notó cómo Sakura se estremecía ante el sutil contacto. En un instante se perdió en la mirada verde, brillante de excitación, los labios entreabiertos e hinchados, la piel temblorosa, ansiosa de su siguiente movimiento.

Sasuke terminó de perder el control y revivió esos momentos en que ella era su todo, nublando su juicio al sentirla estremecerse bajo su cuerpo. Los brazos de Sakura se aferraron a su espalda, aprisionándolo con firmeza en su húmedo interior, él se dejó envolver, moviéndose como en antaño para llevarla a esa cúspide de placer. Por una extraña sensación de irrealismo, Sasuke deslizó una mano por el rostro empapado de Sakura, con lentitud, como si deseara memorizar cada gesto de placer prohibido. Sakura dejó de rehuir a sus ojos, notándola sonrosada y agitada, con ese mirar de placer en sus ojos verdes

El haberse saciado de ella no apaciguó sus pensamientos, fueron tantos años separados que ya estaba extrañando su piel, y a pesar de haberla tenido hace menos de cinco minutos, no pudo evitar levantarse y llevársela consigo en el proceso, permitiendo que ella mordiera la piel a su alcance. Entre lentas caricias, y de manera silenciosa, Sakura lo guió a su cuarto. Sasuke no perdió tiempo y la llevó a la cama, volviendo a adueñarse en su piel, dejando sin querer marcas al ir mordisqueando la sensible piel, sin darse cuenta que recibía el mismo trato por parte de Sakura. En un determinado momento ella logró colocarlo sobre su espalda y se subió a su cuerpo, deslizando su erecto miembro en la húmeda cavidad.

Sasuke sonrió, inconscientemente recordando las veces en que Sakura tomaba el control, llevó las manos a las caderas de ella, ayudándola a llevar ese ritmo placentero que a ambos fascinaba, verla liberarse ante él, desnuda y segura del momento, ardiente y sensual, anhelando arrasar con todo a su paso, incluyendo su escaso control. El tiempo pareció detenerse entre gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, Sakura parecía querer descontrolarlo y Sasuke se resistía a terminar todo tan pronto.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces la había besado, sin notar qué es lo que estaba expresando en cada una de esas caricias que, años atrás, había considerado imposible. Volvía a adueñarse de esa boca, dejaba que ella se saciara de la de él. Su cuerpo ondulando sobre sí, chocando sus pieles. Febril por ella, aprisionó entre sus dedos los erectos pezones, jugueteando con ellos, causando que Sakura perdiera el balanceo constante que tenía sobre él, aún le afectaba físicamente. Emocionalmente era una parte que no quería tocar, llegaría a aquellos sueños que no había podido completar, volvería a sentir que la odiaba, se cegaría en las vivencias no vividas.

Sakura cayó sobre él, los pechos curvos y suaves chocando contra el firme y desarmado de Sasuke, adentrándose más en su corazón herido, ahora colmado de pasión por ella, haciéndolo temblar, haciéndolo dudar si acaso está mal estar separados.

 **...**

Al despertar, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse las manos en la cabeza. El deseo había nublado su juicio. Él estaba consciente que así sería y aunque luchó contra sí mismo durante toda la cena, perdió la batalla consigo mismo y con ella. Sakura dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, hace años que no tenía una vista de ese tipo y se recriminó a sí mismo de nuevo. Se apartó con cuidado de ella, temiendo despertarla. Por fortuna, Sakura dormía como un tronco. Recogió su ropa, se vistió a la carrera y salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Probablemente Sakura creerá que la usó para satisfacer sus necesidades y luego la dejó allí. Un verdadero hijo de puta. Pero es lo mejor, al menos para él lo es.

Entró al apartamento masajeándose el cuello, hacía mucho que el sexo no lo dejaba tan agotado. Lo mejor que podría hacer era tomar una rápida ducha, desayunar lo que detuvo a comprar por auto servicio de camino a casa, y dormir el resto del día. Sarada le dijo que iría al cine con Ichirou ese día, así que estaría solo hasta, probablemente, el día siguiente. Lo malo es que en la noche debe ir a cubrir una boda, sólo esperaba haber descansado lo suficiente hasta entonces.

Salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, iba camino a la cocina para desayunar, cuando su teléfono sonó. Se apresuró a tomarlo porque había estado esperando un correo que Karin dijo que le enviaría a primera hora, donde están las pautas de un contrato para una sesión de fotos en el extranjero.

Apretó la mandíbula, hasta que escuchó sus dientes crujir. Si anoche creyó que tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a Sakura, acababa de mandar todo al demonio. Esa víbora sólo quería envolverlo para después sacarle los ojos.

En un ataque de ira, estampó su teléfono contra la pared y este se hizo añicos.

– Si guerra es lo que quieres, guerra es lo te que tendrás, Sakura– declaró en un tono sombrío.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo que con tanto cariño traje para ustedes. Debí decir que es un capítulo lleno de sorpresas y misterios que no pienso mencionar aún. ¿Qué les pareció el lemon? ¿Acaso se lo esperaban? Agradezco a mi querida beta por ayudarme con él*-* (Hikari te loveo)**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero este último mes no he tenidos ánimos de escribir. Sin embargo, cuando tenía ganas lo hacía y poco a poco fui terminando este capítulo que tanto han esperado. Realmente lo siento mucho. Por cierto, les prometo que esta semana me pondré a contestar los review que me han dejado, no crean que lo he olvidado. Por cierto, gracias a _Hikari Takaishi Y_ , llegué a mi review 100 ¡Gracias! Soy feliz de haberlo logrado. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

 _ **Año 2005- Mayo 21.  
**_  
 _No importa cuánto esfuerzo haya puesto en eso, cuántas horas de entrenamiento, cuántas lágrimas de frustración. Al final, nada de eso le sirvió. Su debut en la categoría senior fue un completo desastre. Olvidó su rutina, así que tuvo que improvisar, no logró completar con éxito ninguno de sus saltos. Un completo fracaso. Ella es una fracasada. Su madre tiene razón, debería dedicarse a su estudios y aspirar a una carrera más rentable que esa._

 _– Esto es porque no prestas atención en tus entrenamientos por culpa de él– le echó Tsunade en cara. Ella nunca ha estado de acuerdo con su relación con Sasuke, ella lo cataloga como una distracción que algún día arruinará su creciente carrera._

 _– Sasuke no tiene nada que ver– lo defendió, Tsunade puso lo ojos en blanco. Siempre era lo mismo, Sakura lo justificaba y no se daba cuenta que él era el culpable de sus fallas._

 _Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza, Tsunade no era capaz de entender. Ella era quien retrasaba el crecimiento de Sasuke como fotógrafo, ella y su maldita presencia resultan perjudicial para el brillante futuro del Uchiha. Pensó en Sasuke, él no había podido asistir ese día porque su profesor de fotografía lo había invitado a cubrir un evento con él. Pero apostaba que él no podía concentrarse del todo por estar pensando en que si ella lo hizo bien o si al menos logró clasificar a la siguiente ronda._

 _De repente tuvo un pensamiento oscuro, en el cual él se hartaba de ella y terminaba su relación. Aquella idea le trajo unas terribles ganas de llorar, ni siquiera su aplastante derrota le había causado tal malestar. Lo mejor sería terminar ella misma con todo eso y evitarse un sufrimiento innecesario en su futuro cercano._

 _– De todas formas, vamos a casa, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí– informó Tsunade. Ella asintió en silencio y la siguió sin más. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse su traje de competencias, quizás se lo quitaría al llegar a casa y se desharía de él, al igual que todos los otros que tenía._

 _– Mañana en la pista, antes del amanecer– informó Tsunade antes que bajara del auto._

 _– Sí– respondió. Permaneció afuera de su casa hasta el que auto de Tsunade desapareció al final de la calle. Soltó un suspiro involuntario, por supuesto que no iría a ninguna práctica al amanecer. Ella había decidido renunciar a todo. Renunciar a su carrera como patinadora, renunciar a Sasuke. No estaba segura de cuál de las dos le costaría más, pero sí sabía que ambas la destrozarían por dentro._

 _Observó sus patines, los llevaba sujetos por las agujetas en una mano y en la otra su celular. Miró su fondo de pantalla, ella se veía tan feliz con él a su lado. Pero, ¿él también lo era? Probablemente no, las personas a su alrededor, no suelen ser del todo felices. Ella ni siquiera es el prototipo de chica hermosa que Sasuke merece. No es la modelo hermosa que seguramente él debe buscar para sus fotografías._

 _Apretó las agujetas de sus patines con fuerza, la decisión estaba tomada. Caminó hacia el bote de basura que estaba en la calle y los depositó allí, se marchó el lugar sin mirar atrás o tal vez podría arrepentirse de su decisión. Escribió un rápido mensaje para Sasuke y apagó su celular antes de que él comenzará a hacer preguntas. "Lo siento, ya no podemos seguir juntos. Buena suerte" eso decía aquel mensaje._

 _– ¿Eres tú, Sakura?– preguntó su madre al escucharla entrar._

 _–Aja– respondió de mala gana. Mebuki se extrañó que llegara tan temprano, se supone que la competencia era hasta la noche. Entonces entendió que no le fue bien._

 _– ¿Por qué estás en casa tan temprano?– preguntó de todas formas._

 _– ¿Por qué crees?– inquirió Sakura con sarcasmo._

 _– No me ha...– quiso decir, pero ella la interrumpió._

 _– ¿Sabes qué, mamá? No estoy de humor para tus reclamos, déjame en paz– exigió bruscamente. Mebuki quedó sin aliento, Sakura tenía de nuevo ese comportamiento violento._

 _– ¿Quieres que llame a Sasuke-kun?– preguntó preocupada._

 _– Él y yo terminamos– espetó con dureza. Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, recordó que aún debía decir algo importante y se detuvo a la mitad del camino– siéntete realizada, mi carrera como patinadora se acabó._

 _Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo que sacudió los pequeños cuadros en sus paredes. Puso seguro en la puerta, se lanzó en su cama y gritó. Gritó de frustración, la que fue amortiguada por su almohada. Se levantó de golpe y abrió de par en par las puertas de su armario. Sacó todos y cada uno de los trajes de patinaje que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida y los arrojó por la ventana, el que tenía puesto no tardó en hacerle compañía a los otros, quedando solamente en bragas. No se molestó en ponerse algo de ropa, sólo se acostó en su cama y lloró durante horas. Más de una vez, su madre fue a tocarle la puerta pero ella le pidió que por favor la dejara sola._

 _Entrada la noche, ella seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida en algún punto ciego la su habitación. Las lágrimas cesaron hacia rato. Sintió que alguien abrió la puerta con cuidado, probablemente su madre se cansó de pedirle que le abriera y se decidió usar las llaves para entrar._

 _– ¿Qué significa esto?– percibió que en la voz de Sasuke, había rabia contenida. Se sentó en la cama, sorprendida de verlo allí, sin siquiera molestarse en cubrir sus senos– ¿Por qué tus patines estaban en el basurero? ¿por qué tus trajes están regados en el patio? ¿Por qué enviaste ese mensaje que me rompió el corazón?– finalizó con aflicción en su expresión, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello._

 _ **– ¡Sakura, contesta!–** gritó cabreado. Él no entendía porque ella se comportaba así de repente, no podría entenderlo si ella no se lo explicaba._

 _ **– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?–** cuestionó furiosa, plantándose frente a él– fui clara ese es mensaje, lo nuestro no puede seguir. Yo no soy buena para ti, no soy lo que buscas._

 _– Eres todo lo que necesito– refutó tomándola por lo hombros– dime que ya no me amas, dímelo y entonces yo me iré– Sakura desvió la mirada, si seguía mirando esos ojos, perdería su convicción– sólo dilo– suplicó en un susurro._

 _– Yo te amo– declaró en un susurro. Sasuke subió sus manos a sus mejillas y la obligó a mirarlo al rostro. Los ojos de ella estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sus labios tenían sangre seca, seguramente los mordió para contener los sollozos. Sus ojos pasaron a sus pechos, no había podido contemplarla como hubiera querido desde que llegó porque antes necesitaba respuestas. Ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Él era un sujeto afortunado de tenerla. Y ella no parecía comprenderlo._

 _La besó con dulzura, necesitaba transmitirle todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras. Tenía que hacerle saber que ella lo era todo para él, y perderla no era una opción que considerara viable en ese momento de su vida, y tal vez nunca sería viable._

 _Llevó sus manos al trasero de la chica y la levantó, obligándola a enrollar sus piernas a su alrededor. La recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarla ni por un instante. Sus besos descendieron lentamente por el cuello de ella, hasta llegar a sus senos. Los montículos rosados, esperaban ansiosos su toque. Sakura esperaba que Sasuke continuará con lo que iba a hacer._

 _Esa noche no importó nada, ni sus padres, ni los padres de ella. Nada. Sólo se encargó de hacerla suya por primera vez y demostrarle con acciones lo indispensable que ella se había vuelto para su supervivencia._

 **...**

Si tuviera que determinar una escala de las ocasiones donde ha sentido un odio inimaginable hacia la pelirrosa, está estaría de primera en la escala. Haberlos abandonado a él y a su hija había sido destronado por aquello que ella acababa de hacer.

Una citación en tribunales para reclamar la custodia completa de Sarada, era el contenido del correo que había acabado con la poca estima que había tenido por ella la noche anterior. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, si ella quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

Sus manos temblaban del coraje que sentía, necesitaba tranquilizarse y comenzar a mover sus piezas también. Ella lanzó la primera declaración de guerra, él se la devolvería. Haruno Sakura no va a quedarse con su hija, no mientras él siga respirando.

Siguió su camino hasta la cocina, él no perdería su apetito por culpa de la acción desesperada de una patética mujer. Tomó su desayuno y se lo llevó a su despacho, necesitaba hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Su plan de dormir todo el día, había quedado en segundo plano.

Encendió su laptop y volvió a abrir el correo, lo releyó una y otra vez, esperando que en algún lugar estuviera escrito que se trataba de una maldita broma. Ojalá que todo eso fuera una terrible pesadilla y que él aún estuviera en la pieza de la pelirrosa, durmiendo después de una fogosa noche. Pero todo era real, todo era malditamente real. Tomó el teléfono de su oficina, la primera persona en llamar fue a Karin, necesitaba unos cuantos favores de su parte.

– _Buenos días, Sasuke_ – saludó Karin del otro lado de la línea– _sé que estás esperando el contrato, pero he estado ocupada con Kenta-chan...  
_  
– No estoy llamando por trabajo– interrumpió a la pelirroja– necesito una amiga...

– _¿Qué sucedió?_ – preguntó preocupada. Un prolongado silencio se instaló del otro lado de la línea– _¿Sasuke?_ – preguntó de nuevo.

– Necesito que me hagas un favor– comenzó, ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Sí, necesitaba de Karin su asistente, pero más que nada, necesitaba a Karin su amiga– consígueme un celular nuevo, rompí el mío hace unos momentos...

– _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ – demandó enojada.

– Te cuento cuando vengas– respondió– si no estoy cuando llegues, recuerda buscar por la llave que está en la maceta.

– _Está bien, te veo al rato_ – Sasuke finalizó la llamada.

Imprimió la carta de citación y fue a vestirse, debía ir a verla y desenmascarar su hipócrita fachada de que sólo quiere recuperarlos a ambos. Sakura volvió con la intención de joder la vida tranquila que ha llevado con Sarada durante toda su vida.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de su departamento, tomó el ascensor y prácticamente corrió al estacionamiento, ignorando el saludo de algunos de sus vecinos. Se subió a su auto y arrancó a toda velocidad al domicilio de la Haruno.

 **...**

Tanteó la cama en busca de la presencia de él, pero sólo se encontró con un espacio vacío. Se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana.

– ¿Sasuke-kun?– llamó, mas no obtuvo respuesta de su parte. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa, pero él ya no estaba. Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla. La noche anterior él se dejó llevar por ella y luego se arrepintió de ello. Pensó que quizás no debió haberle hecho caso a su madre, habría sido lo mejor, pues a causa de ello, se acaba de romper su corazón.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro y se metió a la ducha, el agua se llevaría todo rastro de sudor de su cuerpo y tal vez, todo rastro de tristeza. Lo primero que hizo, luego de vestirse y recoger la ropa que había quedado tirada en la sala la noche anterior, fue tomar su teléfono. Conociendo a su madre, tendría unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de ella. Mebuki era la primera interesada en saber si Sakura había tenido éxito la noche anterior. Sin embargo, un correo entrante la dejó desconcertada. Aquello tenía que ser mentira, ella no había solicitado la custodia completa de Sarada. Ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza algo así. Ella era consciente que apenas y tiene derechos de ver a la niña. Pero entonces, ¿por qué su firma está en ese archivo adjunto que acababa de llegarle?

Comenzó a hiperventilar, uno de los efectos secundarios de sus ataques de ansiedad. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse y e intentó llamar a su madre, necesitaba de alguien que le ayudará con su crisis y quien mejor que su madre para hacerlo. El teléfono resbaló de sus manos un par de veces antes de siquiera poder marcar. En cuanto lo consiguió, rogó porque su madre contestará a la primera.

– ¿Mamá?– preguntó ansiosa en cuanto sintió una respiración del otro lado de la línea.

– _Hola, Sakura ¿cómo van las cosas?_ – saludó alegremente su padre.

– Hola, papá. Todo muy bien, gracias por preguntar– mintió cambiando su tono de voz para no preocupar a su padre– ¿Se encuentra mamá? Necesito hablar con ella, es importante– no es que no quisiera hablar con su papá, al contrario, necesitaba tenerlo en frente y que él le diera esos abrazos de oso que sólo él sabe dar. Esos que la hacen sentir segura y que nada es tan malo como parece.

– _Mebuki, tu hija quiere hablar contigo_ – dijo con cierto tinte de tristeza en su voz, él la extraña. Siempre que ella llama sólo cruza un par de palabras con él y luego solicita a su madre, con quien puede pasar horas hablando y no fastidiarse– _te amo, hija.  
_  
 _– Y yo a ti, papá–_ musitó sintiéndose culpable, siempre que llama a casa, termina hiriendo los sentimientos de Kizashi.

– _Buenos días, cariño_ – saludó su madre con ternura– _¿qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme? ¿Acaso vas a darme detalles de cómo fue tu noche loca con Sasuke-kun?_ – preguntó con un tono pícaro.

 **– ¡Eso no es importante ahora!–** bramó _– la cagué, la cagué en grande... y no tengo idea de cómo, ni cuándo lo hice–_ explicó perdiendo la calma.

– _Sakura, tranquilízate y dime que es exactamente lo que hiciste_ – pidió preocupada al notar la acelerada respiración de la pelirrosa.

– Hace un momento me acaba de llegar un correo electrónico con una citación para tribunales, donde yo supuestamente solicité la... la custodia completa de Sarada– explicó, su madre soltó un jadeo de sorpresa– _te juro que yo no fui, mamá._ Lo último que yo deseo es que ellos me odien– finalizó rompiendo en llanto.

– _¿Estás completamente segura que no me estás mintiendo?_ – preguntó dudosa. Ella a veces dudaba de la estabilidad de su hija, incluso cuando comenzó la Universidad tenía sus dudas sobre si de verdad Sakura terminaría la carrera. Pero lo hizo, Sakura le demostró que realmente había madurado y tuvo que morderse la lengua después de ello.

 _ **– Por supuesto que no miento–**_ rugió con voz ahogada– yo lo amo a él y la amo a ella, no quiero lastimarlos. Una batalla legal era lo que menos quería hacer, yo esperaba que ellos me aceptaran en su vida de regreso. Pero ahora, Sasuke va a despreciarme. Estoy segura que si, ya vio la notificación, debe estar en camino para acá ahora mismo.

– _Piensa con claridad, alguna conversación con alguien, algún papel que firmaste sin prestar atención..._ – Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

 _– F-fue I-no–_ balbuceó. Recordó los papeles que Ino la hizo firmar, donde supuestamente ella sería referencia para un crédito hipotecario. Pero ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, nunca recibió una llamada del banco para confirmar si la información de la referencia era verídica.

– _¿Qué?_ – cuestionó Mebuki sin entender.

– Que fue Ino, _**maldita sea**_ – gritó perdiendo la cordura– ella me engañó y yo caí redondita en su juego por no haber leído el contenido de los malditos papeles.

– _¿Por qué hizo eso?_ – preguntó Mebuki alarmada. Temía por lo inestable que se podría Sakura ante esa terrible situación que se le venía encima, definitivamente iría a quedarse con ella unos días. Por lo menos hasta que ella se calme un poco y no cometa alguna estupidez.

– Ella tiene cierto recelo hacia Sasuke– respondió– ella siempre ha asegurado que Sarada estaría mejor conmigo que con él, ya que un hombre no es capaz de criar a un niño solo. Pero esas son excusas, Sasuke lo ha hecho de maravilla, incluso mejor de lo que yo podría haberlo hecho.

– _Pero ella no puede simplemente llegar y querer tomar decisiones arbitrarias, creyendo que es lo mejor para ti_ – reclamó molesta.

– Lo sé, tengo que hablar con ella sobre...– dos golpes secos resonaron en su puerta– _ya llegó_ – anunció temerosa. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Sasuke estaba furioso, incluso con esos golpes en su puerta pudo deducirlo.

– _Respira profundo e intenta razonar con él_ – le aconsejó su madre, aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Se despidió de su madre y se acercó a pasos temblorosos hacia su puerta. El rostro de Sasuke lucía tan estoico como siempre, pero su ojos eran tan filosos. Una mirada mortífera que amenazaba con acabar con ella.

 _– ¿Q-quieres pasar?–_ tartamudeó.

– No– respondió a secas– esto será rápido– espetó.

 _– P-puedo explicarlo–_ intentó hablar, pero él sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo pegó con fuerza el pecho.

– ¿A esto te referías con recuperar el amor de tu hija? ¿Recuperar el mío?– rugió furioso.

 _– S-Sasuke, te lo suplico, escúchame...–_ rogó arrugando el papel que él acababa de darle.

– No me interesa escuchar nada de ti, Haruno– cortó en tono mordaz– te dije que estarías muerta para mí y así será a partir de ahora. ¿Esto es lo que querías? Bien, así serán las cosas.

 _– Y-yo puedo–_ quiso defenderse, pero él continuó.

– Si guerra es lo que quieres, guerra tendrás. No voy a permitir que te quedes con **MI** hija– gritó recalcando el hecho de que Sarada es sólo suya. Él la crió, la vio crecer y Sakura simplemente no iba a llegar a quitársela por cierto derecho natural que tenga sobre ella– tú y yo sólo nos veremos la cara a partir de ahora solamente en una corte– sentenció dándose la vuelta para retirarse– _me hubiera gustado que te quedaras muerta–_ dijo con desprecio antes de abordar su auto y arrancar a toda velocidad.

Sakura cerró la puerta de golpe y pegó la frente en ella. Se deslizó sobre ella hasta quedar de rodillas. Lloró amargamente sin importarle que los vecinos escucharan sus lastimeros sollozos. Su teléfono sonaba una y otra vez, su madre debía estar desesperada por saber de ella.

 _– Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras muerta–_ repitió en un susurro. Esa última frase la había destrozado. Sasuke siempre había sido cruel con ella, pero nunca le había dicho algo así. Y lo peor, es que ella en ese mismo instante deseaba cumplir con su deseo y morir.

Se puso unos tenis y salió de casa. Sin un rumbo fijo, sólo moviéndose por inercia.

 **...**

Esa mañana se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo usual, pero ese percance no le impediría salir a trotar como cada mañana. Cuando iba pasando por el puente, se detuvo en seco. Una mujer se sostenía de las barandas, con claras intenciones de impulsarse y tirarse al vacío. Reconoció a la mujer por su exótico color de cabello, ella era la nueva maestra de la escuela. Apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con ella, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una compañera de trabajo.

Se acercó a ella con sigilo, temiendo que la pelirrosa sintiera su presencia y se precipitara a saltar. La tomó de la muñeca, asegurándose que ella ya no estaba en peligro. La Haruno le devolvió la mirada, en ella sólo había desolación. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin parar. Realmente sintió pena por ella, pero también era una estúpida. Por más problemas que tuviera uno, la muerte no era la mejor alternativa para salir de ellos. Nadie mejor que él para saberlo.

– Ya baje de allí– dijo con fastidio– lo que sea que tenga, no va a resolverlo muriendo– ella permaneció inmóvil– pero si de verdad quiere hacerlo, yo no tendría problemas en empujarla, Sakura-sensei.

 _– Sasori-sensei–_ susurró recobrando abruptamente la razón. Los ojos color café ceniza del pelirrojo permanecían inexpresivos, sin perder de vista los movimientos de Sakura– es una pena que me haya encontrado en tan vergonzosa situación– dijo apoyándose de él para bajar de la baranda del puente.

– No es que me interese, pero ¿por qué?– preguntó.

– Es una larga historia– respondió Sakura.

– No hay historia larga que no pueda ser contada– aseveró. Sakura se encogió de hombros dándole la razón, aún así no se sentía cómoda hablando con su compañero de trabajo. Y menos cuando él la vio a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de su vida, aunque esa no sería la primera vez que lo intenta.

– Hay algo que hace que me olvide de mis problemas– comentó limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. Sasori alzó las cejas mostrando confusión– ¿Podría acompañarme?– él se encogió de hombros y la siguió, después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

La pista de patinaje se encontraba a unos seis cuadras desde donde estaban. En el último mes había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo como instructora de patinaje a niños. El dueño de la pista la había visto patinar allí desde que se mudó al vecindario, y en cuanto su anterior instructor renunció, no dudó en hacerle una oferta a ella. Sakura aceptó sin problemas, pues un ingreso extra no le vendría nada mal. Ese día no había clases, así que la pista estaba cerrada para el público. Pero eso no significa que ella no tenga acceso.

– Supuse que vendríamos a este lugar– comentó Sasori.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe?– quiso saber.

– ¿Qué cómo lo sé?– inquirió con sarcasmo– Sakura-sensei tuvo fama dentro de patinaje japonés. Era obvio que alguien como yo, quien en sus tiempos de universitario iba a ver todos los deportes que pudiera, supiera su nombre. Recuerde que soy maestro de educación física. Aunque también sé la forma lamentable con la que acabó con su carrera. La pregunta es ¿Por qué se retiró la primera vez?

Sakura siguió ajustando sus patines, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, negada a decir palabra alguna.

– Ese es mi mayor secreto– sentenció al borde de la pista. Sasori la siguió de cerca, él tenía curiosidad por saber ese secreto.

– Hagamos un trato– dijo atravesándose en su camino– yo le diré mi secreto y usted me dice el suyo ¿Acepta?– propuso tendiendo su mano hacia ella para cerrar el trato. Sakura miró con cautela la mano del pelirrojo, no estaba segura si él la juzgaría duramente como muchos de los otros, pero sentía la necesidad de desahogarse con algo. Ya no tenía con quién hacerlo, la única persona con la que creía podía contar, la había traicionado.

– Está bien– accedió estrechando la mano del pelirrojo– Pero antes, ¿Qué tanto conoce del patinaje?

– Teóricamente, todo– respondió– en la práctica, apenas y puedo mantenerme de pie en el hielo.

 _– Igual que él–_ dijo para ella misma.

– ¿Dijo algo?– preguntó

– Nada importante, sólo algo tonto que recordé– aseguró– Le enseñaré unos cuantos trucos y tal vez pueda realizar mi vieja rutina.

– Interesante– aseguró.

Hacer lo que ama y la compañía del pelirrojo hicieron que se olvidara de sus problemas. Se sintió estúpida por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero también sabía que ella no era consciente de sus acciones hasta que él la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Entonces...– comenzó Sasori cuando ambos tomaban un descanso en las gradas de la pista– ¿Vas a contarme tu historia?

– ¿Vas a contarme la tuya?– debatió ella

– Yo pregunté primero– le recordó con arrogancia.

– Buen punto– aceptó. Juntó sus manos y las apretó una contra la otra, otra señal clara de su ansiedad– Contarte mi historia de amor, probablemente te aburriría. Así que me saltaré a lo que es verdaderamente importante– comenzó– La razón por la que me retiré la primera vez, fue porque estaba embarazada. Esperaba un hijo de mi primer y único amor.

– Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba– comentó.

– Mi entrenadora nunca lo vio con buenos ojos, así que cuando supe del embarazo, le dije que me retiraría por un año y medio porque estaba cansada y quería llevar a cabo mi último año de preparatoria sin problemas– relató– ella se enfureció conmigo y desapareció, no sin antes asegurar que volvería en año y medio.

«Por supuesto que los problemas no se hicieron esperar, él y yo teníamos diecisiete años. Pero él y yo decidimos seguir con el bebé, entonces sus padres y los míos llegaron al acuerdo de que nos casaríamos después de graduarnos. Tuve un embarazo riesgoso y eventualmente tuve que dejar la escuela, con un tutor que supervisará mis estudios, mientras él siguió yendo a la escuela. Él vivía con sus padres y yo con los míos, pero iba a visitarme cada día sin falta y a veces, cuando yo sé lo pedía, se quedaba a dormir conmigo. El día que nuestro bebé nació, las cosas cambiaron, por una razón inexplicable, yo la odiaba. Fue una niña y no quería verla. Así que al día siguiente, le dije que no quería ser madre y me fui. Él me advirtió que si salía por esa puerta, estaría muerta para ellos. Sin embargo, en su momento, aquello me importó muy poco. Mis recuerdos después de eso son muy confusos o simplemente me avergüenza rememorarlos. Errores tras errores, fracasos tras fracasos. Diez años en los que me arrepiento de lo que hice. Y ahora estoy pagando con creces mis errores. A pesar de haberlos vuelto a ver, no estoy segura si ellos van a perdonarme algún día»

– ¿Cómo diste con ellos?– quiso saber genuinamente interesado.

– Fue una casualidad– contestó– ella es una de mis alumnas.

– Inesperado– dijo Sasori– ¿Pensaste que algo así podría pasar?

– Ni en mis más locos sueños– aseveró– he vivido momentos agridulces desde entonces...

– Supongo que eso...– señaló el cuello de la pelirrosa. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, había olvidado por completo que Sasuke había dejado marcas en su cuello y en sus pechos, y que su sudadera no es capaz de cubrirlos del todo–... podría considerarse con un momento dulce– finalizó burlón. Lejos de reír, Sakura se encogió sobre sí misma, deseaba olvidar las cosas que pasaron después de una noche que ella desde ya echaba de menos.

– Diría que lo fue, pero las cosas se fueron a la mierda después de eso– suspiró. Sasori alzó las cejas sin entender– una amiga creyó que sería bueno " _ayudarme_ " y metió una demanda en mi nombre, solicitando la custodia completa de mi hija. El mensaje nos llegó a él y a mí esta mañana, imaginarás cómo se puso cuando se enteró. Ni siquiera me dejó explicarle, sólo me dijo que jamás permitirá que me quede con su hija.

– ¿Hablaste con ella?– cuestionó.

– No, yo estaba demasiado inestable como para llamarla. Para ser honesta, no quiero hablar con ella, no aún– admitió– quiero estar segura de lo que voy a decirle y en mi estado actual, es evidente que no voy a conseguir nada bueno. Por cierto, yo te he contado toda mi historia y tú nada de nada– señaló acusadora– ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

– Soy gay– declaró sereno. Sakura parpadeó una cuantas veces incrédula, no daba crédito a sus oídos.

 _– ¿Gay?–_ balbuceó sin creerlo.

– Si, soy gay– reafirmó– ¿Difícil de creer? Pues me gusta que sea así, no a muchos padres les agradaría la idea de que un sujeto con tendencias homosexuales, sea maestro de sus hijos – Sakura prefirió callar, era cierto lo que él decía. Lamentablemente la sociedad aún no terminaba de aceptar que personas como él, no eran diferentes de los otros.

– ¿Tienes pareja?– se aventuró a preguntar.

– Si– contestó con simpleza– está noche iremos a un festival ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

– No quiero incomodar– dijo apenada.

– No lo harías, él le agradaría conocerte. No tiene muchos amigos– aseguró.

– Acepto. Si voy contigo, terminaré de creerte, porque aún estoy un poco escéptica al respecto. Y también...– hizo una pausa– me olvidaría un poco de mis propios problemas.

Sasori le dijo que pasaría por ella después del ocaso. El resto del día pasó ansiosa porque ese momento llegará, no quería pensar en nada, buscaba cualquier excusa para no enfrentar su realidad. Buscó una yukata con la que podría asistir al festival, y buscó una manera de cubrir las marcas que Sasuke había dejado sobre su piel. El sólo recordarlo todo, las manos de él, sus labios, él y ella unidos en un solo ser. Pensar que ese había sido un gran avance para ellos, y que ahora todo estaba igual que cuando se volvieron a ver. No, ahora estaba peor, mucho peor. Esta vez Sasuke no tendrá concesiones con ella, no le hará el amor si ella se lo pide, no estaba segura si la dejaría volverse a acercar a Sarada tanto como ella quisiera. Sasuke es un hombre implacable, y sin embargo, le había dado una segunda oportunidad, sin saberlo. Maldijo su suerte, maldijo su estupidez, lo maldijo a él por amarlo tanto, se maldijo a ella por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para obligarlo a escuchar. Pero más que nada, maldijo a Ino por haber causado todo ese embrollo innecesario.

Sasori pasó por ella en su viejo auto a la hora acordada, le comentó que se encontrarían con el chico en el festival. Y que también, él no tendría problemas de compartir su novio con una persona extra.

– Sasori– llamó indecisa– yo quería hacerte una...

– Oh, allí estas– interrumpió él, acelerando el paso hacia un joven de unos veinte, de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules.

 _– Buenas noches–_ saludó Sakura tímidamente.

– Así que tú eres la mujer de la cual me habló Sasori– dijo el rubio– mucho gusto, mi nombre es Deidara.

– Mucho gusto, Deidara-san, mi nombre es Sakura– se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia.

– Ella podría ayudarte en tu proyecto– comentó Sasori poniéndose junto al rubio.

– ¿Cuál proyecto?– preguntó Sakura curiosa.

– Soy estudiante de artes en la Universidad de Tokio– comenzó Deidara– debo hacer una escultura de una mujer, pero no conozco ninguna– se lamentó– no te preocupes, no tiene que ser necesariamente desnuda si resulta incómodo para ti. Aunque la verdad, no me interesa ver una mujer desnuda. Me interesa ver a Sasori desnudo.

– Encima de ti, ya conozco el proceso– agregó Sasori dedicándole una sonrisa seductora. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, no importa como se vea, amor es amor.

– Acepta mi ayuda, aunque no es mucho lo que harías con este cuerpo tan simple– alegó Sakura.

– En tu profesión, un cuerpo extravagante habría sido un problema– añadió Deidara, restándole importancia a los complejos de la Haruno. Sakura arqueó una ceja, el pelirrojo le había hablado de ella más de lo que creía– me gustaría esculpirte, pero como patinadora. Me agradan los patinadores sobre hielo.

Sakura volvió a sonreír, se alegraba de haber aceptado venir con ellos. Necesitaba amigos nuevos y ellos podrían ser lo que ella estuviera buscando.

 **...**

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento de golpe, encontrándose con Karin y Suigetsu sentados en su sofá, esperando por él.

– Dime que fue lo que pasó– demandó Karin, llegando hacia él. Le preocupaba el aspecto que tenía Sasuke, no parecía el hombre con el que compartía a diario en el trabajo.

– ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?– interrogó ignorando lo anterior.

– Si, te compré un celular nuevo y fui a la tintorería por el traje que usarás en el evento de esta noche– informó.

– Había olvidado el estúpido evento– gruñó.

– Sasuke, ¿qué te pasó?– insistió– ayer estaba todo bien, incluso tenías una cita con Sakura-san. Veo que te fue mejor de lo que creí– le codeó las costillas, guiñándole el ojo con picardía. Él se llevó una mano a su cuello, había olvidado por completo las marcas, estaba más preocupado por su futuro y el de su hija. Le pediría a Karin que los cubriera luego con maquillaje, no sería propio ir por allí mostrando eso a sus clientes.

– No me interesa saber de ella– espetó con dureza– nunca creí que ella podría caer tan bajo.

– Es decir...– trató de animarlo a continuar.

– Tienen que verlo– le indicó a ambos que lo siguieran a su despacho. La pareja quedó sin aliento al leer el contenido del correo, Karin había tenido fe en que Sakura realmente quería recuperar a su familia. Pero ahora estaba confundida de que las acciones de la pelirrosa, no sean iguales a sus palabras. Vio que su amigo no sólo estaba enojado, estaba triste aunque se empeñara en ocultarlo. Ella sabía que Sasuke sigue enamorado de Sakura, aunque lo niegue, aunque se empeñe en odiarla. Sólo se odia a sí mismo por no poder odiarla como debería.

Ella se ofreció a quedarse con él el resto del día, después de todo, tenía que ir con él a acompañarlo a la boda. Karin le expuso la posibilidad de cancelar, sabía que no estaba en condiciones para hacer un buen trabajo, pero él se rehusó a aceptar y aseguró que nada en este mundo podría hacer que él haga mal su trabajo.

La boda se llevó a cabo con éxito, Sasuke cumplió con su trabajo eficientemente como de costumbre. Casi al final del evento, recibió una llamada que causó que el mundo se le viniera encima.

– _Sasuke, Sarada-chan se encerró en el sótano._ _Lo siento mucho, hijo–_ el tono de disculpa de su madre, resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Eso no podría estar pasando, no ahora.

 _¿Acaso el destino se había empecinado en arruinarle su felicidad junto a su hija?._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **¡Que comiencen los juegos del hambre! Okno, no estamos en esa historia xD. Pero si puedo decir que Troya está ardiendo. Las cosas empeoraran a partir de ahora (les estoy avisando con tiempo). ¿Qué habrá en el sótano? ¿Qué le dirá Sakura a Ino? Pero más que nada ¿A qué team pertenecen ahora? ¿#TeamSasuke o #TeamSakura? Ninguno, #TeamSasori para que sean serios jajajajajajaja, Lo sé, mal chiste. ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de esos dos? Ellos serán personajes importantes a partir de ahora.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.  
** _ **  
Año 2007- Noviembre 26**_

 _Aquel día de otoño se encontraba más estresado que de costumbre. Tenía que estudiar para la semana de exámenes, pero no era capaz de concentrarse debidamente. Y eso se debía a que Sarada lloraba. Su hija de siete meses gritaba desesperada desde su cuna._

 _Sasuke la había dejado allí porque estaba ocupado, pero había mudado sus libros y apuntes a la habitación de Sarada para que ella sintiera su presencia y pudiera dormir tranquila. Pero fue en vano, ella clamaba desesperada la atención de su padre._

 _– ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ayuda?– entró su madre, preocupada por el escándalo de la niña._

 _– Puedo resolverlo solo– aseguró. Su madre no pareció segura, y permaneció parada en el umbral de la habitación de la pequeña, esperando ver qué haría él para calmar a su hija, sin dejar sus estudios de lado._

 _Sasuke tomó sus apuntes, caminó hacia la cuna e hizo a la bebé a un lado, para así meterse en la cuna con ella. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque su madre vivía regañándolo por hacer eso, pero era un remedio efectivo para que ella tomará su siesta de la tarde cuando él no podía tomarla con ella._

 _– ¿De nuevo con eso?– reprochó Mikoto. Pero no siguió refutando al ver como Sarada se acostaba en el pecho de su padre, mientras él acariciaba su espalda para que se durmiera, sin despegar sus ojos de sus apuntes– te llamaré para cenar._

 _– Hmp– masculló en respuesta. Mikoto sonrió enternecida por la escena, Sasuke siempre le demostraba que él solo podría lidiar con su hija a pesar de todo._

 _– Veo que no tuviste que intervenir– comentó su esposo al verla regresar a la cocina._

 _– No, Sasuke se metió con ella en la cuna de nuevo– dijo._

 _Fugaku negó divertido, sabía lo mucho que a su esposa le molestaba que su hijo lo hiciera._

 _– Debes admitir que es muy efectivo– señaló. La pelinegra bufó, le molestaba que su esposo estuviera de acuerdo con Sasuke en ese aspecto._

 _Un par de horas después, fue a buscarlo para cenar. Pero se encontró con una tierna escena que casi la hace chillar emocionada. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y fue por la cámara de su hijo. Ese momento debía ser retratado por siempre._

 _Sasuke y Sarada dormían en la cuna, en la misma posición en la que los había dejado. La hojas de Sasuke estaban puestas a un lado, seguramente lo hizo para no arruinarlas._

 _Decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más, no se sentía capaz de molestarlos. Estaba segura que ellos se despertarían cuando sintieran hambre._

 _ **..**_ _ **.**_

Sarada despertó ese fin de semana más temprano de lo acostumbrado, a pesar de que estuvo hasta muy tarde hablando por _Skype_ con Chōchō, mientras ambas disfrutaban del maratón de _Pretty Little Liars_ que habían planeado para ese día. Pero estaba emocionada, quería saber cómo le había ido a su padre en su cita. Ella sabía que Chōchō tenía razón, entre su padre y su maestra existe una química que no se puede negar. No le emocionaba compartir a su papá con alguien que amenazara con quitarle su tiempo de padre e hija, pero con la Haruno era diferente, ella sentía que la mujer no le quitaría a su padre del todo y con eso ella estaba más que satisfecha.

– ¿Qué tienes, linda?– preguntó su abuela con dulzura, al notar como observaba su desayuno pensativa.

– Pensaba en papá– respondió distraídamente.

– ¿Te preocupa que no venga a buscarte temprano?– cuestionó dolida.

– Por supuesto que no, abuelita– aseguró rápidamente– es sólo que me preguntaba si le fue bien anoche...– la Uchiha mayor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar que aún le desagrada la idea de que su hijo ande en buenos términos con su ex.

– Tu padre sabrá...– fue interrumpida por la voz una voz infantil.

– Abuela, Sarada-nee– saludó Ichirou, entrando al comedor. Mikoto sonrió complacida, sus dos nietos estaban allí con ella.

– Ichirou-kun, ¿viniste solo?– preguntó preocupada, al no verlo acompañado de sus sobreprotectores padres.

– Ni siquiera se deben haberse dado cuenta de mi ausencia– refunfuñó. La Uchiha mayor lo miró con tristeza, sabía que el pequeño la estaba pasando mal con la pronta llegada de su hermana menor.

 **– ¡Te escapaste de casa!–** exclamó Sarada sorprendida– el niño _"yo no haría tales imprudencias"_ ha huido de casa– dijo con mofa.

 **– ¡No te burles!–** gritó enojado– y no me escapé de casa, yo no haría las estupideces de Sarada-nee– la aludida frunció el ceño enojada, suficiente tenía con el castigo impuesto por su, según ella, despiadado padre; cómo para que venga alguien más a creerse con derecho de echarle en cara su error.

– Basta, niños– intervino Mikoto, a sabiendas que la niña no tardaría en responder a los ataques de su primo– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, cariño?

– Llamé al abuelo y le pregunté si podría venir– respondió– él me dijo que sí y envió a Juugo-san a buscarme.

– ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?– inquirió Mikoto con dulzura. El niño tomó asiento en el comedor y comenzó a comer de lo que estaba servido, bajo la atenta mirada de ambas féminas.

– Abuela– comenzó dudoso– ¿crees que mis padres me dejen de lado cuando nazca la bebé? Papá me dice que debo entender que ellos le prestarán más atención a ella porque la necesita, ella no puede valerse por sí misma.

– Creo que te estás comportando como un bebé llorón– atacó Sarada.

 _– ¿Qué vas a saber tú?–_ escupió cabreado– tú tienes al tío Sasuke para ti sola y no sabes lo que es sentirse desplazado por tu mamá, porque ella prefiere prestar toda su atención a alguien que aún no nace.

– Al menos tú tienes a tu mamá contigo– señaló, levantándose de golpe– tú sabrás lo que es tener la responsabilidad de ser un hermano mayor. Hace tiempo me dijiste que estabas emocionado con la llegada de ella, así que deja de lloriquear y piensa en que podrías hacer para ayudar– Ichirou se sintió mal consigo mismo, él al menos sabía lo que era tener una madre maravillosa consigo cada día. Sarada no tenía ese privilegio, pero era él quien se quejaba sin parar, cuando en realidad, debería sentirse afortunado y comenzar a comportarse como el hombre de la casa, y proteger a su madre y hermana cuando ella nazca.

 _– Tienes razón, lo siento–_ masculló con arrepentimiento.

– Soy yo quien debería disculparse, a veces olvido que aún eres un niño pequeño y que necesitas la atención de tus padres– argumentó– yo también la necesito ¿sabes? Papá me ha enseñado a volverme independiente desde muy pequeña, y gracias a ello le soy de mucha ayuda en algunas ocasiones. Y sé que algunas veces me comporto como una niña malcriada, pero es sólo para que él me preste mucha más atención. Mi papá trabaja demasiado y algunas veces es como si no estuviéramos bajo el mismo techo a diario. Esos son los momentos en donde me gustaría tener una mamá también– finalizó soltando aquello que había estado reteniendo durante mucho tiempo. Aunque no lo aparentaba, Sarada deseaba tener una madre o que al menos su padre tuviera la decencia de mostrarle algo para que ella pudiera conocer, al menos como lucía.

En momentos como ese, Mikoto sólo podía sentir una furia tremenda extenderse por todo su cuerpo, su nieta sufría la supuesta muerte de su madre. Odiaba eso, odiaba que su hijo no hubiera tenido los pantalones de poner al tanto a su hija sobre la cruel realidad. Su madre no estaba muerta, ella simplemente se largó porque no la amaba y no quería lidiar con la responsabilidad de un hijo.

– ¿Quieres ir al cine?– preguntó su nieto menor, consiguiendo sacarla de su letargo.

– Está bien– accedió Sarada– llamaré a mi papá para decirle que me quedaré hasta la noche.

– Y yo llamaré a tus padres para decirle que estás aquí– informó, saliendo de la cocina. Por un instante, la puerta del sótano se cruzó en su campo visual. Si tan sólo Sarada supiera que en ese lugar, estaban contenidas todas las respuestas que buscaba desesperadamente. Por esa razón, su hijo siempre le pedía tener especial cuidado con ese lugar, él siempre le pedía que fuera cuidadosa con el lugar donde dejaba la llave y que no dejara la puerta abierta. Él no deseaba que ella se enterara de esa manera.

Un par de horas más tarde, los primos Uchiha caminaban tomados de la mano para no perderse en el centro comercial, escoltados por el chofer de la familia. Sarada deseaba que su primo se distrajera un poco de su tristeza. Ella no podía entenderlo del todo, pero si ella fuera a tener un hermano, sería la más entusiasmada con la idea.

Visualizó a Naruto sentado en la feria de comida.

– Es el tío Naruto– señaló la espalda del rubio– iré un momento a saludarlo– soltó la mano de su primo y se acercó hacia donde él estaba. Pensó en sorprenderlo por la espalda, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la conversación que él mantiene por teléfono.

 _– ¿Un demanda por la custodia completa de Sarada-chan?–_ cuestionó alarmado _– no creí que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así, Sasuke_ – su padre, según notó Sarada, habló desde el otro lado de la línea _– escúchame, ahora mismo estoy en el centro comercial comprando unas cosas para Hinata y los niños. Envíame los detalles de la demanda y nos reunimos para discutirlo mañana a primera hora, no sé quién sea su abogado defensor, pero yo como tu abogado, no permitiré que ella gane y se quede con Sarada-chan. No después de que tú has dedicado tu vida a esa niña.  
_  
Sarada se alejó lentamente del lugar, antes que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso su madre no estaba muerta como su padre afirmaba con tanta seguridad? ¿Ella había regresado? Entonces... su padre le había mentido toda su vida. Y ahora esa persona quería quedarse con ella por la fuerza, no, eso sí que no. Ella no se quedaría con nadie que no conoce, ella sólo conoce a su padre y es con él con quien se quedará.

Estaba triste y confundida, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora. ¿Quién era esa mujer que quería apartarla de su padre? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos? ¿Por qué su padre se vio obligado a mentirle? Sabía que recurrir a su padre en busca de respuestas no sería la única alternativa, pero existía un lugar donde probablemente estuviera todo lo que ella buscaba. El sótano de la casa de sus abuelos. Ese lugar estaba terminantemente prohibido para ella, no podía entrar al lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Palabras textuales de su padre.

– ¿Sarada-nee?– llamó Ichirou mortificado por su expresión de confusión y tristeza.

– Ichi, ¿te molestaría volver a casa de los abuelos ahora?– inquirió con una sonrisa forzada.

– ¿Te duele el estómago?– preguntó inocentemente.

– Si, Ichi, me duele el estómago– contestó– volvamos a casa– pidió.

Ambos niños le informaron a Juugo su decisión y él no le quedó de otra, más que obedecerlos. En el trayecto de regreso, Sarada pensaba seriamente en cómo conseguir las llaves del sótano y entrar, sin que sus abuelos se dieran cuenta. Miró a Ichirou de reojo, él podría serle útil. Pero antes debía manipularlo para que aceptara darle su ayuda.

– Ichi– llamó la atención del pequeño Uchiha– te propongo un juego al llegar.

– ¿Es divertido?– preguntó emocionado.

– Sí que lo es, aunque podría meternos en problemas– respondió. El niño no pareció muy convencido, pero asintió de todos modos– antes de salir, escuché que el abuelo tenía un asunto que resolver fuera, así que no estará en casa. Y conociendo a la abuela, debe estar en el jardín– continuó pensativa– debes distraerla el tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda buscar las llaves del sótano y entrar.

– Pero ese lugar no está permitido para nosotros– replicó.

– Lo sé, pero creo que descubrí la razón de ello. Para eso, necesito entrar y comprobarlo. _Ayúdame, Ichi, de verdad necesito tu ayuda–_ suplicó.

– ¿Es muy importante?– cuestionó dudoso.

 **–** _ **¡Sí!–**_ exclamó Sarada desesperada.

– Está bien, te ayudaré, pero me dejarás ver también lo que descubras– indicó.

– Por supuesto– aseguró esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Juugo ignoró la conversación de los niños, él no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaban. Él siempre se mantiene al margen de las conversaciones que puedan entablar las personas que van en el asiento trasero del auto. Él ha escuchado muchas cosas, pero siempre las guarda en su interior, olvidándose de ellas eventualmente. La vida privada de sus jefes, no es su asunto.

Los niños revisaron cuidadosamente el panorama antes de poner su plan en marcha. El auto de su abuelo ya no estaba, eso quiere decir, que la casa estaba sola para ellos. Conociendo a su abuela, podría pasarse el día entero en su jardín sin ningún inconveniente. Mikoto adora sus plantas y sólo ella tiene derecho a cuidar de ellas, al menos que ellos insistan en ayudar, pero entonces serían meticulosamente supervisados.

– Tú distráela lo suficiente como para que yo pueda encontrar las llaves y entrar ¿entendido?– explicó Sarada en voz baja.

– Entendido– aceptó el menor.

– ¿Por qué volvieron tan pronto?– cuestionó Mikoto, percatándose de la presencia de los chiquillos.

– A Sarada-nee le dolía el estómago– respondió Ichirou con rapidez.

– ¿Estás bien, cariño?– preguntó preocupada. Se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ellos.

– Estoy bien, abuelita– aseguró Sarada– me iré a la que era la habitación de papá a descansar, seguramente se me pasará pronto.

– ¿Segura?– la pelinegra menor asintió en respuesta.

– ¿Puedo ayudar?– ofreció el pequeño, consiguiendo distraer la atención de la mayor.

Sarada sonrió para sus adentros, su primo había llevado su parte del plan a la perfección. Ahora sólo faltaba la parte de ella. Se tomó su tiempo para revisar bien, pues sabía que ellos no terminarían pronto en el jardín. Revisó cada rincón de la cocina, sin resultado. Las habitaciones de la planta baja y alta, incluso se aventuró al cuarto que fue de su padre y el que fue suyo, sin resultado. La última habitación por recorrer era la de sus abuelos. Esa la había dejado para el final.

Casi gritó de emoción cuando encontró la llave en el joyero de la Uchiha.

Corrió escaleras abajo y se acercó a esa puerta, la cual ha sido un misterio para ella durante toda su vida. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Sarada sabe que esa puerta tiene un rechinido espantoso al abrir, por eso debe hacerlo con sumo cuidado. Ingresó al lugar, utilizando la linterna de su celular para guiarse en medio de la oscuridad, estaba a sólo unos pasos de saber la verdad que su padre tan celosamente ha ocultado. Habían muchas cajas y cosas que debían ser de la vieja casa. Por suerte para ella, cada caja estaba debidamente identificada. Incluso algunas estaban etiquetadas con su nombre.

– _"Cosas de Sasuke"–_ leyó en voz baja, en la primera que se cruzó en su campo visual. La caja sólo tenía libros y pertenecías de su padre en su vida escolar.

Buscar no sería sencillo, y menos si no conseguía cómo iluminar el lugar con completo. Rápidamente consiguió el interruptor de la luz y lo encendió con bastante esfuerzo, pues estaba fuera del alcance de su corta estatura.

Siguió rebuscando en las cajas con el nombre de su padre, hasta que se encontró con algo interesante. Una caja de plástico, con muchos discos de dvd organizados debidamente por fechas, desde el 2005 hasta mediados del 2008. Tuvo la necesidad de verlos, algo en su interior le decía a gritos que allí estaba la respuesta que buscaba. El único inconveniente, era que la caja es demasiado pesada para ella sola y no cuenta con Ichirou cerca para que le eche una mano.

– Mi laptop– pensó en voz alta. Se apresuró por la escaleras del sótano y salió de allí, vigilando que nadie hubiera en el perímetro. Subió a la habitación donde están sus cosas, tomó su portátil y el cargador, y regresó al sótano lo más rápido posible. Buscó un lugar donde conectarla en caso de que la batería se acabará antes que ella terminará hasta el último vídeo.

Instaló su computadora en un sofá cubierto por una sábana que allí había. Comenzó a sacar cuentas en su cabeza, mientras decidía que dvd escoger. Ella nació a finales Marzo de 2007, así que probablemente, sus padres sabrían que ella estaba en camino en...

– _Julio 2006_ – leyó en un susurro. Tomó el disco en sus manos y fue a ponerlo en el equipo para verlo, pero el sonido del celular la hizo sobresaltarse. Era Ichirou desde su propio teléfono, él le estaba pidiendo que le abriera la puerta. El trato había sido que ella le mostraría su descubrimiento y debía apegarse a ello, si no quería problemas con sus abuelos.

 _– Entra rápido–_ lo jaló hacia dentro y cerró de nuevo, trancando la puerta, para evitar que Mikoto los saque a ambos en cuanto se dé cuenta.

– ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?– quiso saber. Sarada con una señal, lo mandó a hacer silencio _– lo siento–_ se disculpó por lo bajo.

– Vamos– ordenó guiándolo hacia donde estaba su laptop. Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, Sarada puso a reproducir el vídeo.

Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos en el instante en el que el vídeo comenzó.

– _Hola, bebé_ – saludó alegremente una pelirrosa de diecisiete años. Detrás de ella, estaba su padre de la misma edad. Él lucía enojado, miraba a la Haruno de reojo. En su mirada había rabia y decepción. Ella los grababa a ambos desde el interior de un auto– _yo soy Sakura, soy mamá. El chico enojado a mi lado, se llama Sasuke, es papá–_ Sarada apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Ella se dio cuenta que su padre actuaba extraño cuando su maestra estaba cerca, incluso el día del hospital, el ambiente se puso tenso cuando ella apareció. Ahora entendía el porqué, había sido una tonta por no prestarle la atención debida a esos detalles– _papá y yo no enteramos hoy que vienes en camino, pero mamá actuó como una cobarde y le planteó a papá la posibilidad de abortarte antes de que nuestros padres se den cuenta y nos metamos en problemas. Por eso papá no me habla, él fue más valiente que yo en ese sentido. Perdóname, Sasuke-kun. Perdóname, bebé, mamá a partir de ahora no volverá a decir que eres un error_ – finalizó con una sonrisa triste y el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

Sarada se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó su blusa con fuerza, dolía, dolía mucho. Su madre la había considerado un error, su madre estaba viva y la había abandonado. El nudo en su garganta dificultaba su respiración. Su burbuja acaba de reventar para abrirle los ojos a una cruel realidad. Ella preferiría regresar a ese mundo donde sólo eran su padre y ella, donde ambos son felices y ella vive con la idea de que su madre murió dándola a luz.

 _No quería esto que acababa de ver._

Su vida entera había sido una mentira y todas las personas a su alrededor habían contribuido al engaño.

– Sara...– comenzó Ichirou, pero ella lo interrumpió.

 _– Déjame sola, Ichirou–_ demandó con los dientes apretados.

– No puedo hacer eso– negó.

 _– Vas a hacerlo_ – sentenció. Sin embargo, él se rehusó a apartarse de su lado– ¡ **Que te vayas!** – gritó furiosa. Ichirou retrocedió por inercia, él no quería irse. No dejaría sola a su prima en el estado en el que se encontraba. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Aquello la había destrozado por dentro.

 _– Sarada-nee_ – masculló con dolor antes de salir de allí.

Sarada miró por donde él se había ido, Ichirou no tenía la culpa de nada, pero ella necesitaba estar sola. Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta y la trancó. No quería que nadie fuera a sacarla de allí, no quería que nadie fuera a brindarle consuelo porque sería hipócrita de su parte.

Tomó un cd con fecha de Octubre del 2006 y puso a reproducirlo.

– _Hola, bebé_ – saludó un joven Itachi a la cámara– _hoy los vídeos los hago yo, tus padres están muy entretenidos como para hacerlo–_ la cámara enfocó a sus jóvenes padres. Sakura estaba sentada en un sofá y Sasuke, de rodillas frente a ella, pegado a la panza de casi cinco meses de su novia. Él lucía entusiasmado, al parecer ella los tenía encantados de alguna manera.  
 _  
– ¿Qué no se supone que ustedes iban al médico hoy y sabrían el sexo de bebé?–_ preguntó Itachi, llegando hasta ellos.

 _– Decidimos dejarlo como sorpresa–_ comentó Sasuke, tomando asiento junto a la chica.

 _– Sasuke-kun y yo hicimos un trato–_ dijo Sakura risueña _– si el bebé resulta ser un niño, yo le pondré su nombre y si es niña, él lo hará.  
_  
 _– Pobre bebé si es niña–_ expresó Itachi con pesar.

 _– Calla, papá le pondrá un nombre precioso_ – declaró con orgullo, la pelirrosa le dio un beso en la mejilla. Itachi negó divertido a la cámara y el video acabó.

 **...**

Ichirou caminó indeciso entre los pasillos de la casa de sus abuelos, dudaba en sí informarle o no a su abuela. En otra ocasión él hubiera muerto callado, pero no sabía cómo actuar ahora. Su prima estaba destrozada y no él no sabía cómo ayudarla.

– ¿Por qué te saliste de casa?– la voz de Itachi resonó como un eco lejano en sus oídos. Él de verdad imaginaba que ellos seguían sin notar su ausencia.

– Creí que no te darías cuenta– admitió con un mohín en los labios. Itachi se agachó a su altura y lo sostuvo por los hombros.

– Siempre voy a saber cuándo estás y cuando no, sabré cuando estés triste o no, porque eres mi hijo, Ichirou– los ojos negros del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a su padre, buscando un refugio para llorar– hiciste preocupar a tu madre, le debes una disculpa.

– _Es que...–_ musitó con voz ahogada.

– Nosotros no vamos a dejar de amarte, nunca. Y esperamos que tú nos ayudes cuando ella llegue, serás su hermano mayor y tú deber como hermano es cuidarla y protegerla– Itachi entendía los sentimientos de su hijo, él también pasó por lo mismo cuando Sasuke nació, él también llegó a sentirse desplazado por alguien que aún no nacía. Pero lo superó en el mismo momento en el que su padre le dijo las mismas palabras que él acababa de recitarle a su hijo.

– Papá– llamó no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, sabía que estaba traicionando a Sarada, pero él estaba preocupado por ella. Sarada no estaba bien, ella estaba rota y él tenía que ayudarla _– creo que hice algo malo..._

– ¿Qué es?– preguntó Itachi con severidad.

 _– Ayudé a Sarada-nee a distraer a la abuela para que ella pudiera robar las llaves del sótano...–_ ni bien terminó de confesar su pecado, cuando Itachi se alteró, exigiendo una explicación.

 _ **– ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!–**_ gritó encolerizado– el niño se abrazó a sí mismo, rara vez Itachi gritaba así. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan furioso.

 _– Ella me lo suplicó–_ sollozó asustado. Itachi se levantó y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

 **– ¡Sarada!–** gritó golpeando la puerta metálica con fuerza **– sal de allí–** mas no obtuvo respuesta de ella. _– Sarada, abre. Te responderé todo lo que quieras saber–_ le aseguró en un desesperado intento por hacerla cambiar de parecer.

 **– No quiero nada de ustedes, todos son unos mentirosos. ¡** _ **Mi vida es una mentira!–**_ bramó ella desde el otro lado **– Lárgate, tío, no quiero ver a nadie.  
**  
 _– Creo que mamá sabría manejar mejor está situación–_ divagó Itachi. Con sólo imaginar cómo lo tomaría su hermano cuando se entere, le daba un fuerte pesar. Esa niña lo era todo para Sasuke y ahora ella seguramente lo odia.

– ¿Cuál es el alboroto?– interrogó Mikoto llegando hacia ellos– ¿Y Sarada?, ¿Dónde está Sarada?– demandó saber al no verla con ellos. Itachi apretó los puños con fuerza y desvió la mirada. Mikoto lo entendió, no hacía falta que lo dijeran en voz alta.– ¿Cómo?– se atrevió a preguntar.

– Yo la ayudé– admitió el pequeño avergonzado. Mikoto no podía enojarse con él, conocía a sus nietos y sabía que Sarada tenía cierto control para manipular al menor.

– Dudo que nos escuche, ya lo intenté– agregó Itachi.

– Si tan sólo hubiera una llave extra– ahora se arrepentía de no haber tenido un repuesto para esos casos extremos.

– Debemos llamar a Sasuke– sugirió Itachi.

– Él está en un evento por trabajo– informó Mikoto– aunque, dijo que terminaría temprano– tomó la muñeca de su hijo, para poder ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera– Debe estar por terminar, préstame tu teléfono– pidió.

Inmediatamente, Itachi sacó su celular, marcó el número de su hermano y se lo entregó a su madre.

– Hola, hijo– saludó en cuanto él tomó la llamada.

 _– Hola, mamá–_ saludó de regreso _– ¿sucede algo?–_ Mikoto miró a su hijo mayor en busca de apoyo, Itachi asintió levemente y le colocó una mano en la espalda, otorgándole la fuerza que necesitaba para poder dar la noticia.

– Sasuke, Sarada-chan se encerró en el sótano. _Lo siento mucho, hijo_ – declaró en tono de disculpa.

Mikoto se sentía culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El otro lado de la línea se quedó en completo silencio.

– Sasuke– llamó preocupada.

 _– Yo... ¿cómo está ella?–_ su voz sonaba entrecortada. Su hijo estaba sufriendo y ella no estaba cerca para ayudarlo. Ni siquiera encontraba las palabras indicadas que podría decirle cuando él viniera y, conociéndolo como lo hacía, no tardaría mucho en aparecer en la casa.

Todos se instalaron en la sala, esperando la llegada del Uchiha. Sabían que era inútil insistir en la puerta, Sarada no quería ver a nadie. Dudaban si eso en verdad se aplica a su padre.

Itachi miró a Ichirou dormido en su pierna, pensaba seriamente en sí castigarlo o no.

– Él no tiene la culpa– dijo Mikoto, adivinando la dirección de sus pensamientos– no lo castigues, era algo que tenía que pasar de una forma u otra.

– Tienes razón, sería injusto para él– concordó. El silencio se instaló entre ellos nuevamente.

Escucharon el chirrido de las llantas del auto frente a la casa, Sasuke había llegado.

– ¿No sale aún?– Sasuke llegó agitado hasta ellos. Él intentaba ocultarlo, pero ella veía la verdad. Sus ojos estaban rojizos, había estado llorando. Sasuke estaba más destruido de lo que quería aparentar.

– No quiere hablar con nadie– informó la Uchiha. Él asintió comprendiendo y respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse a enfrentar la cruda realidad.

 _– Necesito hacer esto solo–_ pidió al ver las intenciones de sus familiares. Sabían perfectamente que Sasuke siempre se las había arreglado solo cuando de Sarada se trataba, pero ahora mismo, no estaban seguros de si podría manejarlo. Pero, al ver como les suplicaba con la mirada, entendieron que lo mejor era cumplir sus peticiones.

Al asegurarse que nadie iba a interferir, Sasuke caminó lentamente hacia donde ella estaba. Pegó la frente a la puerta y habló.

– _Sarada, aquí estoy_ – anunció con suavidad– _habla conmigo_ – escuchó los pasos de ella sobre la escalera y luego un fuerte golpe sobre el metal.

 **– ¿Por qué, papá?–** preguntó entre dientes **– ¿Por qué me mentiste toda la vida? ¿Por qué preferiste hacerme crecer en una vil mentira, antes que decirme la verdad?  
**  
 _– Recuerdo cuando te tuve en mis brazos la primera vez...–_ comenzó ignorando las preguntas de su hija– _eras tan hermosa y pequeña, nunca olvidaré como tu llanto se calmó cuando te sostuve y lo feliz que me sentí al hacerlo. Lloré porque me robaste el corazón y de felicidad por tenerte._  
 _  
«En ese momento, cuando Sakura se fue, no sabía si lo lograría, estando solo. Pero luego, con el paso de los días. Me fui dando cuenta que podía hacerlo y que lucharía por no permitir que la ausencia de tu madre te afectara. Las noches en vela porque no podías dormir o porque enfermaste sin motivo alguno. Las personas se cuestionaban sobre si podía hacerlo o no, incluso mi madre dudó de mí. Mandé al demonio a cada uno de ellos y te cuidé como yo creía que era correcto. Y puede ser que tenga errores, y puede que ahora me odies. Pero yo he dado todo por ti, y eso te ha hecho ser la niña que eres ahora»  
_  
Sasuke no obtuvo respuesta de su parte, pero sabía que ella lo estaba escuchando.

– ¿Recuerdas la canción de cuna que solía cantarte cada noche?– continuó.

– _Aún lo haces–_ respondió en un susurro. Él se dejó caer de rodillas, sin despegar la frente de la puerta. Ahora escuchaba con claridad los leves sollozos de su niña.

– Sarada, ¿recuerdas lo que siempre decimos?– cuestionó al borde de las lágrimas.

 _– Que siempre seríamos un equipo, Sarada y papá juntos sin importar que–_ contestó afligida _– pero eso es una mentira–_ escupió con rencor _– todo ha sido mentira.  
_  
 _– No, princesa, nada ha sido mentira–_ aseguró desesperado _– sé que cometí un error al no decirte la verdad, pero intentaba protegerte._

– _**¿Protegerme de qué?–**_ bramó iracunda. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, necesitaba controlarse, no podía derrumbarse ahora– _sólo intentabas protegerte... sólo a ti.  
_  
 _– Yo no quería que te sintieras rechazada por tu madre–_ confesó.

 **– Pues fallaste, porque es como me siento ahora–** atacó sin piedad.

 _– Perdoname, hija, perdóname–_ musitó con arrepentimiento, dejando escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo _– perdón por todo._

 _ **– No puedo aceptarlo, no quiero aceptarlo–**_ negó furiosa _ **– te odio, papá. Y también la odio a ella.  
**_  
 _– No me digas eso, por favor–_ suplicó _– me estás matando, Sarada.  
_  
 _– No me importa, tú y esa mujer ya lo hicieron conmigo–_ siseó con desprecio _– vete, Uchiha. No quiero verte, me quedaré a vivir aquí. Pero si de verdad quieres hacer que salga de aquí, vete de la casa.  
_  
Sasuke se sentía destruido, derrotado. Su mayor temor se había cumplido y había sido peor de lo que había imaginado. Su niña lo odiaba, no quería saber nada de él y eso lo había destrozado por dentro. Nunca había sentido tal malestar en el pecho, ni siquiera una espada atravesando su corazón dolería tanto como el odio de Sarada.

Él era un hombre orgulloso, prepotente. Pero ahora se encontraba allí, derrumbado, llorando y con el corazón roto.

Decidió cumplir con el deseo de su hija y se puso de pie.

 _– Haré lo que quieres–_ aseguró _– Te amo, Hija. Nunca lo olvides.  
_  
La pequeña Uchiha se sintió como una mierda, había roto el corazón de su amado padre. Ella no lo odiaba, no podía hacerlo. Pero no podía perdonarlo, no ahora. No estaba segura cuando podría hacerlo. Ella estaba consciente de que él sólo intentaba protegerla, pero tuvo muchas oportunidades de decirle la verdad y decidió callar. Decidió seguirle el juego a la mujer que supuestamente era su madre.

– Sasuke– pronunció Mikoto con lástima.

– Sarada vivirá con ustedes– contestó pasando de largo por su madre.

– ¿Estás bien?– se atrevió a preguntar.

– _¿Tú ves que estoy bien?–_ gruñó entre dientes _– avísenme cuando salga de allí, mañana le traeré algo de ropa.  
_  
– Sasuke– llamó mortificada, siguiéndolo a la salida– _**¡Sasuke!**_ – gritó saliendo detrás del auto.

 _– Déjalo, mamá, él necesita estar solo–_ Itachi envolvió a su madre en sus brazos, permitiéndole llorar con tranquilidad. Él nunca pensó ver a su hermano tan abatido, ni siquiera cuando la pelirrosa lo dejó. Solamente esperaba que él y su hija, pudieran volver a ser lo que eran de nuevo...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **¡Troya está ardiendo! Se destapó la olla, okya, se me acabaron las frases. Sarada se enteró de la verdad y de la peor manera, ahora rompió el corazón de su padre, quien se equivocó en no decirle, pero él hizo todo por ella siempre. ¿Cómo se comportará con Sakura cuando la vea? Espero sus teorías -inserta carita malvada-**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **Año** _ **2007- Diciembre 21**_

 _La noche anterior Naruto lo había llamado para que lo acompañará a hacer sus compras navideñas. Sasuke primero se había negado a ir, pues se había propuesto a dedicarle su día a Sarada, ya que en el último mes, apenas tuvo tiempo de atenderla. Pero Naruto insistió y le dijo que la llevará con ellos, pues él nunca la llevaba cuando salía con su amigo._

 _Terminó de ponerle el abrigo, el invierno había llegado y no iba a arriesgarse a que ella se resfriara. Su madre insistió en que también le pusiera guantes y un gorro, por si acaso. Pero él sólo obedeció con los guantes, el gorro estaría guardado en el bolso de ella y lo sacaría de allí sólo si es necesario._

 _– Vuelvo más tarde– informó tomando su propio abrigo del perchero. Acomodó a su hija en la silla de bebés que está en su auto y arrancó hasta la casa de Naruto. Sí, también debía pasar a recogerlo porque el imbécil estrelló su auto y sus padres dijeron que no seguirían pagando por sus irresponsabilidades._

 _– ¿No crees que se sofocará del calor con tanta ropa encima?– cuestionó Naruto al observar a la niña._

 _– Mejor eso a que vaya a coger un resfriado– respondió Sasuke sin despegar la mirada del camino. Naruto lo miró atónito, a veces le costaba trabajo creer que su amigo era padre y que se encargaba de todo él solo. Sasuke era un padre ejemplar, a pesar de su edad._

 _El resto del trayecto al centro comercial, se lo pasó haciendo reír a la pequeña con cualquier ocurrencia._

 _– ¿Pretendes llevarla en brazos todo el tiempo?– preguntó al ver que Sasuke no hizo el mínimo intento por sacar una carreola del maletero del auto._

 _– No, sostenla un momento– dijo entregándole a la niña. Vio con asombro como él se colocó un canguro para bebés y metió allí a Sarada._

 _– Pensé que nunca te vería haciendo eso– bromeó._

 _Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco._

 _– Es algo normal– espetó._

 _– Yo llevaré eso– se ofreció, guindándose en el hombre el bolso con las cosas de ella. Sasuke sacó del bolso un pequeño aro de colores y se lo entregó a la pequeña, quien inmediatamente se lo llevó a la boca– ¿qué es eso?– preguntó._

 _– Es una mordedera, alivia la molestias que ella tenga mientras le salen los dientes– explicó– eso la mantendrá entretenida un buen rato– Naruto asintió comprendiendo, ambos se dirigieron al interior del edificio._

 _Sasuke observaba con aburrimiento como Naruto entraba y salía de las tiendas sin saber que comprar, o gastar su dinero en cosas sin sentido. Sin mencionar que las miradas ajenas comenzaban a fastidiarlo, las mujeres no podían evitar murmurar sobre él por cada lugar que pasaba. Al parecer, un chico cargando con una niña, era la novedad del momento. La verdad, a él le importaba muy poco lo que dijeran, se sentía bien pasar tiempo con su hija y más cuando ella lo estaba disfrutando._

 _– Es muy linda tu hermanita– comentó una chica acercándose a él. Intentó tocar a Sarada, pero ella rehuyó su toque. Sasuke se aguantó para no decirle una grosería, ¿Acaso es un crimen tener un hijo a esa edad?_

 _– Es mi hija– respondió a secas. La chica lo miró apenada, se disculpó por la confusión y se marchó de allí. Él supuso que esa sería su reacción al saberlo, siempre era la misma. Ya nada le sorprende, sólo le enfurece las miradas de la sociedad hacia ella. Una niña, siendo criada por un adolescente, ¿Qué clase de futuro le espera a esa criatura?_

 _– Sasuke– dijo Naruto a sus espaldas– podemos irnos si lo deseas..._

 _– ¿Terminaste tus compras?– preguntó._

 _– No, pero..._

 _– Sigamos entonces– interrumpió– vi un parque para bebés hace rato, quiero llevar a Sarada a ese lugar._

 _– ¡Vamos ahora!– exclamó Naruto, arrastrándolo a ese lugar. Él se quedó cuidando sus bolsas, mientras observaba su amigo dentro del pequeño parque con una sonrisa. Sasuke no se dejaría vencer por las habladurías de la gente, él sólo vive para su hija. Y su única recompensa, es la sonrisa de Sarada._

 **...  
**  
Entró a su departamento, ese lugar se sentía enorme y la alegría de quien lo recibía cada vez que llegaba, ya no estaba. Todo en el entorno le recordaba a ella, sus zapatos bien acomodados en la entrada y sus zapatillas de ballet colgadas en el perchero, junto a su abrigo. El banquillo que está en la cocina de ella, se imaginó a Sarada parada allí, junto a él cuando cocinaban juntos o limpiaban el desorden. Los dibujos de Sarada pegados en el refrigerador. Fotografías de él y ella por doquier, sugerencia de la pequeña.

Entró al pequeño estudio de baile que le armó allí, fue el regalo por su noveno cumpleaños. Aquella vez engañó a la niña con que había que hacer unas reparaciones y ambos se fueron a vivir en casa de sus padres por una semana entera. A veces se encontraba a sí mismo observándola desde el umbral, durante todas las horas que ella pueda estar ensayando. Esa gracia que tiene al bailar, es la misma que tenía su madre al patinar.

Por último, llegó a la habitación de Sarada. El último lugar donde quería estar en ese momento. Observó el entorno con detenimiento, todo bien ordenado en su sitio. Sarada siempre ha sido una niña ordenada. Sus muñecas puestas en la repisa, su librero lleno con sus libros ordenados por sagas y autores. Su escritorio, donde están sus artículos escolares. La cama bien tendida y toda su ropa puesta en su debido lugar.

Otra cosa en común con la Haruno, es su fascinación por tener la pared llena de fotos. Sarada le pidió de Navidad a los seis años, una cámara instantánea. Ella también ha mostrado interés por las aficiones de su padre y ha tenido clases de fotografía con él dos veces por semana desde esa edad. Esa pared está llena de fotos con sus amigas, sus compañeras de ballet y la escuela, las personas del estudio de su padre, su familia, pero más que nada, él. Los momentos más importantes con su padre, ella los ha puesto allí. La más reciente, fue de cuando fueron al bowling con Sakura.

Sacó una enorme maleta del armario de ella y comenzó a guardar lo que creyó necesario para ella. Por cada prenda, cada par de zapatos, cada libro que guardaba, sentía una parte de él estaba siendo arrancada. Sabía que ese día llegaría, pero en el fondo esperaba que Sarada pudiera comprenderlo. Por supuesto que contaba con decírselo él mismo, no así, aquello sólo había roto el corazón de su hija y ella había roto el suyo con sus crueles palabras. Todas y cada una de ellas merecidas.

Había sido un cobarde, por eso ahora se encontraba en esa situación tan lamentable. Por eso ahora, su pequeña niña lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Una vez que hubo guardado todo, se sentó al borde de la cama y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos. De nuevo lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por su rostro. Como deseaba retroceder el tiempo y evitar esa desgracia, ser él mismo quien le diera la noticia y quizás evitarse todo ese dolor que ahora lo mantenía agobiado.

Observó el lugar donde se supone debería estar ella durmiendo, imaginó a Sarada pidiéndole una canción para dormir o que le contara alguna historia sobre su vida.

¿Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas de un día para otro? El día anterior ella estaba haciendo un berrinche porque él la había castigado por su desobediencia, y ahora ella no quería verlo ni en pintura.

¿Por qué la vida se había ensañado con él de esa forma? Lo único que había hecho en los últimos diez años es cuidarla, amarla por lo que era. Lo más precioso que alguien como él podría tener. Ahora tenía que presentarse a una corte a pelear por ella, aún cuando ella lo desprecia por mentiroso y cobarde. Quizás sea karma por no tener el valor suficiente para escuchar las excusas de Sakura. Pero es que Sakura, para él, no tiene justificación. Sus acciones no tienen perdón alguno.

El recuerdo de cuando supo que su hija venía en camino, llegó a su mente en ese momento...

 _Sakura salió de la pista con una enorme sonrisa, su programa largo había salido a la perfección. Todos sus saltos los había hecho sin fallar. Sasuke estaba parado al borde de la pista, junto a Tsunade. Él la enfocaba con su cámara hasta que ella llegó hasta él y se lanzó en sus brazos._

 _Comenzó a saltar eufórica cuando vio su puntuación en la pantalla, no podía creer que era la mejor puntuación del evento y que había superado su propio récord._

 _– Lo hiciste bien– felicitó Tsunade orgullosa._

 _– Gracias a ti por hacer esto posible– agradeció haciendo una reverencia. Tsunade sonrió le permitió retirarse hasta que llegarán las premiaciones, está segura que Sakura se llevaría una medalla esa noche._

 _– Merezco un premio de ti ¿sabes?– le susurró al oído, Sasuke sonrió de lado– aún tenemos tiempo...– continuó._

 _– Ya sabes que hacer– le ordenó con voz ronca. Sakura se apartó de él y caminó al baño que había para los concursantes, casi siempre estaban vacíos. Todas las participantes sólo estaban pendientes de evaluar el desempeño de las demás. A veces que se encontraba con alguna novata escondida allí por los nervios._

 _Ella ya conocía el procedimiento, no era algo que hacían todo el tiempo. Pero en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su novio la pusiera contra la pared y la hiciera suplicar por más._

 _De repente, sintió unas náuseas terribles y antes de darse cuenta, estaba inclinada sobre el retrete vomitando lo poco que había comido. En la mañana le pasó lo mismo pero lo atribuyó a los nervios por la competencia, además que últimamente estaba comiendo de más. Incluso Tsunade la había llevado con un doctor para que la pusieran a dieta, se vio obligada a disminuir el consumo de carbohidratos. Aunque no por eso había dejado de comer, poco le había importado las advertencias del doctor y su entrenadora._

 _– ¿Sakura?– escuchó la voz preocupada de Sasuke a sus espaldas– ¿Estás bien?_

 _– No– respondió con ojos llorosos– está mañana me pasó lo mismo– le informó. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella. Sakura rápidamente bajó la palanca para que todo se fuera, cerró la tapa y se sentó en ella. El pelinegro se inclinó frente a ella y colocó una mano sobre las inquietas de ella._

 _– Tenemos que ir a un hospital– aseveró._

 _– No creo que sea algo que lo requiera– alegó. Sasuke negó levemente._

 _– Lo es– afirmó– estoy seguro que lo es– Sakura entendió perfectamente a lo que él se refería, pudo ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos oscuros._

 _– ¿Crees que yo...– no fue capaz de terminar la oración._

 _– Yo no sé de eso– dijo– pero con una vida sexual como la nuestra, es una posibilidad– Sakura comenzó a hacer sus cuentas mentales, ahora que lo recordaba, estaba retrasada. Su periodo debió haber llegado hace más de una semana, pero por culpa de la competición, no se había percatado de su ausencia._

 _– Puede ser más un hecho que una posibilidad– declaró en un murmullo._

 _– Por los momentos, debemos hacer como si nada pasara. ¿Podrás fingir estar bien hasta que nos vamos?– cuestionó con severidad._

 _– Tsunade no puede saberlo– respondió– no me quiero imaginar lo que haría si lo supiera._

 _Sasuke pensó que probablemente todo recaería sobre él, para nadie es un secreto que ella lo detesta y lamentablemente, él a ella. La única persona que lo lamenta es Sakura, ya que él no está interesado en llevarse bien con la entrenadora de su novia. Más de una vez ella ha sido el detonante de fuertes peleas entre ellos, incluso una vez apagó el celular de Sakura y la obligó a entrenar, convenciéndola de que aún tenía tiempo para llegar a su cita. Ese día Sakura dejó plantado a Sasuke._

 _Como era de esperarse, Sakura ganó una medalla. La Haruno se quedó con el primer lugar de aquella competencia regional. Tsunade le preguntó si iban a celebrarlo, pero ella se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada porque se había despertado demasiado temprano ese día. Ambos abordaron el auto del Uchiha y se fueron a una clínica privada, eran casi las tres de la tarde. Sasuke tenía un dinero que había ganado con Kakashi por ayudarlo a hacer una sesión de fotos a un joven matrimonio. Con eso sería suficiente para costear lo que sea que le vayan a hacer a la chica. Hablaron con el de recepción y los pasaron con el Ginecólogo. Sasuke tuvo que esperar afuera mientras ella era examinada por el médico._

 _Ella salió del consultorio, con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados. Él ni siquiera hizo el intento de levantarse, se sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos. No hacían falta las palabras para saber qué es un hecho rotundo._

 _– ¿Cuándo?– preguntó sin atreverse a mirarla._

 _– Tengo tres semanas, sucederá a finales de marzo– informó en un susurro._

 _– Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí– se levantó, tomó su mano y caminó con ella hasta la salida._

 _No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, ambos iban a ser padres y sólo eran un par de mocosos. Fueron unos descuidados e irresponsables, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Tenían un bebé en camino y debían afrontarlo con madurez. Afrontar los problemas con la frente en alto._

 _– Podemos buscar una alternativa– sugirió Sakura, obligándolo a detenerse. Sasuke la miró de reojo, el tono de voz de su novia no le gustaba para nada._

 _– ¿Qué alternativa sugieres?– exigió saber._

 _– Podemos... hacerlo y luego nadie se enterara de esto– sugirió. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se giró para encararla._

 _– Si me estás sugiriendo deshacernos de el bebé, esto termina aquí y ahora– rugió furioso._

 _Ella se estremeció asustada, jamás lo había visto así. Sakura había considerado esa posibilidad pensando en su futura carrera y la de él, pero ahora entendía que era un error. Él estaba pensando en tener al niño, ella también debía hacerlo. Era una criatura que crecía en su interior, no puede simplemente pensar en sacarlo de allí y arrebatarle la vida._

 _Sasuke tomó ese silencio como una respuesta afirmativa. Aquello lo enfureció, ¿cómo es que ella pudo siquiera considerarlo? Ni siquiera él lo hizo, Sasuke bien podría lavarse las manos y decir que esa criatura no es suya. Pero no lo hará, jamás haría una cobardía como esa._

 _ **– ¡Con un demonio, Sakura!–** gritó encolerizado– tú y yo tenemos la culpa de todo esto y debemos hacernos responsables de nuestros actos. ¿Cómo pudiste considerar algo tan vil y cobarde?– preguntó profundamente decepcionado de ella. El corazón de Sakura se oprimió en su pecho, ahora mismo lamentaba haber considerado y más aún, sugerirlo– te desconozco... yo la verdad... no quiero estar con alguien así– espetó fríamente, soltándose del agarre que aún mantenía con ella._

 _– Perdoname, mi amor– pidió arrepentida– no sé porqué lo hice, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar._

 _– No quiero escuchar nada de ti– gruñó entre dientes– no ahora._

 _– Sasuke-kun, lo siento mucho. Te suplico que me perdones, yo... yo te amo y también la amo a él o a ella– dijo tomándo la mano de él y llevándola a su aún, plano vientre– yo sólo tengo miedo, siempre he sido una cobarde ante este tipo de situaciones y ahora entiendo mi estúpido error._

 _Sintió una calidez inexplicable en ese momento, en ese lugar estaba creciendo su hijo o hija. Pero por ese mismo sentimiento de amor y protección, era que no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente. Él la amaba, ella lo sabe, y amará todo lo que provenga de ella. Y es por eso que está tan dolido, porque ella pensó en acabar con alguien que no conoce y que ya ama._

 _Retiró la mano del vientre de la chica y sacó las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo._

 _– Sube– ordenó abriéndole la puerta del copiloto._

 _– Sasuke...– llamó suplicante, él la ignoró. El Uchiha se subió al auto, pero no hizo ningún momento para arrancar, sólo se quedó con las manos en el volante, apretándolo con fuerza, queriendo desquitar su enojo de alguna forma._

 _Recordó la vídeocámara que había en la guantera del auto. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Una manera de redimirse, pidiéndole perdón a la criatura y a él. Esperaba que algún día él o ella lo viera y estar allí para explicarle sus razones..._

 **...**

Escuchó como su abuela llamaba a su padre, él ya se había ido. Cumplió con su palabra y ahora ella debía cumplir con la suya. Abrió la puerta del sótano lentamente, consiguiéndose frente a frente con la figura de su abuela.

– Abuelita, yo...– comenzó, pero fue envuelta por los brazos de Mikoto.

 _– Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto–_ musitó entre lágrimas. Sarada ya estaba cansada de llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su pecho dolía, sentía que ya nada tenía sentido para ella. Ya no tenía lo que más amaba, a su padre, él ahora era un extraño para ella. Sentía que no lo conocía _– sé que tu padre cometió un error, pero lo único de lo que Sasuke tiene la culpa es de protegerte de la horrible verdad.  
_  
– Él no pudo protegerme de esto, no pudo prever que pasaría– espetó con dureza, alejándose de la Uchiha mayor. Mikoto observó con temor como ella volvía al sótano– no te preocupes, no volveré a encerrarme aquí– aseguró– nada más iré por mis cosas.

– Si quieres puedo pedirle a tu tío que lleve las cajas con los dvd's y las fotografías a tu habitación– ofreció. Sarada meditó la oferta, si lo hacía podría ver todos los vídeos sin tener que bajar de nuevo a ese lugar.

– Bien– aceptó.

Tomó su laptop y su celular, lo único que se había llevado. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, su tío llegó con su abuela. Él le sonreía, pero ella sabía que esa sonrisa no era genuina. Itachi también se sentía culpable y no quería dejar que su sobrina se diera cuenta.

Los Uchiha vieron con horror cuando el cable del cargador de la computadora de la niña se enredó su pie, haciendo que tropezará. Ella intentó sujetarse de la baranda, pero no alcanzó a hacer y rodó escaleras abajo.

– **¡Sarada!–** gritaron ambos al unísono. Se precipitaron al lugar, llegando al auxilio de la pelinegra, quien estaba inconsciente.

– Debemos llevarla a un hospital– sugirió Mikoto desesperada.

– No podemos moverla así como así, primero hay que inmovilizarla– explicó Itachi. Él recordó las clases de primeros auxilios que tomó en su juventud y aún recordaba las cosas más importantes– llama a una ambulancia– ordenó entregándole su celular. Mikoto lo tomó entre sus temblorosas manos y llamó a emergencias. Casi una hora después, estaban en el hospital, esperando que alguien saliera a darle alguna noticia sobre el estado de salud de la pequeña.

– ¿Ya pusiste al tanto a Sasuke?– preguntó Mikoto. Ella le había dejado como tarea a su hijo mayor, informarle al menor sobre lo acontecido.

– Lo olvidé– admitió avergonzado, o tal vez no se sentía capaz de dar él la noticia. Se supone que debió hacerlo cuando llevó a su hijo a casa, pero no tuvo el valor. La Uchiha entendió el predicamento de su hijo y le pidió hacerlo ella misma.

– _¿Ya salió de ese lugar?_ – fue lo primero que Sasuke preguntó al tomar la llamada.

– Diría que sí lo hizo, pero...– no pudo completar la oración.

– _¿Qué pasó?_ – interrogó alterado.

– Hubo un accidente...– comenzó indecisa– rodó por las escaleras del sótano– dijo al fin.

– _..._ – sólo podía escuchar la errática respiración de su hijo al otro lado de la línea. Temía por él, Sasuke no estaba en condiciones para estar conduciendo, pero estaría allí muy rápido. Pedirle que esperará que su hermano fuera por él no era una opción, ellos entendía que él no podía esperar a nadie. Es su hija quien necesita de él.

No tardó en llamar a su esposo y ponerlo al tanto de la situación. Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo mayor, en espera de noticias y la llegada de dos de los hombres de su vida.

– ¿Han sabido algo de ella?– un agitado Sasuke llegó hacia ellos.

– Tenemos que esperar– informó Itachi. Sasuke se dejó caer al lado de su madre. Ella dejó de apoyarse en Itachi y se acercó a Sasuke, él necesitaba de consuelo.

– ¿Qué tan mal se veía?– se atrevió a preguntar.

– No quieres saber– contestó Itachi.

– Sólo quiero cerciorarme si sus piernas no sufrieron daños, odiaría que ya no pudiera bailar. Me sentiría culpable por ello– admitió en voz baja _– si hay una cosa que ama casi tanto como sus libros, es bailar.  
_  
– Nada de esto es tu culpa– trató de consolarlo su madre– en todo caso, la culpa sería de _ella_.

– Esta vez debo decir que la culpa no es de Sakura– alegó Sasuke– ella no tiene idea de nada.

– Pero fue _ella_ la que se fue en primer lugar– debatió la Uchiha.

– Y fue mi error ocultárselo a Sarada– señaló Sasuke– no es que estoy justificando a Sakura, es sólo que esta vez, ella no tiene nada que ver, al menos no directamente.

– Mamá, dejalo– intervino Itachi al ver que ella tenía intenciones de seguir debatiendo. Su rencor le impedía ver que Sasuke no estaba en condiciones para soportar sus reproches. Sentía una terrible pena por él, su hermano menor se veía desbastado. Pero conociéndolo, se mantendrá firme ante cualquiera, aunque por dentro se este desmoronado.

– Familiares de Uchiha Sarada– pronunció el doctor que la estaba atendiendo. Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó al hombre.

– Soy su padre– informó– ¿Cómo está mi hija?

Sasuke escuchó atentamente el diagnóstico de su hija, suspiró aliviado cuando le dijo que no tuvo lesiones mayores, pues afortunadamente la escalera por la que cayó no era tan larga. Pero al momento en el que le dijeron que podía entrar a verla, prefirió no hacerlo. Le pidió amablemente a su madre que permaneciera con ella en todo momento y que le notificará sobre cualquier novedad al respecto.

Mikoto lo miró con tristeza y aceptó su petición, mientras él se instaló en una silla que estaba frente a la habitación que le habían asignado. Habló con el médico para que le permitiera permanecer allí todo el tiempo posible, el hombre se mostró extrañado por la petición, pero aceptó de todos modos.

 **...**

El lunes por la tarde, Mikoto estaba sentada junto a su nieta. Sarada no había despertado desde el sábado en la noche. Ella estaba preocupada por eso y su hijo, quien sigue afuera, estaba comenzando a desesperar. Sasuke decidió mantener el accidente de la niña en secreto, pues creía que alguien podría poner sobre aviso a la pelirrosa y él no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con ella ahora. Ni siquiera llamaron a la escuela para notificar porque había faltado ese día. La única persona fuera de su círculo familiar que lo sabía, era Naruto. Y sólo porque ellos se reunieron en la cafetería del hospital a discutir sobre la demanda de la custodia de Sarada. Sin embargo, Sasuke no tuvo que decírselo para que su amigo intuyera que no debía decirle nada a nadie, mucho menos a Sakura.

Mikoto vio como ella comenzó a moverse, estaba emocionada de que por fin vaya a despertar.

– Hola, pequeña– saludó alegremente al ver sus ojos abiertos.

– Abuelita, ¿Dónde estoy?– preguntó confundida. No sabía dónde estaba, ni porque le dolía todo el cuerpo, ni tampoco porque su abuela estaba tan feliz de verla.

– ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?– preguntó. Sarada trató de recordar, pero lo ultimo que recordaba era haber discutido con su padre, de allí nada más.

– Nada– negó avergonzada– lo último que recuerdo es a mi papá decirme que me amaba antes de irse porque se lo pedí– dijo en voz baja.

– Te caiste por las escaleras después de eso– explicó. Sarada la miró atónita, entonces ella se dedicó a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde ese día. Ella entendió que había sido un accidente desafortunado, pero que no había sufrido lesiones físicas de gravedad.

Miró el entorno, buscando la presencia de alguien importante. Pero nada más estaba ella y su abuela.

– ¿Mi papá no ha venido a verme?– preguntó con tristeza.

– Tu papá ha estado afuera desde lo llamamos para avisarle– respondió con dulzura– pero él no ha querido entrar para no incomodarte.

 _– Ah–_ fue lo único que salió de sus labios en un suave susurro. Ciertamente estaba enojada con él, pero Sasuke era su héroe sin capa. Siempre que tenía miedo y veía a su padre, se volvía alguien valiente, capaz de afrontar cualquier situación con la frente en alto.

Mikoto la observó con tristeza y le dijo que iría a avisarle al doctor que ya había despertado. Sarada asintió levemente, no tuvo el valor de decirle que le pidiera a su padre que entrara a verla. Ella se sentía mal consigo misma, había sido cruel con él. Había hecho llorar a su padre.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza al momento en que la puerta se abrió.

– ¿En serio no quieres entrar a verla?– preguntó preocupada.

Sasuke lucía terrible, aún tenía la ropa del sábado, ojeras oscuras enmarcaban sus ojos. Había estado sentado en ese lugar desde que ingresaron a la niña, apenas si había comido algo. Y eso era porque ella lo había obligado a hacerlo.

– No, no quiero incomodarla con mi presencia. Sarada no quiere verme, no quiero crearle un momento incómodo, ni mucho menos deseo que se altere por mi presencia– argumentó– deseo verla, saber si está bien. Escucharlo no es suficiente para mí, pero no voy a hacer nada que ella no quiera.

– Ya despertó– informó. Sasuke suspiró profundamente aliviado, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se quedó en esa posición por un rato prolongado. Mikoto siguió observándolo mortificada, temía que él enfermara si seguía así. Se inclinó frente a él, por un momento pensó que él tenía siete años de nuevo.

– Ve a casa, hijo, descansa un poco y cambiate de ropa– le pidió.

Él la ignoró y la abrazó con fuerza, la Uchiha podía sentir el desaforado latir de su corazón y su errática respiración.

– Temía que le sucediera algo malo, que ese golpe en la cabeza le ocasionará algún mal. Pero ella está bien _¿Verdad que lo está?–_ pronunció con voz entrecortada, estrechandola con fuerza.

– Ella está bien, ve a casa– ordenó– yo iré a buscar al médico a su cargo, te llamaré para contarte lo que me dijo.

– Preferiría esperar un poco más y preguntárselo yo mismo– debatió.

– Sasuke– llamó en tono de reproche.

– Sólo que quedaré un rato más, mamá ¿Sí? No estoy de humor para reproches, he estado aquí durante días, unos minutos más no harán la diferencia– comentó con fastidio.

– Como tú quieras– accedió.

A la mala entendió que debía dejarlo ser, Sasuke ha sabido ser independiente toda su vida y ha sabido tomar sabias decisiones en los momentos apropiados. Pero ahora mismo dudaba de esa capacidad, con sólo ver su estado podía saberlo. Ella creía que él y su hija tenían que hablar, pero también sabía que su hijo haría todo lo que Sarada le pidiera y que no insistiría con ella hasta que la misma Sarada pida verlo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Es una pena lo que pasó aquí, pobre Sasuke está sufriendo demasiado. No se preocupen por Sakura, veremos de ella en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12.**

 _ **Año 2007- Diciembre 25  
**_  
 _Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha entraron a su casa luego de hacer una compras, encontrándose con una escena bastante peculiar. Ruido de pisadas en la planta superior, mientras la mujer observaba divertida al pie de las escaleras._

 _– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Fugaku, acercándose a su esposa._

 _– Sarada está jugando con el regalo de Navidad de Itachi– comentó riendo._

 _ **– ¡No toques eso!–** gritó Sasuke alarmado. La familia no pudo evitar reír, desde que la pequeña llegó a la familia, la casa era más animada. Mikoto lamentaba que sus hijos casi no hicieran ruido, excepto cuando discutían. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y eso le gustaba mucho._

 _Itachi sonrió burlón, él le había comprado una andadera a su preciosa sobrina y ahora ese objeto le estaba dando dolores de cabeza a su hermano menor, y eso que no tenía veinticuatro horas de haberlo adquirido._

 _ **– ¡Por allí no!–** gritó de nuevo._

 _– Parece que irá a parar al basurero muy pronto– dijo Itachi._

 _– Sería una pena, ella se está divirtiendo– añadió Mikoto– escuchen con atención– pidió. Ambos agudizaron el oído, escuchando la risa infantil resonar a través de los sonidos de los pies chocando contra la madera y las ruedas de la andadera._

 _– Él no lo haría– afirmó Fugaku– si Sarada es feliz con eso, él se lo dejará. Pero si por algún motivo, ella no lo quiere, él se deshará de eso._

 _El sonido de algo pesado impactando contra el suelo llegó hacia ellos, supusieron que Sasuke se había caído. De repente, los golpes en el piso y las risas cesaron, para darle paso al fuerte llanto de la niña._

 _Sasuke la había levantado con todo y andadera, ella lloraba porque quería seguir jugando. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, encontrándose con toda su familia. Sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza, no podía creer que todos hayan presenciado el escándalo que había protagonizado al perseguir a su hija en esa cosa._

 _– Está prohibido que ella juegue en la andadera en el piso superior– ordenó con una pose erguida, tratando de mantener su orgullo intacto._

 _– Creí que lo desecharías– se burló Itachi._

 _– Lamentablemente, a ella le agrada– bufó. El llanto de Sarada cesó cuando la devolvió al suelo y pudo moverse con libertad– no te preocupes por los adornos, estaré pendiente de ello– le aseguró a su madre._

 _– No te preocupes, cariño– sacudió la mano, restándole importancia al asunto– no hay nada a su alcance, me aseguré de ello cuando supe que Itachi le compró esa andadera._

 _– Lamento mucho las molestias– se disculpó._

 _– No es molestia, ya había tenido que redecorar antes, recuerda que tú y tu hermano fueron bebés y también pasaron por todas las etapas de un niño– dijo pellizcando las mejillas de sus dos hijos._

 _Fugaku negó divertido, sabía que sus hijos odiaban que su madre les pellizcara las mejillas. Pero ¿qué más podrían hacer? ellos no podían decirle que no a ella, ninguno de los tres._

 **...**

– ¿Entonces?– preguntó Mebuki mirando atentamente a su hija.

– No lo sé, mamá– admitió– he intentado llamar a Ino desde anoche, pero simplemente no contesta mis llamadas.

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando Sasuke se fue?– cuestionó.

Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada, no pretendía decirle a su madre que lo volvió a intentar de nuevo, sería un golpe duro para ella.

 _– Lo olvidé_ – mintió con nerviosismo.

– ¿Ah, sí?– inquirió con sarcasmo.

– Podrías dejar de cuestionarme y ayudarme a pensar en una solución– dijo con fastidio.

– Está bien, pensemos en una solución– accedió.

Sakura se quedó pensativa, ella simplemente no sabía cómo salir de esa terrible situación en la que se encontraba.

– ¿Quizás si...– comenzó su madre, atrayendo su atención–... retiras la demanda?

– ¿Eso se puede hacer?– preguntó esperanzada.

– Por supuesto que puedes, siempre ha existido la posibilidad de retractarse de su decisión– explicó.

– Sí, pero no fui yo quien la introdujo– debatió al recordar ese detalle tan imprescindible.

– Pero tú firmaste los papeles, Sakura– le recordó Mebuki– podrías alegar que la demanda se hizo sin tu consentimiento.

– Eso haré– sentenció decidida– no voy a permitir que ella arruine lo poco que he avanzado con ellos y también le demostraré a Sasuke que soy inocente.

– Ese hombre es terco como una mula– comentó con molestia– no creo que vaya a ceder tan fácil después de esto.

– Si le pruebo que no fui yo, me creerá, estoy segura de eso– trató de convencerse de ello– mañana pediré permiso en la escuela para faltar el martes, trataré de contactar a Ino, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora– terminó su taza de café y se levantó de la mesa– iré a dormir, buenas noches.

– Descansa, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más– Sakura asintió en respuesta y se fue a su habitación.

Esa noche apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido en tan sólo un día. Una noche que había sido todo lo que ella había esperado y al día siguiente, todo estaba mal. Sus almohadas tenían impregnado el aroma varonil de Sasuke, el constante recordatorio de que él había estado allí, que hicieron el amor y que él ahora la odiaba más que nunca.

El lunes en la mañana, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llamar a su trabajo e inventar una excusa para faltar. Pero sabía que su madre no se lo permitiría, Mebuki siempre procuraba que ella fuera responsable con sus compromisos.

– Te caíste de la cama– comentó al verla salir ya lista para irse al trabajo, a pesar de que aún era muy temprano para que comenzarán las clases.

– No dormí bien anoche– admitió.

– Imagino el porqué– puso una taza de café frente a ella y un plato con tostadas y huevo frito.

– Debería llamar a Ino de nuevo– sacó su celular de su cartera e intentó marcar el número de Ino de nuevo. Bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

– Ino– pronunció cuando por fin pudo comunicarse con ella.

– _Sakura, ¿cómo estás?–_ saludó alegremente _– lamento no haberme comunicado contigo, pero estaba disfrutando de un fin de semana en familia–_ Sakura apretó la mandíbula, ella disfrutaba de su familia, mientras se encargaba de mandar al carajo a la que debería ser suya.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?– gruñó entre dientes– ¿Por qué me engañaste para introducir una demanda a mi nombre para quitarle mi hija a su padre? ¿Es qué acaso no te das cuenta que yo tengo todas las de perder y sólo has conseguido lastimarnos a los tres?

 _– Es lo mejor para_ ti– afirmó, segura de que así sería _– ya lo verás cuando tengas a tu hija contigo. Un hombre no es bueno para llevar la crianza de un niño, una niña en este caso.  
_  
 **– ¡No puedo creer que sigas con eso**!– gritó furiosa– Sasuke es un buen hombre, un padre que ha dedicado su vida a su hija ¿todavía crees que él no es capaz de cuidarla?

 _– Me lo agradecerás luego–_ insistió.

– ¿Agradecer qué? Él y yo estábamos haciendo las cosas bien sin tu ayuda, pero ahora estamos peor que antes, porque él cree que vine a quitarle a su hija, cuando apenas y tengo derecho de hablarle.

 _– Él no es una buena persona, si lo fuera te daría una oportunidad–_ debatió con terquedad.

– Soy yo quien falló, no él– trató de razonar con ella.

 _– Que tengas buen día, Sakura–_ se despidió.

– Ino– llamó iracunda– **¡Ino!** – gritó, pero ya era tarde. Ella había colgado la llamada– maldita sea– rugió golpeando mesa con fuerza.

– Eso ya no importa, cariño, de todas maneras vas a deshacer de la demanda.

– No lo entiendes, mamá, Ino no descansará hasta hacerle pagar a Sasuke por algo que no cometió– clamó desesperada.

– Entonces ponle un freno a ella, no permitas que te arruine la vida– le aconsejó.

– Me voy al trabajo– anunció poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Y tu desayuno?– preguntó preocupada.

– No tengo apetito– respondió a secas– aunque el café si podría llevármelo– su madre le guardó el café en un termo y lo guardó junto con su almuerzo– te veo más tarde.

La escuela esa mañana estaba prácticamente desértica, sólo había unos cuantos niños y uno que otro profesor. Llegó a la sala de profesores, encontrándose con su nuevo amigo.

 _– ¿Podemos hablar?–_ pidió suplicante. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y le indicó que tomará asiento. Fue ella quien habló la mayor parte del tiempo, desahogó todo ese enojo e indignación que sentía por culpa de su ex mejor amiga. Ahora no se sentía segura si podría perdonarla.

La hora de la clase llegó, al entrar al salón todos los niños estaban acomodados en sus lugares. La notable ausencia de Sarada, le trajo un malestar en el pecho. ¿Por qué ella no estaba? Sarada era la niña más puntual y responsable que conocía.

– ¿Alguien tiene idea del porqué su compañera Sarada no vino?– preguntó a todos. La Akimichi levantó su mano desde el último asiento.

– Yo no sé nada de ella desde el sábado– informó– su celular aparece apagado y no hay nadie en su casa desde ese día.

– Gracias por la información, Chōchō– agradeció.

En la hora del descanso preguntó en dirección si por casualidad Sasuke se había puesto en contacto con la escuela para avisar la ausencia de la Uchiha y también aprovechó para pedir el permiso de faltar, sin embargo, ellos tampoco sabían nada. La situación era extraña y desconcertante, su única alternativa era ir a ver ella misma que estaba pasando. Al salir de clases, iría a visitar el edificio donde ellos viven o sino iría al estudio a buscarlos en ese lugar.

Al terminar del día escolar, salió de allí disparada, tomó un taxi que la llevará al lugar. Notó que el auto de Sasuke no estaba en el estacionamiento, aún así preguntaría por él a la vigilancia del edificio.

– Buenas tardes– saludó cordialmente al hombre de la entrada– me gustaría preguntarle por una persona que vive aquí.

– ¿Conoce el número del apartamento?– preguntó.

– No, lo siento– se disculpó– sólo sé su nombre.

– Dígame entonces cuál es– pidió amablemente.

– Uchiha Sasuke– respondió. El hombre pareció sorprendido, el Uchiha nunca recibía vista de mujeres. Salvo por su asistente y su madre.

– Uchiha-san no ha ingresado al edificio desde el sábado– comentó apenado.

– Ya veo– musitó pensativa. Una loca idea cruzó por su mente en ese instante, no dudó en intentarlo– ¿Podría esperarlo? Sólo será un rato, si no viene, me iré.

– Por supuesto– accedió– espere adentro– dijo permitiéndole el paso al lobby del edificio. Esperaría por él, no importa cuánto tarde en volver, ella necesitaba hablar con él.

 **...**

Luego de hablar con el médico, cerciorarse que todo estaba bien con ella, tomó la palabra de su madre y se fue a casa a descansar.

El vigilante lo saludó como siempre, aunque se extrañó mucho al notar su deplorable estado y la ausencia de él durante todo el fin de semana.

– Sasuke– escuchó la voz de ella a sus espaldas, se detuvo a la mitad del camino hacia el ascensor– tenemos que hablar– sentenció.

Sí, definitivamente tenían que hablar. Ya estaba bueno de estarse comportando como un par de niños rabiosos.

– Hablemos adentro– indicó permitiéndole ir delante de él. Sakura y él se debían una conversación, él tenía que ponerla al tanto de lo que ocurrió en los últimos días. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo. Pero no allí, no en medio del lobby del edificio. Nadie tenía porqué enterarse de su vida privada.

Sakura se sorprendió de lo flexible que estaba el Uchiha ese día. Pero también le preocupaba, Sasuke lucía terrible. Se veía triste y cansado, quizás esa es la razón por la que accedió tan rápido ante ella. Pero también se preguntaba qué era tan malo como para tenerlo así, esperaba de corazón que su hija estuviera bien y que no sea ella la razón de su pésimo estado de ánimo.

Esperó a que él le permitiera el paso a su hogar, Sasuke simplemente volteó a verla y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que entrara. Sakura observó el entorno, era la primera vez que ponía un pie en ese lugar. Estaba maravillada con todo, la decoración era preciosa. Supuso que Sasuke no lo había hecho solo. A donde pusiera sus ojos, había algo de su hija. Era sencillamente perfecto, lástima que ella no estaba con ellos.

Vio como él soltó un suspiro involuntario, deseaba saber que le apenaba y brindarle su apoyo.

– ¿Qué te pasa?– preguntó con suavidad. Sasuke la miró por encima del hombro, vio la preocupación en sus ojos verdes, sin embargo se quedó en silencio.

– Iré a tomar una ducha, espérame aquí– dijo después de un rato.

– Tomate tu tiempo– sonrió amablemente. Él asintió levemente y se perdió en el pasillo.

Sakura aprovechó que estaba sola para conocer un poco más el hogar de su hija y su amado Sasuke. Era gracioso como había fotografías de ambos en todos lados, Sasuke amaba las fotografías. Pero amaba tomarlas, no ser parte de ellas. Supuso que su hija lo tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano.

Entró a la cocina, se sorprendió de lo espaciosa que era, nada que ver con el pequeño espacio de su cocina, en donde apenas y cabe una persona. Sonrió con ternura al ver los dibujos de la pequeña, definitivamente Sarada era la reina de ese lugar. Pensó en que ella sería feliz de cocinar en un lugar así todos los días. Quizás Sasuke tendría hambre, él era de buen apetito y parecía no haber comido bien en días. Se tomó el atrevimiento de revisar la despensa en busca de algo para cocinar. Había mucho para cocinar, pero al final se decidió por hacer pasta. Era lo que estaría listo más rápido, pues sabía que su permanencia en ese lugar no sería tan larga.

– Espero que no te moleste– se disculpó al verlo entrar a la cocina. Él se encogió de hombros, abrió el refrigerador, sacó una botella de agua y la bebió a pecho.

Sonrió complacida y siguió con su labor. No pudo evitar observarlo disimuladamente, él sólo vestía un pantalón de pijama. Su torso estaba descubierto y tenía una toalla colgando del cuello.

– Disculpa...– llamó tímidamente– ¿Dónde tienes los condimentos?– preguntó.

– Aquí– se acercó hacia ella y abrió el gabinete que estaba fuera de su alcance.

– S-será mejor que yo...– se volteó para hacerse a un lado, pero el cuerpo de Sasuke la tenían presionada contra el mesón de la cocina. Sin querer chocó con su pecho desnudo, sus mejillas se colorearon de la vergüenza.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos negros de Sasuke fijos en ella. La cercanía de Sasuke la ponía incómoda, no sólo por lo que sucedió entre ellos la última vez que se vieron, sino porque deseaba que se repitiera. Quería volver a pasar sus manos por su pecho, arañar su espalda... Pero siendo honesta consigo misma, no pasaría. Él sólo le había permitido la entrada porque tenían una conversación pendiente.

La tensión entre ambos era palpable, sus miradas estaban conectadas. El primero en desviarla sería el perdedor, pero parece ser que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Sasuke no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo, se supone que sólo tenían que hablar de Sarada. Eso era lo único que los unía a ellos.

– Yo...– se aclaró la garganta incómodo– te ayudaré con esto para que terminemos más rápido.

– Claro– aceptó Sakura con un deje de decepción en su voz.

Terminaron de preparar la comida rodeados de un incómodo silencio, nada más cruzaron un par de palabras cuando ella le pidió que pusiera los platos en la mesa.

– Gracias por la comida– repitieron al unísono, para luego disfrutar de lo que habían preparado juntos. Sasuke pensó que las habilidades culinarias de la pelirrosa mejoraron considerablemente en los últimos diez años. Ella se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, Sasuke prácticamente devoraba lo que ella había preparado y sin quejarse como lo hacía cuando eran jóvenes.

– ¿Por qué cuándo parece que todo va bien entre nosotros, siempre pasa algo que lo arruina todo?– explotó, estaba harta de tanto silencio. Sasuke no era la persona más habladora que conocía, pero al menos un sarcasmo podía sacarle de vez en cuando.

– Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo– respondió a secas.

– Dime qué está pasando, Sasuke. Dime ¿por qué estás triste? ¿Por qué pareciera como si no hubieras dormido bien en varios días? ¿Por qué Sarada no está aquí? Y ¿por qué no fue hoy a la escuela?– preguntó desesperada. Sasuke desvió la mirada, pudo ver aflicción en su expresión– dímelo– suplicó obligándolo a mirarla.

– Sarada lo sabe todo– soltó sin más. Por su expresión, ella supo que su hija no lo había tomado bien. Sasuke sufría en silencio, y no es para menos, por su culpa, Sarada probablemente lo estaba odiando.

– Perdóname– masculló al borde de las lágrimas. No podía soportarlo, si él, quién lo había dado todo por Sarada, estaba sufriendo, no quería imaginar cómo le iría a ella– por mi culpa, ella y tú... perdón por...

– No te disculpes– interrumpió– ambos tenemos la culpa en todo esto.

– Tú sólo tienes la culpa de protegerla– expresó con una sonrisa triste.

– Está en el hospital– aquello cayó como una bomba sobre ella. Sasuke vio como ella comenzó a hiperventilar, algo que había visto en repetidas ocasiones cuando ambos eran adolescentes. En aquel entonces, él sólo la abrazaba hasta que ella conseguía calmarse. Pero ahora no sabía cómo actuar...

– ¿Cómo sucedió?– preguntó histérica. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente y él sólo podía mirarla. ¿Cómo podía consolarla cuando él mismo no encontraba consuelo a su pena?

– Rodó por las escaleras del sótano de la casa de mis padres– explicó sereno– fue el sábado en la noche, se encerró allí cuando descubrió la verdad. Despertó hace rato, me vine del hospital porque mi madre me obligó.

– ¿Por qué no me avisaste?– reprochó– yo necesito verla– se levantó de la mesa, Sasuke repitió su acción.

– Porque ni siquiera yo puedo verla– espetó– estuve dos días sentado en una silla frente a su cuarto, esperando que mi madre saliera diciendo que ella ya había despertado. Todo porque Sarada me dijo que no quería verme. Antes de saber que ella tuvo ese accidente, vine aquí a recoger sus cosas porque me dijo que ya no viviría conmigo. ¿Tú de verdad crees que va a querer verte cuándo dijo que me odia, y también a ti?– finalizó alterado.

Sakura prefirió callar, él era quien más sufría por eso. Sasuke no se lo merecía, ella sí.

– Tú no mereces su odio– musitó afligida– yo sí, cada palabra de desprecio que ella quiera lanzar hacia mí, la merezco. Pero tú no, tú lo has hecho todo bien. Aquí la única que merece sufrir soy yo, no tú, ni ella tampoco...

Él se sentía vulnerable frente a ella. No entendía porque le afectaba tanto verla llorar. Sentía pena por ella, Sarada podía ser cruel con las palabras cuando se lo proponía, igual que él.

– Descansa, Sasuke– pidió. Se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. El Uchiha se quedó estático, la acción de ella lo tomó por sorpresa. Vio como ella recogía sus cosas y caminaba a la salida.

– Quiero que sepas que yo no puse la demanda– la sinceridad de sus palabras caló hasta lo más profundo de su ser, esa era la Sakura que él recordaba, su Sakura– mañana iré a retirarla, no sé cómo pero lo intentaré.

– Iré contigo– dijo en un impulso, él estaba dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda– quiero comprobar con mis propios ojos que no me estás mintiendo– aclaró.

– Nos vemos mañana temprano en Tribunales– informó ella.

– Pasaré por ti a tu casa– ofreció Sasuke.

– Está bien– aceptó– hasta mañana– salió del departamento, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a su casa, se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y lloró amargamente hasta que se quedó dormida en el sofá. Despertó con una horrible pesadez en el cuerpo, sus ojos ardían de tanto llanto la noche anterior.

Arrastró sus pies hasta el baño, quizás el agua corriendo por su cuerpo le ayude a limpiar toda tristeza y le ayude a ver que ese día, probablemente todo mejorará. Se vistió adecuadamente para la ocasión y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Al parecer su madre no despertaba aún.

Se extrañó demasiado cuando ella no salía aún, Mebuki siempre despertaba antes que ella. Así que fue a su habitación a buscarla, pero su madre no estaba. Buscó alguna pista, algo que le haya dejado ella para decirle donde estaba pero no había nada y llamarla no era una opción, Mebuki no era amiga de los celulares. Quizás su esposo la llamó para que volviera y ella atendió su llamada, pero no le avisó para no molestarla.

– Sí, eso debió haber sido– trató de convencerse. Llamaría a su casa más tarde para averiguar qué pasó y regañarla por su falta de consideración al no avisarle nada.

Recogió sus pertenencias a la carrera en cuanto escuchó la bocina del auto de Sasuke y salió a su encuentro.

– Buenos días– saludó al abordar el vehículo.

– Hmp– masculló él en respuesta. Sakura negó divertida, él nunca cambiará.

La persona encargada de recibir las demandas los recibió a ambos, Sakura le dijo que estaba interesada en retirar la demanda que se había hecho a su nombre. El hombre a cargo se disculpó diciendo que no podía desistir de ella porque el demandado ya había sido notificado al respecto.

– Usted no lo entiende, esto no lo hice yo– explicó desesperada. El hombre vio que ella era sincera, también recordó que él nunca había visto a esa mujer allí. Pero recordaba bien el día que dicha demanda fue introducida, era una mujer rubia quien lo hizo. En cambio esa tenía el cabello rosa. También recordó que el abogado que la acompañaba, no parecía de acuerdo con la situación.

– ¿Qué usted no era rubia y tenía el cabello largo?– preguntó para cerciorarse. Sasuke frunció el ceño, eso tenía que ser una broma ¿por que alguien haría algo así?

– Ese es el punto, señor– respondió– yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, la persona que la introdujo me hizo firmar los papeles alegando que era para un asunto personal. Y luego nos llegó una citación a ambos– explicó señalándose a ella y a Sasuke.

– Creo que podría hacer una excepción esta vez– accedió.

– Muchísimas gracias– agradeció con una enorme sonrisa– ¿Lo ves, Sasuke-kun? Sarada ya no tendrá que tener la mala experiencia de ver a sus padres pelearse por ella.

– Que bueno– aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa. Sarada y ellos estaban en suficientes problemas, como para aguantarse algo ocasionado por una tercera persona.

Salieron de la oficina en el momento en el que dieron por terminada la pesadilla que se les venía encima. Sakura no dejaba de sonreír, parecía una niña pequeña. Sasuke la dejó ser, porque sabía que le vendría un golpe fuerte cuando su hija se encontrará con ella.

– ¡Disculpen!– el llamado de la voz desconocida los hizo detenerse. Un hombre de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, venía caminando con prisa hacía ellos– es un placer conocerla, Haruno-san. Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, soy el abogado de Ino– se presentó.

– ¿Cómo supo que se trataba de mí?– cuestionó sorprendida.

– Vi una fotografía– contestó– ¿podemos hablar? Hay algo que quiero decirles.

– ¿Tienes tiempo?– ella se dirigió a Sasuke.

– Soy mi propio jefe ¿recuerdas?– inquirió con sarcasmo.

– Si gustan podemos ir al café que está cruzando la calle, yo invito– ofreció el Nara.

– ¿No hay problema?– preguntó Sakura apenada, Shikamaru negó con rapidez.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí?– Sasuke fue directamente al grano. El Nara apretó el café que estaba entre sus manos y habló por fin.

– He sido amigo de Ino desde la infancia– comenzó– ella siempre me hablaba de usted y lo que se le había arrebatado...

– Lo que yo dejé abandonado– corrigió.

– Sólo estoy repitiendo lo que dice Ino– mencionó, Sakura prefirió dejarlo continuar en silencio– me propuso meter en su nombre la solicitud para demandar la custodia completa de la menor, Uchiha Sarada. Al principio me pareció una locura, Sai y yo tratamos de persuadirla, pero ella no cedió ni una vez. Así que Sai me pidió que la ayudará, porque sabía que Ino no se rendiría y buscaría asesoría en otro lugar.

«Entonces le ofrecí mi ayuda, sólo para mantenerla vigilada. La ayudé a reunir los documentos requeridos y ella debía encargarse de conseguir su firma. Días después llegó diciendo que la tenía y la acompañé a hacerlo, aún sin estar de acuerdo con ella. Cuando le pregunté qué motivo usaría para ganar el juicio, pues yo estaba consciente de que usted tenía las de perder, porque fue usted quien falló. Ella me mandó a reunir pruebas sobre la mala crianza que pueda estarle dando el demandado a su hija. Investigué en varias fuentes, incluso le pregunté a sus vecinos. Una de las amigas de su hija es mi ahijada, su padre es amigo de la familia. Así que le pregunté a Asuma y Kurenai sobre usted, y ellos hablaron maravillas de usted. En pocas palabras, no pude encontrar nada malo en contra de Uchiha Sasuke»

– ¿Y entonces que pasó después?– interrogó Sakura. Miró de soslayo al pelinegro, él observaba atentamente al abogado, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

– Ino me dijo que hiciera hasta lo imposible– respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que...– Sasuke la interrumpió.

– Significa que debía jugar sucio de ser necesario– explicó. El Nara asintió dándole la razón.

– Me mandó a alterar las pruebas, hacer quedar al hombre como una persona incapaz de cuidar de su hija– admitió avergonzado.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende?– escupió Sakura furiosa– ella siempre ha dicho que él es incapaz de atender un niño solo.

– ¿Las alteró?– preguntó Sasuke conteniendo su rabia. No conocía a la tal Ino, pero ya la detestaba. Odiaba que quisiera meterse en su vida, que lo juzgará sin conocerlo.

– No, no voy a poner en riesgo mi carrera por algo así y tampoco quiero que una preciada amiga vaya a parar a la cárcel– dijo.

– Agradezco mucho que nos haya contado esto, Nara-san– agradeció ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia el hombre.

– Lamento lo que esto haya ocasionado entre ustedes– se disculpó– me alegro que hayan podido deshacerse de la demanda– expresó con sinceridad, levantándose de la mesa donde se habían instalado para hablar– tengo que volver a mi trabajo. Y de nuevo, lamento los inconvenientes.

– No se preocupe, usted sólo hacía su trabajo– comentó Sakura con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El Nara hizo una reverencia hacia ellos y se retiró del lugar.

Sakura estaba furiosa, triste ¿cómo alguien a quien le tenía tanta estima era capaz de hacerle algo tan atroz?

Sasuke temblaba del coraje, alguien trataba de hacerlo quedar como un incompetente mal padre y él ni enterado. Definitivamente esa mujer se había ganado su profundo desprecio. Apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza, que sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de su palma.

– Perdón– pronunció Sakura. Sasuke sintió como la mano de ella se posó sobre la suya. Como si se tratará de su remedio natural, su cuerpo se relajó por completo al sentir su toque.

– Esta vez soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón– habló con arrepentimiento en su voz.  
Sakura negó levemente.

 _– Yo me dejé envolver en su trampa–_ dijo en un susurro. Sasuke supo que la situación no debía ser fácil de asimilar para ella. Hasta donde sabía, esa mujer era su amiga y la había traicionado.

– No es tu culpa– insistió en defenderla– no mentiré al decir que creí que tú de verdad lo hiciste, pero cuando me dijiste anoche que no fue así, me hiciste dudar y te otorgué el beneficio de la duda. Pero cuando estábamos en esa oficina, estuve completamente seguro de tu inocencia.

– ¿Podemos dejar atrás este incidente y quedar como estábamos antes de esto?– preguntó ansiosa.

– Hmp– ella tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa.

Sakura chilló eufórica, sin llamar mucho la atención. Lo tomó por ambas mejillas y lo besó, Sasuke se quedó congelado, nuevamente ella lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero no dudó en corresponderle, un beso no le haría mal a nadie. Ellos aún tenían una prueba difícil que afrontar, obtener el perdón de su amada hija. Un momento de distracción no le vendría mal a ambos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **¿Esperaban que hubiera más drama con esto? Pos no, a Sakura también le puede salir algo bien. ¿Será que su relación con Sasuke mejorará a partir de ahora? ¿Será que el cabeza dura ese por fin dejará que ella le explique sus razones? ¿Llegaran a más después de ese beso? -inserta carita pervertida- ¿ Cómo conseguirán el perdón de su hija? Ni yo misma sé xD**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13.  
**  
 _ **Año 2006- Octubre 27**_

 _Después de tres meses de saber que serían padres, aún no encontraban la manera de poner al tanto a sus respectivas familias._

 _– Ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo más– masculló Sakura preocupada– ya me es difícil ocultarlo– señaló su vientre. No era para menos, estaba cerca de los cinco meses de embarazo y ni siquiera la faja que compraron para mantener el secreto un rato más, estaba funcionando._

 _Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ella lo miró preocupada, él evadía el tema cada vez que ella lo mencionaba. Pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando, pronto sus padres comenzarían a notar el cambio en ella._

 _– Lo mejor será reunirlos a todos y decirles– sentenció. Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo._

 _– ¿Cuándo?– preguntó._

 _– Dile a tus padres que los he invitado a cenar mañana en la noche, le diré a los míos que lo preparen todo para recibirlos. No hay una mejor alternativa– respondió._

 _– Tengo que entrar– informó ella, haciendo ademán de bajarse del auto. Ya eran pasadas las once, su toque de queda ya había pasado hace diez minutos._

 _– Hmp– masculló en respuesta. Sakura se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _– Hasta mañana– se despidió._

 _– Hasta mañana– respondió a secas. Ella quiso tocarlo, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo. Lo sentía inalcanzable en ese momento, su indiferencia le dolía. Se bajó del auto antes de que él se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, era una estúpida por llorar por eso, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo._

 _Sakura cumplió al pie de la letra lo que él le había pedido y luego llamó a su novio para notificarle la decisión de sus padres. Sasuke le dijo que sus padres estuvieron encantados con la idea y que debían llegar a su casa a las siete y media._

 _Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel cuando llegaron a la casa Uchiha. Por fortuna, la persona que salió a recibirlos fue él._

 _– Pasen adelante– les permitió el paso. Los padres de la pelirrosa siguieron adelante, mientras que ellos se quedaron en la entrada._

 _– Estoy nerviosa– admitió en un susurro. Él también lo estaba, terriblemente, pero uno de los dos tenía que ser fuerte en esa situación. Rodeó a la chica con sus brazos, dándole el apoyo silencioso que ella necesitaba._

 _– Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo– aseguró. Ella asintió sin despegar el rostro de su pecho._

 _– No me sueltes, por favor– suplicó. Él esbozó media sonrisa, la tomó firmemente de la mano y pasaron juntos hacia donde las familias estaban reunidas._

 _La cena transcurrió con normalidad, ambas familias se llevaban de maravilla. Los temas de conversación entre sus respectivas madres, parecían nunca acabar. En algún momento, ellos y sus sueños terminaron siendo el tema de conversación._

 _– Francamente, hubiera preferido que Sakura se dedicará enteramente a la escuela y dejará a un lado esa tontería de ser patinadora sobre hielo– comentó Mebuki. Sakura se encogió sobre sí misma, odiaba cuando su madre hablaba así de su sueño. Sus padres no la apoyaban, ella llegó hasta Tsunade por su cuenta. Comenzó a entrenar con ella, reuniendo el dinero de su mesada, el dinero que le daban para la escuela, también le cobraba a los niños de la escuela para hacerle sus tareas y ayudaba a las personas con sus compras en los supermercados, a cambio de alguna propina–... nosotros no queríamos invertir dinero en eso, pero nos vimos obligados a hacerlo._

 _Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, él había escuchado sobre eso. Incluso se preguntaba porque demonios ellos nunca iban a verla en alguna competencia, antes sólo eran Sakura y su entrenadora, y ahora él iba con ellas. De hecho, su madre y su hermano lo habían acompañado un par de veces. La Uchiha quedó maravillada con el talento de la chica y lamentaba que Sakura no tuviera el apoyo de quienes la trajeron al mundo._

 _– Pero cuando ella llegó a casa con el primer lugar de su primera competencia, vimos la recompensa de nuestra inversión– continuó– después de eso, ella consiguió patrocinadores y nosotros no tuvimos que gastar ni un centavo más, nos vemos beneficiados con lo que adquiere cada vez que gana una competencia._

 _– Nosotros decidimos apoyar a Sasuke cuando nos dimos cuenta de sus aptitudes para la fotografía– dijo Mikoto ocultando su molestia– siempre procuramos apoyarlos en lo que ellos decidan hacer por sus vidas, si él quiere ser fotógrafo, entonces procuraremos que sea el mejor. Sé que mi hijo llegará lejos, no será parte del negocio familiar con su padre y su hermano, pero él será un fotógrafo reconocido, estoy segura de eso._

 _– Nosotros...– intervino Sasuke harto de esa conversación. Las palabras de la madre de la pelirrosa consiguieron ponerlo de mal humor y decidió que ya era tiempo de explicar la razón por la cual están todos reunidos esa noche–... tenemos algo que decirles– anunció tomando a Sakura de la mano, quien se había parado a su lado._

 _– ¿Qué es?– preguntó Mikoto preocupada._

 _– Ustedes no están reunidos aquí esta noche por casualidad– puntualizó._

 _– Me están asustando...– intervino Mebuki en el mismo tono de la Uchiha._

 _– Lo que Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos que decirle es que...– se detuvo, sus nervios no la dejaban pensar o pronunciar palabra alguna con claridad. Sintió como él apretó su mano y tomó la decisión de acabar con esa tortura de una vez por todas._

 _–... vamos a ser padres– completó por ella. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, las miradas de todos estaban puestas sobre ellos. Sus caras de asombro sólo conseguían poner más nerviosos a los jóvenes futuros padres._

 _– ¿Q-qué?– balbuceó Mikoto sin darle crédito a sus oídos. Los hombres Uchiha miraban al menor fijamente, sus rostros inexpresivos podrían significar cualquier cosa._

 _– Estoy embarazada– reafirmó Sakura. Sin embargo, nadie parecía reaccionar a la impactante noticia._

 _ **– ¡Tú!–** rugió Mebuki señalando a Sasuke. Se plantó frente a él y le dio una fuerte bofetada **– ¡tú le hiciste eso a mi hija!–** acusó furiosa._

 _– Mamá, déjalo– pidió Sakura rompiendo en llanto._

 _– Tú profanaste a mi hija en nuestras narices y ahora la embarazaste– acusó el padre de ella, dispuesto a irse en contra del muchacho._

 _ **– ¡Ya basta!–** exigió Mikoto, interponiéndose entre su hijo y los padres de su novia. Nadie tocaría a su bebé mientras ella estuviera presente– mi hijo no es el único culpable aquí, la relación sexual es algo de dos. Deberían saberlo bastante bien– recalcó enojada._

 _Los Haruno retrocedieron, la rabia había nublado su juicio y prefirieron echarle la culpa completa al chico._

 _– Ustedes fueron unos irresponsables, debieron tomar más precauciones– regañó Mikoto, volteándose para encararlos– ¿qué piensan hacer ahora?– preguntó con dureza. Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas, fue él quien prefirió tomar la palabra, pues ella no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. La reacción de sus padres fue terrible para ella._

 _– Pensamos seguir adelante con todo esto– afirmó con seguridad._

 _Mikoto sonrió para sus adentros, ciertamente estaba decepcionada, ella no hubiera querido eso para alguno de sus hijos, no cuando aún era un niño ante sus ojos. Pero estaba orgullosa de que ellos hubieran tomado la decisión más madura y no haber cometido una estupidez por miedo a que sus padres los juzguen con dureza. Ella está consciente de que la pelirrosa no contaba con el apoyo de sus padres en casi nada, pero ella sí lo hacía, ella los apoyaría en todo. Jamás le daría la espalda a su querido hijo y por las miradas de su esposo e hijo mayor, supo que ellos estaban de acuerdo con ella._

 _– Nosotros no vamos a darte la espalda, Sasuke– declaró acariciándole la mejilla afectada– no lo hemos hecho nunca y no lo haremos ahora cuando más nos necesitas._

 _– Gracias...– dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de su madre._

 _– ¿Desde cuándo lo saben?– interrogó– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? ¿Han ido al médico? Conozco un obstetra muy bueno...– Sakura se permitió sonreír, puede que su familia no se lo haya tomado bien. Pero tampoco esperaba mucho de ellos, prácticamente sus padres no la apoyaban en nada nunca. En cambio la familia Uchiha, ella estaba muy agradecida por como la acogieron en su familia a pesar de ser relativamente una extraña._

 _– Lo sabemos desde hace tres meses...– contestó Sasuke. La Uchiha notó como la chica se cubrió los ojos con una mano, intentando disimular el terrible mareo que la había azotado._

 _– Es mejor que tomes asiento, linda– sugirió preocupada. Sakura asintió en respuesta y con la ayuda del pelinegro, se sentó donde antes lo había estado, con él a su lado, negándose a soltar sus manos entrelazadas._

 _– Estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo– aseguró al ver todas las miradas puestas sobre ella._

 _– ¿Estás segura?– preguntó Sasuke._

 _– Completamente– afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Él no pareció muy convencido, pero Sakura siguió la conversación que ella misma interrumpió– cuando nos enteramos, tenía tres semanas. Teníamos miedo de decirles, pero ya tengo cuatro meses y no vamos a poder seguir ocultándolo, porque ya me está costando trabajo esconderlo._

 _– Hemos estado yendo con el médico que nos atendió la primera vez– continuó él– he pagado las consultas con el dinero que gano como ayudante de Kakashi._

 _– ¿Y tu carrera de patinadora?– se atrevió a preguntar Mebuki. Sakura suspiró antes de responder, no era como si de verdad su madre estuviera preocupada por el destino de su carrera._

 _– Le dije a Tsunade que me tomaría un descanso de año y medio para terminar la escuela– relató– no se lo tomó nada bien, pero accedió de todos modos._

 _– Deberán casarse cuanto antes– decretó la Haruno mayor._

 _– Aún es muy pronto– declinó Mikoto– debemos esperar que terminen la escuela, hasta entonces cada uno vivirá en su respectivo hogar._

 _Nadie pudo oponerse a la Uchiha, ella era quién había puesto el orden a la situación y quien había comprendido mejor a los asustados jóvenes._

 **...**

¿Cómo es que un simple beso podía desencadenar lo que sucedería a continuación? La tensión que se formó en el café, los acompañó al interior del vehículo. Él en el asiento del conductor y ella de copiloto, mirándose de soslayo sin hacer movimiento alguno, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones. No se sabe quién tomó la iniciativa, quién hizo el primer movimiento. Probablemente ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo. Ahora ella se encontraba encima de él, ambos en el asiento del piloto, agradeciendo la existencia de los vidrios polarizados.

Sumergidos en un apasionado beso, mientras sus manos inquietas tocaban todo a su paso. Sakura sentía, debajo de ella, el bulto atrapado en los pantalones del pelinegro. Deseaba liberarlo y balancear sus caderas furiosamente sobre él, hasta saciarse y complacerlo a él. Pero al parecer, iban a tener que posponer su diversión.

– No contestes– pidió entre besos ante el sonido del celular de Sasuke.

– Debe ser mi madre para decirme a que hora dan de alta a Sarada– alegó intentando sacar el celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones– te lo dije– comentó divertido, mostrándole la pantalla de su teléfono.

– Oh, está bien– dijo quedándose quieta para que él pudiera hablar.

– _**¿Dónde estás?**_ **–** reclamó su madre. Tuvo que alejarse el teléfono del oído, Sakura se cubrió la boca para que la Uchiha no se diera cuenta de su risa.

– Estaba resolviendo un asunto importante– respondió– Dime ¿a qué hora volverán a casa?

 _– En un rato más–_ informó.

– Estaré allí en un momento– aseguró– sabes que no podré estar del todo presente, pero los estaré observando desde mi auto.

 _– Realmente quisiera que la vieras–_ admitió con pena.

– Mamá, sabes que yo...– Sakura vio como su expresión se tiñó de tristeza, no pudo evitar acariciar sus mejillas, buscando darle consuelo. Él no rehuyó su toque, necesitaba confortar su corazón de alguna forma.

 _– No quieres incomodarla, lo sé–_ interrumpió _– pero Sarada está triste, casi no habla, me preocupa.  
_  
– Si pudiera remediar esto, créeme que lo haría, pero ahora no soy la persona indicada para resolverlo. Ya que soy el causante de todo esto.

– Al menos hazle saber que estás preocupado por ella– pidió con suavidad.

– No tienes que pedirlo– replicó– estaré allí pronto– afirmó para luego colgar la llamada. La pelirrosa se quitó de encima de él y fijó su vista en la ventana. Había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, su pequeña estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Cómo deseaba retroceder el tiempo y remediar cada uno de sus errores.

Su madre solía decir que su elección de carrera en su juventud era un _error_ , pero ese error fue quien la llevó a conocer a ese hombre que ahora conducía a toda velocidad, perdido en sus pensamientos, y que amaba con locura. _Error_ que la llevó a concebir a tan maravillosa criatura en su vientre. Ese era un _error_ que cometería una y otra vez sin considerar las probabilidades. Lo único que anhelaba poder reparar, era diez años de ausencia y las crueles palabras de su abandono.

Sasuke se estacionó al otro lado de la calle del hospital, desde allí podrían observar con claridad el momento en que ella salga con compañía de sus abuelos. Sakura pegó su frente y sus manos al vidrio, esperando el momento en que la verá a ella, aunque sea de lejos.

Sarada salió del hospital en una silla de ruedas que era llevada por su abuelo, junto a ellos estaba la Uchiha mayor. Sasuke había dicho que sus lesiones no fueron tan graves, supusieron que la llevaban allí por precaución, que probablemente ella podría caminar pero le dolería hacerlo. Detrás de ellos venía el chofer de la familia, cargando las cosas que habían llevado para la comodidad de la niña y... la madre de la Haruno.

– ¿Qué hace mi madre con ellos?– preguntó sorprendida– está mañana salió antes de que me despertara, pensé que se había marchado a casa con mi padre.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?– cuestionó él desconcertado.

– Es lo que voy a averiguar– declaró la pelirrosa, bajándose del auto.

 _– Tch, molestia–_ masculló con fastidio, bajándose detrás de ella. No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero era obvio que sus respectivos padres sabían algo que ellos no. Al menos que él no.

Los padres de Sasuke y la niña, se sorprendieron de verlos juntos. La Haruno conocía la razón por la cual ellos estaban juntos en ese momento, esperaba que ellos hayan podido resolver el problema o deshacerse de él.

– ¿Por qué están juntos?– interrogó Mikoto sin salir de su asombro.

– Eso no tiene relevancia ahora– refutó Sakura– la pregunta aquí sería, ¿por qué está mi madre con ustedes?

– Mebuki vino a decirnos algo importante– contestó Mikoto, había un brillo de pesar y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Sakura se dio cuenta que lo que su madre había hecho y de cierta forma, se lo agradecía.

– ¿Entonces usted...– quiso decir, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Mikoto asintió entendiendo, sus ojos jades viajaron hacia Fugaku. Él también lo sabía, él estaba de acuerdo con su mujer.

– No diremos nada hasta que él no desee escucharlo– señaló a su hijo. El aludido frunció el ceño, él era el único que no entendía de qué estaban hablando.

Sakura desvió su atención hacia su hija, quien intercalaba su mirada entre su padre y su madre.

Sarada notaba que los dos estaban preocupados, veía la incertidumbre que ambos sentían por su posible reacción. Se sentía mal por el aspecto de su padre, las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos. Señal de que no había dormido bien. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellos y viceversa. Aún tenía que hablar con su madre. Quizás le afectaba ver a Sasuke en ese estado, pero no quitaba el hecho que él y ella le habían mentido.

 _– Sarada, yo...–_ comenzó Sakura indecisa. Sarada clavó sus ojos en la pelirrosa, la rabia comenzó a fluir por sus venas.

– Si vienes con excusas baratas, ahórratelas, no me interesa escucharlas– cortó fríamente, parándose con dificultad de la silla– sólo quiero que me digas... por... qué... ¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¿Acaso no me amabas? No, no lo hacías. Si lo hicieras, **¡No hubieras considerado la posibilidad de deshacerte de mí cuando aún había tiempo!–** gritó encolerizada. Sakura trató de tocarla, pero Sarada apartó su mano de un manotón.

 _– Te amo más que a mi vida–_ afirmó con voz quebradiza _– lo que hice no tiene perdón, ni justificación alguna. Pero no dudes que te amo.  
_  
– ¿Amarme? ¿Llamas amor el dejarme sola con mi padre? Si esa es la clase de amor que recibiré de tu parte, no lo quiero, muchas gracias. Estoy bien con tu desprecio...

 _– Nunca he hecho nada bien en mi vida...–_ comenzó temerosa. Sabía que sería difícil, pero Sarada estaba destruyendo lo que quedaba de su frágil corazón y ella sabía que lo merecía– siempre fui una decepción para mis padres, una estúpida que no hacía nada bien y que se dejaba llevar por su ira contra sí misma la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ¿sabes qué fue lo único que esta patética mujer hizo bien? Fue amar a tu padre y haberte tenido. Y sé que cometí un error al pensar en no tenerte, pero sólo era un niña con un futuro incierto. Cada día de mi miserable vida me arrepiento de haberlos dejado, de no verte crecer y no estar allí para ti en cada etapa de tu vida, de no estar junto al amor de mi vida– tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar– yo merezco todo el odio que puedas lanzar sobre mí, pero él no– señaló a Sasuke, quien se mantenía al margen de todo– ese es un hombre maravilloso que perdí por estúpida, uno que no merece más que respeto y admiración de tu parte, no desprecio. Porque él sólo intentaba protegerte de mí y mis malas decisiones...

 _– Él me mintió, igual que tú_ – gruñó con los puños apretados– ambos prefirieron armar todo este teatro antes que decirme la verdad, no quiero a unos padres como ustedes, prefiero estar sola– sus crueles palabras calaron en los más profundo en ambos, ese rechazo era demasiado para ellos _– hubiera preferido que te quedarás muerta...–_ Sakura soltó un lastimero gemido, de nuevo esas palabras que la habían destruido por dentro– y que sólo fuéramos mi papá y yo, mientras vivía con la idea de que algún día él se atrevería a llevarme al cementerio y me contaría su historia de amor _. No esto, no quiero esto–_ negó una y otra vez– no quiero nada de usted, Haruno Sakura, puede irse cuando quiera y ambas fingiremos que usted realmente nunca regresó. Y yo seguiré creyendo que mi supuesta madre murió el 31 de marzo hace diez años. _Por usted sólo puedo sentir desprecio–_ escupió con rabia. Abrió la puerta trasera del auto y se subió, cortando cualquier posibilidad de la pelirrosa para defenderse.

– _S-Sarada_ – llamó desesperada. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas, en medio del estacionamiento. Su propio llanto dificultaba su respiración.

– Ve a casa con ella– dijo Mikoto a su esposo. El Uchiha les dio un último vistazo, sentía pena por la mujer que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente y por su hijo, quien evitaba mirarla a ella. Sus ojos negros llenos de dolor estaban puestos en el auto donde su pequeña estaba.

Fugaku abordó el vehículo y le ordenó a Juugo que lo hiciera también, y que arrancara de allí cuanto antes.

– Sasuke...– Mikoto se acercó a él indecisa, la otra vez él no le permitió tocarla.

 _– Mamá, quiero que esta pesadilla se acabe–_ admitió en un susurro. Él trataba de contener las lágrimas, ella lo sabía.

– Lo sé, mi amor– expresó con dulzura– y aunque ahora ella está dolida con ustedes, estoy segura que se arrepentirá de sus palabras y buscará brindarles el perdón.

– Sakura cometió un error, pero Sarada fue despiadada con ella– vio como Mebuki intentaba a ayudar a Sakura a levantarse, pero no podía. Ella sólo quería quedarse allí, lamentándose hasta que su propio llanto consiguiera ahogarla.

– Ve con ella– le ordenó su madre– ella te necesita en este momento, y aunque no lo creas, tú a ella.

– ¿Por qué de pronto eres amable con Sakura? Tú insististe en mantuviera alejada a Sarada de ella– le recordó. Él no entendía nada, todo era tan confuso y eso era frustrante.

– Ve con ella– repitió dándole un pequeño empujón.

– No sé qué es lo que quieres decirme, pero lo haré sólo porque hoy me demostró que ella está dispuesta a enmendar lo que hizo– argumentó.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?– quiso saber ella.

– Sakura y yo estábamos en tribunales retirando la demanda– contestó.

– ¿Pudieron?– preguntó sorprendida.

– Hicieron una excepción con nosotros porque la demanda fue hecha sin su consentimiento– explicó– y también nos enteramos que todo iba a ser manipulado en mi contra, por fortuna el abogado, a quien le pidieron hacer todo esto, tiene una buena ética profesional.

– Eso es bueno– suspiró aliviada– ahora, ve con ella– Sasuke asintió levemente y caminó indeciso hacia Sakura. Con una simple mirada le pidió a la rubia que le dejara a él encargarse de todo.

 _– Sakura–_ pronunció en un susurro _– vamos, levántate..._

– S-Sasuke-kun, ella me odia... mi niña me desprecia– sollozó aferrándose a su camisa– _Sasuke-kun, yo me quiero morir..._ – esa lastimera declaración dejó un sabor amargo en la boca del Uchiha.

– No, aquí nadie va a morirse– trato de razonar con ella– vamos, te llevaré a casa.

– Tú también me dijiste lo mismo _"Me hubiera gustado que te quedarás muerta" ..._ Eso dijiste y yo traté de hacerlo ¿sabes?– le confesó. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

– Sakura, ¿tú intentaste suicidarte?– exigió saber, tomándola por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

 _– Sí–_ admitió su pecado, dejando heladas a las personas que la estaban escuchando _– si tú y ella me dicen que me quieren muerta, es lo que yo debería hacer... y luego yo... me paré al borde de ese puente... y estuve a punto de... y esa persona me salvó...  
_  
– Ya no digas más– ordenó– vamos, te llevaré a casa– repitió. Se levantó, cargándola en sus brazos. Sabía que Sakura no estaba en condiciones para levantarse.

Se sentía jodidamente mal, no sólo por todo lo que Sarada les dijo a ambos o que las palabras de ella fueron más despiadadas hacia su madre. También que, por culpa de las cosas que dijo cegado por la rabia y le rencor, ella intentó matarse. Él no podría soportar la idea de que ella muera por culpa de su soberbia, más aún cuando todavía... _no, eso no podía pasar por su mente ahora.  
_  
La metió en el asiento trasero de su auto, y permitió que Mebuki se sentara a lado de ella. Sakura se acostó en las piernas de su madre, para seguir llorando hasta que ya no le quedarán fuerzas para hacerlo y entonces así, las buscaría para seguirlo haciendo.

Pegó la frente al volante en cuanto se subió al vehículo, sintió como su madre frotaba su espalda, brindándole un apoyo silencioso.

– Pronto acabará, ya lo verás– ante las palabras de Mikoto, Sasuke esperaba que así fuera, quería despertar de esa terrible pesadilla que comenzó el sábado en la mañana y que empeora cada día que pasa.

– Temía que volviera a intentarlo de nuevo– comentó Mebuki, sacándolo de su letargo.

– ¿De qué habla?– preguntó confundido.

 _– No es la primera vez que Sakura intenta acabar con su vida–_ musitó con amargura.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. ¿Por qué ella haría eso?, ¿Acaso tiene que acceder a escuchar la historia de Sakura para poder entenderla? Y si accede a hacerlo ¿Luego qué?, no estaba seguro y francamente no quería pensar en eso ahora. Su única prioridad en ese momento es recuperar a su hija, salvarla de ese rencor irracional. Rescatar a su dulce niña de la oscuridad en la que estaba envuelta desde que se enteró de todo. Recuperar esa hermosa sonrisa que le trae alegría a su corazón.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Quiero informarles que trataré de que a partir de ahora, las actualizaciones serán todos los viernes*-***

 **Ahora bien, comencemos por el recuerdo. Es bien sabido que Sakura sufría constantes ataques depresivos en su adolescencia, y una de las razones es el rechazo de sus propios padres a sus sueños. Tener que luchar tanto por algo y que las personas que uno busca enorgullecer desesperadamente, sean los menos interesados en lo que haces. No hubo zukulencia pero hubo drama del bueno. Me dolió en el alma, todo lo que le dijo Sarada a Sakura, mi bebé sufre el desprecio de su hija. Ahora los Uchiha saben la verdad de Sakura ¿en qué la beneficiara eso? Y Sasuke. Él se enteró de algo importante sobre Sakura, Sasuke no contaba con que Sakura tuviera tendencias suicidas y saber que él fue el causante de una de esas ocasiones, le cae como una patada en el estómago.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14.  
** _ **  
Año 2007- Octubre 31  
**_  
 _Esa mañana estaba contenta, el día anterior ella y Sasuke habían ido al médico a ver que todo marchara bien con su bebé. El doctor les había preguntado si estaban seguros de querer saber el sexo del bebé, pero al final decidieron dejarlo como una sorpresa e incluso hicieron una pequeña apuesta al respecto._

 _— Buenos días— saludó a sus padres, entrando al comedor._

— Buenos días— respondieron al unísono.

 _Para ellos resultaba extraño ver la pancita de su hija sobresalir en su uniforme escolar, pero coincidían en que ella se veía adorable. Supieron de la venida de su nieto hace unos pocos días. Aquel día vieron con asombro cuando ella fue a quitarse la faja que le ayudaba a ocultar su abultado vientre._

 _Después de llegar de casa de los Uchiha, les tocó a ellos hablar seriamente con ella, Sakura les echó en cara su incapacidad para apoyarla durante toda su vida, además de otras cosas. Lamentaron su conducta en contra del padre de la criatura, y a partir de ahora accedieron en apoyarla en todo._

 _— ¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó su madre con dulzura._

 _— Sí, aunque estuvo él se estuvo moviendo bastante durante la noche— comentó riendo._

 _— O ella— le recordó su padre._

 _— Sí, Sasuke-kun siempre dice lo mismo— dijo risueña— está mañana desperté con algunos cólicos— comentó de la nada. Su madre se mostró preocupada por ese hecho._

 _— Será mejor que no vayas a la escuela hoy— sugirió intranquila._

 _— Estaré bien— aseguró con una sonrisa— iré al baño un momento, Sasuke-kun vendrá por mí dentro de poco, le dicen que espere un poco más._

 _— Está bien— aceptó la rubia. Un par de minutos después, el llamado desesperado de su hija los alertó a ambos._

 _— **¡Mamá!** — gritó Sakura desde el baño. La aludida corrió a su auxilio, al llegar vio que ella miraba al retrete horrorizada— hay sangre en mi orina— informó asustada— no he menstruado desde hace semanas..._

 _— Vamos al hospital— dijo tratando de mantener la calma, eso no era normal, ella tenía miedo de lo que eso representaba._

 _— Sakura, tu padre me dijo que llamaste asustada a tu madre ¿qué sucede?— preguntó Sasuke agitado por la carrera que pegó al baño._

 _— Te lo explicamos luego, ahora debemos llevarla al hospital— decretó Mebuki. Sasuke entendió que algo andaba mal con su novia y su bebé, así que no dudó en tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su auto. Seguidos por los padres de la pelirrosa._

 _Dos horas habían pasado desde que el médico encargado de llevar su embarazo, había llegado a revisarla. Él se estaba poniendo de los nervios y los padres de la chica no son de mucha ayuda que se diga._

 _— Pueden pasar a verla— informó el hombre, saliendo por fin de la habitación._

 _— ¿Qué pasó con ella?— interrogó Sasuke preocupado._

 _— Ella misma te lo dirá— aseveró, dándose la vuelta para retirarse. Él no iba a insistir, supuso que el doctor le explicó todo a la perfección a ella._

 _— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó poniéndose a su lado. Sakura desvió la mirada lejos de él, entonces supo que algo realmente estaba mal._

 _— Tuve una amenaza de aborto— confesó con voz temblorosa— casi perdemos a nuestro bebé... lo lamento mucho— sollozó._

 _— No llores— pidió, abrazándola a su pecho, buscando darle algo de calma— él o ella sigue allí dentro, sólo debemos tener más cuidado ahora— trató de tranquilizarla._

 _— Tengo que estar el tiempo que me queda en reposo absoluto si quiero lograrlo— informó afligida._

 _— No hay duda que esta vez tuve razón— intervino la Haruno mayor._

 _— ¿Qué quiere decir?— cuestionó Sasuke con dureza._

 _— Estaba considerando buscar un tutor para que Sakura terminara este año escolar desde la casa— relató— temía que las clases regulares, las actividades extra académicas y las escaleras del edificio fueran a afectar al bebé. Por eso estaba pensando en esa posibilidad, pero ahora debe ser un hecho o perderá el año escolar..._

 _— Yo también pienso lo mismo— accedió el Uchiha. Si tenía que pagar él mismo ese tutor, lo haría. Pero no iba a arriesgarse a perder a su bebé de esa manera y Sakura también estaba de acuerdo con él._

 **...**

— Karin, ¿Cómo está todo allá?— preguntó.

— _Hasta ahora bien_ — habló la mujer al otro lado de la línea— _Kakashi-san me dijo que no podría venir a cubrirte hoy, así que llamé a Orochimaru-san y accedió a hacerlo hasta mediodía.  
_  
— Tengo un inconveniente y no voy a poder llegar, así puedes cerrar temprano hoy— informó.

— _¿Cuándo piensas decirme qué diablos está pasando contigo?_ — reclamó ofendida por la falta de confianza.

— Mi vida es un desastre ahora, Karin— respondió— te contaré todo luego, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hacerlo...

— _Como tú digas_ — dijo sin disminuir su enojo.

— Hablaremos mañana sobre esto— aseguró para que dejara de insistir, dando por finalizada la llamada.

Le dio un último vistazo a Sakura, ella se había quedado dormida. Cuando llegaron a su casa, la pelirrosa le pidió que se quedará con ella un rato más. Él accedió únicamente por una razón, porque sentía que se lo debía.

— Ya se durmió— informó saliendo a la sala, donde su madre y Mebuki esperaban a que él saliera.

— Lamento que tuvieran que quedarse— se disculpó la Haruno.

— No hay problema— aseguró Mikoto con una sonrisa.

— Vamos, te llevaré a casa— se dirigió a su madre— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse con ella?— le preguntó a Mebuki.

— Hasta que esté emocionalmente estable y yo me pueda ir, con la certeza de que no cometerá una locura— argumentó.  
Sasuke asintió comprendiendo y le dijo que no dudara en llamarlo si se presenta cualquier eventualidad con Sakura. El intento de suicidio que se dio por su culpa, aún no deja de mortificarlo.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de sus padres, su mente estaba en otra parte. Estaba cansado, de verdad quería descansar, pero sabía que los eventos en su mente no lo dejarían conciliar el sueño. Recibió otra llamada de Karin, quizás surgió algo de último minuto.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— interrogó con molestia.

— _Sólo te llamaba para preguntarte si Mitsuki-kun podía ir a visitar a Sarada, él está aquí y me preguntó hace rato, pero había olvidado mencionarlo_ — comentó apenada.

— Dile que vaya a verla en la casa de mis padres— accedió. Él sabía que su hija veía al hijo del hombre que le dio su primera oportunidad, como un amigo muy leal.

— _¿Por qué a casa de tus padres?_ — interrogó curiosa. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, la pelirroja puede ser irritante cuando se lo propone.

— Te dije que te explicaba luego— gruñó con fastidio.

— _De mí no te salvarás, si tengo que ir a visitarte para averiguarlo, lo haré_ — aseguró. Él aceptó de mala gana la terquedad de Karin y colgó la llamada.

— Karin-san es un caso— comentó Mikoto divertida.

— Algún día me va a sacar canas verdes— refunfuñó.

— Exagerado— dijo riendo— de todas formas, ¿qué pasará con Sarada-chan?

— _Honestamente, no lo sé_ — admitió en un susurro— pensaba dejarla tranquila hasta que ella quiera verme para hablar, establecer sus límites desde la distancia...

— Entonces hazlo— lo animó— establece sus límites, yo los llevaré al cabo al pie de la letra.

— Espero que lo haga, lamento decirlo, pero puede ser malcriada y caprichosa si se lo propone— suspiró con pesadez— es mi culpa por consentirla demasiado.

— Si, pero yo no soy tú— le recordó su madre.

— Asegúrate que haga las tres comidas, a veces por estar leyendo libros, olvida que tiene que comer— comenzó— la luz se apaga a las 9 en punto, al igual que su laptop, la tablet o su celular...— ahora que lo recordaba, dos de esas cosas quedaron arruinadas después del accidente. Hizo una nota mental que debía reponerlos cuanto antes— sólo su tablet— corrigió— no permitan que falte mucho a la escuela, en cuanto se recupere, debe volver a clases de inmediato. No me importa si se va a encontrar con Sakura en el salón, ella no va a estar perdiendo clases por capricho. Que se ponga al día con sus deberes atrasados, hablaré con Chōchō para que me entregue los de ayer y hoy, y te los dejaré aquí mañana temprano. Nada de dulces después de las seis de la tarde, asegúrate de llevarla a sus clases de ballet a diario...

— Ya lo capto— interrumpió. Enumeró las órdenes de su hijo, en orden de prioridades en su mente. El tirano dictador, como Sarada solía llamarle, no estaría con ella; pero ¡vaya que estaría presente!— nos vemos luego, no te preocupes por ella. Tu hija es una niña lista, sólo está herida, ella recapacitará.

— _Eso espero_ — musitó con pesar.

— Te amo, hijo— le dio un beso en la frente y se bajó del auto. Sasuke se quedó observando la figura de su madre hasta que ella entró a la casa y luego, arrancó de allí.

Sus próximos días serían un infierno, eso era seguro. Pero tenía que afrontar su realidad, ese fue el camino que forjó en el momento en que decidió mantener esa enorme mentira por tantos años.

 **...**

El día anterior había sido pesado para ella, finalmente había abandonado ese hospital. A pesar de que sólo estuvo unos pocos días, odiaba estar allí. Había enfrentado cara a cara a su madre pero, lejos de sentirse bien por haberse desahogado, sentía que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Recordaba las lágrimas de ella, el dolor reflejado en los ojos de su padre. Esas imágenes rondaban por su mente, imposibilitando su sueño. En momentos como ese, le hace falta la canción de cuna de Sasuke.

— Sarada-chan, tienes visitas— notificó su abuela, sacándola de su ensimismo.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó sin ánimos.

— Mitsuki-kun— respondió alegremente.

Sarada no se sentía en condiciones para ver a nadie, sólo quería estar sola y pensar, pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero también quería hablar con alguien, por lo que sabía, sus amigas no estaban enteradas de lo que pasó por decisión de su padre. Y su amigo de la infancia estaba allí, a quien tenía rato que no veía, había ido a verla.

— Está esperando en la mesa de té del jardín— continuó Mikoto.

— Me cambiaré de ropa y bajo enseguida— dijo levantándose de la cama con cuidado. Aún le dolía el cuerpo, no tanto como cuando despertó, pero era molesto.

— Te ayudo— juntas aceleraron el proceso. Cada vez que a Sarada le tocaba subir o bajar las escaleras, ella la ayudaba o mandaba a alguien a hacerlo. Temía que el incidente pudiera repetirse.

En cuanto estuvieron en planta baja, Sarada le dijo que ella podía sola desde allí. Mikoto asintió comprendiendo, y se fue a la cocina a preparar un bocadillo para los niños.

— Hola— saludó, atrayendo la atención del albino.

— Sarada— pronunció preocupado al verla. Los moretones causados por la caída aún eran bastante visibles, sin mencionar la venda que cubre su frente y su dificultad al caminar.

— Sólo fue una tonta caída— aseguró con nerviosismo. No era como si ella pudiera afirmarlo del todo, pues no recordaba nada todavía.

— No debió ser muy tonta que digamos— ironizó con una ceja arqueada. La Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco, la única persona que podía considerar más inteligente que ella, era Mitsuki.

— Supongo que no me queda de otra más que contártelo— suspiró resignada, tomando asiento frente a su amigo. Le habló de todo lo que había descubierto, las rudas palabras que usó contra su padre, el accidente, el encuentro con su madre. Mientras él escuchaba todo atentamente, dejando que ella llorará cuando llegaba a hacerlo, maldijera su suerte y admitiera estar arrepentida de unas cuantas cosas malas que pudo haber dicho.

— Entonces, ahora vives con tus abuelos...— divagó el albino. Sarada asintió en respuesta— si me lo preguntas, creo que estas siendo muy injusta con ellos, principalmente con Sasuke-san.

— ¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?— cuestionó a la defensiva— si te conté esto, fue para obtener tu apoyo, no para que se lo dieras a ellos.

— Entiendo que estés enojada, es normal hacerlo— comentó— pero, hay ocasiones en las que no podremos entender las razones de los adultos hasta que los seamos. Hace poco, vi en la escuela una clase sobre embarazos en adolescentes y los abortos. Por lo que viste en las fotos y vídeos, tu mamá era patinadora sobre hielo. Creo que si lo vemos desde su punto de vista en ese momento, yo también lo hubiera considerado...

— Mi papá también era un adolescente, pero él no lo consideró— debatió.

— Eso es cierto— aceptó— pero a diferencia de ella, él podía continuar adelante con su sueño. Sakura-san no, porque ella era una atleta y no podía seguir siéndolo. Por lo que entendí en esa clase, a veces el aborto es una buena opción para aquellos que no quieren ser padres todavía. Ya que evita futuros niños maltratados o abandonados a su suerte.

«Mi padre alguna vez me explicó que mi madre también lo consideró conmigo. Ella ya era un poco más mayor que tus padres en su momento, pero aún le faltaban dos años para salir de la Universidad y un hijo sería un problema en ese momento. Mi padre era unos pocos años mayor que ella, así que él ya había comenzado con un estudio pequeño y podía mantenerlos a todos. Sin embargo, mi mamá decidió seguir adelante conmigo y bueno... murió para traerme al mundo. Pero yo no voy a odiarla por haber pensado en eso, porque al final estoy aquí ¿no? Y tú también lo estás»

— Acepto que tienes razón en esa parte, pero eso no explica el porqué de su abandono— argumentó.

— Eso es algo que solamente ella debe saber— aseveró Mitsuki— quizás deberías escucharlos a ambos. Y de nuevo insisto que debes perdonar a Sasuke-san, y disculparte con él por haber sido tan ruda. Él siempre lo ha dado todo por ti y puede que equivocara por mentirte, pero lo hizo para evitar que te sintieras rechazada por tu madre.

— Lo sé, es sólo que... tengo vergüenza de hablarle después de todo lo que dije— expresó con tristeza— quiero a mi papá conmigo, quería que él entrará a la habitación del hospital para que me diera fuerzas con sólo estar allí... sin embargo, él prefirió cumplir mis deseos y permaneció afuera todo el tiempo...— sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo— ahora que tengo todo lo que siempre he querido... lo arruiné por tonta... quiero a mi papá y a mi mamá también... pero he sido una niña mala con ellos... no los merezco— gimoteó— le dije a ella que la hubiera preferido muerta... eso la destruyó, lo vi... jamás había visto tanta desolación en la expresión de alguien...

Él sólo observó a su amiga llorar, entendía que Sarada, por más madura que ella quiera aparentar ser, era una niña todavía. Ellos han sido amigos desde que tiene memoria, entiende que los tres años que tiene por arriba de ella, pueden marcar una gran diferencia. Ella se restregaba los ojos, intentando limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Esa imagen le recordó la primera vez que la vio, ella tenía dos años y él tenía cinco. Mitsuki recordó que Sarada comenzó a llorar con un gran sentimiento cuando se cayó por culpa de él. Sasuke llegó hasta ellos, él quiso disculparse, pero Sasuke le dijo que había sido un accidente y la tomó en sus brazos, arrullándola hasta que dejó de llorar.

Las palabras de Mitsuki tuvieron más efecto en ella de lo que él pensaba, había llorado mucho, eso era cierto. Y después, no sabía qué hacer. Ella pensaba en perdonar a sus padres, sólo que no sabía cómo. Mientras los días pasaban, ella se la pasaba todo el día viendo los vídeos una y otra vez. Analizando cada detalle que pudo haber pasado por alto, al igual que con las fotografías.

Sarada sabía que su padre iba a saber cómo estaba ella cada día, la pelinegra lo veía desde la ventana de la que era la habitación de él. Sasuke pasaba temprano, antes de irse al estudio, hablaba con su abuela un par de minutos y luego se iba de nuevo. Más de una vez se vio tentada a bajar y hablarle, pero la vergüenza consigo misma no le permitía hacerlo.

Era lunes, y ella ya se encontraba perfectamente bien de salud. Para sorpresa de sus abuelos, fue Sarada misma quién dijo que volvería a la escuela ese día. Tenía que dejar atrás sus dudas y comenzar a hacer lo que dijo que haría, recuperar el amor de sus padres. Sarada rompió sus corazones y ahora estaba dispuesta a hacer algo para enmendar su patético error.

Bajó a la cocina a desayunar, pero se topó con una dificultad. Su padre también estaba allí, él estaba hablando con Mikoto, mientras ella le servía desayuno a él también. Se pegó en la pared, evitando que él la viera y se asomó un poco para ver con claridad.

Sasuke se veía cansado, esos días no habían sido beneficiosos para él. Se notaba que seguía sin dormir bien y puede que también esté saltando sus comidas, o eso era lo que Sarada intuía a simple vista.

— Luces muy mal, Sasuke— reprochó Mikoto— ¿Has dormido bien?

— He estado cargado de trabajo— respondió con fastidio. Sarada sintió una punzada en el pecho, el pelinegro se estaba sobrecargando de trabajo a propósito, sólo para no pensar en su insolencia.

— Vas a colapsar si sigues así— señaló acusadora.

— Faltar al estudio varios días, me ha dejado trabajo de más— comentó— eso sin mencionar el contrato al extranjero que tenía que revisar.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó ansiosa.

— Tuve que rechazarlo— declaró— era una oferta tentadora, pero no puedo irme y escapar de esta situación con Sarada.

— No es la primera vez que sucede ¿cierto?— inquirió dudosa.

— Así es, la otra vez fue uno para mudarse dos años fuera del país. Pero cuando le pregunté a ella si quería mudarse, me dijo que en el edificio estaban sus amigas y que le gustaba allí— relató— no pude decirle que sus amigas las vería cuando quisiera, y eso es porque obviamente no estaríamos en Japón— Sarada tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, su padre siempre ha hecho todo en pro de su bienestar y ella ¿cómo le pagaba? Comportándose como una niñita malcriada y rompiendo su corazón.

— ¿Y ella?— cuestionó Mikoto de repente. Un silencio abrumador se instaló en la cocina, ella también quería saber cómo estaba la pelirrosa. Ya que, Sakura fue quien se llevó la peor parte— ¿la has visto?

— No la he visto desde ese día— respondió— hemos hablado por teléfono un par de veces, me dijo que tuvo que ausentarse de la escuela toda la semana y que probablemente lo haga está también. No tiene ni ánimos, ni fuerzas para ir a su trabajo. Aunque si sigue así, es probable que la echen.

No, ella no podía permitir que eso suceda. Su madre es una maestra maravillosa, odiaría que Sakura perdiera su trabajo por culpa de ella.

Entonces lo decidió, buscaría el perdón de sus padres y recuperaría la vida que siempre anheló tener. Salió de su escondite, permitiendo que su padre la viera. Por fin él y ella se veían cara a cara.

— _Papá..._ — pronunció en un susurro. Sasuke contuvo el aliento, él no estaba seguro cómo actuaría Sarada frente a él en ese instante. Pero de algo estaba seguro, iba a obtener el perdón de su pequeña, así se tenga que doblegar ante ella.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sé que dije que las actualizaciones serían los viernes, pero ayer tuve asuntos familiares que resolver y no pude subir el capítulo. Pero el viernes que viene, prometo hacerlo.**

 **En capítulos anteriores, yo había mencionado que el embarazo de Sakura fue complicado y que por eso ella tuvo que recurrir a la escuela en casa, ahora conocen la razón. Sarada se dio cuenta de que todo lo que dijo estaba mal y decidió darles una oportunidad y tener lo que siempre quiso, una familia con su madre y su padre juntos en ella.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.  
** _ **  
Año 2007- Marzo 31.  
**_  
 _No sabían cuántas horas habían pasado desde que llegaron al hospital ese día, sólo podían decir que había sido largo y doloroso para Sakura. Pero ahora, faltaba muy poco para que su bebé naciera._

 _— Puja una vez más— pidió Sasuke. Lo único que había podido hacer en todo ese tiempo, es sostener la mano de su chica. El dolor que sentía por el fuerte agarre de ella, no se comparaba ni por asomo a lo que ella debía estar sintiendo. La labor de parto ha sido peor de lo que ellos imaginaron._

 _— Una vez más y estará con nosotros— afirmó ella dedicándole una sonrisa. A pesar del sufrimiento plasmado en su rostro, Sakura denotaba emoción y ansiedad por tener a su bebé en sus brazos. Y él también lo estaba— no me sueltes— suplicó._

 _— Jamás— aseguró él. Sakura sonrió complacida y pujó una vez más con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Un agudo llanto silenció aquella ruidosa sala de partos. Los jóvenes padres se quedaron mudos, pues la criatura que habían esperado ansiosamente por varios meses, por fin estaba con ellos._

 _— Es una niña— anunció el médico que se encargó de traer a mundo a su pequeña._

 _— ¿Escuchaste eso, Sakura? ¡Es una niña! ¡Te dije que lo sería!— exclamó Sasuke eufórico, dándole un beso en la frente. Ella intentó devolverle una sonrisa, pero sencillamente no le nació hacerlo. El llanto de su hija estaba comenzando a fastidiarla, sólo quería que se callara de una buena vez._

 _— ¿Quieres cortarle el cordón?— ofreció amablemente la enfermera a Sasuke. Él asintió levemente, no estaba seguro de hacerlo ¿qué tal si le hacía daño a ella? Sin embargo la sonrisa de la mujer no disminuyó ni un ápice y eso le infundió la seguridad que necesitaba. Tomó la tijera que le ofrecían y cortó donde le indicó ella._

 _Quedó hipnotizado al verla, tan pequeña, tan hermosa. En ese mismo instante supo que ella sería la nena de papá, que no permitiría que nada del mundo cruel al que llegó, le hiciera daño. Tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver primero. Vio cómo la enfermera se acercó con ella hacia Sakura, quien estaba extrañamente seria. Quizás sea culpa del dolor de parto._

 _ **— ¡No, sáquela de aquí! ¡No quiero verla! ¡Hagan que deje de llorar!—** gritó cubriendo sus oídos desesperada, desconcertando a todo el mundo._

 _— Dejemos que descanse, quizás sea consecuencia del parto tan complicado que tuvo— ordenó el doctor. La mujer miró con pena a la niña y a su madre, y luego se giró hacia él._

 _— ¿Quieres cargarla?— ofreció amablemente. Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa, quien no dejaba de cubrir sus oídos y apretaba sus ojos con fuerza._

 _— Sólo explíqueme como hacerlo— pidió aún escéptico por la situación. La castaña le indicó cómo sostenerla._

 _En el mismo instante que la pequeña de cabello negro estuvo entre sus brazos, el llanto cesó. Ella abrió sus ojos, una mirada tan oscura como la suya le devolvía la mirada._

 _Ella le robó el corazón._

 _Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, algunas de ellas caían sobre las rosadas mejillas de la bebé que aún no tiene un nombre. Se acercó hacia ella y depositó un suave beso en la frente. Su nueva razón de vivir nació un 31 de Marzo del año 2007, a las 9:45 pm. Pesó 3,800 gramos y midió 40 centímetros de largo. Ese día, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura se habían convertido en padres._

 **...**

 _— Papá...—_ pronunció en un susurro. Sasuke contuvo el aliento, él no estaba seguro cómo actuaría Sarada frente a él en ese instante.

— Sarada...— llamó indeciso. Mikoto entendió que eso sería difícil para ambos, así que salió de allí sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Sarada presionó con fuerza la tela de su falda escolar, su labio inferior tembló. Deseaba correr a los brazos de su padre y llorar sobre su hombro, sentir su cálido y protector abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Yo...— bajó la mirada al suelo. Ella no merecía que las sonrisas de Sasuke fueran para ella. Ahora ya no sentía el mismo valor que cuando entró a la cocina, quería salir corriendo como una cobarde, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Sasuke notó el debate mental que estaba teniendo su hija, estaba claro que ella quería decirle algo, la pregunta era _¿Qué?_. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y se arrodilló frente a la Uchiha. Vio sus grandes ojos negros, llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Quieres decirle a papá qué sucede?— preguntó tomando sus manos. El suave tono de voz de su padre, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

 _— ¡Papá!—_ gimoteó, lanzándose a sus brazos. Sasuke sonrió enternecido y la apretó con fuerza _— papi, perdóname... perdón, perdón...—_ repetía una y otra vez, con la voz ahogada por el llanto _— yo... me comporté como una niña caprichosa y herí tus sentimientos... entendí que tú intentabas protegerme... perdóname, papá. No merezco llamarme tu hija... no merezco tus abrazos, ni tus lágrimas... Sarada no merece a un papá tan maravilloso como tú...  
_  
— No digas eso, Sarada merece todo lo que yo pueda darle— aseguró— admito que me dolieron tus palabras, pero las merecía.

 _— ¡No es verdad!—_ clamó apartándose de él un poco— no las merecías, me arrepentí de lo que te dije cuando te fuiste ese día, sin embargo, cuando la vi a ella, volví a hacerlo. Esperaba que entrarás a mi habitación en el hospital, fui valiente porque me obligué a serlo, pero no quería serlo, quería que papá estuviera conmigo y me ayudara a serlo...

— Estuve allí siempre— contestó, limpiando las lágrimas de ella con sus pulgares— casi dos días estuve sentado frente a tu puerta, sin moverme, sin descansar, sólo esperando el momento en que abrieras tus ojos de nuevo— sonrió con tristeza— si no entré, fue porque tú no querías verme y yo respeté esa decisión.

— Te quiero mucho, papá, prometo que no volveré a hacerte algo así...— afirmó volviendo a abrazarlo— gracias a Mitsuki, entendí que había sido injusta contigo y... con mamá— Sasuke se sorprendió de escucharla llamarle _mamá_ a la pelirrosa, quizás se equivoque, pero tal vez Sarada también quería disculparse con ella.

 _— Yo también te quiero—_ respondió en un susurro. Se levantó del suelo, con Sarada a cuestas, ella nunca sería lo suficientemente grande como para qué él dejará de cargarla de vez en cuando.

Al salir de la cocina, vio a su madre con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Mikoto había escuchado toda la conversación. El Uchiha sentó a la niña en el sofá y luego tomó asiento junto a ella.

— Hablemos de tu madre, Sarada— comenzó con seriedad— lo que le dijiste fue horrible...— ella desvió la mirada avergonzada—... pero yo también hice lo mismo, le dije las mismas palabras que tú. Y ahora, después de saber un par de cosas, entiendo mi error.

— ¿Ella está bien?— preguntó preocupada— escuché lo que hablabas con la abuela, no quiero que pierda su trabajo por mi culpa.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó severo. La pelinegra se quedó callada unos minutos.

 _— Quiero...—_ comenzó indecisa— quiero hablar con ella y pedirle que me perdone, que no me importan sus razones para irse. Que sólo quiero comenzar desde cero y tener a la mamá que siempre quise tener.

— Haremos lo que quieras— sabía que Sakura lamentaría el hecho de que Sarada tampoco quisiera escuchar su historia, pero eso dejaría de tener importancia cuando ella la quiera como su madre a partir de ahora.

 _— ¡Vamos a verla ahora mismo!—_ exclamó entusiasmada— quizás si su ánimo mejora, pueda ir a la escuela y no perderá su trabajo.

— Bueno...— revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera—... aún tenemos tiempo— confirmó— ve por tus cosas, nos iremos en seguida— ordenó. Sarada asintió en respuesta y corrió escaleras arriba en busca de sus cosas _— no corras—_ regañó, pero ella no alcanzó a escucharlo.

— Veo que estás feliz— comentó su madre.

— La pesadilla se acabó— dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— creí que ella tardaría más tiempo en perdonarnos...

— ¿Y tú? ¿Seguirás el ejemplo de tu hija y la perdonarás?— inquirió.

— Aún no lo sé— admitió.

— No seas tan rudo, sé que aún la amas— las palabras de su madre lo dejaron sin aliento— lo supe desde que ella volvió y antes me enojaba que así fuera, por eso insistía en que se alejaran de ella.

— ¿Y qué cambió ahora?— preguntó confundido.

— Todo— declaró— absolutamente todo. Escucha lo que tiene que decir— aconsejó— ambos háganlo.

— Ya estoy lista— Sarada llegó hasta ellos.

— Nos vamos— anunció mirando fijamente a la Uchiha mayor— lo pensaré— afirmó antes de abandonar la casa.

En el camino, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué tal si su madre tenía razón y debía escucharla? Ya había estado pensándolo desde hace días. Pero algo en él le decía que si lo hacía, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

— Papá— llamó Sarada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— ¿Tú amabas a mamá?— preguntó.

— Sí— respondió con sinceridad.

— ¿Y ahora?— preguntó de nuevo.

— Eso es... _complicado_ — vaciló.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te es tan difícil amarla ahora?— insistió, más no obtuvo respuesta de su parte— cuando ella apareció, de inmediato se sintió una extraña conexión entre ustedes. Las niñas de mi clase y Chōchō, dicen que ustedes tienen una química que no se puede negar— Sasuke negó divertido ante las conclusiones de niñas de diez años— y yo me negaba a aceptarlo, porque no quería que salieras con alguna mujer que fuera a apartarte de mí... pero en el fondo sabía que así era. Pero después de lo que pasó en el bosque, me di cuenta que ella era como la mamá que siempre quise tener y que no importaba si salía contigo, ella no me apartaría de ti. Por eso insistí en que la invitaras a cenar...

— Llegamos— notificó. Apagó el motor del vehículo y se bajó, seguido de cerca por su hija.

Sarada se armó de valor y fue a tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Mebuki llevó una enorme sorpresa al verlos allí. Iba a anunciar su llegada a su hija, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y le cubrió la boca con una mano. Y con una señal le pidió que se quedará en silencio.

 _— ¿Dónde está?—_ interrogó en voz baja, liberó a la Haruno, en cuanto estuvo seguro que ella no diría nada.

— Está en su habitación, decidió ir a trabajar hoy— contestó— saldrá en un momento.

— Iré a verla— Sarada declaró decidida. Sasuke prefirió esperar afuera, ellas necesitaban un momento a solas— un gusto verte de nuevo, abuelita— dijo con una radiante sonrisa, antes de entrar al departamento de su madre.

 _— E-ella me dijo...—_ balbuceó sorprendida. Mebuki sonrió, limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y controló mejor su voz— admito que sentía envidia de Mikoto y Fugaku porque ellos podían disfrutar libremente de su nieta, en cambio yo, la conocí en persona el día que fui al hospital y tuve que mentirle sobre quién era.

— A partir de ahora podrá ver a Sarada más seguido— alegó él— Sarada ha venido a disculparse con su madre, ella está dispuesta a perdonar a Sakura y tener la madre que ella anhelaba tener.

— Me alegro por ellas— expresó conmovida— espero que tú también aprendas a perdonarla— Mebuki le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue, Sakura le había dicho esa mañana que ya podía volver con su esposo, que ella estaría bien.

 **...**

Sakura decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar de lamentarse por todo, su corazón aún no se reponía del todo, pero no podía quedarse en su sofá llorando por más tiempo. Se levantó con ganas de ir a su trabajo, con la ayuda de su madre había conseguido un descanso médico por una semana, pero debía volver a su trabajo o lo perdería; después de todo, ella es una simple suplente.

No fue mucho lo que pudo hacer con su rostro demacrado, pero su supuesta enfermedad sería bien respaldada con eso. También le dijo a su madre que ya podía irse, ella ya no intentaría acabar con su vida de nuevo, _ya no más_. Aceptaría la ayuda que necesitaba y gracias a la insistencia de su madre, accedió a volver a ver a su psicólogo cada semana.

— Mamá...— escuchó la voz de Sarada a sus espaldas. Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes y después comenzó a latir con violencia. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, creyó que nunca escucharía esa palabra brotar de los labios de su querida hija.

 _— Mi niña—_ susurró con dolor. Quizás era producto de su imaginación, anhelaba tanto ese momento que comenzaba a alucinar. Se dio cuenta que era real, era hermosamente real cuando sintió que ella le tomó la mano— antes que digas algo, quiero pedirte perdón de nuevo. Sé que soy un desastre y que te abandoné a ti y a tu padre, pero no dudes que te amo...

— Lo sé— contestó Sarada, jaloneando a Sakura para que se dignara a verla frente a frente— por eso vine aquí a pedirte perdón.

— ¿Perdonarte? ¿Yo a ti?— preguntó incrédula— tú sólo dejaste en claro todo lo que pensabas y lo acepto, merecía cada palabra de odio que lanzaste hacia mí.

— Yo fui de lo peor, mamá— debatió— no debí decir eso, no lo mereces. No es cierto que quería que te quedaras muerta, nada de eso es verdad... _Mamá, por favor, mírame_ — suplicó conteniendo el llanto.

Sakura sonrió enternecida y se giró hacia ella. Sarada también lloraba, veía el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. La Uchiha esperaba ansiosa por su madre, anhelaba que ella la estrechara en sus brazos.

— No quiero verte llorar ¿está bien?— pidió, estrechándola en sus brazos con delicadeza. Sarada cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que la embargaban en ese instante. El tranquilo latir del corazón de su madre, le traía calma y la rodeaba de calidez. Sentía sus manos acariciar suavemente su cabello. ¡Cómo quisiera haber experimentado todo eso hace tiempo!. Así se sentía tener una madre, así se sentía ser amada por su madre. Era una sensación increíble, mejor de lo que ella hubiera imaginado jamás.

 _— Mamá, yo quiero que volvamos a comenzar—_ dijo en un susurro _— olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y que seas mi mamá, como siempre debió ser. No importa lo que hiciste en el pasado, nada de eso importa ya.  
_  
— Como tú quieras— aceptó. No importaba si ella no quería escuchar su historia, sólo importaba su perdón. Con eso, su roto corazón se daría por servido— aunque dudo que tu padre piense lo mismo…

— Para eso tengo una condición— habló con severidad, mirando fijamente los ojos de su madre— mi papá y yo somos un equipo, así que también debes luchar por recuperarlo a él. Me preocupa pensar en qué pasará con el equipo si él no te quiere en su vida.

— ¿Quieres que yo sea parte del equipo, Sarada?— inquirió divertida.

— Sí— respondió decidida— quiero que sea un equipo de tres.

— Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para recuperar al cabeza dura de tu padre— dijo decidida.

— ¿Con que cabeza dura?— inquirió Sasuke con sarcasmo. Él había decidido ir a ver cómo estaban las cosas entre ellas, no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlas. Las cosas comenzarían a cambiar ahora, sólo se preguntaba si él también debería aceptar enteramente ese cambio.

— Acepta que lo eres— agregó Sakura burlona. Él caminó lentamente hacia ellas, sin despegar sus ojos de los de la Haruno.

La atmósfera que se formó entre ellos, comenzó a poner incómoda a su hija. Ella pensó que claramente sus padres se habían olvidado de su presencia en ese lugar. La intensidad de sus miradas podía significar que aún había una chispa entre ellos, pero no quería ilusionarse todavía. Una extraña idea cruzó por su mente en ese momento.

— Mamá— pronunció intrigada— ¿Tú amabas a papá?— necesitaba conocer la respuesta de ambas partes.

— Sí— contestó dejando escapar un suspiro involuntario, sin romper el contacto visual con él.

 _— ¿Y ahora?—_ quiso saber ansiosa.

— Más que nunca— declaró con una tierna sonrisa. Ella sonrió encantada y miró a su padre, él no se movía, no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. Simplemente se dedicaba a contemplar a la pelirrosa.

Sarada se escabulló de los brazos de su madre y salió de la habitación. Se dio su tiempo para divagar en el pequeño espacio donde ella habitaba. Las fotografías en la pared fue lo que llamó su atención, en todas estaban ella y su padre. Una ecografía que había sufrido el efecto del tiempo y una fotografía de ella misma que conocía bastante bien, cuándo Sasuke... No, imposible. Esa era la favorita de su padre, siempre la había llevado en su billetera. Ella tenía alrededor de once meses, estaba en su andadera, sonriendo a la cámara, mostrando el diente que apenas comenzaba a salirle. Sasuke se negaba a regalarla a quien se la pidiera, pero por alguna extraña razón, su madre la tenía ahora.

 **...**

Ahora que había declarado abiertamente sus sentimientos por Sasuke ¿qué sucedería entre ellos? Ciertamente no lo sabía, todo era incierto entre él y ella. Sakura se arriesgó a estirar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, en el fondo esperaba que él no se apartara y también temía que la rechazara. Pero aquello no sucedió, Sasuke permaneció en su posición, sin mover ni un músculo.

Intentó algo más atrevido y se pegó a él, colocando su mano libre en su mejilla.

— ¿Es cierto eso que dijiste?— cuestionó con frialdad. La pelirrosa pasó saliva, el tono de voz de Sasuke, le cayó como una patada en el estómago.

— Cada palabra— afirmó con suavidad— te amo, Sasuke-kun— acarició su rostro, buscando que él suavizará su expresión— sé que lo arruiné, que probablemente no me aceptes de nuevo en tu vida como tu mujer y yo lo entenderé, porque te amo y sólo deseo tu felicidad, así no sea conmigo...

— Estoy cansado, Sakura— suspiró pesadamente— he pasado días terribles, apenas he descansado. No puedo pensar en darte una respuesta ahora mismo.

— Yo lo entiendo— retrocedió lentamente, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada— se hace tarde, recogeré mis cosas para irme al trabajo— pasó a su lado, evitando que él viera como sus palabras la habían afectado tanto.

— Sakura— llamó tomándola por la muñeca— no me hagas esto más difícil— pidió.

— No lo estoy haciendo— contestó, zafándose del agarre— tengo que darme prisa o se me pasará el autobús— se excusó.

— Sabes perfectamente que puedo llevarte— debatió.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasuke?— preguntó bruscamente. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaba irse? ¿acaso no era suficiente haber rechazado lo que ella aún sentía por él? ¿acaso pretendía seguirla humillando más?

— Odio que me llames así— gruñó entre dientes. Sasuke no le gustaba cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre a secas, por alguna extraña razón le desagradaba. Era como sentirla ajena, lejana de él, a pesar de tenerla en frente.

— Contéstame— exigió perdiendo la paciencia.

— No sé qué decir, no esperaba encontrarme en esta situación todavía... Sarada también me hizo la misma pregunta, no esperaba que te la hiciera a ti también y tampoco esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte— expresó confundido.

— ¿Qué hay de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora? Acabo de entender que no has entendido nada, que todo lo que he hecho para demostrarte que te amo, no ha servido de nada— dijo dolida.

—...— el silencio y la indecisión del Uchiha, estaban comenzando a enojarla. Ella estaba clara en que él no sentía lo mismo que ella, pero entonces ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba que se fuera y ya? Era él quien estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles para ambos.

— Tenemos que irnos ya— sentenció, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Pero fue detenida por él de nuevo. Sakura lo miró confundida, Sasuke no entendía qué era eso que lo impulsaba a no dejarla ir.

 **— ¡¿Quién es usted?!—** el grito de Sarada los distrajo a ambos de sus debates mentales y salieron a ver quien había llegado.

 _— ¿Ino?—_ masculló Sakura sorprendida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de la individua frente a ellos. Por fin conocía a la famosa Ino.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— demandó la rubia _— ¿Cómo es que ellos están aquí? ¿se volvieron la familia feliz? ¿o qué?—_ escupió con sarcasmo— ¿Por qué retiraste la demanda? Era tu única oportunidad para demostrarle a él que nadie mejor que tú para cuidar de esa mocosa— señaló a Sarada. La aludida y sus padres fruncieron el ceño enojados.

 **— ¡Usted no es quién para apartarme de mi papá!—** gritó encolerizada.

— Tú cállate, este no es un asunto que le compete a una niñita— bramó ofendida por el tono de la niña, definitivamente era una grosera como el padre.

— Ino, no te permito que...— Sakura quiso defender a su hija, pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

— Sakura, llévate a Sarada al auto— sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregó a ella— espérenme allí, yo resolveré está situación.

— ¿Estás seguro?— cuestionó dudosa.

— Sí, esperen afuera— ordenó. Sakura obedeció y se acercó a la niña.

— Vamos, cariño— indicó, tomando sus cosas y apresurándola a ella a salir de allí. Esperaba que no sucediera nada malo, ya de por sí era malo que se detestaran sin siquiera conocerse.

 **...**

— Mi problema es con Sakura, no contigo— espetó Ino, tratando de seguirla.

— Este problema también comenzó a ser de mi incumbencia cuando creaste una pelea innecesaria entre ella y yo, además de involucrar directamente a mi hija— siseó despectivamente.

— Tú eres el culpable de todo su sufrimiento de años— señaló acusadora.

— Yo no fui quien le dijo que se fuera— aseveró cortante.

 _ **— ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Tú no mereces nada!—**_ chilló indignada _— tú sólo mereces todo el sufrimiento que ella tuvo que pasar y hacerte a un lado para que esa niña tenga la crianza que siempre debió tener.  
_  
— No me interesa lo que pienses de mí, o lo que creas que es correcto— dijo con desdén— pero deja fuera de todo esto a Sakura y a Sarada, no permitiré que sigas ocasionando discordias entre nosotros, trágate tus ponzoñosas opiniones y regresa al nido de víboras del que saliste— se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas y la tomó bruscamente del brazo— **¡Lárgate de nuestras vidas o te juro que no descansaré hasta arruinar la tuya!—** amenazó soltándola bruscamente.

Ino trastabilló por la fuerza con la que él la soltó, ella estaba asustada. Jamás había imaginado que él era tan aterrador, entendió que Sasuke no era un hombre que amenazaba en vano. Él haría lo posible por proteger la tranquilidad de los que lo rodean, sin importar a quién pueda llevarse por delante. Huyó de allí en cuanto salió de su estupefacción, ya no poseía el valor que tuvo en el momento en el que puso un pie en ese lugar.

Sasuke se masajeó las sienes y bufó. No había sido capaz de decirle a esa mujer ni una cuarta parte de lo que había pensado en decirle cuándo se encontrará con ella. La verdad es que sintió pena ajena por ella, pero no por eso iba a dejar de detestarla.

— ¿Papá?— preguntó Sarada en cuanto él abordó el automóvil— ¿qué le dijiste? Esa mujer salió despavorida de ahí.

— La puse en su lugar— respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Sakura arqueó una ceja, ella conocía a ese hombre, sabe de lo que es capaz cuando está furioso.

— Se hace tarde— señaló la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Sasuke la miró de reojo y arrancó. El trayecto fue más silencioso de lo que él imaginaba, quizás ellas no terminaban de asimilar lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera él mismo terminaba de entenderlo, lo que sucedió en la habitación de Sakura hace un rato no lo dejaba en paz.

— Sarada— pronunció Sakura, rompiendo el silencio— en la escuela, las cosas seguirán siendo como antes ¿bien? No quiero que los demás compañeros crean que tienes un tratamiento especial sólo por ser mi hija.

— Estaba pensando lo mismo— argumentó Sarada. Ella se impulsó al frente, quedando en medio de ambos— Los quiero mucho ¿saben? Perdónenme por todo.

— Nosotros también a ti— contestaron al unísono. Sarada sonrió contenta cuando, al mismo tiempo, ambos dejaron un beso en sus mejillas. Para ella fue una sensación mágica, jamás imaginó que algo tan simple pudiera significar tanto para ella.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sé que dije que las actualizaciones serían los viernes, pero para quienes me siguen en mis redes sociales, saben la situación con respecto a mi internet. El punto es que yo no voy a poder actualizar más seguido, espero que la situación se resuelva pronto.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la reconciliación? Ahora falta que él acepte sus sentimientos y le dé cabina a Sakura en sus vidas. A partir de aquí** _ **Photograph**_ **entra a su etapa final.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16.**

 _ **Año 2007- Abril 1.**_

 _Esa fue la primera noche de su bebé en casa. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse en ese momento. Ciertamente estaba feliz por el nacimiento de su hija, pero también estaba desconcertado y triste por el rechazo de su madre hacia ella._

 _Sasuke la miraba fijamente, recostado a las barandas de su cuna. Sus ojos no perdían movimiento del subir y bajar de su abdomen. Le preocupaba que de pronto ella dejará de respirar, había escuchado que eso podría pasar, sobretodo en los primeros tres meses de vida. Y ella sólo tenía un día de haber nacido._

 _Sarada se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil. Le daba miedo sostenerla, creía que podría romperse con sólo tocarla. Pero amaba a esa cosita frágil más que a su propia vida._

— _Sasuke, vete a la cama— escuchó la voz somnolienta de su madre— mañana comienza la escuela._

— _Un poco más— pidió en voz baja, sin despegar sus ojos de ella._

— _Ella estará bien— aseguró adivinando sus pensamientos. Conocía a la perfección ese temor que inquietaba a su hijo, después de todo, ella lo vivió dos veces._

— _¿Sabes, mamá?— llamó su atención— yo de verdad lamento lo que pasó._

— _No es tu culpa— dijo tratando de darle paz a su alma._

— _Yo tenía que haberlo visto venir— declaró con amargura— pero el amor me tenía cegado..._

— _Ella no supo valorar el amor que sientes por ella..._

— _Sentía— corrigió— ya no siento nada más que desprecio por ella._

 _Mentira, no son más que viles mentiras. Había pasado todo el maldito día evitando pensar en eso, pero la verdad era que le dolía. Le dolía por él y por su pequeña... no entendía el porqué Sakura la rechazó de ese modo, no le cabía en la cabeza como pudo fingir tan bien estar feliz por la llegada de su hija durante meses y que luego... ella dijera esas horribles palabras._

— _¡No puedo entenderlo, maldita sea!— se decía a sí mismo, una y otra vez._

 _Mikoto prefirió dejarlo solo, él lo necesitaba. Sasuke necesitaba pensar y agradeció enormemente el gesto de su madre. Odiaría que lo viera derramar aquellas malditas lágrimas de rabia. Odiaría que conocieran su sufrimiento, que supieran que por dentro, a pesar de querer mantenerse impasible, se estaba derribando. Y que lo único que lo mantendría de pie ahora mismo, sería esa hermosa criatura que ella le había dejado._

 **...**

Sakura sonrió sin despegar la mirada del pizarrón, por fin la vida comenzaba a sonreírle. Esa mañana, después de bajarse el auto, ella y Sarada habían tomado rumbos distintos. Ella tuvo que ir a excusarse por su semana de ausencia con el director, mientras que la niña tuvo que hacerlo con sus compañeros de clases.

Los niños se preocuparon por ambas, sin sospechar ni por asomo, que las razones de ambas para ausentarse, estaban fuertemente enlazadas. Lo veían como una simple casualidad.

— Niños— se dirigió a todos con una inmensa alegría— lamento mucho haberlos preocupado por mi ausencia, así que para compensarlos...— hizo una pausa, dejándolos a la expectativa— le pedí al director que me permitiera llevarlos de paseo el jueves...

— ¿Y él que dijo?— preguntó ansiosa Chōchō. De verdad quería saber de una buena vez que era lo que su maestra tenía en mente.

— Él dijo que sí— contestó, ganándose los gritos emocionados de los niños.

— ¿A dónde nos llevará?— preguntó Denki, el mejor estudiante de todos después de Sarada.

— Iremos a patinar sobre hielo...— anunció emocionada— trabajo medio tiempo en la pista que está en la ciudad y mi jefe no se opondrá si los llevo conmigo. Les pasaré un correo a sus padres con la información, además de unos permisos que les entregaré al final del día— informó.

Sarada se sintió emocionada, deseaba ver a su madre patinar. Había visto videos de ella, pero de verdad quería verla con sus propios ojos.

— Mamá— se acercó a la pelirrosa en cuanto las clases del día terminaron. Sakura aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que su hija por fin la reconocía como su madre.

— Sí, dime— respondió con dulzura.

— Yo... ¿Sabes?... Yo quería... _pedirte algo_ — comenzó indecisa.

— Dile a mamá lo que sea— la animó.

— Quisiera que te quedarás con nosotros esta noche— dijo sonrojada— _quiero dormir junto a papá y mamá..._ — finalizó en un susurro.

— Por mí no hay problemas— aceptó inclinándose levemente para quedar al nivel de sus ojos— papá es el problema.

— ¡Yo lo convenceré!— exclamó decidida. Sakura sonrió conmovida y sin poder evitarlo, atrapó a Sarada entre sus brazos y comenzó a darle besos en sus mejillas. La Uchiha rió encantada, siempre había querido una madre que le diera mimos y que la besara como muchas veces había visto a las madres de sus amigas hacerlo con ellas. Siempre había tenido un poco de envidia, pero ahora era diferente, porque ella también podrá experimentar todo ese amor y esos mimos.

— Es hora de irnos— dijo la pelirrosa apartándose de ella, con el dolor de su alma— Sasuke-kun ya debe estarte esperando.

— Vamos— la tomó de la mano— hablaré con él para que puedas quedarte con nosotros esta noche.

Sakura esperó parada en la entrada de la escuela, con los ojos clavados en el auto del Uchiha. Él y Sarada llevaban un par minutos hablando adentro, lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Estaba segura que Sasuke trataría de persuadirla para que no fuera con ellos a casa. En el fondo deseaba que él lo hubiera aceptado porque de verdad él quería incorporarla en su vida nuevamente, y no por la insistencia de Sarada.

 **...**

Su día de trabajo había sido mejor de lo que había sido en esos últimos días aunque, más de una vez, se encontró a sí mismo, cabeceando a causa del sueño que tenía. Más de una vez, tuvo que tomarse un café cargado, darse unas palmadas en el rostro o irse a lavar la cara para poder continuar con su trabajo.

Cerró el estudio con rapidez y fue a la escuela por Sarada. No le sorprendió ni un poco cuando la vio dirigirse al auto, siendo seguida de cerca por Sakura.

— Tenemos que hablar— comentó Sarada con seriedad al subirse al auto.

— Puedo saber que quieres hablar conmigo— respondió extrañado.

— Quiero que mamá se quede con nosotros esta noche— informó con firmeza— quiero dormir junto a papá y mamá...

— Sarada, eso...— dudó unos instantes. Quería decirle tenía que negarse a eso, pero por alguna razón que no pudo explicarse, la idea no le molestaba como debería. Compartir cama con ella no era tan malo después de todo, no era nada nuevo para ellos. Muchas veces terminaba con ellos desnudos, uno encima del otro. Pero esa vez sería diferente, porque Sarada estaría en medio de ambos.

Ella estaba comenzando a desesperarse, Sasuke parecía pensarlo demasiado, cuando en realidad era la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Sólo era una noche y ya, por ahora. Ella quería convivir con ambos al mismo tiempo pero sabía que, por los momentos, era difícil proponerles la idea de que ella se vaya a vivir con ellos permanentemente.

— Está bien— aceptó después de un rato— sal y dile que suba, iremos a su casa para que pueda buscar algo de ropa.

— ¡Gracias, papá!— agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla— de verdad temía que fueras a negarte, incluso mamá lo pensó...

— Esa molestia— gruñó entre dientes, ocasionando una pequeña risita a su hija.

Sarada bajó el vidrio del auto y le informó a Sakura su decisión. Ella subió al asiento trasero en silencio, saludándolo por cortesía. Aún le dolía lo que había sucedido en la mañana, pero no por eso se negaría a los deseos de la niña. Ella y Sasuke podrían comportarse como dos adultos civilizados mientras terminan de arreglar sus problemas.

Al llegar a su pieza, guardó con rapidez una muda de ropa para el trabajo, su pijama y unas cuantas cosas necesarias, mientras ellos la esperaban en el auto.

Esa noche se ofreció a hacer la cena, aunque al final todos participaron en el proceso. En ese momento, los tres se sintieron como una verdadera familia. Se divirtieron echándose harina unos con otros, sobretodo con la cara de indignación de Sasuke cuando la pelirrosa se llenó la mano de harina y se la sopló en la cara. Él como venganza, tomó el bol con la mezcla y se la echó en el cabello. Sarada no paraba de reír mientras ellos se atacaban mutuamente. Hasta que la luz del flash los hizo detenerse y reparar en su hija. Sarada les mostró la fotografía que imprimió de su cámara instantánea y amenazó con subirla a _Instagram_. Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas y llegaron a una misma conclusión, esa pequeña merecía una lección de parte de ellos. Al final, tuvieron que pedir comida a domicilio y dejaron el enorme desastre en la cocina, Sakura se dijo a si misma que se levantaría más temprano para dejarlo todo impecable de nuevo.

— ¿Terminaste ya?— preguntó Sarada tocándole la puerta del baño.

— Ya casi— respondió ella terminado de secar su cabello.

— Tengo una pregunta que hacerte— comentó nerviosa. Sakura frunció el ceño y salió. La niña estaba pegada a la pared junto a la puerta, con la mirada gacha, removiendo los pies inquieta.

— Sarada— llamó poniendo una mano en su hombro. La Uchiha tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, demasiadas. Pero lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarse a su mamá.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke, él las observaba desde la entrada a su habitación. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios. Todo eso parecía sacado de un sueño, uno que había dejado atrás hace años. Sasuke dejó atrás todo deseo de hacer a la pelirrosa parte de su vida cuando se fue, pero ahora, no estaba completamente seguro de qué era lo que quería. Una parte de él le pedía mantener a raya sus sentimientos y hacerla a un lado. La otra le pedía a gritos que le diera una oportunidad, que todos merecemos una, sin importar la gravedad de su pecado; esperaba que él admitiera que seguía amándola y que la dejara entrar en su vida de regreso. Tal como su propia hija lo había hecho, se podría decir que ella estaba actuando con más madurez que él mismo.

— Vamos a dormir— ordenó Sakura con suavidad, dándole un beso en la coronilla a Sarada. Ella asintió en respuesta y tomó a su madre de la mano, llevándola a la habitación de su padre.

Sasuke se limitó a observarlas desde su lugar, esperaría que ellas se acomodarán donde quisieran y luego les haría compañía.

— Papá, ven— llamó Sarada con voz autoritaria. Sus padres soltaron una risita discreta, ella tenía el completo control sobre el adulto y él lo aceptaba enteramente.

Y así, Sakura se acomodó a la izquierda de la cama, Sasuke a la derecha y Sarada en medio de ambos. Sakura le dedicó una leve sonrisa y él cerró los ojos. Dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que lo embargaba en ese momento.

Sarada sonrió, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, sus músculos se relajaron. Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo y se quedó dormida, envuelta por los cálidos brazos de su madre y el tranquilo latir de su corazón.

Sakura se dedicó a contemplarlos a ambos, ella no entendía como ambos podrían quedarse dormidos cuando apenas habían tocado la almohada. Ojalá ella tuviera esa misma suerte. Pero supuso que sólo era el cansancio acumulado, todo el estrés que habían vivido la semana pasada había quedado atrás y por fin podían descansar. No tardó en hacerles compañía, ella también había estado bajo mucha presión y creía que su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso.

Despertó cuando sintió que tenía mucho tiempo durmiendo, no sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero aún no era la hora de despertar porque su alarma despertador no había sonado aún. Le echó un vistazo a Sasuke y Sarada, ambos estaban sumidos en un sueño profundo. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, todo lo que aconteció era enteramente su culpa.

Salió de la cama cuidando no despertarlos. Revisó la hora de su celular, aún faltaba una hora y media para que sonara la alarma. Entonces recordó el desastre de la cocina y se dispuso a recogerlo, ella había iniciado el juego y ahora tenía que recogerlo. Al terminar de limpiar hasta el último gramo de harina, fue a cambiarse la pijama y después regresó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para los tres y el almuerzo. Todavía no era hora para que ellos despertarán.

— Buenos días— saludo Sarada soñolienta, tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Ella ya tenía puesto su uniforme escolar.

— Buenos días, cielo, ¿dormiste bien?— preguntó con dulzura.

— Sí...— contestó en medio de un bostezo— aunque hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo como papá.

— ¿Aún no se levanta?— preguntó sorprendida. Sasuke tenía la costumbre de levantarse antes que su despertador.

— No, sólo apagó su despertador y siguió durmiendo— informó— traté de despertarlo, pero no me hizo caso.

— Creo que será mejor dejarlo dormir hasta que él quiera hacerlo— dijo— se nota que no ha dormido bien en días...

— No lo ha hecho— afirmó Sarada— llamaré a Karin-san para informarle que papá no irá hoy al trabajo. Ya vengo— se levantó y corrió en busca de su teléfono. Cinco minutos después regresó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. En ese momento Sakura vio en ella lo mucho que se parecía a su padre.

— Ve a guardar tus cosas, tomaremos un taxi a la escuela— informó Sakura al terminar su desayuno— no olvides guardar tu almuerzo.

Sarada obedeció alegremente, guardó su almuerzo con una enorme sonrisa. Un almuerzo hecho por su mamá. A ella le encantaba los que su padre le hacía, pero estaba emocionada con el hecho de que está vez sea preparado por su madre.

Garabateó una rápida nota para Sasuke y salió del apartamento seguida por Sakura, definitivamente ese sería un buen día.

 **...**

La pesadez de su cuerpo había desaparecido, despertó como nuevo, aunque en el fondo deseaba seguir durmiendo pero el deber llama. Miró la hora en su celular, se sentó bruscamente en la cama al darse cuenta que eran las diez y media de la mañana. Comprobó su registro de llamadas, al parecer el universo conspiró para dejarlo holgazanear ese día. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Karin, ¿cómo era posible que ella no se hubiera reportado todavía?

— _Buenos días, jefe, ¿durmió bien?_ — preguntó Karin divertida.

— ¿Acaso no te he dicho que cuando no llegue temprano, no dejes de llamarme hasta que te conteste?— gruñó.

— _Pues tu hija me llamó para pedirme amablemente que me tomara el día libre porque tú necesitabas descansar. Y considerando tu estado de ayer, decidí tomarle la palabra por si me lo preguntas._

— Esas dos— bufó.

— _¿Dos?_ — preguntó sorprendida— _no me digas que..._ — soltó una carcajada al interpretar el silencio del Uchiha— _Sakura-san esta viviendo con ustedes_ — afirmó con seguridad.

— Sólo se quedó anoche, Sarada lo pidió— argumentó.

— _Y luego se irá a vivir con ustedes, te acordarás de mí_ — siguió riendo. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo— _admite que no te molestaría en lo absoluto, sé que te gusta._

— _No jodas—_ siseó amenazante.

— _Ya no digo nada_ — se disculpó— _en fin, las citas de hoy las moví para mañana. Así que prepárate, Uchiha, mañana tendrás demasiado trabajo. Asegúrate de descansar lo suficiente, no vayas a desvelarte con Sakura-san..._

— Karin...— llamó en tono de advertencia— no me hagas sobrecargarte de trabajo— amenazó.

— _Sólo bromeaba_ — dijo ofendida— _eres un gruñón, no se puede bromear contigo..._

— Nos vemos mañana— interrumpió antes de cortar la llamada.

Se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta su baño. Luego fue a la cocina, encontrando todo limpio y ordenado, excepto por la comida que estaba tapada y su almuerzo envuelto sobre la mesa. Una nota adhesiva estaba pegada al refrigerador.

" _Papá,_

 _Espero que no te enojes conmigo, pero me tomé la libertad de darte un día libre. Trabajas demasiado y últimamente no dormiste bien por culpa de mi malcriadez, así que cuando noté que no te levantarías con facilidad. Tomé la palabra de mamá y le dije a Karin-san que se tomará el día libre también._

 _Pd: Espero que te guste la comida de mamá, ella estaba muy nerviosa al respecto._

 _Con mucho cariño,_

 _Sarada y mamá."_

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, de verdad su hija se estaba comportando mejor que él en esa situación.

Calentó el café que ella dejó listo y tomó su desayuno. No podía creer que Sakura tuviera presente sus gustos en la comida a pesar de los años que han pasado. Después de eso seguiría durmiendo, aprovecharía el día libre que su hija le autoimpuso y descansaría.

 **...**

Sarada se removió inquieta en el asiento del copiloto, el día del paseo que Sakura organizó había llegado y ella no podía esperar.

— Papá, ¿mamá es buena patinadora?— preguntó intrigada. Ella lo sabía por lo que había visto en vídeos, pero no conocía la opinión de la persona más importante, su padre.

— Conocí a tu madre cuando fui a una competencia regional de patinaje...— relató— Kakashi me arrastró a ese lugar con la intención de que comprendiera la belleza y los sentimientos que hay detrás de una coreografía sobre hielo, y plasmar todo eso en fotografías. Tenía quince años y estaba malhumorado por estar allí porque eso no me llamaba la atención. Pero luego salió ella, con un hermoso traje rojo, al igual que sus labios. De inmediato se robó mi atención y fue la protagonista de mis fotografías, unas de las mejores que he tomado en mi vida. Lamenté no haber escuchado su nombre cuando lo anunciaron, pero a los días me di cuenta que ella estaba en la misma escuela, aunque en el salón de al lado... sin duda su gracia sobre el hielo me dejó fascinado, es la misma que tienes tú al bailar.

— No puedo esperar para verla— declaró, enternecida por el relato de su padre.

— Sería algo maravilloso de ver nuevamente— admitió inconscientemente.

Sarada soltó una risita, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho todavía. Él puede negarse, pero hasta ella puede entender que aún tiene sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al estacionarse frente a la escuela. Sakura estaba junto a un sujeto de cabello rojo, ella le sonreía, parecía estar muy a gusto con él. Apretó la mandíbula hasta que escuchó sus dientes crujir, ¿quién era ese bastardo y por qué ella se veía tan cómoda con él?

— Sarada, ¿Él quién es?— preguntó con furia contenida.

— Es Sasori-sensei— contestó extrañada por el repentino mal humor del Uchiha— es el maestro de educación física, él y mamá se llevan muy bien. Sasori-sensei se ofreció amablemente a acompañarnos a la pista.

— Ya veo— dijo fríamente— que tengas un buen día.

— ¿Papá?— cuestionó desconcertada. Sasuke la miró, pero ella no supo que decirle. De verdad se veía enojado— nos vemos más tarde, te quiero— se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Vio como Sarada se acercó a la pelirrosa y esta sonrió al verla. Intercambiaron unas palabras y luego la niña entró a la escuela para reunirse con los demás compañeros. Sakura levantó la mano en señal de saludo hacia él, ella no podía ver al interior del vehículo, pero sabía que Sasuke podía verla.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y el pelirrojo pasó su brazo por los hombros, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Gruñó furioso cuando él se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

 **...**

— Lamento mucho pedirte que vengas con nosotros— se disculpó por enésima vez.

— Yo me ofrecí ¿recuerdas?— dijo con fastidio.

— Lo sé— dijo riendo— es sólo que lamento mucho que tengas que entrar al hielo, cuando es algo que se te dificulta hacer...

— Disculpa por no ser tan delicado como un cisne— puso los ojos en blanco. Sakura soltó una sonora carcajada.

— Lo siento, pero me recuerda cuando él se quejaba por lo mismo— comentó.

— Olvídalo— bufó— por cierto, Deidara me mandó a preguntarte si todavía posarías para su escultura.

— Con todo este embrollo lo había olvidado— se lamentó— dile que iré cuando me lo pida, por supuesto que quiero hacerlo.

— Hablaré con él al respecto.

— Ya llegó— sonrió al ver llegar el vehículo del Uchiha.

— ¿Así que el imbécil ese está allí?— inquirió con sarcasmo.

— Sasori...— pronunció con advertencia.

— Es un bastardo infeliz— insultó— deberías buscar algo mejor.

— ¿Alguien como tú?— preguntó divertida.

— Créeme que si mis preferencias no fueran otras, iría detrás de ti sin duda alguna— argumentó— pero veo que sigues enamorada de ese idiota, así que yo podría ayudarte a darle celos. Él no tendría porque saber...

— Hablemos de eso después— interrumpió al ver que Sarada se acercaba a ellos.

— Haruno-sensei, buenos días— saludó formalmente.

— Sarada— llamó inflando las mejillas— no tienes que ser tan formal, Sasori-sensei sabe que tú eres mi dulce niña.

— _M-mamá—_ musitó sonrojada— estoy emocionada por ir a la pista. Papá me dijo que él te conoció en una competencia a la que él fue.

— Pues sí, tu padre me vio en esa competencia— contó risueña— pero cuando hablamos directamente, fue en la azotea de nuestra escuela... luego te contaré los detalles— aseguró guiñándole el ojo.

— Iré a buscar a Chōchō— informó contenta.

— Reúne a los compañeros en el salón— le pidió.

— Sí— accedió antes de entrar corriendo a la escuela.

— Aún no me creo que ella me haya perdonado— admitió alegremente. Levantó la mano, sacudiéndola hacia Sasuke. Ella estaba segura que él estaba viendo, pero Sasuke no era del tipo que bajaría el vidrio para devolverle el saludo.

— Será mejor que vamos a reunirnos con los niños— sugirió Sasori.

— Sí, debo revisar los permisos y pasar la asistencia— concordó comenzando a caminar al interior de la escuela.

Sintió como el pelirrojo pasó su brazo por sus hombros amistosamente y la arrimó a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó confundida.

— Abrazar a una amiga— dijo fingiendo inocencia.

— No funcionará— negó adivinando sus intenciones— a él no le intereso, lo tuve claro la última vez que hablamos del tema.

— No lo creo— debatió divertido. Un segundo después se escuchó las llantas del auto rechinar contra el asfalto y él arrancó a gran velocidad— ¿Ves? Él se enojó.

— Tonterías— se negó a aceptarlo— ya te lo dije...

— Ya lo veremos— sentenció, dando por finalizada la conversación. Se apartó de ella, dejándola atrapada en su negación.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de emprender su rumbo al salón de nuevo. Por más que ella deseara que así fuera, Sasuke no sentirá celos por ella, simplemente porque no la ama. Sólo son ideas locas del pelirrojo, que hacen oprimir su corazón ante la ruda realidad.

Despejó su mente de sus problemas y puso su mejor sonrisa, hoy era un día especial para ella y sus queridos estudiantes. Sarada estaba emocionada con el paseo y ella no se lo iba a arruinar por andar con mala cara.

Revisó debidamente los permisos de cada niño y les ayudó a subir ordenadamente al autobús que los trasladaría, asegurándose de que no dejaron alguna pertenencia en el aula.

Al llegar a la pista, organizó a los niños en una fila, les entregó un par de patines de su talla y les ordenó que fueran a la sillas que están al costado de la pista a ponérselos.

— Vigila que ninguno entre al hielo hasta que yo lo diga, vendré en un momento— informó rápidamente a su colega.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó.

— Iré a cambiarme, les haré una demostración a los niños. Me lo pidieron desde que les hablé de esto— contestó— me llevaré a una de las niñas para que me ayude con la cremallera del traje, veré cual de ellas ya se ha cambiado los zapatos...

— Parece que tu hija es la única que terminó ya— señaló. Sarada estaba de pie, verificando que los patines estuvieran bien puestos.

— Sarada— llamó obteniendo la atención de todos los niños— ya que fuiste la primera en terminar, ven conmigo un momento.

— Sí, sensei— respondió caminando con cuidado hacia ella.

— Regresaré en un momento, ninguno puede entrar a la pista hasta que yo lo diga ¿está claro?

— Sí, sensei— contestaron los niños en coro.

Sakura asintió complacida y se dirigió al baño en compañía de la Uchiha.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— interrogó.

— Tú y tus compañeros insistieron en que querían verme patinar y les mostraré una de mis rutinas— comentó rebuscando entre sus cosas el traje que escogió, uno de los pocos que le quedan en realidad— tú vas a ayudarme con la cremallera— indicó antes de entrar al cubículo donde iba a cambiarse.

Sus vestidos, en su mayoría, eran rojos. Aunque también tenía algunos en distintas tonalidades de rosas y otros verdes, un hermoso tono de verde que hace juego con sus ojos.

— Estoy lista— dijo saliendo del cubículo— ¿cómo me veo?— preguntó.

— Papá me dijo que tu traje era rojo cuando te vio...— divagó maravillada por la belleza de su madre en ese vestido— es precioso.

— Gracias— sonrió agradecida— ayúdame con esto para que vayamos con los demás.

Sarada tomó un banquillo que estaba debajo del lavamanos y se subió en él para poder subir la cremallera con comodidad.

— Volvamos— ordenó Sakura al terminar de guardar su ropa en su bolso.

Sakura junto a Sasori les explicaron a los niños en que consiste el patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Le pidió al pelirrojo que colocará la pieza que iba a interpretar en cuanto ella se pusiera en posición en medio de la pista. La pelirrosa cerró los ojos y sonrió nostálgica antes de comenzar, la rutina que eligió fue el programa largo que ella misma desarrolló. Recordaba que la primera persona en verlo fue Sasuke, en una víspera de Navidad hace tantos años.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia en cuanto terminó su rutina y se deslizó hacia donde estaban el grupo esperando por ella. Se sintió halagada por los aplausos que los niños dedicaron a ella.

Los ojos de Sarada brillaron con fascinación. Había sido algo simplemente perfecto, más bello de lo que había imaginado. Verlo en videos no era lo mismo que presenciarlo, no trasmite los mismos sentimientos que el artista trate de expresar a los demás. Ahora entendía porque Sasuke quedó prendado de ella la primera vez.

— Oye, Sarada— pronunció Chōchō sin salir del asombro— ¿crees qué ella quiera enseñarme a hacer algo así?

— Pregúntale— la animó. Aún no ha encontrado la oportunidad de confiarle a su mejor amiga que la Haruno es su madre.

— Espero que acepte— suspiró esperanzada— Sarada, pienso que tendrás una madrastra maravillosa.

— Hay algo que no te he dicho— dijo con seriedad, dejando a la morena confundida— ven, nadie puede escuchar lo que te voy a decir— la tomó de la mano y la arrastró lejos del grupo— Chōchō— llamó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga— Haruno-sensei no será mi madrastra...

— ¿Por qué no? _Kurenai-san le comentó a mi mamá que la vieron entrar a tu casa con Sasuke-san_ — le confió en un susurro— y nosotras las vimos salir juntas del edificio hace un par de días.

— Escúchame— pidió perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada? ¿recuerdas que ella y yo nos ausentamos toda la semana?

— Pues sí— respondió sin salir de su confusión— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

— ¡Todo!— exclamó exasperada— tuve ese accidente porque me encerré en el sótano de la casa de mis abuelos y descubrí la verdad sobre mi mamá.

— ¿Tu mamá?— cuestionó.

— Si, mi mamá— reafirmó— descubrí que mi mamá en realidad no murió y ella en realidad es... Haruno-sensei— confesó, dejando a la Akimichi sin aliento— después de eso peleé con mi papá, le dije cosas horribles y le dije que me iría con mis abuelos, y que sólo saldría del sótano si se iba y él así lo hizo. Entonces cuando iba a salir de allí, rodé por las escaleras y estuve en el hospital hasta el martes. Mi abuela materna fue a hablar con mis abuelos y cuando salimos del hospital, apareció mi mamá con mi papá y entonces yo...— suspiró profundamente, recordar su comportamiento de ese día sólo le trae malestar en el corazón— le dije cosas horribles a mi mamá, le dije que la quería muerta...

— Eso es horrible— acusó Chōchō.

— Lo sé, pero ella me perdonó por eso— aseguró— mamá se ausentó esa semana porque estaba muy triste por las cosas feas que le dije y mi papá no estaba tan bien que digamos... yo le rompí el corazón a ambos.

— Entonces nosotras teníamos razón— clamó emocionada— esa conexión entre Haruno-sensei y Sasuke-san no era normal— Sarada se dio una palmada en la frente y negó resignada. Su amiga de verdad que no tenía remedio.

— Déjame comprobar algo— le quitó las gafas y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Sarada retrocedió por inercia. Los ojos de la morena viajaban de ella hacia la pelirrosa, quien las observaba extrañada sin dejar su charla con los demás estudiantes— ¡Son idénticas!— exclamó exaltada, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Sarada y Sakura se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta de lo que decía la niña.

— Cállate, llamas demasiado la atención— le reprochó Sarada en voz baja— nadie puede saberlo ¿me entiendes? Nadie, Chōchō, **NADIE** — refutó arrebatándole sus gafas y colocándoselas de nuevo.

— Oigan, ustedes dos, vuelvan acá— regañó Sakura con nerviosismo.

Ambas obedecieron de inmediato y volvieron al grupo, donde sus compañeros aprovechaban para hacerle preguntas a la pelirrosa.

— Sensei, ¿usted se dedicaba a esto?— preguntó uno de los niños.

— Así es, incluso llegué a las Olimpiadas— respondió. Los niños se mostraron sorprendidos, incluso Sarada.

— ¿Por qué lo dejó?— preguntó Chōchō.

— Porque cometí una falta y fui descalificada de las Olimpiadas— relató con una sonrisa— después de ello, me inscribí en la universidad y me puse todo de mí para obtener mi título.

— ¿Se arrepiente de lo que hizo?— está vez, la pregunta vino de Sarada. Ella la miraba expectante, esperando conocer su respuesta.

— No, quizás me arrepienta de mi comportamiento en ese momento, pero...— sonrió con nostalgia— los conocí a todos ustedes y... mi vida por fin está retomando el camino que siempre debió tener. Bueno, basta de preguntas— dijo con una sonrisa— es hora de que se diviertan— anunció abriéndole la portezuela de pista, permitiéndoles el paso al hielo

Algunos tuvieron dificultades al entrar, se caían, ella los levantaba y les explicaba brevemente cómo mantener el equilibrio. Sarada estaba nerviosa, temía hacer el ridículo frente a su madre. Sería vergonzoso para ella que la hija de una patinadora profesional tuviera dificultades para mantenerse de pie. Sakura vio la duda en su rostro y no dudó en acercarse a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó preocupada.

— Es que...— comenzó cohibida.

— Te da miedo caerte— adivinó. La Uchiha asintió con las mejillas encendidas.— Ven, no dejaré que te caigas— la tomó de ambas manos y la guió dentro de la pista hasta que creyó que podría hacerlo sola, no sin antes darle unos cuantos consejos al respecto.

— Muy bien... gira, gira. Mantente así— indicó sin perder vista de los movimientos de Sarada sobre el hielo— ¡Muy bien, Sarada!— exclamó emocionada.

— Esto es muy difícil— se quejó la niña.

— Lo haces muy bien para ser la primera vez— alabó— _tu padre apenas y podía mantenerse de pie en el hielo—_ le contó en voz baja, para que los demás niños no lo supieran.

— ¿Papá no era bueno?— preguntó sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

— Vivía resbalando cuando yo no lo ayudaba— relató riendo. Para Sarada era difícil creer que su padre no era bueno en algo, él era hábil en lo que se propusiera a hacer.

 **...**

Sasuke sonrió al ver a Sarada correr al interior del auto, se veía feliz. Su día había sido estupendo y apostaba que ella no pararía de hablar sobre ello durante los que restaba de día.

Se extrañó de no ver a Sakura venir con ella, pero imaginó que estaría con el estúpido pelirrojo que se había burlado de él en la mañana y había arruinado su inusual buen humor de esa mañana.

— Mamá es genial— fue lo primero que dijo al subir al auto— tendrías que haberla visto, fue hermoso lo que hizo.

— Yo lo vi muchas veces— contestó.

— Ella es increíble, papá— continuó— ¿Sabes que he estado pensando? Que quiero conocerla mejor y que ella me conozca también, quiero escuchar sus historias, la historia de ella y la tuya. Pienso en que no debemos perderla de nuevo. No quiero hacerlo...— expresó suplicante.

— Dime lo que deseas— pidió con suavidad.

— Quiero que ella venga a vivir con nosotros— sentenció. Él se quedó pensativo, no sabía cómo responder a ello. Quizás en el fondo, él tampoco quiere dejarla ir de nuevo. Pero no estaba seguro si estaba listo para vivir con ella bajo el mismo techo.

— No creo estar listo para eso— admitió. Sarada suspiró angustiada y pensó en otra opción.

— ¿Y que tal si se queda con nosotros unos cuantos días y después tú decides si quieres que esté permanentemente en nuestras vidas?— sugirió esperanzada.

Pensó seriamente que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no sería una mala idea después de todo. Sarada le dio una oportunidad y él también podría hacerlo. Sakura lo merecía, de alguna manera sentía que así era, Sarada también lo sentía y lo aceptaba abiertamente.

— Sólo si ella no tiene problemas en hacerlo— accedió.

Sabía que ella no tendrá problemas, sin duda alguna el que los tiene es él. Recordó la noche que ella lo pasó con ellos, lo bien que se sintió ese día, como una verdadera familia. Quisiera sentirse así de nuevo, y estaba seguro que Sakura y Sarada lo querían así también.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Creo que amé este capítulo*-* para los que extrañaban a Sasori, después de este capítulo comenzará a salir un poco más. Me estoy robando WiFi y no dudé en actualizar ;)**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17.**

 _ **Año 2008- Marzo 31.**_

 _Sasuke observaba absorto el árbol de cerezo que estaba en el jardín de su nueva casa. La fresca brisa de la primavera mecía sus cabellos con suavidad, al igual que lo hacía con el árbol que miraba con insistencia. Los pétalos rosados se iban con el viento. Las flores lucían majestuosas ante sus ojos._

 _Flores de cerezo... rosa... Sakura... no podía evitar pensar en ella en ese instante. Todo en ese árbol le recordaba a ella._

 _Sintió un suave toque en la mejilla, inmediatamente sus ojos viajaron hacia la persona que lo acompañaba. Sarada lo miraba con curiosidad, ella le había dado un leve golpe para que él volviera su atención hacia ella._

 _Un año, no podía creer que ya había pasado un año. Su pequeña niña estaba de cumpleaños. Un año donde ese pequeño ser llegó a cambiar su vida y volverse el centro de su universo._

— _Papá— balbuceó sonriendo. Aún recordaba cuando ella le llamó así por primera vez, la pelinegra tenía tan sólo diez meses cuando había dicho su primera palabra._

— _Eres lo único hermoso que pude tener de ella— le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sarada rió encantada._

 _Sarada estiró su manita, intentando alcanzar las flores. De cierta manera ella sabía lo mucho que significaban para ellos dos, o eso fue lo que Sasuke entendió._

 _A lo lejos escuchó el ruido que había en ese mismo jardín. Él había organizado una pequeña reunión para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de su pequeña. Su madre se había emocionado con la idea y había planeado hacer una enorme fiesta, pero él se rehusó completamente. Ella aún era muy pequeña para disfrutar una fiesta como se debe, ni siquiera sabe caminar bien aún. Por eso prefirió algo pequeño, con los más cercanos, sólo para no dejar pasar tan importante fecha._

— _¡Sasuke, es hora del pastel!— llamó su madre._

— _Ya voy— respondió._

 _El Uchiha sonrió para sus adentros y recogió una flor que había caído a sus pies. El único recuerdo importante de ella, estaba en sus brazos intentando quitarle la flor de cerezo que había recogido._

 **...**

Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento el calambre de sus piernas la mandarían directo al suelo, pero resistía para no arruinar el trabajo de Deidara.

— ¿Te quedarás un rato con nosotros?— preguntó el rubio sin perder la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

— Ella debe volver temprano porque ya no vive sola— ironizó Sasori.

— Por supuesto que me quedaré con ustedes— debatió fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo— no es como si tuviera que darle explicaciones de todo a Sasuke-kun, sólo no debo llegar demasiado tarde.

— Pero aún es temprano y ya casi terminamos por hoy— alegó Deidara.

— Y es por eso que me quedaré— comentó la pelirrosa divertida— claro, si Sasori quiere llevarme a casa antes de las once.

— Ya te dije que sí— Sasori puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Decidido!— exclamó emocionada, evitando no moverse ni un milímetro.

Unas cuantas horas después, Sakura y Deidara estaban sentados en el sofá completamente ebrios. Hablaban de sus experiencias en el amor, mientras ambos lloraban a moco tendido. Sasori los observaba desde una distancia prudencial, estaba harto del escándalo que tenían esos dos. Él esperaba pacientemente que ella decida pedirle que la lleve a donde vive ahora, pero parece que eso no va a pasar, no hasta que él intervenga.

— Te llevaré a tu casa— avisó tomándola por el brazo y entregándole su bolso. Sakura no quiso desafiarlo, a pesar de su estado de ebriedad, recordaba haberle dicho a Sasori que debía dejarla en casa de Sasuke antes de medianoche.

 **...**

Sasuke llevó a Sarada a su habitación y regresó a la sala, buscaría algo que ver en la televisión. Esa noche, Sakura había salido a ver unos amigos. Él no sabía exactamente a donde fue ella, pero sospechaba que su hija sí lo sabía. Él y la pelinegra aprovecharon la noche libre para recuperar el jueves de _padre e hija_ que perdieron la semana que Sarada estuvo peleada con él. La Uchiha quiso ver una película en casa, pero se quedó dormida casi al final.

Cambió los canales con aburrimiento, no había nada que le llamara la atención. Tampoco tenía quería irse a la cama todavía, estaba jodido.

El sonido de su celular distrajo su atención.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sakura?— preguntó con fastidio. La salida misteriosa de la pelirrosa lo tenía de mal humor desde que se fue y la complicidad de su hija no ayudaba mucho que se diga.

— _Lamento decirlo, pero no soy ella_ — respondió con diversión, una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea— _baja a recogerla, la pobre se quedó dormida en mi auto._

— ¿Quién diablos eres?— cuestionó conteniendo la furia que lo azotó en ese momento.

— _Tendremos el placer de conocernos en un momento_ — aseguró.

Colgó la llamada antes de seguir escuchando esa odiosa voz y que su pobre aparato de nuevo pagara las consecuencias de su rabia. Se puso unos zapatos y bajó al estacionamiento en busca de la pelirrosa.

Para su desgracia, el dueño de la voz era nada más y nada menos que el maldito pelirrojo que se había burlado de él hace un par de días.

— ¿Dónde está?— interrogó duramente al llegar.

— Aquí— contestó abriéndole la puerta trasera de su vehículo.

Sasuke la sacó del auto y la puso en su hombro como un costal. Ella emitió un quejido.

— Te cuidado, debe dolerle el cuerpo— dijo con falsa preocupación.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y se dio la vuelta de regreso al edificio. De verdad no podía creer que Sakura estuviera saliendo con ese sujeto ¿Qué acaso no lo amaba a él? Eso era lo que ella había dicho, entonces ¿Por qué anda con ese?

Y lo peor de todo, es que probablemente se aprovechó de su borrachera para acostarse con ella.

Dejó a Sakura en el sofá y la cubrió con la manta de Sarada que había llevado cuando se instaló para ver la película.

— _Verdaderamente eres una molestia_ — dijo en un susurro. Estaba enojado con ella, ¿Por qué tenía que buscar calor en otra persona?, ¿Acaso olvidaba que él conocía todo en ella mejor que cualquiera?. Negó irritado, él pensando esas idioteces, cuando fue él mismo quien decidió mantenerla alejada.

 **...**

Sarada se arrodilló frente a su madre y se dedicó a contemplarla dormir durante un rato. Había preguntado por ella al levantarse, pero su padre señaló despectivamente el sofá y se fue a la cocina. De cierta forma se sentía culpable, ella sabía lo que su madre estaba haciendo y decidió guardar su secreto.

— _¿A dónde vas, mamá?— preguntó sentándose en la cama de la habitación donde ella estaba durmiendo._

— _Mamá le hará un favor a un amigo— respondió sonriendo._

— _¿Un favor a un amigo?— interrogó curiosa. Sakura de inclinó frente a ella._

— _¿Guardarías el secreto?— preguntó divertida._

— _¡Sí!— exclamó intrigada._

— _Iré a visitar a Sasori-sensei— contestó— su pareja es estudiante de arte y él me pidió que lo ayudará a hacer una escultura para su universidad._

— _¿Dijiste "él"?— preguntó sorprendida._

— _Sí, es un chico— confesó— pero no puedes decirle a nadie, es un secreto._

— _Pensé que tú le gustabas— comentó sin salir de su asombro._

— _No, él sólo quiere ayudarme a darle celos a tu padre— suspiró— aunque estoy segura que no funcionará— Sarada se entristeció al ver como el semblante de su madre decayó. Ella conocía perfectamente a su padre, él era alguien celoso cuando se trataba de ella. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero quizás también lo era con Sakura, sólo que trataba de no demostrarlo._

— _Yo no estaría tan segura...— recordó el repentino enojo de su padre al ver a la pelirrosa en compañía del pelirrojo._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?— interrogó Sakura confundida._

— _Nada— se apresuró a agregar. No quería dejar a Sasuke en evidencia, no hasta que él se dé cuenta de lo que siente en realidad._

Sakura comenzó a moverse, lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos, fue el lindo rostro de su hija.

— Hola— saludó adormilada. Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor de cabeza la obligó a permanecer acostada.

— Veo que te divertiste anoche— señaló burlona.

— Me sobrepasé sólo un poco— se defendió.

— Cómo tú digas, mamá— rió. Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando reprimir las ganas de vomitar. Se levantó de golpe y corrió desesperada al baño— ¿mamá?— preguntó preocupada, saliendo detrás de ella.

Sasuke salió de la cocina al escuchar la voz de su hija. Vio a la pelirrosa correr hacia el baño. Su corazón se agitó ansioso, un sentimiento que conocía perfectamente, llegó a él en ese momento y no dudó en seguirlas.

— Estoy bien, mamá es de estómago débil— escuchó decir a Sakura.

— Déjanos a solas— le ordenó a su hija. Sarada asintió en respuesta y salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— No es un bebé si es lo que te preocupa— adivinó ella, mientras se estaba lavando los dientes— no estaba en mi periodo fértil cuando estuvimos juntos...

— Pues deberías tomar las precauciones necesarias esta vez— sugirió indiferente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— las palabras de Sasuke la descolocaron un poco.

— Supongo que no recuerdas nada de anoche— torció con fastidio— quizás ese imbécil se aprovechó de eso y...— la pelirrosa sonrió sin que él pudiera verla, quizás Sasori le dijo algo que hizo a Sasuke dudar de ella.

— Eres un tonto— comentó soltando una carcajada— Sasori no me haría nada.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?— demandó enojado.

— Porque...— cerró la llave del lavamanos, colocó su cepillo de dientes junto al de ellos y se plantó frente a él—... lo sé— respondió al fin.

— Eso no me dice nada— bufó él.

— Sasuke-kun...— ronroneó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos— ¿acaso estás celoso?

— Hmp... ya quisieras— puso los ojos en blanco. La pelirrosa sonrió de nuevo, algo le decía que eso sólo se trataba de una fachada para que su orgullo no quedará pisoteado— sólo no quiero que andes por allí con hombres que puedan perjudicar a Sarada...— se excusó.

— Sabes que te amo sólo a ti— le recordó con un brillo en los ojos y un leve rubor en las mejillas— no saldré con nadie y no te preocupes por Sasori, él no tiene esos gustos...— divagó.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó intrigado.

— A Sasori no le gustan las mujeres— le confesó al oído. Sasuke la miró incrédulo.

— ¿Q-qué?— balbuceó sin dar crédito a sus oídos

— Es cierto, mi amor, él es mi amigo y colega del trabajo. Sólo eso.

— Pero él me insinuó que...— se detuvo abruptamente, se dio cuenta que había sido un idiota, el más grande del mundo. Ella sólo tenía ojos para él y no importa que tan despreciable pueda ser él con ella. Sakura nunca dejará de sonreírle y hacerle saber lo mucho que lo ama.

— Él dice que tú eres un imbécil, pero está consciente de que mi felicidad es contigo y sólo quiso ayudarme— relató avergonzada. Aprovechó la corta distancia, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se escabulló del baño, dejando a Sasuke completamente aturdido.

 **...**

— Es un lindo lugar el que tienes aquí— dijo Sakura admirando el entorno.

— Fue un regalo de papá— contó orgullosa de su pequeño estudio de baile.

— ¿Puedo quedarme?— preguntó esperanzada.

— Me encantaría— aceptó— y también me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi clase de mañana, volveré a las clases.

— ¡Por supuesto!— chilló emocionada— mamá te ayudará a practicar, sé un poco de ballet.

— ¿También bailabas?— interrogó Sarada.

— Mi entrenadora me enseñó lo básico del ballet, me fue de mucha ayuda en mis rutinas— explicó.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo. En ese momento, ambas sintieron su lazo fortalecerse. Sarada llegó a pensar que su madre nunca se había ido de su lado, Sakura se dedicaba a hacer inolvidable cada momento con su hermosa niña.

 **...**

Sasuke llegó a casa después un largo día de trabajo. Escuchó la suave melodía salir de la habitación de baile de Sarada. Sus pies se movieron por si solos a ese lugar, se dedicó a observarlas desde el umbral, evitando hacer cualquier ruido posible para no interrumpirlas con su presencia.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los gráciles movimientos de la pelirrosa. Cada día que ella lo pasaba con ellos, era más difícil para él ignorarla. Sakura era jodidamente encantadora, le hacía recordar constantemente la razón por la que se enamoró perdidamente la primera vez de ella. Si tan sólo pudiera perdonarla y ser la familia feliz que su hija ansiaba tanto. Tal vez debería hacerle caso a su madre y escuchar lo que Sakura tiene que decirle.

Cansado de su largo día, se lanzó al sofá y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo. Necesitaba un masaje relajante con urgencia, pero no tenía ganas de ir a casa de su madre en ese momento. Mikoto tiene la delicadeza de darle un masaje a su esposo y a sus hijos cuando se da cuenta que están demasiado tensos por el estrés.

— ¿Día pesado?— preguntó Sakura, apoyando sus antebrazos en el respaldo del sofá. Quedando demasiado cerca del rostro del Uchiha.

— Hmp— masculló en respuesta. Él permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no se daba cuenta de la mirada de anhelo y ternura que la pelirrosa le dedicaba en ese momento.

— ¿Quieres un masaje?— ofreció poniendo sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha. Él asintió levemente— vamos a tu habitación, estarás más cómodo allí.

Sasuke se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, seguido de cerca por la pelirrosa. Ella le ayudó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y se la sacó con delicadeza, bajó la atenta mirada de él. Con dulzura le pidió que se acostara boca abajo y así lo hizo.

Sakura se sentó sobre él y comenzó su labor. El suave toque de ella le erizaba la piel, sus músculos se relajaron más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento él se quedó dormido.

Salió de la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Así evita que él se despierte y también que Sarada malinterprete la situación. Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta de entrada, probablemente se trataba de las amigas de la niña. Sin embargo, la mujer al otro lado de puerta, estaba allí buscándola a ella.

— Un gusto poder saludarla por fin— dijo Kurenai amablemente— la había visto entrar y salir de aquí en las últimas dos semanas. Pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con usted apropiadamente. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sarutobi Kurenai— se presentó— soy profesora de baile de Sarada-chan y la mamá de Mirai.

— El gusto es mío, Kurenai-san— saludó de regreso— Haruno Sakura, soy la mamá de Sarada. No había tenido tiempo de conocer a las madres de las amigas de mi hija. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, me estoy adaptando.

— Me sorprendió mucho saber que usted había vuelto— comentó— cuando Sasuke-san y Sarada-chan se mudaron aquí, él me dijo que...

— Que yo estaba muerta— finalizó por ella— lo sé, él me dijo que lo haría. Yo sólo espero que algún día él me perdone del todo...

— Supongo que lo que le sucedió debió haber sido muy malo para que tuviera que alejarse de su familia— aventuró con tristeza.

— Así fue— suspiró con pesar— pero Sasuke-kun y Sarada no quieren saberlo. A mí no me importa si lo hacen o no, sólo me importa que me acepten de regreso.

— Ojalá que lo hagan— deseó con sinceridad.

— Muchas gracias— agradeció.

— Espero verla a partir de ahora en las clases de baile— expresó con entusiasmo la Sarutobi.

— Estaré allí a partir de mañana— sonrió enternecida.

— Le daré un consejo— pronunció en voz baja— no le preste atención a las demás madres, son unas arpías chismosas e intrigosas. Seguramente comenzarán a hablar de usted descaradamente y más aún cuando vean a Sasuke-san con usted. Es probable que armen un lío porque todas han intentado tener alguna aventura con él y ninguna lo ha conseguido.

— Sasuke-kun no cambia— negó divertida, la pelinegra rió— no se preocupe por eso, lo único que me interesa es ver bailar a mi niña. Gracias por la advertencia y fue un gusto conocerla.

— Nos vemos mañana— se despidió cordialmente.

— Adiós— dijo Sakura.

Sacudió la cabeza disipando los malos pensamientos. Ella no se dejaría llevar por comentarios malintencionados de personas desconocidas, pero si Sarada salía directamente afectada, esas personas sabrían el porqué debieron mantener la boca cerrada.

Fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, ella se moría de hambre y estaba segura de que aquellos dos no tardarían en salir de sus dormitorios en busca de alimentos.

Al día siguiente, sostenía la mano de Sarada con nerviosismo. La Uchiha lograba intuir a que se debían los nervios de su madre en ese momento.

— No te preocupes, mamá, nunca me ha importado lo que esas señoras digan— aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Eres como tu padre en ese aspecto— contó divertida.

— Entremos ya— sugirió. Sakura abrió la puerta del estudio de baile con su mano libre y entró guiada por su hija. Sasuke dijo que llegaría después, porque tenía algo que hacer primero.

— Bienvenida de regreso, Sarada— saludó amablemente Kurenai— un gusto tenerla por aquí, Sakura-san.

— Iré a saludar a mis compañeras, mamá— anunció la pelinegra, dejándola a solas con la Sarutobi. La pelirrosa llamó la atención de las demás adultas, quienes la observaban con ojos críticos y más aún al escuchar cuando Sarada se refirió a ella como su madre.

— Buena suerte— deseó Kurenai. Sakura sonrió agradecida por el gesto— ella es Sakura-san, la mamá de Sarada-chan. Espero que le den la bienvenida— se dirigió a todas en voz alta.

Caminó hacia donde se reunían las demás madre con postura erguida, si había algo que aprendió de Sasuke, fue a nunca bajar la cabeza ante nadie. Ninguna de ellas intentaba ser amable con ella, Sakura tampoco lo haría. Estaba allí por su hija y no lo arruinaría poniéndose a discutir con idiotas. Se sentó al final de la banca, dejando un espacio para cuando él llegará.

— _Creí que Sarada no tenía a su madre viva_ — alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de una de ellas.

— _Es una basura que quiso dejarle la carga al padre_ — comentó otra _— pobre Sasuke-san, tener que asumir el rol de padre soltero._

— _Seguramente volvió al saber que ellos estaban bien económicamente_ — ese comentario malintencionado terminó por colmar su paciencia— _es sólo una arpía aprovechada._

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza, debía soportarlo— _Por el bien de Sarada_ — se repitió a si misma una y otra vez. Trató de concentrarse en las niñas bailar, pero le era imposible. Se dio cuenta que la intención de esas mujeres era claramente molestarla, sabía que ellas estaban haciéndolo a propósito.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— clamó aliviada al verlo sentarse junto a ella. Él inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el alivio en los ojos de Sakura y las miradas ponzoñosas de las otras mujeres, por eso lo supo.

— No hagas caso— le susurró al oído— tienen envidia de ti— declaró dándole un repentino beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué lo tendrían?— quiso saber sonrojada.

— Eres joven, hermosa, cualquier mujer quisiera tener unos ojos como los tuyos y...— Sasuke hizo una pausa dejándola a la expectativa— de alguna forma... _me tienes a mí._

— Creo que es principalmente por ti— musitó riendo— escuché que todas han querido poner sus garras sobre ti.

— Es un fastidio— gruñó entre dientes.

— Apuesto a que sí— le concedió.

Las palabras de Sasuke consiguieron traerle alivio a su corazón y poco a poco, su rabia fue disminuyendo. Toda su atención se centró en su hija. Ella era tan hermosa, perfecta ante sus ojos. Ojalá hubiera estado allí para verla haciendo eso desde siempre, haberle enseñado un pedacito de su vida ella misma. Se veía a sí misma reflejada en Sarada, sin embargo esperaba que su hija no fuera tan idiota como ella.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin pedir permiso, se sentía orgullosa de todo lo que Sarada era. Sin importar su ausencia, ella no había crecido llena de rencor. Era una niña feliz, inteligente, talentosa, llena de virtudes que ella no era capaz de conocer cómo lo hizo él.

Sintió como él puso su mano sobre la suya brindándole apoyo en silencio. Ella entrelazó sus manos y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Qué tienes, mamá?— preguntó preocupada Sarada, corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

— Nada, mi cielo, es sólo que recordé lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, lo honrada que me siento de ser tu madre y lo mucho que te amo— aseguró acariciando su mejilla con su mano libre.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, quizás ya era tiempo de dejar atrás sus dudas y seguir adelante como lo que eran... una familia.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Imaginar la cara de Sasuki al darse cuenta que tenía celos de un sujeto con otros intereses, fue divertido para mi. Parece ser que él quiere la versión 2.0 de su ensalada (saben de lo que hablo) tal vez si dejará su papel de mujer digna y pudiera la pelvis a trabajar lo conseguiría. Las mujeres esas no sabes que se están metiendo con el diablo (es una fortuna que Sakura tenga un poco de autocontrol, porque sino estarían todas sufriendo la furia de su puño) ya comencé la tortura llamada Universidad y ahora tendré menos tiempo de escribir :(**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18.**

 _ **Año 2011- Junio 26**_

 _El verano de ese año era verdaderamente caluroso. Sasuke decidió descansar ese día, pues sus trabajos como fotógrafo independiente del estudio donde ha estado trabajando, lo han mantenido bastante ocupado. Todo en pro de cumplir su meta de abrir su propio negocio._

 _Toda la familia se había reunido en patio de la casa familiar a disfrutar del buen clima y una buena comida preparada por Mikoto y la esposa de su hermano, mientras que Itachi se hacía cargo de cuidar a su hijo recién nacido y Fugaku descansaba debajo la sombra de un árbol._

 _Sasuke llenaba la pequeña piscina inflable de Sarada, mientras la pequeña de cuatro años se encargaba de echarle encima toda el agua._

— _¡Date prisa, papá!— pidió Sarada desesperada._

— _Si dejarás de sacar el agua terminaría más rápido— dijo con severidad. La pequeña se cruzó de brazos, con un mohín marcado en sus labios._

 _Él sonrió para sus adentros, ella lucía adorable con su traje de baño enterizo de color amarillo y sus dos coletas bajas. Estaba seguro que si seguía mirando su carita, ella se daría cuenta cuán débil es él ante ella y se aprovecharía de eso por el resto de su vida. Una manipuladora por naturaleza, como su molesta madre._

— _Papá— llamó de nuevo._

— _¿Qué?— respondió._

— _Quiero un perrito— desde hace días la pequeña Uchiha ha estado con la idea de tener un canino en casa y no desperdiciaba cualquier ocasión para pedirlo._

— _Ya te dije que no podemos, el condominio no permite mascotas en el edificio— le explicó pacientemente._

— _Podemos tenerlo aquí y venir a visitarlo todos los días— insistió berrinchuda._

— _No, Sarada— sentenció firme— a tu abuela no le gustan los animales y no podemos pedirle que haga algo que no quiere. Esta vez la respuesta es no, y no quiero volver a escuchar sobre el tema ¿está claro?_

— _Sí, papá...— musitó bajando sus ojos con tristeza._

 _De nuevo esa carita, su debilidad sin duda alguna. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había cedido ante ella. La más reciente, sin duda es la más vergonzosa, tanto que le pidió a su hija que bajo ninguna circunstancia le hablara de eso a alguien. Ella le había pedido que jugaran como de costumbre, para él jugar con muñecas no era algo nuevo. Disfrazarse era normal, de hecho era el juego favorito de ambos, aunque difícilmente Sasuke lo admitiría en voz alta. También estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas de té... pero eso... sin duda alguna quisiera darse un golpe en la cabeza y borrarlo de su memoria para la eternidad, guardando únicamente la sonrisa de Sarada. Ese fatídico día, Sarada jugaba con un pequeño tocador de peinado y maquillaje que Naruto y su esposa le habían dado en su último cumpleaños. Ella no dudó en pedirle que se dejará peinar y maquillar por ella. A Sasuke casi le da un ataque cardíaco con tan sólo imaginarlo, por lo que se negó de inmediato. El rostro de la pequeña se entristeció y las lágrimas ardieron en sus grandes ojos. Una hora después, su pesadilla se hizo realidad... ni siquiera quería detenerse a pensar como quedó su cabello y su rostro esa tarde._

— _Ya está— informó cerrando el tubo de agua. Sarada gritó emocionada._

— _Entra conmigo, papá— pidió haciendo un puchero._

— _Está bien— accedió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sólo esa vez, cedería ante los caprichos de su niña._

 **...**

— ¿Estás segura que recogiste todo?— preguntó Sakura sin dejar de revisar la mochila de su hija.

— Sí— respondió distraídamente.

— ¿Dónde está tu bufanda?— insistió la pelirrosa. Esta vez, Sarada tuvo que callarse. No sabía dónde diablos la había dejado.

— Debe estar en el cambiador— dijo inocentemente. Sakura arqueó una ceja.

— Ve a buscarla, no saldremos así. El clima de invierno se siente cada vez más y no quiero que cojas un resfriado— señaló.

— Ya voy— aceptó de mala gana. Sasuke negó divertido, Sarada se estaba dando cuenta que Sakura no es sólo una madre amorosa y complaciente, sino que también es regañona y mandona... y gritona también, pero eso se lo reservaría él hasta el momento indicado.

— Hasta luego, Sasuke-san— se despidió una de las madres con una sonrisa coqueta. Él ni se inmutó.

— Hasta luego, Sasuke-san— repitió Sakura con molestia, imitando la voz chillona de la mujer. No podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que una niña salía y su madre se detenía para despedirse de él.

— ¿Celos?— preguntó burlón.

— Al menos yo acepto que sí los tengo— dijo en el mismo tono.

— Molestia— gruñó desviando la mirada. Una de las mujeres fue más atrevida y se acercó a él para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, colmando la paciencia de Sakura— ¿Qué harás ahora?— la retó. Sakura frunció el ceño enojada y se guindó la mochila de Sarada en el hombro.

— Escúchame con atención, Uchiha— lo tomó bruscamente por la camisa y lo pegó a ella, rozando levemente sus narices— no me importaría marcar mi territorio ahora mismo.

— No serías capaz— se burló casi rozando sus labios. Ahora mismo se moría por devorar esos labios tentadores, pero quería probar hasta donde sería capaz de llegar ella. Una manera de saciarse las ganas y otra de hacerle saber a las mujeres esas que él era prohibido, sería como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Aunque sería mejor que ese bastardo de cabello rojo estuviera también, así se quitaba la duda que tenía sobre él de una vez.

— _Oh, sabes perfectamente que sería capaz_ — susurró seductora.

— ¿A ustedes qué les pasa?— preguntó Sarada, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado entre ambos. Sakura lo soltó lentamente y le dedicó una última mirada retadora a Sasuke antes de volverse a su hija.

— Nada malo, es sólo que papá es una molestia— argumentó Sakura, usando las palabras de Sasuke en su contra.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y las siguió en silencio. Ella estaba jugando con fuego y se iba a quemar, él mismo se encargaría de empujarla al ardiente fuego.

Esa noche, no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama. Era difícil conciliar el sueño teniendo a esa molestia durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, pero no en la misma cama.

Salió de la cama con una idea en mente. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de la cocina, siempre la dejaba así porque a Sarada no le gustaba que el apartamento quedará completamente oscuro durante la noche. Se asomó en la habitación de su hija, ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Se aventuró por el pasillo hasta la habitación de huéspedes, abrió la puerta con cuidado para que Sakura no se diera cuenta que trataba de observarla un poco. Pero ella no estaba allí.

— ¿A quién buscabas?— le ronroneó al oído. Sasuke se tensó al sentir las manos de ella masajear sus hombros, sus pechos pegados a su espalda…

Sin poder evitarlo, se volteó y atacó sus labios sin piedad. La puso contra la pared, su plan era simple, hacerla suya allí mismo.

— ¿Aquí?— preguntó Sakura cuando sintió que él metía sus ansiosos dedos entre sus bragas— Sarada podría...

— Ella no saldrá ahora— aseguró mientras le sacaba el camisón corto que usa para dormir, dejando a la vista sus pechos, listos para él, sólo para él.

— Entonces...— hizo una pausa, dejándolo a la expectativa— haz conmigo lo que te plazca— finalizó mordiendo su labio inferior sensualmente.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y se dejó llevar por los deseos que había estado reprimiendo desde que la pelirrosa se estaba quedando con ellos. Planeaba llevarla a la locura y hacerla suplicar por más. Hacerla delirar por él, sin llegar a despertar a su querida niña, luego llevarla a la cama y seguirlo haciendo durante horas...

Con lentitud mordisqueó el cuello de Sakura, tratando de no dejar marcas, sabía que si ella se daba cuenta que la marcaba, iba a actuar de la misma manera y mañana no quería dar explicaciones en el trabajo, menos aceptaría burlas de sus empleados.

Sakura no se quedó atrás, deslizó sus manos por la piel caliente del Uchiha, deleitándose con la firmeza de sus músculos, sus uñas jugando con traspasar su piel según la profundidad de los dientes en la piel de ella. Era una ventaja que estuviera sin camisa, así se ahorraba la molestia de despegar los labios de Sasuke de su cuerpo. Ella no pudo evitar el estremecimiento y un profundo suspiro cuando la boca atrevidamente aprisionó un pezón, para brindarle atenciones con la lengua, humedeciéndolo y soplando sobre él, alternadamente.

Sakura llevó una mano a su boca, ahogando un gritito que quiso escapar. No podían despertar a su bebé, pero tampoco podía retener sus emociones agitadas por el hombre que ama mientras le daba esas atenciones a su cuerpo.

Sasuke sonrió altivamente, quería poner en más aprietos a Sakura, tratando de contener su pasión, por lo que simuló penetraciones por encima de sus bragas mientras seguía jugando con sus pechos. La vio tensarse y aguantar la respiración, por unos instantes recordó las ocasiones en que la llevaba primero al placer, deleitándose con la bonita vista.

La pelirrosa no quiso quedarse atrás, con ese palpitar ansioso de lo que Sasuke podía darle, lo tumbó en el piso, para deshacerse de todo lo que le impedía sentirlo dentro de ella y sació sus ansias, cabalgando sobre él, sintiéndose por primera vez en tanto tiempo libre y feliz, como si nada pudiera arruinar ese perfecto instante en que era un solo ser con él.

Sakura en cualquier momento iba a gritar, Sasuke acomodó una mano en la nuca, atrayéndola hacia él, no quería despertar a su hija, por lo que la besó profundamente para ahogar aquellos gritos. Apenas utilizó unos instantes para recuperar fuerzas antes de llevarla a su cuarto, a su cama, de donde nunca debió haber salido. Apenas ese pensamiento se cruzó por su mente, sintió que un peso se quitaba de su espalda y la opresión en su pecho se aligeraba pero no se lo iba a decir en ese momento, iba a seguir lo que había planeado desde que la estuvo buscando, iba a dejarla tan cansada que al día siguiente no se levantaría de la cama, de hecho, si se atrevía a levantarse, ya sabía cómo regresarla.

Fue tanto tiempo perdido, era el pensamiento que se diluía en su mente mientras volvía a atacar sus labios, su cuerpo volviendo a endurecerse al contacto sutil de la piel de Sakura, como si jamás pudiera saciarse. Perdió la noción del tiempo al volver a fundirse en su cuerpo, embistiendo rítmicamente sobre ella, mordisqueando su piel, acariciando sus cabellos, perdiéndose en el brillo de aquellos ojos verdes, brillantes en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue el lado vacío de la cama. Supuso que ella debía estar en la cocina, siempre estaba allí cuando él despertaba. Se sentó en la cama, buscando con la mirada su pantalón. No recordaba si había quedado en medio del pasillo o si estaba adentro. Lo visualizó puesto en una silla cerca de la puerta, seguramente Sakura recogió lo que dejaron tirado en cuanto se levantó.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba más que listo para continuar, pero su compañera ya no estaba y es probable que su hija ya esté despierta. O si tiene algo de suerte, aún es muy temprano para que Sarada se levante. Vistió sólo su pantalón y salió de allí, la casa estaba silenciosa, salvo por el tarareo de Sakura desde la cocina.

— Buenos días— saludó dulcemente al sentir que él rodeada su cintura por detrás.

— Buenos días— dijo con voz ronca— ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

— Quería hacerte un desayuno especial para sorprenderte— admitió con un adorable rubor en las mejillas.

— Hmp, molestia— musitó— _tenía otro desayuno en mente_ — le susurró al oído, permitiendo que ella sintiera lo que estaba atrapado en sus pantalones.

— Eso se puede arreglar— sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla— pero date prisa o nos descubrirá— propuso juguetona.

Sasuke agradecía profundamente que ella no tuviera nada puesto debajo de la camiseta de él que llevaba puesta y se adentró en ella de una sola estocada, Sakura estaba más que lista para recibirlo nuevamente.

 **...**

Esa mañana sus amigas fueron a hacerle una visita bastante temprano. Chōchō y Mirai seguían preocupadas por lo que le pasó hace más de un mes e iban a visitarla cada vez que podían, a pesar de que ella ya estaba perfectamente bien.

— Deberíamos ir a hacer algo juntas, hace tiempo que no salimos— se quejó la Sarutobi.

— Lo siento, he estado pendiente de otras cosas— se disculpó Sarada.

— Lo sabemos— respondieron las niñas al unísono.

— ¿Y?— comenzó Chōchō intrigada— ¿cómo te sientes ahora que tu mamá está de vuelta con ustedes?

— Es extraño— admitió— pero me gusta, ya no solamente somos mi papá y yo todo el tiempo. Mamá es maravillosa, me encantaría conocerla más, mucho más.

— Buenos días, niñas— saludó Sasuke, pasando hacía la cocina. Él sólo llevaba puesto unos jeans y una toalla colgando en su cuello, con la cual estaba secando su rebelde cabello negro.

— Buenos días, Sasuke-san— contestaron al mismo tiempo. En cuanto el Uchiha desapareció del panorama, ambas niñas dejaron escapar un suspiro.

— Sarada, tu papá es un sueño— dijo Chōchō con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Es mi papá— puso los ojos en blanco.

— Vamos, admite que es muy atractivo— la codeó Mirai con una mirada soñadora.

— ¡Oigan, están hablando de mi papá!— reclamó celosa, pero ambas parecían estar en una nube de la cuál no iban a bajar todavía.

— Ya quisiera tener veinte— suspiró Mirai.

— ¿Para qué quieren tener veinte?— preguntó Sakura, rompiendo la burbuja de las amigas de su hija.

— Ha...Haruno-sensei— balbuceó Chōchō nerviosa.

— Fuera de la escuela soy sólo la mamá de Sarada— le recordó con una sonrisa maternal.

— Cierto, lo lamento— se disculpó avergonzada.

— Descuida, incluso para mí es difícil— intervino la Uchiha— he estado apunto de decirle mamá en media clase.

— ¿Te avergonzaría si así fuera?— dramatizó Sakura.

— No quise decir eso— trató de explicarle, pero su madre evitaba mirarla. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos— mami...— llamó con arrepentimiento en su voz.

— ¡No puedo enojarme contigo!— chilló comenzando a repartirle besos en sus mejillas. Si las circunstancias entre ellas fueran otras, probablemente se avergonzaría de que la pelirrosa hiciera eso delante de sus amigas. Pero no, ella adoraba que su madre le hiciera eso, Sakura la había mal acostumbrado a sus mimos en las últimas semanas.

— Están muy animadas esta mañana— comentó Sasuke al escuchar el alboroto. Nadie supo en qué momento, pero él estaba vestido, listo para irse al trabajo.

— Puedo besarte a ti también— dijo melosa, guindándose a su cuello. Sasuke afiló la mirada y le dijo algo al oído que ninguna de las niñas alcanzó a escuchar, pero que sin duda hizo sonrojar a la pelirrosa.

— ¿A dónde irán hoy?— preguntó intercalando su mirada entre Sakura y Sarada.

— Iremos al lugar donde vivíamos antes— respondió Sarada— mamá me dijo que en esta época del año hay un festival al que ella y tú iban juntos.

— ¿Se irán sin mí?— expresó afligido.

— Quisimos invitarte, pero Karin-san nos dijo que tu agenda estaba llena— comentó Sakura. Era verdad lo que ella decía, pero a él le hubiera gustado ir con ellas. Cuando ambos disfrutaban su noviazgo, él no perdía la oportunidad de fotografiarla con los hermosos kimonos que solía usar para esas ocasiones.

— No hay remedio— suspiró resignado.

— Se te hace tarde para el trabajo— le recordó, llevándolo a empujones hasta la salida.

— Diviértete mucho, Sarada— alcanzó a decirle antes de salir del panorama visual de las niñas.

— ¿Y yo qué?— preguntó berrinchuda.

— No causes problemas— dijo indiferente. Sakura se mostró indignada, se preparó para lanzarle una sarta de insultos, pero él fue más rápido y la besó para silenciarla— disfruta por ambos, me hubiera gustado volver a nuestro hogar los tres juntos, pero...

— La próxima vez será— aseguró con ternura— vete ya, que tengas un buen día.

— No te olvides de llamarme cuando estén en camino y cuando lleguen allá— ordenó.

— Sí, señor— respondió haciendo un saludo militar. Sasuke sonrió con disimulo y caminó hasta el ascensor, bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario, por fin Sasuke estaba dando su brazo a torcer con ella, por fin estaba volviendo a ser el hombre del que se enamoró.

 **...**

Sarada estaba más que emocionada, ella no conocía su lugar de nacimiento. Sasuke siempre buscaba excusas para no llevarla a ese lugar, ahora entendía que allí habían demasiados recuerdos que deseaba olvidar. Pero en esta ocasión, ella tendría la dicha de verlo todo y rememorarlo claramente, ya que apenas era una bebé cuando se mudaron de ese lugar. Estaba ansiosa por escuchar las historias de esa pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha.

— Sarada, estate quieta— ordenó Sakura intentando inútilmente seguirle el paso.

— Date prisa, mamá— pidió urgida por salir de la estación de trenes y comenzar a recorrer la ciudad.

— Haremos lo que quieras, pero tómatelo con calma— dijo con voz autoritaria. La Uchiha se vio obligada a obedecer a su madre o tendría que aguantarse sus reproches por un buen rato.

Durante el paseo, Sakura le había mostrado los lugares que habían dejado una marca en ella y el Uchiha. Sarada sacó su cámara y comenzó a retratarlo todo, incluso la sonrisa melancólica de su madre y el brillo de sus ojos al relatar una historia quedaron inmortalizadas en sus fotografías.

El festival estaba bastante concurrido, la Uchiha se mostró maravillada por todo. La gente, los colores brillantes que hay por doquier, los puestos de juegos y los de comida.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer?— preguntó Sakura al notar como ella observaba todos los lugares para comer.

— No lo sé...— se encogió de hombros.

— Algo en particular que quieras... algo que no quieras, que no tenga tu comida menos favorita— la animó a escoger— por cierto, ¿cuál es tu comida menos favorita? No lo había preguntado antes...

— Los tomates— contestó con una mueca de desagrado— mi padre los adora pero yo...— Sasuke constantemente lamentaba que su hija tuviera ese odio a su comida preferida.

— Es irónico que lo sea— Sarada puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente le mencionaría que debían gustarle por el simple hecho de que a su padre le gustan— cuando estaba embarazada, comía tomates por montón. Sasuke-kun solía llevármelos, algunas veces lo hacía salir a buscarlos en la madrugada y otras veces lo combinaba con cosas que lo volvían poco comestible.

— Tal vez por eso no me gustan— aventuró Sarada.

— Tal vez— concordó Sakura— entonces, ¿quieres comer algo?

— Lo que tú quieras...— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Por ahora sólo quiero unos helados— habló emocionada— los de este puesto son los mejores, bastantes conocidos por aquí— contó— y luego almorzaremos ramen, el de aquí es el mejor ramen de Japón, según Naruto. Él, tu padre y yo solíamos ir a comer al salir de la escuela cuando yo no tenía prácticas en la pista.

— Yo iré a ver ese juego— señaló un puesto donde tenía que dar en el centro de la diana con una flecha y se ganaban el premio que quisieran— intentaré ganarme algo.

— Sólo no te pierdas de mi vista— indicó. Sarada asintió en respuesta y se acercó al juego. Habían varios chicos con cara de idiotas, intentando ganar algo para la chica que los acompañaba, sin resultado alguno.

Ella pidió un turno, había una muñeca de cabello rosa y ojos verdes que llamó su atención. Ella ya no era una niña que tuviera interés en las muñecas, pero era tan hermosa y tan parecida a su madre que necesitaba tenerla para ella. No le tomó más de un intento en obtener lo que deseaba, las personas que allí estaban presentes se asombraron de su habilidad para dar en el blanco. Sarada se encogió de hombros, para ella era algo normal, solamente había que usar la cabeza y fijar la vista en su objetivo.

— Vaya, la bebé todavía juega con muñecas— comentó con sarcasmo una voz a sus espaldas. La Uchiha frunció el ceño y volteó a ver, esa voz la conocía y era jodidamente molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó con fastidio.

— Tu padre es el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, atractivo y con un buen ingreso. Pero sin duda no ha sabido enseñarte buenos modales— acusó molesta.

— Tú comenzaste— debatió Sarada con fastidio— Mei...— ella fue una mujer que hace unos años le exigió a Sasuke que debía escoger entre ella y su hija. Para Sarada y su padre resulta ser una anécdota divertida, pero al parecer la mujer les guardaba rencor por ello.

— ¿Y él dónde está?— preguntó buscándolo con la mirada— me gustaría saludarlo y mostrarle de lo que se perdió al no ofrecerme nada conveniente. Todo por quedarse con una mocosa insufrible.

— Quién sabe— respondió indiferente.

— Madura, niña, algún día llegara alguien que logrará que tu papi te haga a un lado— sonrió con arrogancia— él es hombre, ellos son débiles ante unas buenas piernas en mini falda. Exijo que me digas dónde está.

— ¡Qué te importa!— contestó de mala manera— conmigo o sin mí, mi papá no se hubiera fijado en una mujer tan patética como tú.

— **¡¿Qué dijiste?!** — gritó encolerizada, dándole una bofetada por su insolencia. Sarada abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió asustada. Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a golpearla.

— _Ma... mamá_ — balbuceó con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Llamas a tu mami?— dijo con falso pesar— pues alguien que está muerta no te podrá ayudar, niñita...— se burló tomándola por las mejillas, clavando sus uñas en su piel.

— **¡Mamá!** — gritó con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo.

Sakura se alertó por el grito desesperado de su hija y salió de la fila. La ira corrió como lava por sus venas al ver a esa mujer extraña lastimándola.

— ¡¿Quién diablos eres y quién te crees para tratar a mi hija de esa forma?!— bramó furiosa, tomando con fuerza la muñeca de la mujer. Doblándola hasta que esta se vio obligada a soltar a la niña a causa del dolor que el fuerte agarre que la pelirrosa ejercía sobre ella— ¿qué te hizo ella, cariño?— preguntó preocupada al ver la expresión de pánico de su hija.

— E-ella me...— tartamudeó nerviosa. Sakura la abrazó, brindándole protección, soltando a Mei en el proceso. No hacía falta que ella hablara para saber lo que había pasado. La mejilla colorada y con marcas de uñas en la niña eran pruebas suficientes.

— Veo que él consiguió una mujer dispuesta a ser la madre de su engendro— comentó con desdén.

— Mucho cuidado con lo que dices— siseó amenazante— te atreviste a tocar a mi niña en mis narices, la única razón por la que no has conocido mi verdadera naturaleza es porque ella no quiere soltarme... no puedo creer que Sasuke-kun tuviera mujeres como tú mientras yo no estuve con ellos... se las verá conmigo después... dejar que personas como tú traten mal a mi bebé...

— Realmente eres su madre— aventuró confundida— pensaba que estabas muerta.

— Todo el mundo dice lo mismo— contestó encogiéndose de hombros— pero eso no interesa ahora, le pido _amablemente_ que se mantenga alejada de mi familia y se vaya por las buenas. Porque si no lo hace, le aseguro que se arrepentirá por las malas— amenazó.

— Ella fue la que le puso escoger a mi papá entre ella y yo— musitó la Uchiha, sólo para que su madre alcanzará a escuchar. Sakura apretó la mandíbula hasta hacer sus dientes rechinar y se apartó lentamente de la niña, interponiéndose entre ella y la mujer de cabello rojizo.

— Ya veo— gruñó entre dientes— esperaba encontrarme frente a frente con esa mujer algún día, pero parece que tú me facilitaste las cosas.

— ¿Acaso decidiste acusarme con tu mami?— inquirió con sarcasmo— la mocosa con actitud prepotente necesita ser salvada por sus padres.

— Me estás cansando— rugió Sakura con los puños apretados.

— ¿Qué harás?— retó Mei— ¿quieres saber cómo golpeé el rostro de tu bebé o cómo...— aquello terminó de nublar su juicio, Sakura se dejó llevar por la ira contenida...

 **...**

Sasuke entró a su oficina arrastrando los pies. No estaba de humor para ponerse a trabajar en las imperfecciones de las fotografías en ese momento. Esperaba tener noticias de Sakura y Sarada, pero al parecer estaban muy ocupadas como para acordarse de él.

— Esos fueron los últimos clientes de hoy— avisó Karin desde la puerta.

— Hmp— masculló dándole a entender que había escuchado.

— Deberías aprovechar para irte a casa temprano— comentó.

— No hay nadie allá. Ellas están de viaje, regresan en la noche.

— Y dime...— comenzó Karin curiosa— ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Sakura-san?

—...— dudó en si darle una respuesta o no. Karin era una amiga incondicional, ella estaba preocupada por el avance que pueda tener su relación con la pelirrosa— mejorando— respondió al fin. Aunque no fue del todo sincero. Decir que estaba mejorando era muy poco. El día anterior había tomado una decisión y no dudó en ponerla en práctica esa misma noche. Haber tomado la decisión correcta le traía tranquilidad a su alma.

— Ya decía yo que hoy tu humor era especialmente bueno— comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

— Loca— gruñó entre dientes. Karin soltó una sonora carcajada.

El celular de Sasuke interrumpió la escandalosa risa de Karin.

— Es Sarada— informó antes de tomar la llamada— le dije a tu madre que me avisara cuando...

— _¡Mamá es genial!_ — interrumpió entusiasmada— _tendrías que haberla visto..._

— ¿Qué hizo?— cuestionó intrigado.

— _Estamos en una situación... un poco irregular_ — comentó con nerviosismo.

— Sarada— llamó con advertencia.

— _¿Recuerdas a Mei?_ — preguntó.

— Sí— bufó.

— _Resulta que yo estaba intentando ganar una muñequita que es casualmente idéntica a mamá_ — comenzó— _entonces esa mujer apareció y comenzó a decirme cosas... y yo también le dije algunas, entonces me pegó._

— **¡¿Qué?!—** gritó encolerizado.

— _Sí, me dio una bofetada porque le dije la verdad_ — continuó— _entonces llamé a mamá porque ella estaba comprando helados para ambas y estuvo a punto de romperle la muñeca a Mei_ — dijo riendo— _Mei comenzó a provocarla, hasta que mamá perdió la paciencia y bueno... fue genial, yo quisiera tener un gancho como ese._

— No te alegres por algo así— la regañó— más bien termina de decir que pasó con ustedes.

— _Estamos en una comisaría_ — respondió— _si queremos que mamá salga de su celda, debes pagar una fianza._

— ¿Y tú dónde estás?— interrogó preocupado.

— _Estoy tomando café con los oficiales_ — dijo tranquilamente— _no pueden meterme a la celda con ella._

— Iré a buscarlas de inmediato y también me aseguraré de hacer que dejen a esa mujer algún tiempo en la cárcel— sentenció.

— _¡Yo te ayudo!_ — exclamó. Sasuke tenía la necesidad de estrujar algo con sus manos, específicamente, el cuello de esa maldita mujer.

— Tengo que ir a sacar a Sakura de la cárcel— suspiró con pesadez.

— ¿Por qué?— quiso saber angustiada.

— Hizo lo que yo hubiera hecho en su lugar— contestó recogiendo sus cosas con rapidez.

Le encargó a Karin que cerrará el local, encendió su auto y arrancó con rapidez. El viaje duraba dos horas, él haría hasta lo imposible para que fuera sólo una.

Acelerado, se bajó del auto y entró a la estación, buscando insistentemente la presencia de Sarada con la mirada.

— Papá— ella llegó corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó— llegaste rápido.

— ¿Estás bien?— interrogó inclinándose a su altura— ¿te duele?— quiso saber rozando la mejilla lastimada de su hija.

— _Sólo tuve miedo cuando eso pasó_ — admitió en un susurro. Él la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Sentía una rabia e impotencia indescriptible. Como le gustaría hacerle pagar con creces a esa mujer por hacerle eso a su hija. Mei no iba a salirse con la suya, no desde que decidió ponerle un dedo encima a la luz de los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

— Saquemos a tu molesta madre de aquí y volvamos a casa— declaró con una sonrisa.

— Usted debe ser el señor Uchiha— pronunció un hombre fornido con traje de policía— ¿quiere hablar con su esposa antes de proceder?

— Me gustaría hablar con mi esposa— accedió. Sarada se sorprendió de que Sasuke no se molestara en aclarar que la Haruno no era su esposa, y más aún, que él lo haya reafirmado sin ser verdad— espera aquí, Sarada— ordenó siguiendo al hombre.

Desde afuera se podía escuchar el escándalo que tenían esas dos, principalmente Mei. Conociendo a Sakura, seguía discutiendo por mero orgullo.

— Señora, su esposo vino a verla— informó el oficial, consiguiendo apaciguar el escándalo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— exclamó contenta de verlo. Prácticamente se lanzó en sus brazos cuando el oficial permitió el paso a su celda— lamento mucho lo que pasó, seguramente tuviste que dejar algún trabajo botado por mi culpa.

— _Hiciste lo correcto, mamá leona_ — le susurró al oído— _me hubiera encantado verlo, Sarada me dijo que estuviste grandiosa._

— Creí que te enojarías mucho conmigo— admitió sorprendida.

— Yo lo hubiera hecho también, no tengo porque enojarme contigo— sonrió de lado. Sakura se puso de puntillas y atrapó el labio inferior de Sasuke con sus dientes— espero que tengas ese mismo atrevimiento y esa fuerza para esta noche— dijo seductor, haciéndole lo mismo a ella.

— Así que es cierto, te casaste con la madre de tu bastarda— interrumpió Mei. Sasuke apartó su mirada de la pelirrosa y la clavó en la mujer que lo observaba con desprecio desde la otra celda. Sintió orgullo por Sakura, pues la pelirrosa estaba sin un miserable rasguño. Mientras que la otra estaba bastante maltrecha, se notaba que había sufrido la furia de la Haruno y no pudo defenderse ni un poco.

— Oficial— llamó ignorando la venenosas palabras de ella— quiero hacer una denuncia por el maltrato que mi hija recibió por esta señora. Y también quiero una orden de alejamiento en contra de ella que cubra a mi mujer, a mi hija y a mí.

— ¡¿Y que hay de mí?!— gritó indignada— esa niña fue grosera conmigo y esa mujer me golpeó...

— Sarada sólo te dijo la verdad— argumentó— y Sakura hizo lo que cualquier madre hubiera hecho en su lugar. No tienes justificación.

— Tiene que acompañarme a hacer el papeleo correspondiente y pagar la fianza— indicó el policía— su esposa debe esperar aquí hasta que su fianza esté pagada.

— Yo espero aquí, ve tranquilo— aseguró al ver que él estaba dispuesto a protestar.

— Vuelvo en un momento— apretó el agarre que tenía en su cintura y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

— ¡Mamá!— Sarada corrió entusiasmada hacia ella al verla salir con compañía del policía que se había hecho cargo de su caso.

— Lamento mucho arruinar nuestro día de madre e hija— se disculpó acariciando la cabeza de la Uchiha.

— No lo arruinaste, fue interesante— dijo riendo— podremos tener muchos más. Ahora volvamos a casa los tres— tomó la mano de su madre y la jaló hacia donde estaba el Uchiha.

— Estaba pensando en quedarnos aquí el resto del fin de semana— comentó Sasuke— busquemos un sitio para comer y luego un hotel para pasar la noche.

— Mamá dijo que iríamos a comer el ramen de aquí, según ella es el mejor ramen de Japón.

— Según Naruto— corrigió Sakura.

Esa noche, se dedicaban a tomarse un respiro después de ese día tan fuera de control. Habían paseado juntos con su hija, habían rememorado sus buenos momentos junto a ella.

Luego de cenar y tomar un baño en las aguas termales, sentados en el pasillo de su habitación de hotel, observando las estrellas en silencio, estaban Sakura y Sasuke. Vestidos con yukatas. Ella con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de él. Para ellos el cielo estrellado de Konoha no era igual a cualquier otro. El viento de invierno rozaba suavemente la piel descubierta de sus brazos y piernas.

— Como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y nunca irme de este lugar... este es nuestro hogar. Aquí nacimos, aquí nos conocimos y nació nuestra hija— musitó ella rompiendo el silencio— Pero sé que no podremos volver, nuestras vidas ya están hechas en otra parte. Konoha sólo quedará como un lugar al que podremos visitar eventualmente y almacenar los recuerdos amargos y dulces en el fondo de nuestros corazones— continuó al no obtener respuesta por parte de él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarán allí?— preguntó Sarada impaciente.

— Entraremos pronto— afirmó él.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?— interrogó sentándose junto a su padre— hoy han estado muy unidos y papá no corrigió al policía cuando dijo que mamá era su esposa...

— Eso es porque...— comenzó Sakura sin saber que decir al respecto. No le había prestado atención a eso hasta que la pelinegra lo mencionó.

— Porque tu madre y yo decidimos que lo volvemos a intentar, comenzaremos a tener citas de nuevo y luego veremos lo que pasa— respondió Sasuke en su lugar, dejándola atónitas a ambas— al volver a casa, ella se irá a vivir con nosotros permanentemente.

Sarada gritó emocionada y se lanzó sobre ellos, abrazándolos a ambos con fuerza, llorando de felicidad porque su sueño se iba a cumplir. Estaba feliz porque finalmente tendría una familia con su padre y su madre en ella.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Por fin Sasuke dejó su papel de mujer digna y comenzó a dar su brazo a torcer. Ahora todos serán felices para siempre… ¿o no?. Me dio mucha gracia que Sasuke fuera el amor platónico de las amigas de Sarada y que ella sienta celos porque ese es su Papito y de nadie más… de Sakura también.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19.**

 _ **Año 2009- Julio 23**_

— _¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó con fastidio— le prometí a mi madre que pasaría el día en casa._

— _Podrías olvidarte de todo sólo por hoy y divertirte. Cumples veinte y pareciera que tuvieras ochenta— se quejó Naruto._

— _Y tú aún no dejas atrás los quince— atacó burlón. Naruto prefirió ignorarlo y siguió conduciendo con tranquilidad— de todas formas, no puedo ir a donde dices, mi hija..._

— _No seas tan gruñón, Itachi dijo que le inventaría una excusa a Mikoto-san— dijo para calmar a su amigo— compórtate como alguien de tu edad._

— _Tengo una hija que educar, no tengo tiempo para niñerías— señaló._

— _Olvídate de que eres padre por hoy ¿Sí?— pidió. Sasuke lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que hiciera a un lado a su hermosa princesita cuándo le prometió pasar el día entero con ella?— está bien, llegarás temprano a casa— añadió con rapidez al ver su expresión._

— _Hmp, más te vale— amenazó. Naruto rió con nerviosismo y lo llevó a su lugar destinado. Él y unos amigos celebrarían el cumpleaños del Uchiha por todo lo alto._

 _Visitaron un bar muy famoso que estaba cerca de su facultad. Naruto había reunido a unos pocos compañeros que conocían al Uchiha, y el hermano mayor del mismo. Aunque Sasuke no lo supo hasta que llegó al sitio y lo vio. Itachi le comentó que Mikoto ya conocía los planes del rubio, aunque lo lamentaba mucho por la pequeña Sarada, ella de verdad echaría de menos a su papá._

 _Sasuke no se sentía cómodo en ese lugar, él solamente podía pensar en su hija y lo desilusionada que debía estar. Él quería irse a casa, pero tenía el mal presentimiento que ellos no lo dejarían irse tan temprano._

— _Es hora de que nos vamos— dijo mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las diez de la noche y realmente quería irse a casa a ver a su hija._

— _No seas aguafiestas, Sasuke— acusó Naruto evidentemente ebrio._

— _Debes volver a tu casa, estúpido, recuerda a tu mujer embarazada— le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Sasuke se limitó a hacer mención de la mujer, él nunca recordaba su nombre, sólo que no quería admitirlo para que su amigo no se ofendiera. Recordaba cuando la pelirrosa peleaba con él por hacer eso cuando apenas Naruto andaba de novio._

 _Dejó a Naruto en casa, encargándose primero de llevarlo al sofá para que la chica no tuviera que lidiar tanto con él._

 _Al llegar a su casa, se dio cuenta de algo extraño, su padre caminaba de un lado al otro por el jardín, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que habían llegado. Más bien parecía estar buscando algo con desesperación._

— _¿Qué sucede?— preguntó a sus espaldas. Vio como su padre se tensó al escucharlo y se volteó lentamente a verlo._

— _Nada de que preocuparse— aseguró._

— _No me mientas, sé que algo te pasa._

— _Es Sarada— Sasuke contuvo el aliento— tu madre y yo hemos estado buscando por horas y no la hemos encontrado..._

— _¡¿Y por qué carajos no me llamaron?!— gritó encolerizado— yo por otro lado complaciendo las estupideces de otros, mientras mi bebé está pérdida. Quizás está asustada y llorando, y yo sin poder hacer nada._

— _Tu madre insistió en mantenerlo en secreto— contestó con arrepentimiento— no quería arruinar tu cumpleaños._

— _Descuida— suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse— no era el cumpleaños que deseaba de todas formas, yo quería quedarme en casa con Sarada._

— _Vamos a seguirla buscando— Fugaku puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo en señal de apoyo, aunque no lo demostrará, sabía que Sasuke se estaba muriendo de preocupación._

— _¡Sasuke!— clamó Mikoto al verlo entrar a la casa— lamento mucho..._

— _Eso ya no importa— interrumpió— más bien dime dónde fue la última vez que la vieron._

— _La dejamos en tu habitación jugando, no sabemos en qué momento se pudo haber salido. Sabes que ella sabe cómo bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta que da el patio— explicó._

 _Él asintió comprendiendo y subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Primero buscaría en su habitación y luego en los demás lugares de la casa. Y si nada de eso funcionaba, iría a la calle y pediría apoyo de la policía._

 _Vio en su cama regados sus crayones de cera y su block de dibujo. La buscó debajo de la cama, en su armario de ropa, en el armario donde guarda sus implementos de trabajo. Recorrió todos los rincones de la casa, incluso bajó al sótano con la esperanza de que a sus padres se les haya pasado cerrar la puerta y ella estuviera allí. Pero nada... estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza, sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando con la idea de no ver más a su niñita._

 _Salió de casa corriendo desesperado, dejaría lo demás a su familia. Mikoto le dijo que si él no lograba conseguirla, se pondría en contacto con la policía._

 _Llegó al parque que está cerca de su casa, él la ha llevado a jugar allí unas cuantas veces. Todo su cuerpo sintió de alivio al verla sentada en una banca. Ella no lloraba, sólo estaba tranquila allí, esperando que alguien fuera por ella._

— _¡Sarada!— gritó eufórico, corriendo hacia ella._

— _Papá...— sollozó al sentir como su padre la sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos._

 _Sasuke temía soltarla y perderla otra vez, jamás volvería a permitirse pasar por ese miedo de nuevo._

— _¿Estás bien?— preguntó inspeccionando su aspecto— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te saliste de casa?— él trataba de no ser muy brusco con ella, sabía que Sarada tenía miedo y verlo enojado sólo empeoraría las cosas._

— _Yo salí a buscar el auto que se llevó a papá...— contestó entre lágrimas— pero olvidé como regresar a casa... y papá me dijo que si alguna vez llegaba a perderme... me quedara sentada en un lugar, porque así él no tardaría en encontrarme..._

— _Papá se tardó mucho en hacerlo... perdóname, hija— se lamentó abrazándola con fuerza de nuevo._

— _Sarada quería darte esto...— se apartó lentamente de él y le tendió la razón por la que se salió de casa. Un dibujo en el que había trabajado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde._

 _Sasuke sonrió al recibirlo, eran él y ella tomados de la mano. Junto a ellos había un pastel de cumpleaños. Él siempre se sorprende de lo que ella puede hacer, sólo tiene dos años y es más inteligente que cualquier niño de su edad._

— _Feliz cumpleaños, papá— expresó dándole un beso en la mejilla._

— _Gracias, Sarada— agradeció conmovido. Le dio varios besos en ambas mejillas y la tomó en sus brazos, apegándola a él con fuerza y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa._

— _¡Gracias a Dios!— exclamó Mikoto al verlo entrar en con la niña dormida en brazos— ¿Dónde la encontraste?_

— _Estaba en el parque, se salió porque quería darme mi regalo de cumpleaños— relató._

— _Esto es mi culpa— se lamentó Itachi— si no hubiéramos insistido en sacarte de casa hoy, ella no se habría perdido._

— _Yo pude haberme mantenido firme y negarme, pero me dejé llevar...— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— no volverá a pasar, no quiero experimentar ese pánico de nuevo._

— _Llévala a su habitación, debe estar cansada— interrumpió su madre, acariciando el cabello de la niña._

 _Sasuke llevó a la niña a su habitación, la dejó en su pequeña cama y se arrodilló junto a ella para contemplarla. Se arrepentía de haber roto su promesa y no pasar el día con ella. Se juró a si mismo que algo así no volvería a pasar y pronto se quedó dormido, viendo por última vez el bonito rostro de Sarada._

 **...**

Sasuke bufó por enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos y eso era culpa del cliente de ese día. La temporada de invierno era la que más detestaba, aunque las ganancias eran muy buenas. Comenzando por las postales navideñas, las cuales en ocasiones sobrepasan los niveles de excentricismo. Y terminando en colecciones de ropa por la estación. Podría decir que cada año era distinto, ese diseñador de modas era un buen cliente, pero era alguien que lo exasperaba con rapidez.

Ese día, el dilema era que no tenía la modelo perfecta para su colección de ese año.

— Vamos por un café, esto tomará tiempo— sugirió Karin. Sasuke asintió en respuesta y la siguió.

Se recostó en la encimera, observando detenidamente cómo el hombre estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Vio a Sakura y Sarada entrar al estudio, la última iba dando saltitos buscándolo con la mirada. Mientras su madre cargaba con su cartera, el material escolar que se llevaría a casa durante las vacaciones de invierno y la mochila de su hija.

— ¡Qué linda sorpresa!— sonrió Karin a la niña.

— Hoy salimos temprano porque era el último día de escuela y decidimos venir a visitarlos— comentó Sarada— ¿Cuál es la novedad de este año?— ella conocía a esa persona desde antes que su padre tuviera su propio negocio.

— Ni idea— respondió Karin— sólo sé que no ha encontrado a su modelo perfecta— siguió hablando mientras servía chocolate caliente que había preparado para ella y para quien quisiera un poco.

Sasuke no prestaba atención a la conversación mantenida por Sarada y Karin, él estaba más pendiente de los movimientos de la pelirrosa. Desde que ella estaba en casa con ellos, siempre se encontraba a sí mismo observándola. Lamentando el hecho de que Sakura lo estuviera castigando, ella está feliz de que él le diera una oportunidad. Pero para su mala suerte, Sakura se rehusaba a compartir cama con él, seguía durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes y no permitía que él entrara a hacerle una visita. También se iba a dormir con su hija, compartía todo con ella y a él... nada, parecía que no existía para ella. Eso estaba comenzando a molestarlo. Esa molesta mujer lo estaba orillando al límite de su paciencia.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?— saludó con dulzura, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke afiló la mirada con sospecha, hasta de eso Sakura lo había privado los últimos días, de esos fugaces besos que suele robarle.

— Bien— respondió a secas, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos— ¿Vas a decirme que ya dejarás de molestarme?

— ¿Molestarte con qué?— preguntó inocentemente— No creí estar haciendo algo mal...

— Lo haces...— gruñó por lo bajo—... molestia.

— Dijiste que comenzaríamos de nuevo con citas, eso significa que todo _lo otro_ debe esperar un poco...— argumentó.

— Tonterías— replicó él— eso no aplica en nosotros, Sa-ku-ra— ella sonrió para sus adentros, él tenía razón, eso no aplicaba con ellos.

— Esta noche iré a hacerte una visita— comentó con una sonrisa seductora— y no sé... tal vez me quede contigo toda la noche o tal vez todas las noches que vendrán.

— Preferiría la segunda opción— dijo con voz ronca. Sakura rió por lo bajo y comenzó a darle cortos besos en los labios, los cuales él recibía sin quejarse. Sarada, observándolos a la distancia, sonrió de oreja a oreja y prefiero dejarlos encerrados en su burbuja.

— Lamento la interrupción— la voz del cliente de Sasuke hizo que ambos dejaran lo que hacían, sin separarse ni un centímetro. Él observaba fijamente a una sonrojada pelirrosa. El Uchiha frunció el ceño con molestia, ¿cómo se atrevía a interrumpirlos para luego mirar a _"su"_ mujer tan descaradamente?— definitivamente tú eres la indicada, tienes lo que estoy buscando con desesperación.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Gai-san?— interrogó Sasuke incrédulo.

— Ella tiene lo que yo estoy buscando— continuó desbordante de entusiasmo— la modelo perfecta para mi colección de este año.

— ¿De qué es la colección?— cuestionó Sakura.

— Ropa de invierno para...— Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de ese detalle—... _embarazadas_ — finalizó en un susurro.

— Pero yo no estoy embarazada— replicó la pelirrosa.

— Ninguna de mis modelos lo está— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— pero tú tienes ese aire maternal que he estado buscando...

— Supongo que es porque tengo una hija— inquirió. Karin bufó con disimulo, ella también era madre y él no la había notado. Aunque aceptaba que la pelirrosa era un poco más hermosa que ella, sólo un poco.

— ¿Acepta?— preguntó esperanzado. Sakura se mostró dudosa al respecto, no estaba segura si a Sasuke le agradaría mucho la idea. Pero él le dio a entender que sí, cuando soltó el agarre que aún mantenía en su cintura. Ella lo miró atónita y él le sonrió de lado.

— Acepto— dijo entusiasmada.

— Muchas gracias— tomó ambas manos de la pelirrosa, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

— Yo quiero ayudarte, mamá— la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a los vestidores. El diseñador fue detrás de ellas, dejando a Sasuke a solas con su asistente.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó sonriendo con picardía— quién pensaría que llegaría el día en el que vería al orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke rendido a los pies de una mujer.

— Que conste que ella comenzó— trató de defenderse, desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

— Tú no estabas para nada incómodo— le codeó las costillas.

— Vamos a trabajar— ordenó con voz autoritaria, en un vano intento por mantener su orgullo intacto.

— Te sonrojaste— apuntó su rostro con burla. Sasuke gruñó entre dientes y se fue a preparar todo para comenzar con las fotografías.

De vez en cuando, observaba de reojo como maquillaban y arreglaban el cabello de Sakura. Hasta ese momento no había notado lo que mucho que le había crecido su cabellera rosa, cuando ella volvió lo tenía un poco más arriba de los hombros y ahora, está casi a media espalda.

En el momento que ella salió del vestidor, todo a su alrededor desapareció. En ese plano temporal sólo existían él y ella. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla, su pulso se aceleró considerablemente. Sakura por otro lado, se mordió el labio inferior ansiosa, deseaba desesperadamente saber que pasaba por la cabeza de él en ese momento.

Pasó saliva y desvió la mirada, intentando apaciguar el calor en sus mejillas que amenazaba con ponerlo en evidencia. Para él, Sakura siempre ha sido una mujer bella. Pero en ese momento, su belleza había alcanzado otro nivel, no era una belleza que trajera sus bajos instintos a relucir, no, era una que calentaba su corazón y le inspiraba ternura acompañada de un sentimiento de sobreprotección casi psicópata.

Independientemente del atuendo, él sólo fijaba su mirada en su falso vientre abultado. Recordó cuando ella lucía así hace más de once años, cuando su hermosa niña estaba allí dentro. Aunque claro, si había de comparar como se veía ella en ese momento y como lo hacía años atrás, se encontraría a si mismo en un gran dilema. Pues la belleza de Sakura ha mejorado con los años, pero definitivamente en aquella ocasión lograba derretir su corazón porque allí dentro sí había creciendo una vida. Un hermoso ser que ellos amaban más que a sí mismos y que ahora mismo estaba ansiosa por saber lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

— Papá, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?— inquirió Sarada con burla— ¿no piensas decirle algo a mamá?

— No— respondió con aparente tranquilidad— la he visto más radiante en otra ocasión— Sarada no entendió a que se estaba refiriendo el Uchiha, pero la pelirrosa sí.

— ¿Eso que significa?— Sarada no dudó en preguntar.

— Porque...— comenzó Sakura clavando sus ojos en los oscuros de él— a diferencia de hoy, nada puede compararse con la felicidad que irradiaba en aquella ocasión pues... estabas tú en mi interior— expresó con una sonrisa maternal.

— Comencemos a trabajar— intervino Sasuke, acercándose hacia donde estaban Sakura y su hija— terminemos rápido con esto, luego ustedes y yo tenemos algo más que hacer aquí— les dijo sólo para que ellas escucharan.

Ambas asintieron emocionadas y Sakura fue a cumplir con el favor que le haría al hombre. Gai le habló de una generosa paga por haberlo ayudado y le pidió los datos de su cuenta bancaria a la cual luego va a realizar la transferencia.

Sarada estaba más emocionada que cualquiera, incluso se coló en un par de fotografías y le pidió a su padre que le permitiera estar a cargo de la cámara también.

Al final del día, cuando todo el mundo, incluso Karin, se habían ido, Sasuke les reveló que era lo que tenían que hacer. Él les regaló una sesión de fotos para ambas, ellas tenían la libertad de hacer y vestir lo que quisieran. Lo magnífico era que ellos se mudarían de localidad, dependiendo de las exigencias de sus clientas especiales.

Al principio se quedaron allí y lo arrastraron a él para que estuviera con ellas en las fotos. Su parte favorita, aunque no lo diría, fue cuando ellas usaron los trajes de lo que les gusta practicar. Sakura tenía un traje de patinadora y Sarada su traje de bailarina.

Fue divertido para los tres, un precioso momento de familia que ninguno olvidaría.

 **...**

La tranquilidad de la habitación era perturbada por el ruido de la cama chocar contra la pared, el sonido de los besos y gemidos que hacían eco en las cuatro paredes.

— _C-contesta—_ jadeó Sakura cuando el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar. Comenzaba a odiar ese jodido aparato, siempre los interrumpe en la mejor parte.

— Contesta tú— gruñó él.

— Es tu teléfono, Sasuke-kun— reclamó.

— ¿Acaso importa?— inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sakura le lanzó una mirada retadora, pero todo quedó en el olvido cuándo él volvió a balancear sus caderas masculinas con más fuerza y comenzó a juguetear de nuevo con sus hinchados pezones.

Sasuke gruñó enojado cuando el celular de ella sonó a la par con el suyo, intentó quitarse de encima e ir en busca del maldito aparato. Sakura deslizó las piernas que mantenía sobre los hombros del Uchiha y lo rodeó con estas, impidiendo que se apartara de ella.

— _Quédate donde estás—_ pidió en un susurro. Él sonrió de lado y sólo estiró la mano para buscar su celular, al igual que ella.

— Es Karin— puso los ojos en blanco.

— Es Sarada— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo estás, cariño?— saludó alegremente al tomar la llamada. Sasuke contestó su celular, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que ella hablaba con su hija.

— _Muy bien, mamá_ — dijo entusiasmada— _los abuelos son muy buenos conmigo..._

Esa semana Sarada se había ido a visitar a los padres de Sakura, por insistencia de ellos mismos. Los cuales llamaron a la pelirrosa quejándose porque no habían llevado a la pequeña, y por eso el hombre Haruno no conocía en persona a su nieta. Sasuke y ella aceptaron su error y enviaron a la niña en tren a visitarlos. Mientras ellos habían aprovechado su tiempo a solas al máximo, podrían decir que parecían estar de luna de miel...

— _¿Tú y papá cómo están?—_ preguntó intrigada. Sarada esperaba ver más avance entre ellos al llegar, no era que no lo hubiera ya, es sólo que ella esperaba mucho más.

— Todo bien— respondió sin dar muchos detalles. No iba a decirle a su niña que ellos estaban como conejos y que raramente tenían algo de ropa encima— esta noche iremos a cenar con tu tío Itachi e Izumi-san... Tú cuéntame sobre todo lo que has hecho...

— Yo también quiero saber— se quejó él. Sakura rió divertida y puso la llamada en altavoz.

— Ahora papá puede escucharte— informó.

— _Hola, papá—_ saludó con entusiasmo _— ¿no has sido malo con mamá?_

— Ella es una molestia, nada de lo que haga puede afectarla— se burló. Sakura le dio un golpe en el brazo ofendida, él comenzó a moverse de nuevo para molestarla. Quería ver el esfuerzo sobrehumano que ella pondría para que Sarada no se diera cuenta de sus gemidos.

— Danos un momento, hija— dijo Sakura controlando su voz. Cubrió la bocina del celular y se dispuso a reclamarle— _no hagas eso, ¿acaso quieres que ella se dé cuenta de lo que hacemos? ¿imaginas lo que dirá al darse cuenta que sus padres son unos sucios pervertidos y que han pasado la semana sin ella cogiendo como si no hubiera mañana? ¿cómo crees que influirá eso en su futuro? Probablemente quiera experimentar antes de tiempo y se vuelva una promiscua, entonces terminará teniendo un hijo a los diecisiete como nosotros...—_ ella sabía lo que pensaba Sasuke al respecto, él decía que Sarada no tenía permitido crecer y pensar en tener novios.

— _Tú tenías dieciocho_ — le recordó.

— _Tú entendiste el punto_ — debatió.

— _Ella no tendrá ningún mocoso a su alrededor que quiera meterse entre sus piernas_ — declaró molesto.

— _Lo mismo decía mi padre sobre mí y mírame... terminé enredada en tus encantos_ — señaló— _tú robaste la princesita de alguien más y algún día alguien vendrá a robarte la tuya._

— _Tch...—_ sabía que Sakura tenía razón por esa parte, pero a diferencia del Haruno, él no lo permitiría. Salió del cálido interior de la pelirrosa, se echó a su lado y tomó el celular de ella para continuar con la llamada.

— _¿Todo bien?—_ preguntó Sarada al momento en que ellos retomaron la comunicación.

— Sí, es sólo que tu madre no deja de decir cosas sin sentido— torció con fastidio— ¿Cómo estás tú con tus abuelos? ¿Tu abuelo no ha hecho nada extraño? Él no es tan cuerdo como Mebuki-san...

— Estás hablando de mi papá— acusó Sakura.

— Ambos sabemos que tu padre es raro, no quieras justificarlo— refutó.

— Tienes razón, pero...

— Pero nada, es así— decretó, sin darle ninguna tregua para defender la integridad de su progenitor.

— Sigue disfrutando, te extrañamos muchísimo— dijo, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Sasuke— llámanos cuando quieras y no olvides recordarle a mis padres que están invitados a la cena de Noche Buena de los Uchiha, así que deben venir contigo el fin de semana.

— _Yo también los extraño—_ contestó ella _— los veré el fin de semana, los amo._

— Y nosotros a ti— respondieron al unísono. En cuanto la llamada acabó, Sakura se cruzó de brazos molesta.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— interrogó al notar la actitud de ella.

— Soy una molestia, ¿A quién le importa lo que me pasa?— habló ofendida.

— Hmp— Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, ella definitivamente quería sacarlo de sus casillas. Sin mencionar que aún estaba excitado y no había alcanzado su liberación por primera vez, a diferencia de ella que ya iba por el tercero— Sa-ku-ra— siseó seductor, mordiéndole el cuello con delicadeza.

— No te atrevas a morderme— reclamó alejándose de él— usaré un vestido escotado esta noche.

— _Tch_ — chasqueó la lengua— como quieras— bufó resignándose a no seguir con su frenética actividad sexual.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, había conseguido su objetivo de molestarlo. Aunque hubiera esperado que él usará su persuasión con ella, pero tampoco podía esperar mucho de él aún.

Ella se le subió encima y se acercó a hablarle al oído.

— Es una pena que te rindas tan pronto, Sasuke-kun— susurró, besándole el cuello con lentitud.

— Eres una molestia— gruñó complacido por la atenciones de la pelirrosa.

— Pero... soy tu molestia— sonrió con arrogancia antes de asaltar sus labios.

 **...**

— ¿Cómo se la están llevando?— interrogó Mebuki al ver a su nieta guardar su teléfono.

— Al parecer bien, aunque creo que estaban peleando cuando los llamé— comentó inocentemente— ambos sonaban un poco agitados...

— S-sí, seguramente estaban peleando— respondió Mebuki con nerviosismo. No iba a decirle a su nieta que sus padres no estaban necesariamente _"peleando"_ — mira, compremos un pastel antes de irnos a casa— señaló una pequeña pastelería que estaba al otro lado de la calle, queriendo hacerla olvidar el asunto de sus padres.

— ¡Sí!— exclamó contenta, entrando a la pastelería.

— Haruno-san, ¿cómo está?— preguntó amablemente una anciana de baja estatura.

— Chiyo-san— saludó Mebuki en el mismo tono— es bueno verla de pie, había escuchado que estaba bastante enferma.

— Cosas de ancianos— sacudió la mano restándole importancia al asunto— ¿Y Sakura-chan cómo está? Hace meses que no la veo por aquí.

— Está bastante bien— aseguró con una sonrisa— es feliz...

— ¿Sigue buscando a su familia?— cuestionó confundida.

— Ya no es necesario— aclaró riendo. La anciana se mostró confundida, pero todo quedó aclarado cuando la Haruno llamó a la niña— Sarada-chan, ven aquí un momento.

— ¿Qué sucede, abuelita?— preguntó confundida, caminando hacia ella.

— Quiero que conozcas a alguien— contestó— ella es la señora Chiyo, tu madre solía ayudarla con las cosas de su casa y se quedaba con ella cuando su hijo salía de viaje.

— Me alegra mucho que Sakura-chan haya sido capaz de encontrarlos— expresó acariciando la cabeza de la niña— Mi hijo es detective y hace trabajos privados en ocasiones, él iba a ayudarla a dar contigo pero se le presentaron muchos inconvenientes y no pudo pagarle. Llegó un momento en el que su desesperación me conmovió, y creí que lo mejor era decirle a mi hijo que le ayudara gratuitamente, pero ella se fue de la ciudad y parece que dio con ustedes por su propia cuenta.

— Estoy feliz de tener a mi mamá conmigo, y mi papá también lo está, sólo que es muy orgulloso para admitirlo— confesó con una enorme sonrisa.

Sarada no podía evitar sentirse feliz, su madre sí la quería, sí había intentado buscarla durante todo ese tiempo, pero la vida había sido mala con ella y no se lo había permitido. Pero ahora se sentía mal consigo misma por haberla tratado como lo hizo, por haberle dicho que prefería que ella estuviera muerta. Ahora lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y darle un fuerte abrazo a su querida madre.

 **...**

Ese día de trabajo, su humor era especialmente bueno. Y todo se debía a lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor.

La Navidad había llegado a su estudio fotográfico, él y su hija siempre se encargan de adornarlo siguiendo las festividades importantes del año entero. Sin embargo, la Navidad era la favorita de la pequeña.

Lo bueno de ese año era quien les estaba teniendo la mano.

— ¿Qué tal se ve?— preguntó Sakura al final del las escaleras, admirando orgullosa la guirnalda que tanto trabajo le había costado adornar y colocar en su respectivo lugar.

— Está perfecta— admiró Karin— ahora baja de allí y vamos a adornar el árbol.

— Ya voy— respondió, comenzando a descender lentamente por las escaleras. Un pie falló un escalón y le fue difícil mantener el equilibrio. Sin embargo, Sasuke la atajó en el aire, antes de que ocurriera una tragedia que arruinaría sus navidades y su viaje familiar a esquiar.

— La doncella fue salvada a tiempo por su amado príncipe— dramatizó su hija, las mejillas de ambos se colorearon de la pena.

— ¡S-Sarada!— regañaron ambos avergonzados. Ella soltó una carcajada y se hizo la desentendida.

— Gracias por salvarme— agradeció en voz baja, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Sasuke la devolvió al suelo y regresó a su trabajo, intentando ignorar los estragos que esa inocente acción había ocasionado sobre él.

 **...**

Sasuke miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y bufó exasperado, iban a llegar tarde a la cena de Navidad si no se daban prisa.

— ¡Sakura, Sarada, es tarde!— avisó desde la sala. Un minuto después, ambas salieron entraron a la estancia, haciéndolo sonreír con disimulo. Ellas se veían preciosas, aunque ya lo eran.

Era gracioso como ellas tenían una peculiar fascinación por el color rojo y como hicieron que él estuviera combinado con ellas esa noche.

— ¿Llamaste a Juugo-san para que fuera a recoger a mis padres a mi pieza?— interrogó Sakura mientras los tres iban caminando al ascensor.

— Ajá— respondió Sasuke distraídamente.

— Eso no parece muy convincente— reclamó.

— Sí lo hice— puso los ojos en blanco.

— Mamá, tengo que hacerte una advertencia— comenzó Sarada, soltando una risita discreta— debes recordarle el nombre de la esposa del tío Naruto a mi papá.

— ¿Todavía con eso?— chilló indignada— eres imposible, Sasuke-kun, no puedo creer que a pesar de los años sigas sin tomarle importancia al nombre de la mujer de tu mejor amigo...

— Siempre se me olvida— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— ella y yo no somos amigos, apenas y hemos cruzado palabra— sentenció.

— Te haré pasar una situación incómoda, ya lo verás— amenazó Sakura— después de eso no se te olvidará jamás.

— Inténtalo— retó sonriendo con altivez— _ya veremos a quién de los dos le irá peor_ — le susurró al oído con voz ronca. Sakura sufrió un escalofrío, quizás debería reconsiderar su amenaza y simplemente ayudarlo a recordar el nombre.

Sarada rió por lo bajo, sintiendo lástima por su madre. No estaba segura a qué se refería su padre, pero él es una persona vengativa y le hará pasar por algo mil veces peor que lo que ella podría hacer.

La cena de Nochebuena transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Sakura fue recibida con los brazos abiertos por la familia del pelinegro, al igual que sus padres. El ambiente familiar calentaba su corazón y ella deseaba que la coraza que aún la separaba de su querido Sasuke, fuera derretida esa noche también. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él la perdone del todo y su relación vuelva a ser tan maravillosa como en el pasado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Las cosas en la familia están mejorando poco a poco, espero que todo siga así y se terminen de aclarar las cosas.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **EAUchiha-Fanfiction** y a mi Facebook personal **Anne Kristina Rodríguez** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20.**

 _ **Año 2008- Marzo 7.**_

— _Sasuke— escuchó la voz de su amigo._

— _Hmp— masculló en respuesta, sin dejar de leer el libro que Kakashi le había ordenado leer._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer al salir de aquí?— preguntó en murmullos, pues ambos estaba en la biblioteca pública y no querían ser regañados por escandalosos._

— _Tengo clases con Kakashi, ¿por qué?— interrogó con aburrimiento._

— _Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a una fiesta que organizó Neji para esta noche._

— _Veré si mi madre no está ocupada para que le eche un ojo a Sarada— de verdad le había interesado salir con su amigo esa noche._

 _Entre sus clases a tiempo completo de fotografía, la próxima mudanza y Sarada, se había olvidado un poco de él mismo. Aunque tampoco es que él sea amante de esos lugares, pero lo hacía más que todo por Naruto. Últimamente ha estado evadiendo sus invitaciones y no porque no quiera, sino porque no puede. Comprendía que su amigo estaba demasiado estresado, pues pronto se iría a la universidad y no se sentía mentalmente preparado para esa nueva etapa en su vida educativa._

— _Al terminar aquí, ven conmigo a las clases, luego nos vamos a casa y de allí nos vamos— continuó— no me molestaría prestarte algo de ropa— Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De verdad necesitaba pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo._

 _Naruto le parecieron muy interesantes las clases de Sasuke, se olvidó un poco de sus propios problemas y comprendió un poco lo que era la profesión que su amigo había escogido._

 _Cerca del anochecer, ambos arribaron a la casa del Uchiha. Al entrar, fueron recibidos por una alegre Mikoto._

— _¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!— exclamó eufórica— que gusto tenerte de visita, Naruto-kun— saludó al visitante en el mismo tono._

— _¿A tiempo para qué?— interrogó intrigado._

— _Sarada-chan ha estado intentando levantarse durante toda la tarde— notificó._

 _Inmediatamente, el joven padre mostró interés y siguió a su madre, en compañía de su amigo. Vio a Fugaku incentivándola a ponerse de pie y a Itachi con la video cámara, siguiendo de cerca los movimientos de la infante._

— _Estábamos esperándote, hermanito— habló Itachi, igualmente emocionado que su madre— veamos si tu presencia la ayuda a dar sus primeros pasos._

— _Ponte por aquí— le indicó su padre con una sonrisa._

 _Sasuke tomó el lugar de Fugaku y se colocó de rodillas._

— _Sarada— la pequeña sonrió al reconocer su voz y lo miró con esos enormes y brillantes ojos que tanto amaba— ven con papá— aplaudió una cuantas veces, llamándola a acercarse a él._

 _Ella apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se levantó tambaleante. Mikoto se preparó para sostenerla en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio, pero la niña se mantuvo._

— _Eso es, princesa, ¡Ven con papá!— llamó Sasuke con entusiasmo._

 _Sonrió abiertamente al verla acercarse a él a paso lento pero seguro. Sarada recorrió caminando los pocos metros que la separaban de su padre y él sonreía feliz, su pequeña había dado sus primeros pasos y él había llegado a tiempo para presenciarlo._

— _¡Muy bien!— clamó Mikoto encantada, llorando a moco tendido— Qué niña tan lista..._

 _En cuanto Sarada estuvo frente a él, la tomó en brazos y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Su corazón latía desaforado, su niña estaba creciendo cada día más y él estaba allí para presenciarlo._

— _Debes estar orgulloso, amigo— Naruto le acarició la cabeza a la niña y le dedicó una sonrisa. Él quería demasiado a esa niña, tanto que le emocionaba estar presente en un momento tan importante para ella y su padre, quien no dejaba de mirarla con cariño._

 _Naruto prefirió dejar a un lado sus planes y pasar una noche con la familia Uchiha... pasando tiempo con Sasuke y su hija antes de irse a la universidad._

 **...**

Mebuki miró con tristeza a su hija dormida en el sofá, tenía bolsas oscuras debajo de los ojos, a causa de las malas noches que ha tenido. La noche anterior Sakura había llegado llorando al enterarse que su hija se había enterado de todo... y que también, estaba en el hospital.

Se sentía impotente, cada día que pasaba, el corazón de Sakura se marchitaba más y más. Y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. O eso fue hasta que decidió que debería hacer algo.

Sabía que Sakura iría a tribunales a intentar retirar la demanda en compañía de Sasuke. Su hija estaba dando todo de sí misma para recuperar a su familia y ella va a ayudarla, siente que tiene la obligación de hacerlo por no haber sido una buena madre desde el principio.

Salió de allí antes de que Sakura despertará, tenía una idea de como ayudarla y no la desperdiciaría. Tomó un taxi, esperando ansiosamente llegar a su destino. El hospital donde está Sarada.

Preguntó en recepción el número de habitación de la niña, su plan era revelarles la verdad a los padres del Uchiha y así quitarle un peso de encima a los hombros de su hija.

Vio a la pelinegra salir de la habitación en compañía de su esposo, ambos venían tan distraídos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ella iba directamente hacia ellos.

— Mikoto— pronunció haciendo notar su presencia.

— Mebuki— dijo la Uchiha con desprecio— ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que nadie sabía lo que le pasó a mi nieta.

— No importa como lo sé— debatió— solamente quiero unos minutos de su tiempo.

— ¿Para qué?— cuestionó altanera.

— Sólo quiero que me escuches— pidió— Sé que tú y tu familia piensan lo peor de mi hija, incluso ella lo hace de sí misma. Pero mi intención es hacerles saber lo mucho que están equivocados todos.

— ¿Ah, sí?— inquirió con sarcasmo— Pues me gustaría ver que es lo tienes que decir... pero eso no cambiará las cosas— declaró decidida.

La Haruno suspiró con pesadez y les pidió que la acompañarán a la cafetería del hospital. El matrimonio Uchiha se sentó frente a ella, esperando que se dignara a decirles la verdad.

Se convenció que era por el bien de su hija y sacó una carpeta que ha llevado consigo desde que vino a quedarse con Sakura cuando le llamó desesperada por la supuesta demanda que ella no hizo. Mientras la pareja revisaba el contenido de la misma, ella les relataba con detalles lo que fue la vida de la pelirrosa desde que dio a luz.

— E-esto es...— Mikoto cerró la carpeta y se la entregó a Mebuki, sentía como su el contenido de eso la quemara. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, mal por la pelirrosa, molesta por haberla juzgado mal y permitir que su hijo sea cruel con ella.

— Lo sé, imagina lo que fue para ver a mi hija así...— musitó con la mirada gacha y las lágrimas a punto de salir.

— Perdóname— Mikoto miró a su esposo, quien aún permanecía estupefacto por todo lo que acababa de enterarse— perdónanos, no debí juzgar mal a Sakura... ella ya ha sufrido demasiado y lamento mucho que parte de ese sufrimiento sea por nuestra culpa.

— No es a mí a quién tienen que pedir perdón, es a ella. Sakura es quién ha sufrido— decretó.

— ¿Qué hay de la demanda?— preguntó Fugaku con severidad.

— Sakura no tuvo nada que ver en eso— aclaró— lo hizo una mujer que fue su amiga, dice que lo hizo por su bien y porque está segura de que Sasuke-kun será incapaz de llevar la crianza de Sarada-chan.

— Tonterías— bufó Mikoto ofendida— Mi hijo es un padre excelente, incluso yo tuve que morderme la lengua por haber dudado de su capacidad para cuidar de ella.

— Sakura piensa lo mismo— comentó más relajada— Pero Ino no quiere dar su brazo a torcer.

— Esa tal Ino se las verá conmigo un día de estos— refunfuñó indignada la Uchiha.

— Lo mejor será regresar con Sarada, me preocupa que esté sola por mucho rato— intervino Fugaku.

— ¿Ella cómo está?— interrogó Mebuki preocupada.

— Físicamente no sufrió ninguna herida grave, pero su corazón...— su voz se quebró antes de continuar— está triste porque no ha visto a Sasuke desde que despertó. Ella le dijo a mi hijo que no quería verlo por ahora y él respetó eso, hasta el punto en que estuvo sentado frente a esa habitación desde el día que la internaron hasta que despertó ayer... Sarada es una niña muy jovial, siempre tiene un tema de conversación. Pero ahora, no quiere hablar, no sonríe, siempre está pensativa y con un semblante triste.

— ¿Puedo...— vaciló un poco—... verla?

— No creo que sea prudente, no sabemos cómo reaccionará— dijo preocupada la pelinegra.

— No pensaba decirle quien soy, no hasta que ella hable con su madre— aseguró.

— Está bien— accedió no muy segura— Vamos, en un rato le darán el alta. Debo llamar a Sasuke para avisarle.

Su cuerpo tembló con nerviosismo cuando Fugaku les abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sarada. Tal y como Mikoto había dicho, ella lucía triste, con la mirada perdida en la nada y poco dispuesta a entablar una conversación.

— Sarada-chan— llamó con dulzura. La aludida levantó los ojos, dándole a entender que tenía su atención— ella es Mebuki— señaló a la Haruno— es una vieja amiga.

— Hola, preciosa, es un gusto conocerte— le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

— Mucho gusto— respondió cortésmente y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Pensar estar frente a ella la pondría nerviosa. Pero al mismo tiempo la llenaba de una alegría indescriptible. Era una niña preciosa, parecida a su hija y a Sasuke, como le había dicho Sakura cuando la vio por primera vez. Veía mucho de Sakura en ella, de hecho si no fuera por el cabello y ojos oscuros, sería una réplica de su madre. Sin mencionar que Sakura usaba el cabello largo a esa edad.

Horas después, al ver cómo Sarada enfrentó a sus padres, Mebuki tuvo que quedarse más tiempo con Sakura. El corazón de Sakura estaba destruido y temía que volviera a intentar acabar con su vida... más aún al enterarse que recientemente trató de hacerlo.

Días posteriores, cuando vio a padre e hija frente a la puerta de su hija, algo le dijo que todo estaría bien y su corazonada no falló. Sakura recuperó a su hija, aunque con Sasuke le estaba costando más trabajo. A los pocos días la pelirrosa se fue a vivir con ellos, era nuevamente una mujer plena y feliz. Hacía años que no la veía sonreír y hablar del modo en que lo hacía.

Pero aún sentía que le debía algo, Mebuki tenía esa idea en mente desde hace mucho y sin importar lo que Sakura piense al respecto, ella lo hará. Pronto Sasuke se enteraría de la verdad, quiera o no...

 **...**

Sarada estaba descansando al borde de la pista de hielo, con una expresión divertida sin dejar de observar a sus dos amigas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Chōchō? Alardeaste diciendo que sería pan comido— comentó con diversión. Junto a ella, su amigo Mitsuki rió.

— E-es muy difícil— dijo sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. A su lado, Mirai lucía igual.

— Te burlas porque para ti es fácil— acusó Mirai con dificultad— lo llevas en la sangre...

— Te equivocas— interrumpió la Uchiha empleado el mismo tono— podría haber sido como mi papá, él no es bueno en esto.

Esa tarde, Sakura había invitado a Sarada y sus amigos a participar en una de sus clases. La Haruno conocía el interés de las niñas en aprender a patinar, en cambio con el niño albino, ella deseaba conocerlo.

— No imagino a Sasuke-san en una situación vergonzosa de este tipo— intervino Mitsuki.

— ¡Cierto!— exclamó Chōchō, señalándola— Sasuke-san es un tipo genial, no puede no ser genial en algo como esto— Mirai asintió efusiva, estando de acuerdo con la Akimichi.

— Hmp— puso los ojos en blanco.

Ellas no sabían nada. Su padre estaba lejos de ser perfecto, era un gruñón que parece detestar a todo el mundo, con un terrible despertar. Cree que todas las personas entienden lo que él quiere decir con su monosílabo, cosa que ella heredó también. Pero claro, sólo los que conviven con él a diario saben como es en realidad.

— ¿Se están divirtiendo?— Sakura llegó hacía ellos con una sonrisa.

— Yo sí— respondió Mitsuki— gracias por invitarme.

— No hay de qué, moría por conocerte, Mitsuki-kun— dijo alegremente.

— Chōchō y Mirai están teniendo dificultades para mantenerse de pie en el hielo— comentó Sarada burlona.

— ¡No es cierto!— exclamaron ambas sonrojadas.

— Es algo normal la primera vez— aseguró ella— es cuestión de práctica.

— Papá está aquí— Sarada señaló al Uchiha, quién se sentó junto a los padres de los niños que estaban en la clase de la pelirrosa.

— Iré a darles unas instrucciones a los niños para que luego nos vayamos— indicó con una sonrisa— luego de aquí, vamos por unas pizzas y después dejaremos a Mitsuki-kun en su casa.

 **...**

Sakura se acercó hacia él, después de que los niños se hubieran ido todos y le dio un beso, aprovechando que su hija y sus amigos estaban distraídos.

— ¿Cómo fue tu día?— preguntó cariñosa.

— Bien, ¿Y el tuyo?— dijo él de regreso— ¿Esos cuatro no te dieron problemas?

— Por supuesto que no, Sarada es una niña bien portada y Mitsuki-kun no molesta para nada— respondió encantada— Chōchō y Mirai tuvieron sus complicaciones para mantenerse en el hielo, pero creo que si son perseverantes, lograrán hacerlo bien algún día.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes en la noche?— le preguntó al oído con voz ronca.

— Tengo una cita con un bombón de cabello negro— ronroneó siguiéndole el juego.

— Dile a ese idiota que tienes algo mejor que hacer.

— A ver, ¿qué podría ser?— inquirió divertida.

— Nos vamos los tres juntos al parque de Diversiones, Sarada me dijo desde hace mucho que quería ir y lo había olvidado— respondió.

— Está bien, tendremos un viernes en familia— aceptó encantada.

— _Pero, eso no significa que te salvarás de mí esa noche_ — le susurró al oído.

— Anoche dijiste lo mismo— musitó haciéndose la víctima.

— Es cierto, no te salvarás de mí, ni esta noche, ni las que vendrán— sonrió seductor.

— Dejen de coquetear y vamos, tengo hambre— demandó Sarada ocultando su alegría.

Sus padres se mostraron incómodos y se levantaron dispuestos a seguir a los niños, pero una voz autoritaria los hizo detenerse.

— Veo que al final decidiste seguir con esto, aunque sea como una mediocre instructora— vociferó la mujer con sarcasmo.

— Tsunade— gruñó Sasuke entre dientes. La rubia se mostró sorprendida al verla junto a su ex novio.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿Qué no se supone que no tenías dinero para pagar por encontrarlos?— cuestionó con dureza.

— Ese no es problema tuyo— rugió furioso. Sakura le sostuvo la mano intentando calmarlo, ella no pretendía asustar a los niños.

— Tsunade, por favor, no vayas a comenzar— le pidió.

— ¿Y dónde está la criatura? ¿Era niña o niño? No lo recuerdo, aunque tampoco era que me importara mucho— hasta ese momento, no había reparado en la presencia de los niños. Inmediatamente supo cuál era la de ellos, no hizo falta preguntarlo más. Esa mocosa es idéntica a sus padres por donde se le mire. — Así que ella es la razón por la que dejaste tu lucrativa carrera por dos años— miró con desdén a la niña, la cual aferró sus manos a la camisa de su padre.

— Te pido amablemente que no hables así de ella— pidió Sakura en un tono amenazante.

— Nos vamos— decretó Sasuke— no vale la pena discutir con ella, sabes bien que nunca entenderá razones.

— De no ser por él...— continuó— tendrías todo lo que siempre quisiste, hubieras sido una patinadora reconocida por sus récords mundiales y no por haber cortado la cara de una mujer con la cuchilla del patín.

— Esto no tiene sentido, yo escogí mi propio camino. Yo decidí amar a Sasuke, decidí ser madre a esa edad. Y no fue un error, mi único error fue dejarlos por tantos años— expresó Sakura con tristeza.

Sasuke y Sarada sintieron una punzada de culpabilidad al escucharla. Ellos querían incluir a Sakura en sus vidas, siendo ignorantes de lo que ella vivió. Pero cada vez es más difícil ignorarlo, en algún momento iban a tener que saberlo.

— Aún no lo saben ¿Cierto?— sonrió con burla, Sakura frunció el ceño— Qué predecible eres...

— Tsunade— interrumpió bruscamente— no te atrevas a decirlo, no es el momento para tener esta conversación. Respeta la presencia de los niños.

— Bien— chasqueó la lengua— Vi una de tus clases, veo que sigues en forma. Hay una competencia en puerta, si quieres participar, llámame. Dejaré mis datos en la oficina del dueño.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Que esa mujer estuviera cerca de ellos, no significa nada bueno. Ella ocasionaba constantes conflictos entre él y Sakura, tanto que una vez ella le terminó por mensaje de texto. Pero esta vez no lo permitiría, en esta ocasión la persona lastimada podría ser Sarada y eso no era algo que nuevamente dejara pasar.

— ¿Qué tienes, mocoso?— cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona— no me digas que seguirás siendo un estorbo para su carrera, tú y esa niña...

— Ya no soy un niño, Tsunade. Esta vez no te permitiré que jodas mi vida y la de mi familia— dijo fríamente.

— Papá, me quiero ir...— pidió Sarada jaloneando la camisa de Sasuke.

No podía soportar la mirada de esa mujer sobre ella, ni tampoco que sus padres estén tan a la defensiva. Ella intercalaba la mirada de su padre a su madre y viceversa.

— Nos iremos en un momento, cariño— aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿Qué decides, Sakura?— insistió ella— volver a las competencias o seguir dando clases mediocres...

— Amo dar clases— afirmó— y por supuesto que me encantaría volver a hacer lo que he amado toda mi vida, pero no por eso dejaría mi trabajo con los niños.

— Espero tu respuesta— sentenció.

En cuanto Tsunade se retiró, miró a Sasuke. Él seguía mirando con rabia el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido.

— Vamos a comer— anunció tratando de disipar el ambiente tenso. Él la miró de reojo, ella supo que quería decirle algo y se estaba conteniendo por la presencia de los niños— ¿Quieren unos helados también?— ofreció tratando de quitarle la expresión de preocupación a ellos. Inmediatamente todos aceptaron su oferta— _Hablaremos de esto en casa ¿vale?_ — trató de negociar con él en voz baja. Sasuke asintió en respuesta y comenzó a caminar a salida.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa a ellos y les indicó que salieran también. Sakura pensó que la oferta de Tsunade no era tan mala, pero ella entendía los sentimientos de Sasuke. Que ella volviera a tenerla como instructora, significaba disputas entre ellos. Y Sarada también podría salir herida por su culpa, cosa que no permitiría.

 **...**

Esa tarde, llegó al edificio solo. El vigilante se extrañó por la ausencia de la pelirrosa y su hija, ya que ellas siempre llegaban con él. Pero Sarada había ido a merendar con Mikoto y Sakura dijo que le haría un favor a Sasori.

— Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san— saludó cordialmente el hombre.

— Buenas tardes— saludó por cortesía, la verdad no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

— Llegó un paquete para usted esta mañana— informó.

— ¿Quién lo trajo?— interrogó.

— La persona no quiso identificarse, pero insistió en que se lo entregará directamente a Uchiha Sasuke— contestó tendiéndole un sobre amarillo, el cual estaba grueso por todo lo que contenía.

— Gracias— puso el sobre bajo el brazo y subió el ascensor, esperando llegar a su departamento y así conocer el contenido del mismo.

Se instaló en el sofá y sacó lo que había dentro. Al revisar la carpeta que estaba en sus manos, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su garganta se secó, sus manos temblaron imperceptiblemente. Lo que había en esa carpeta tenía que ser mentira... eso no podía ser real...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Mis amores, debo decir que Photograph está a tres capítulos de su final, o quizás dos, no estoy muy segura. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué creen que suceda en el capítulo siguiente? Déjenme conocer sus teorías…**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **EAUchiha-Fanfiction** y a mi Facebook personal **Anne Kristina Rodríguez** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21.**

 _Mebuki miró a su hija con pena, seis meses en los que Sakura no daba señales de querer despertar. Ella era una pésima madre, si ella hubiera atacado a tiempo las depresiones de Sakura en la adolescencia, nada de eso hubiera pasado._

 _Entonces sucedió, Sakura comenzó a moverse, sus párpados se arrugaron en señal de que estaba a punto de abrir los ojos. Se acercó a ella corriendo de la emoción. Los ojos verdes de su hija estaban desorbitados, ella no tenía ni idea de porqué estaba allí._

— _Hija— sollozó sonriendo. Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía porqué su madre lloraba._

— _¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó. Se extrañó de que su voz saliera tan ronca— ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando?_

— _¿No recuerdas nada?— preguntó, acariciando su mejilla._

…

No, todo eso tenía que ser mentira. Ella no... ella no pudo haber pasado por eso...

Sasuke tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, sin saber cómo afrontar aquella situación. ¿Quién habrá sido la persona que le trajo eso? Porque estaba seguro que no había sido Sakura, de hecho, pondría sus manos al fuego para afirmar que ella jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Su única opción estaba frente a él. La persona que se había encargado de darle esa información, había dejado el número telefónico de alguien que le daría la veracidad que necesitaba.

Tomó su teléfono y no dudó en llamar a esa persona...

 **...**

— ¿Así que aún eres incapaz de decirle que vienes al psiquiatra una vez por semana?— divagó Sasori.

— Si, él no quiere saber nada y yo no pienso presionarlo. Decirle que vengo a este lugar, sería como presionarlo a averiguar la verdad y no quiero que eso suceda— aseveró Sakura.

— ¿Y qué excusa utilizaste para venir aquí?— interrogó.

— Le dije que iría a hacerte un favor— sonrió con complicidad.

— Debe parecer un perro rabioso— esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

— No lo llames así— acusó falsamente ofendida.

— De todas formas— quiso cambiar de tema, se le habían acabado los sarcasmos por el momento— ¿A qué hora entrarás a tu consulta?

— No lo sé, al parecer se ha retrasado hoy— divagó pensativa.

 **...**

Desde el momento en que su celular sonó, supo de quién se trataba. De hecho, había estado esperando por su llamada durante todo el día.

— Uchiha-san— contestó la mujer con tranquilidad.

— _¿Cómo supo que soy yo?_ — no dudó en preguntar él con molestia.

— Supuse que me llamaría para comprobar que la información de la carpeta es veraz— contestó.

— _¿Y lo es?_ — interrogó conteniendo el aliento.

— Cada palabra— sentenció. Él dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y luego todo quedó en silencio— ¿Uchiha-san?

— _Es..._ — se quedó mudo.

— Si tiene algo que decir, hágalo pronto. Ella está esperando afuera para su consulta de la semana— informó.

— _¿Sakura tiene consultas con usted cada semana?_ — preguntó atónito.

— Las retomó hace un par de meses— explicó— Sakura-san las había dejado hace unos pocos años, poco después de comenzar la Universidad, pero ahora no falta a ninguna de sus sesiones semanales.

— _¿Cómo es su progreso?_ — se interesó en saber.

— Muy bueno— respondió con una ligera sonrisa— Espero que pronto pueda prescindir de mí y tener una vida tranquila.

— _Le pido por favor que no le diga que yo le hablé, quiero hablar de esto con ella_ — aseveró él.

— Será como usted dice, pero sólo tengo una petición que hacerle— escuchó un ruido proveniente de él, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a escuchar— no sea muy rudo con ella.

— _Lo último que deseo ahora mismo es ser rudo con ella_ — admitió con sinceridad. La mujer sonrió complacida y se despidió de él, asegurándole que ella guardaría silencio con respecto a su llamada.

 **...**

Mikoto tomó un sorbo de su té en silencio, frente a ella, Mebuki permanecía igual.

— Entonces... ¿Ya se la enviaste?— interrogó la Uchiha.

— Sí, le pedí a él que lo hiciera— contestó.

— _Sólo espero que Sarada-chan no lo escuche—_ musitó con tristeza. Anhelaba que la pequeña Uchiha no llegará a tiempo, pues ella había querido irse en cuanto terminó la merienda junto a ellas para convencer a sus padres de cocinar juntos y ver una película los tres.

— Eso espero— concordó Mebuki.

Ambas volvieron a sumirse en un sepulcral silencio, pensando en como sería la vida de su respectivo hijo cuando Sasuke supiera la verdad. Ellas deseaban que la historia de amor de ese par, tuviera el final feliz que siempre debió tener... ellos amándose sin ningún rencor de por medio, criando a su hermosa hija juntos.

 **...**

Agradeció la compañía del pelirrojo y salió de su auto. Aún no había anochecido, esperaba que Sasuke y Sarada ya estuvieran en casa. Su consulta con la psiquiatra la había puesto de muy buen humor, tenía ganas de hacer una deliciosa cena, mimar a su hija, llenar a Sasuke de sus atenciones en la intimidad de su habitación. Porque sí, ahora ella se había instalado en la habitación de él, apropiándose de esas sábanas y grabando su aroma junto al de él.

Saludó alegremente al vigilante del edificio y subió el ascensor. Sacó sus llaves de su cartera y entró.

— Estoy en casa— canturreó con alegría al entrar, más no obtuvo respuesta de nadie. Pero le restó importancia, seguramente Sasuke estaba en su despacho trabajando y Sarada en su habitación leyendo algún libro o viendo cualquier anime que Chōchō le recomendó— _S-Sasuke-kun_ — musitó al verlo sentado en el sofá, con expresión afligida y la mirada perdida en la mesa de centro; donde tenía una serie de papeles desparramados.

— Sakura— él se levantó bruscamente y la miró fijamente. La fiereza de la mirada del Uchiha, estaba consiguiendo ponerla de los nervios.

— ¿Qué tienes, mi amor?— preguntó con dulzura, queriendo disipar la expresión siniestra de él.

— Quiero oírlo...— comenzó. Ella lo miró confundida— Quiero escuchar tu historia, Sakura.

— _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente?—_ demandó con brusquedad.

— _Porque sí, joder_ — respondió en el mismo tono— Porque alguien se dio la tarea de dejarme toda esa mierda con el vigilante— señaló los papeles sobre la mesa— Quiero escuchar lo que tienes para decirme, ¿No era lo que querías? Pues hazlo, quiero... No, ¡Necesito escucharlo!

— Bien— respondió con rudeza— aunque probablemente ya no sea necesario...

— Sé que tú no lo hiciste— afirmó él— Pero, ¿tienes idea de quién pudo haber sido?

— Creí que mis informes médicos ya no existían— divagó— Todo eso se perdió cuando la casa se incendió, así que no tengo idea de quién pudo haber sido.

— Te escucho— la incitó. Sacó una fotografía de ella de entre los papeles y se la mostró.

Sakura estaba en una cama de hospital, con cables conectados en su pecho y sus brazos, una mascarilla de oxígeno y se notaba como su cabello había sido cortado descuidadamente.

— Aclárame esto primero— ordenó.

— Eso pasó seis meses después de que me fui...— comenzó— en ese entonces siempre estaba desesperada por los dolores en mis pechos, mi madre solía decirme que era porque ella necesitaba de mí. Mi instinto materno diciéndome que Sarada necesitaba de mí. Pero yo, lo odiaba. Era algo insoportable en ese momento, era el constante recordatorio de que había dado a luz cuando no quería hacerlo. Una tarde estaba sola en casa, mi madre nunca quería dejarme sola porque dos veces ya había atentado contra mí. La primera vez traté de ahogarme en la bañera y la segunda traté de clavarme un cuchillo en el pecho. En ambas ocasiones mi madre llegó antes de que sucediera la tragedia.

«Ese día, fue el peor de todos. Maldije a todo el mundo, sobretodo a mí. Mi cabello largo comenzó a estorbar y lo corté todo, sin importarme si quedaba disparejo o no, sólo quería deshacerme de él. Salí al balcón de mi habitación y vi un pilar, pensé que ese sería un buen lugar para colgarme. Así que corrí de vuelta a mi habitación, le puse el seguro a la puerta para evitar posibles interrupciones, tomé una bufanda de mi armario, arrastré la silla de mi escritorio hasta allá y comencé a acomodar la bufanda en el lugar correcto. Pero no me di cuenta que el piso tenía un desnivel y la silla se movió. No pude mantener el equilibrio y me caí del balcón. Me golpeé la cabeza con una roca y estuve seis meses en coma.»

— ¿Cuándo te diagnosticaron la depresión post-parto?— preguntó angustiado. Sasuke se sentía impotente, él nunca se dio cuenta de nada. Sólo era un mocoso estúpido.

— Cuando me llevaron al hospital el día del incidente— respondió— Mi madre le habló al médico de mis síntomas y de lo que hice cuando nació Sarada y él le dijo que era una depresión post-parto. Y también la regañó por no haberme llevado con un especialista con anterioridad, según él, eso podría haber sido controlado y bien yo podría estar contigo y con Sarada.

— ¿Qué pasó cuando despertaste?— interrogó de nuevo.

— Pues...— dejó escapar un largo suspiro y comenzó su relato.

 _Entonces sucedió, Sakura comenzó a moverse, sus párpados se arrugaron en señal de que estaba a punto de abrir los ojos. Se acercó a ella corriendo de la emoción. Los ojos verdes de su hija estaban desorbitados, ella no tenía ni idea de porqué estaba allí._

— _Hija— sollozó sonriendo. Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía porqué su madre lloraba._

— _¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó. Se extrañó de que su voz saliera tan ronca— ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando?_

— _¿No recuerdas nada?— preguntó, acariciando su mejilla._

 _Sakura hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordarlo todo. Pronto las imágenes de los seis meses de tormento que vivió la golpearon hasta dejarla sin aliento._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?— preguntó conteniendo el aliento._

— _Has estado en coma durante seis meses, cariño— contestó con tristeza._

— _M-mentira...— balbuceó atónita._

— _Es cierto— reafirmó su madre— No sabes lo horrible que han sido para mí estos..._

— _Tengo que irme— dijo desconectándose todos los cables que la mantenían monitoreada, se arrancó la vía que tenía en el brazo y la mascarilla de oxígeno. Tomó el pañuelo que su madre le ofrecía para limpiar la sangre que derramaba su brazo, debido a la brusquedad con la que se quitó la aguja. En cuanto puso sus pies fuera de la cama, sus piernas fallaron._

— _Cálmate— ordenó su madre, sosteniéndola antes de que cayera._

— _Necesito irme, mamá— suplicó desesperada— Tengo que buscar a mi familia. Sasuke y mi bebé, ellos me necesitan, yo lo sé, lo siento aquí— se llevó una mano al pecho._

— _Iremos, por supuesto que lo haremos— aseguró contenta. Su hija ya no decía odiar a su bebé y a su padre. Seguramente ya no intentaría matarse...— pero primero debes recuperar fuerzas, estás muy débil. Has estado dormida por seis meses ¿Te parece poco?— interrogó con brusquedad._

— _Perdón— pidió en un susurro— lamento mucho que tuvieran que sufrir tanto por mi estupidez._

— _No es tu culpa, hija, tú estabas enferma— contestó con dulzura. Sakura levantó las cejas interrogante, Mebuki se dispuso a explicarle el diagnóstico que le dieron los médicos el día que la internaron y los síntomas que eso presenta._

— _Ya veo— musitó con voz ahogada y rota — Entonces no soy una mala madre... yo de verdad la amo mucho y por eso quiero regresar cuanto antes— lloró con más intensidad. Su madre no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos y hacerle saber que no estaría sola._

 _Un par de semanas después, luego de que Sakura haya sido dada de alta y sus condiciones físicas hubieran mejorado, viajó a Konoha en compañía de sus padres. Kizashi quiso estar allí también, tanto él como su esposa le deben una disculpa a los Uchiha._

 _Sakura tocó el timbre de la casa Uchiha, con los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía como se comportaría Sasuke al verla y su bebé... probablemente la vería como a una completa desconocida._

 _La persona que abrió la puerta, dejó desconcertada a la familia Haruno._

— _¿En que puedo ayudarles?— preguntó con amabilidad el hombre frente a ellos._

— _Buscábamos a la familia Uchiha— respondió Sakura— ellos residen aquí._

— _Ya no. Ellos se mudaron hace unas pocas semanas— informó._

— _¿Puede decirme a dónde?— preguntó ella desesperada._

— _No lo sé, no parecían muy dispuestos a decir a donde irían._

— _Muchas gracias por su atención y disculpe las molestias— habló Sakura con una sonrisa fingida. El hombre le sonrió amablemente y cerró la puerta de nuevo._

— _¿Sakura?— llamó su madre al verla salir de allí caminando con suma rapidez._

— _Mejor vamos a seguirla, esto fue un golpe duro para ella— sugirió Kizashi. La rubia estuvo de acuerdo con él y comenzaron a seguirla, pero ella de pronto comenzó a correr._

— _¡Sakura, espera!— llamó su madre preocupada._

 _Ella no escuchaba, no quería hacerlo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era morirse, porque lo único que puede mantenerla con los pies sobre la tierra, ya no estaba. Sasuke se había ido, Sasuke se había llevado a su bebé consigo. Negándole la oportunidad de redimirse, de volverlos a ver a ambos y amarlos tanto como lo hace._

 _Su pecho dolía mucho, sus lágrimas nublaban su visión por completo. No escuchaba razones, no le importaba atropellar a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. En un momento, su pie tropezó y cayó con violencia al suelo. Se quedó allí, no estaba dispuesta a levantarse. Dejó escapar sus gritos de dolor, ¿Por qué la vida era así con ella? Ella siempre fue una buena chica, con serios problemas de depresión, pero buena al fin y al cabo._

— _Después de eso, caí en una depresión peor que cualquiera que haya tenido antes—_ relató Sakura en un susurro _—_ mis padres me llevaron con un psiquiatra y Konan-san, mi médico desde entonces, decidió meterme en un hospital psiquiátrico hasta que me recuperara. Tardé seis meses en salir de allí, pero lo hice con propósitos en mente... ganar dinero para pagarle a alguien para encontrarlos. Así que contacté a Tsunade de nuevo y volví a los entrenamientos. Terminé la escuela en casa y volví a las competencias, destacándome en cada una de ellas. Gané todos los Premios que me propuse, gané todo el dinero que necesitaba, hasta que un día...

 _Esa había sido una noche estupenda para ella. Nuevamente había roto el récord de la noche y se había traído la medalla de oro a casa. Cenó con Tsunade y brindó por su victoria, además de que ya tenía el dinero para pagar el detective privado que había estado buscando para encontrar a Sasuke y su bebé, que ya debía tener dos añitos._

 _Notó que su calle estaba demasiado concurrida, además de las ambulancias y bomberos en frente de su casa... corrió desesperada a ver que sucedía. Su casa se estaba incendiando._

— _Mamá, papá ¿están bien?— preguntó desesperada al ver que ambos eran atendidos por los paramédicos._

— _Sí, hija, estamos bien— respondió su madre con dificultad._

— _¿Qué sucedió?— interrogó desconcertada._

— _Hubo una fuga de gas y explotó la cocina— respondió su padre con rabia e impotencia._

 _Sakura miró su casa preocupada, todos sus recuerdos familiares estaban perdidos. Ellos lo habían perdido todo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar algo importante, su más preciado tesoro. La última ecografía de su bebé, la única fotografía que tenía de ella. Eso no podía perderlo, sería como si le arrancarán un pedazo de su reparada alma._

 _Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, entró corriendo a la casa, ignorando los gritos de sus padres._

 _Sin importar el fuego propagado por cada rincón de la casa, ella subió las escaleras con cuidado. El humo estaba comenzando a ahogarla, pero llegaría, nada en el mundo le impediría hacerlo._

 _Al llegar a la habitación, vio el pequeño portarretratos en su mesa junto a la cama. Lo tomó con rapidez e intentó salir de allí, pero no pudo avanzar más. El humo le había afectado, casi no podía respirar... abrazó el portarretratos a su pecho antes de perder la conciencia..._

Sasuke seguía observándola en silencio. Él no sabía que decir, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a ella... ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ni él mismo encontraba consuelo a su alma.

— Desperté en el hospital al día siguiente— habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— pude salvar la fotografía, pero lo perdimos todo— suspiró— Decidí posponer el pago del detective y le di todo mi dinero a mis padres para que consiguieran una casa nueva cuanto antes. Ellos estaban encariñados con el vecindario donde estábamos, así que compraron una casa allí mismo y es donde han vivido desde entonces. Por supuesto que logré reunir el dinero de nuevo, seguí ganando en las competencias, y... ya sabes lo que pasó después...

— Entiendo que tuviste problemas con la policía esa vez por haber herido a esa mujer, pero ¿por qué hay un informe policial que dice que heriste a un hombre en defensa propia?— cuestionó Sasuke, tomando el informe de la mesa.

— Ah, eso— hizo una mueca de fastidio— Fue un par de meses después de que me fui. Como te comenté, siempre estaba de mal humor por el dolor en mis pechos, así que siempre me escapaba por mi ventana y salía a caminar en las noches. Nunca nada me había pasado, hasta que me crucé con él. Era un hombre ebrio, lo vi venir en la dirección contraria a la mía, pero decidí ignorarlo y no desviarme del camino. Mi error, debo decir...— tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar— En cuanto me pasó por un lado, me tomó por el brazo, me arrastró al callejón y me lanzó contra el contenedor de basura. Aún me repugna recordar sus manos tocarme descaradamente, yo estaba desesperada, pero no gritaba pidiendo ayuda. No, estaba ocupada intentando quitármelo de encima y buscando algo con que defenderme. Estaba completamente desequilibrada, que alguien me lo quitará de encima no sería suficiente, él debía pagar por lo que me estaba haciendo. Antes de que él me quitara el pantalón, pues la blusa ya me la había quitado y estrujaba mis senos con violencia. Eso me dolía mucho, pero decidí ignorarlo. Busqué en el piso algo útil y me encontré con un pico de botella. En cuanto comprobé que la punta era bastante filosa, se la clavé en un costado con toda la furia que tenía en ese momento y fue cuando pude quitármelo de encima. Me acomodé la blusa y volví a la calle en busca de ayuda. Prácticamente me lancé a una patrulla para que me ayudará. Pero ellos, al ver al hombre herido, me esposaron y me llevaron a la comisaría.

— Eres una tonta, tú debiste...— masculló Sasuke.

¿Ella una tonta? Él no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo. Sasuke no sabe lo que ella sintió esa noche, él no tiene derecho a juzgarla.

— ¿Sabes qué fue lo que evitó que fuera a la cárcel en esa ocasión?— inquirió bruscamente— hubieron tres razones. Una era que el hombre estaba ebrio. La segunda fue, mi aún no diagnosticada, inestabilidad emocional. Y la última fue que... extrañamente apareció un testigo— hizo una pausa para secar las lágrimas que había estado derramando durante todo el rato— fue una indigente. Una pobre anciana que vivía en ese callejón donde sucedió todo. Ella atestiguó en mi defensa y después de una serie de estudios que comprobaban que la señora no estaba loca o drogada, decidieron tomarle la palabra. Y ¿sabes que fue lo que me pidió cómo agradecimiento?. No fue dinero, ni nada. Fue leche, leche para sus jodidos gatos. Tenía una camada de cachorros sin madre porque ésta murió y no quería perder a sus gatitos. Irónicamente pensé en mí, una gata que dejó a su cachorra desamparada sin su leche. Sabía que tú le dirías a todos que estaba muerta. Me reía histérica al imaginar como te las arreglabas para darle la noticia de mi supuesta muerte a las personas, sin dejar salir la enorme rabia que sentías en mi contra. Eres rencoroso y yo no ayudé mucho que digamos.

— Sakura, ya no sigas— pidió poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

— **¡¿Qué no siga?!—** gritó encolerizada **— ¿Por qué detenerme ahora? ¿Acaso tu conciencia no te dejará en paz si termino de hablar? Vamos, cariño, tú fuiste quien insistió en hacerlo. Ahora te lo aguantas ¿O es que te arrepientes de habérmelo pedido?**

— **¡De lo único que me arrepiento es de no ir tras de ti esa vez!—** gritó furioso consigo mismo. No entendía porque ambos terminaron gritándose en ese momento, agradecía enormemente que Sarada no estuviera en casa, porque sino ella estaría llorando por culpa de ellos— yo tuve que ir a buscarte, exigirte una buena explicación y llevarte a un psiquiatra como debí haberlo hecho desde el principio. En el fondo siempre lo supe, sabía que esos cambiantes estados de ánimo no eran normales y sin embargo fui incapaz de prestarle la atención que realmente necesitabas. Tú no te mereces el odio que lancé irracionalmente en tu contra. **¡Todo fue mi maldita culpa!** Sólo fui un maldito cobarde y me refugié en mi aparente dolor de tu abandono para no confrontar la realidad. ¡ **Es mi culpa que Sarada creciera sin su madre!, ¡Es mi culpa TODO lo que tuviste que pasar desde ese día!** — gritó estampando su puño contra el vidrio de una marco de fotografía que había en la pared más cercana. Sakura abrió los ojos horrorizada al ver la sangre brotar de la herida, pero al parecer Sasuke no se había dado cuenta todavía— **¡Por culpa de mi cobardía, mi hija ha estado sufriendo tu ausencia por diez años!** Ella había estado sufriendo por una muerte inexistente. Mi cobardía hizo que ella y tú sufrieran cuando ella se enfrentó a la realidad. Y ese accidente que la mandó al hospital, _también fue mi culpa..._

— _Sasuke-kun, para por favor—_ suplicó desesperada— mira lo que te hiciste— tomó la mano ensangrentada del Uchiha y la envolvió con la chaqueta que había traído puesta.

— No merezco que me ames...— continuó ignorando el dolor punzante de su mano.

— No, no...— negó Sakura con la voz ahogada por el llanto— no vuelvas a decirme eso. Tú tienes derecho a odiarme, a repudiarme y Sarada también lo tiene. Todo lo que yo pasé fue por culpa de mi mala decisión...

— ¡Tú no estabas en tus buenas capacidades mentales como para tomar una decisión coherente!— la defendió.

— Eso no es importante— debatió— me fui, te dejé a ti y a ella. La única que no merece el amor de mi hija soy yo. Y tampoco merezco el amor que tuviste alguna tú por mí alguna vez...

— El que te tengo— interrumpió decidido. Sakura desencajó la mandíbula sorprendida, sus lágrimas se intensificaron.

— No vuelvas a pedirme que no te ame, porque eso sería lo mismo que de nuevo me dijeras que me quieres muerta— suplicó Sakura.

Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza, temiendo perderla de nuevo.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando sintieron la cerradura de la entrada abrirse. Sarada apareció ante ellos, con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Ella había escuchado toda la conversación, hace rato que Juugo la había dejado en el edificio. Desde que se paró frente a su puerta, escuchó los gritos de sus padres desde el interior y prefirió dejarlos a solas y enterarse del motivo de su pelea, encontrándose con la desgarradora historia de su madre.

— _Sarada...—_ pronunciaron ambos en un susurro. La aludida tiró la puerta con fuerza y corrió hacia sus padres, uniéndose al abrazo que ambos mantenían hace un momento.

Un rato después, no había manera de que ellos pudieran controlar el llanto de su hija. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá y sus padres arrodillados frente a ella, intentando calmarla sin éxito.

— Ya no llores, mi cielo— pidió Sakura con dulzura— mejor ayúdame a limpiar la herida de papá y llevarlo al médico— Sarada asintió en respuesta, pero no pudo dejar de llorar.

Sasuke y ella intercambiaron miradas conmovidos, no esperaban que su niña se pusiera así. Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a una ambulancia que atienda a Sasuke allí mismo y trató de levantarse para ir por su teléfono, pero Sarada se lo impidió. Sasuke decidió ir él mismo, pero ella tampoco lo dejó irse. Por fortuna, él tenía su celular en su bolsillo y llamó a la ambulancia. Un rato después, los tres estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando como atendían a Sasuke. Sarada permanecía aferrada a ambos, sin dejar de llorar todavía. No le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, la historia de su madre fue demasiado triste y ella la había juzgado mal desde el principio.

Como pudo, Sakura la cargó en sus brazos, la llevó a su habitación y la acostó.

— Está todo bien, mamá y papá están aquí— aseguró limpiando las lágrimas del lindo rostro de su hija. A su lado, Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la nariz y rozó su mejilla con su mano vendada.

— _¿Prometen que no se irán?—_ sollozó temerosa.

— Estaremos aquí hasta que te duermas y seremos lo primero veas al despertar— aseguró su padre. Y comenzó a cantarle como cada noche que no puede dormir por culpa de alguna pesadilla.

Sarada asintió aliviada y fue cerrando sus ojos, escuchando la armoniosa voz de su padre. Lo último que vio antes de quedar rendida, fue la sonrisa de ambos.

— _Mi pobre bebé—_ musitó Sakura acariciándole el cabello _— fue bastante duro para ella saberlo de esa forma..._

— _Nunca la había visto llorar tanto—_ admitió Sasuke, repitiendo la acción de la pelirrosa _— ella siempre quiere comportarse como una persona madura, pero para mí siempre será una niña pequeña._

— _Vámonos—_ habló en susurros para no despertarla _— dejemos que duerma... aunque no quiero que se acueste sin comer, pero está demasiado cansada como para molestarla._

— _Ella no despertará hasta mañana—_ aseguró él, entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

Sakura sonrió inconscientemente. Sintió una paz inmensa en ese momento, todo su tormento había terminado. Dejaría todo atrás y comenzaría de nuevo con ellos, con su preciada familia.

Sasuke por su parte, seguía un poco aturdido por todo lo que descubrió. Pero se sentía tranquilo, por fin ya no tenía rencores, por fin pudo admitir abiertamente que nunca ha dejado de amar a esa mujer que sostenía su mano y que había recostado su cabeza en el hombro mientras miraban absortos al fruto de su amor.

Cerraron la puerta del cuarto de Sarada con cuidado y se fueron a su habitación, de verdad no tenían ganas de comer en ese momento. Bien podrían hacerlo en la mañana. Cerraron la puerta con seguro y se entregaron el uno al otro, hicieron el amor como si fuera la primera vez de ambos. Demostrándose sin palabras lo mucho que se aman y lo dolidos que están por haberse enfrentado al tormentoso pasado...

— A veces pienso que mi decisión de alejarme no fue del todo incorrecta— comenzó Sakura, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

— ¿Por qué has llegado a pensarlo?— cuestionó él, sin dejar de acariciarle la desnuda espalda.

— ¿Imaginas lo qué le hubiera hecho?— tembló con sólo pensarlo— ¿Imaginas que en medio de mi locura le hubiera hecho daño a mi dulce niña?— Sasuke sintió miedo de que eso hubiera pasado— Yo no estaba en mis cabales, yo podría haber atentado contra ella, así como lo hice conmigo. Podría haberla ahogado con una almohada o dándole un baño, podría haberle hecho muchas cosas que no quiero ni imaginar. Pero yo la amaba, la amaba más que a mí misma... incluso más que a ti... y por eso lo hice. Porque una parte de mí, me hizo entender que yo estaba mentalmente inestable y que no era buena para ella ni para ti.

— No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso— le pidió al oído— Piensa en lo que has hecho por ella ahora y lo mucho que ella te ama.

— ¿Y tú?— preguntó mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo— _¿Tú me amas?_

— Sí, nunca dejé de hacerlo— respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

— Te amo— dijo ella, sellando la declaración con un tierno beso.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Por fin acabó el misterio, sabemos que fue lo que sufrió mi niña al irse. Ahora ella y Sasuke podrán vivir su amor libremente. Por cierto, faltan dos capítulos para el final.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	22. Chapter 22

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22.**

 _ **Año 2012- Mayo 11.**_

 _En el preescolar de su pequeña se celebraba una fiesta por el día de las madres. Cada año ese día le traía un malestar en el pecho, sobretodo al ver la aflicción en el rostro de Sarada al ver a todos sus compañeros en compañía de sus mamás. Mikoto insistía cada año en acompañarla a la fiesta, y aunque Sarada sonriera y le diera su regalo con tanto cariño, sabía que no estaba satisfecha._

 _Si tan sólo fuera capaz de decirle, era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentar la realidad y romper el corazón de su hija. Sakura no estaba allí para ella en ese momento, ella no merecía que secretamente su hija sufriera su supuesta muerte. Merecía que Sarada supiera la verdad y la despreciara. Aunque ella aún era muy pequeña para afrontar una verdad tal cruel, así que por ahora no diría nada o evadiría sus preguntas. Ella no recuerda la respuesta que le dio hace un par de años, en cualquier momento volverá a formular la pregunta y entonces, no le quedará de otra más que contestarle._

 _Sonrió al verla correr hacia él, cada día era más hermosa. No podía evitar quedársela viendo embobado cuando sonreía, cuando estaba concentrada en cualquier cosa o cuando estaba durmiendo._

— _Mi abuelita me dio esta florecita— comentó emocionada al llegar a él._

— _Está muy linda— le sonrió— pero no tanto como que tú, princesa— tomó la flor y se la colocó detrás la oreja._

 _Sarada tomó asiento a su lado y se dedicó a mirarlo todo, igual que él. Sasuke la miró de reojo, veía la indecisión en los ojos de su hija. Sarada lo miraba y bajaba los ojos, balanceando los pies._

— _Papá...— llamó indecisa— ¿dónde está mi mamá?— Sasuke pasó saliva, no esperaba que ella le hiciera esa pregunta en ese momento._

— _Sarada... eso...— se pasó una mano por la nuca en señal de incomodidad— tu madre... ella— la niña miró anhelante, aquello le rompió el corazón— tu madre...— titubeó— ella murió— dijo al fin._

 _Su pecho se oprimió al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿Por qué tenía que llegar hasta ese punto para protegerla de la terrible verdad? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla sufrir por una inexistente muerte? Él ya conocía la respuesta a esas preguntas, por culpa de ella... Por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar esa situación juntos y en cambio terminó huyendo como una cobarde._

— _¿Por qué?— preguntó ella entre lágrimas._

— _Lo entenderás algún día— aseguró envolviéndola en un protector abrazo._

 _Dejó que Sarada llorará un poco sobre su hombro, hasta que cayó rendida por el cansancio. Le dolía verla así, pero más le dolía imaginar como el rechazo de su madre le afectaría a Sarada en su futuro..._

 **...**

Sakura miró al hombre frente a ella con cierta urgencia, el director la mandó a llamar esa mañana antes de comenzar las clases y no le decía nada. Solamente la escaneaba en silencio, colmando su paciencia.

— ¿Tiene algo importante para decirme, señor?— preguntó tratando de ocultar su fastidio.

—...— el hombre soltó un prolongado suspiro antes de continuar— la he llamado para felicitarla por su excelente labor durante el año escolar. Puedo decir que el puesto es suyo...— Sakura sonrió emocionada— pero...— ella pensó lo peor— aunque Ōnoki-sensei ya está en la edad de jubilarse, él insiste en retomar su puesto hasta que termine el año escolar y luego cederle su lugar. ¿Qué dice, Sakura-sensei?

— _Oh_ — masculló con tristeza— debo admitir que me entristece mucho no terminar el año escolar con los niños, pero también entiendo la condición de Ōnoki-sensei y no tengo más remedio que aceptar su decisión. Y también agradecer a usted por permitirme formar parte del equipo de trabajo de manera oficial a partir del siguiente año escolar.

— Hoy es su último día de clases, Sakura-sensei. Disfrútelo— le sonrió el hombre. Ella le devolvió el gesto, hizo una reverencia ante él y se dispuso a retirarse, pero la voz de él la detuvo— eso no es todo lo que quería decirle— aseveró.

— ¿Algo más que necesite de mí?— cuestionó extrañada.

— Me llegó un rumor...— comenzó vacilante— se dice que... Sakura-sensei sale con el padre de una de sus estudiantes...

— Así es— respondió con tranquilidad— no sólo eso— continuó— vivo con él y criamos juntos a nuestra hija...

— No sabía que usted tenía una hija— comentó sorprendido.

— Nadie dentro de estas instalaciones lo sabe, excepto por un par de personas...— tomó una bocanada de aire— soy la madre biológica de Uchiha Sarada, tuve en separarme de ella y su padre muchos años por razones de enfermedad. Pero ahora mismo estoy de vuelta y como ya le comenté, vivo con ellos. Ella y yo decidimos mantenerlo en secreto dentro de la escuela para que no se creyera que ella tendría privilegios por ser hija de la maestra. Espero que mi vida privada, la cual mantengo fuera de los muros de la escuela, no sea un inconveniente para el futuro.

— Ninguno— aseguró el hombre— sólo quería cerciorarme, pues la persona que lo dijo lo hizo con toda la mala intención de hacerla quedar mal.

— Nunca falta la persona malintencionada— gruñó enojada.

— Vuelva a su clase, sensei— ordenó riendo— lamento meterme en lo que no era mi problema, felicidades por formar parte del equipo de esta escuela y también... que bueno que pudo reunirse con su familia.

— Gracias por todo— agradeció con una sonrisa y volvió a su clase, la última por ese año escolar.

Se entristeció al pensarlo, ella le tenía cariño a todo el grupo y quería trabajar junto a ellos en el proyecto de final de año.

— Buenos días, niños— saludó amablemente al entrar al salón— tomen asiento, tengo una noticia que darles— los murmullos no se hicieron esperar— silencio por favor— pidió, inmediatamente el silencio reinó en el aula— es una pena para mí informarles que hoy es mi último día de clases con ustedes.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Chōchō alarmada— Sa... Haruno-sensei ha hecho que la escuela sea un lugar divertido.

— Ōnoki-sensei va a reincorporarse mañana— informó— él va a jubilarse, pero quiere terminar de dar las clases que faltan por este año escolar. Por eso les pido que sean amables con él y se porten como lo hicieron conmigo durante todo el año escolar.

— ¿Se quedará sin empleo?— cuestionó una de las niñas preocupada.

— Volveré a trabajar aquí el siguiente año escolar— respondió dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora— muy bien, sigamos con lo que dejamos pendiente para hoy...

Sarada no prestó atención a la última clase de su madre. Se sentía triste, sabía lo mucho que ella ama su trabajo... pero también hay una cosa que ama mucho más que la docencia y ella misma le insistirá en que lo haga.

— Has estado distraída todo el día— comentó Sakura girándose hacia ella desde el asiento delantero del auto. Sasuke la miró a través del retrovisor, esperando su respuesta al respecto.

— ¿Estás bien con eso?— preguntó angustiada.

— ¿Bien con qué?— interrogó Sasuke.

— Lo que pasa es que hoy fue mi último día de trabajo— informó. Sasuke se mostró sorprendido— mañana Ōnoki-sensei volverá a su trabajo...

— ¿Qué no se supone que ese viejo ya tenía que jubilarse?— inquirió arqueando una ceja.

— Así es, pero quiere seguir dando las clases hasta finalizado el año escolar— respondió— pero el puesto será mío a partir del siguiente año escolar...

— Mamá— la aludida alzó las cejas interrogante— ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

— ¿Intentar qué?— quiso saber.

— Tomar el ofrecimiento de esa señora y volver a las competencias— declaró.

— _Sí lo he pensado..._ — admitió en un susurro— _pero pienso en todos los problemas que eso podría traer y eso me ha detenido de aceptar._

— Hazlo— intervino Sasuke. Ambas lo miraron atónitas— Tsunade y yo no nos llevamos bien y no nos lleváremos bien nunca... pero es lo que tú quieres y debo aceptarlo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— sólo te advierto una cosa...

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó divertida.

— Si dice o hace algo que hiera los sentimientos de Sarada, no respondo— amenazó.

— Supuse que dirías eso— le dio un beso en la mejilla— entonces lo haré, ya que tengo el permiso de los amores de mi vida. Llamaré a Tsunade y volveré a mis entrenamientos.

Esa tarde, tenía que ir a su ahora, único empleo. Así que Sasuke la dejaría en la pista y luego iría a dejar a Sarada en la clase de ballet.

Sakura entró a la oficina del dueño y pidió los datos de su entrenadora para ponerse en contacto con ella. Daría su clase, llamaría a Sasori para pedirle un favor muy importante y luego iría a su pieza a terminar de recoger sus cosas, pues aún no había mudado todas sus pertenencias al apartamento del pelinegro.

— Sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte con las cajas ¿cierto?— se quejó el pelirrojo, mientras agrupaba las pocas cajas que quedaban y las guardaba en el maletero del vehículo.

— No realmente— dijo con nerviosismo— se trata de otra cosa.

— A ver, dime— exigió.

— Volveré a patinar— admitió— mi entrenadora me hizo una oferta y no dudaré en aceptarla.

— ¿Qué no era que ella y Uchiha se llevaban pésimo?— le recordó extrañado.

— Lo hacen— contestó— pero extrañamente, él mismo me sugirió que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, sé que él teme que Sarada salga herida por alguna acción malintencionada de Tsunade. Por eso necesito de tu ayuda, quiero que me ayudes cuando yo tenga algún compromiso con mi familia y haya entrenamientos ese mismo día. Tsunade tenía la costumbre de apagar mi celular cuando estoy en prácticas y decirme que aún estoy a tiempo cuando no es así. Por eso más de una vez falté a mis citas con Sasuke-kun y eso detonaba unas peleas fuertes entre nosotros.

— Te ayudaré— aceptó— por cierto, Deidara quiere que sepas que tu escultura fue seleccionada para estar en una exposición de artes la semana entrante.

— ¡Me alegro por él!— exclamó con entusiasmo— hablaré con Sasuke-kun e iremos a apoyar a Deidara.

— Como quieras— se encogió de hombros.

— Sabes de qué me enteré hoy— pronunció al recordar algo importante.

— Que te quedaste sin empleo— señaló él.

— Aparte de eso— respondió— aunque es temporal— le sacó la lengua— el director me dijo que alguien le fue con el chisme de que salgo con el padre de una de mis alumnas, obviamente le dije la verdad y él me dijo que no había problemas con eso. Pero según él, lo hicieron para perjudicarme.

— Eso no impidió que te dieran el puesto, ¿o sí?— hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— No, pero es chocante— gruñó entre dientes.

— No tanto como Uchiha— atacó burlón.

— Muy gracioso— puso los ojos en blanco— termina de guardar eso, voy a entregarle las llaves a la casera.

— Ajá— masculló en respuesta. Tomó todas las cajas y salió.

Sakura le dio un último vistazo a ese pequeño lugar. En el poco tiempo que estuvo allí, esas cuatro paredes albergaron sus lágrimas de sufrimiento, su reconciliación con su querida Sarada, la primera noche con Sasuke después de tantos años. Ese pequeño espacio guardaría sus secretos en sus paredes, recuerdos preciosos. Pero ya haría unos nuevos recuerdos, unos que no involucren tantas lágrimas, sólo sonrisas y palabras hermosas.

— Lo que me preocupa del asunto— comenzó retomando el tema anterior cuando iban camino a su edificio— es que alguien te lo haga. Así como fueron a acusarme a mí, puede que lo intenten hacer contigo.

— En realidad, eso no me interesa— argumentó— no voy a mantener mi relación con Deidara a puertas cerradas por culpa de unos cuantos padres con mente cerrada.

— Eres increíble— soltó una carcajada, él no tardó en hacerle compañía.

Sasori pensó en la ironía del asunto. Supuestamente Sakura es la puta que se acuesta con los padres de sus estudiantes y él es un maestro marica. Una extraña combinación para ese par de grandes amigos.

 **...**

Sasuke estaba parado frente al estudio de baile, esperando que su hija saliera de sus clases para irse a casa. Tenía conocimiento de que Sakura estaría en el apartamento en compañía del pelirrojo, para su desgracia, pues él la había ayudado a terminar de mudar sus cosas. No le molestaba en lo absoluto la cercanía de él con ella, hace poco le había quedado claro lo que Sakura le dijo sobre él. Lo único que le jodía la existencia, eran sus aires de superioridad cuando él estaba cerca.

— ¿Quién es el pobre mortal culpable de esa expresión siniestra?— cuestionó Sarada divertida— apuesto que es pelirrojo y es muy cercano a mamá...

— No hagas que te castigue por insolente— amenazó. Sarada lo miró ofendida y le dio la espalda. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, ella puede ser igual de susceptible que su madre en ocasiones— no te enojes, era una broma— trató es excusarse, pero ella siguió ignorándolo— Sarada— llamó sin obtener respuesta— necesito que me ayudes a hacer algo importante.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó intrigada.

— Acompañame y lo sabrás— declaró con una sonrisa de lado. Sarada brincó emocionada y siguió a su padre sin hacer más preguntas.

 **...**

Durante la cena, Sakura conversaba de lo que había hablado con Tsunade y como serían sus horarios en ese momento. Sasuke renegó algunas cosas, pues según él, la rubia siempre ha sido una vil explotadora.

— Tengo una noticia que darles— interrumpió Sarada. Sus padres guardaron silencio y le otorgaron su entera atención a ella— habrá una competencia nacional de baile en tres semanas y fui escogida para hacer un solo.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso, mi niña! ¡Felicidades!— chilló Sakura entusiasmada— No puedo esperar para ver la coreografía que harás.

— Felicidades— su padre le sonrió y le sacudió el cabello.

— Gracias— dijo agradecida— pero hay una cosa que tengo que mencionarles... y eso es que ustedes no podrán ver la coreografía hasta que sea la presentación— sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Por qué?— replicó su madre con un mohín en los labios.

— Porque será una sorpresa— decretó— incluso las visitas a mi salón de baile, que tengo en la casa, están prohibidas para ambos.

— ¡No es justo!— vociferó la pelirrosa— Sasuke-kun, dile algo.

— Espero con ansias ese día— accedió tranquilamente, para desgracia de la Haruno.

Sakura siguió haciendo berrinche hasta que la cena terminó, e incluso después.

Los días siguientes, cuando llegaba de sus entrenamientos con Tsunade y terminaba de impartir sus clases de patinaje, Sakura se la pasaba espiando a su hija; esperando poder conocer aunque sea un pedacito del baile. Pero Sarada siempre la encontraba in fraganti o Sasuke frustraba sus intenciones, regañándola por no respetar la decisión de su hija y arrastrándola a su habitación para darle un castigo por _"niña mala"_

— Perfecto— alabó Tsunade, pausando la pieza de la rutina— si sigues así podrás hacer un regreso triunfal.

— Eso espero— respiró pausadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin perder su sonrisa de satisfacción.

A pesar de su edad, seguía estando en forma y era capaz de aguantar los duros entrenamientos de la rubia.

— Mañana ensayaremos todo el día, sé que no tienes trabajo mañana, así que será perfecto.

— No puedo— declinó de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó con molestia.

— Mañana es la competencia de baile donde Sarada se presentará con un solo. He estado esperando este día por tres semanas— le comunicó.

— Bien, será medio día entonces— accedió de mala gana— sigamos— encendió la música y Sakura volvió a su posición.

La actitud de su mentora no le dio buena espina, así que se comunicó con Sasori para prevenir alguna tragedia que pudiera romper el corazón de su hija.

— Es simple, debes estar esperando que yo salga— le explicó— si tú ves que llegan a dar las seis de la tarde y yo sigo en la pista, no dudes en entrar e interrumpir la práctica. Te entregaré mi duplicado de las llaves para que entres en caso de que Tsunade tranque las puertas...

— Estaré allí con Deidara, pero si me llama el demonio porque no contestas tu celular, ¿Qué debo hacer?— preguntó.

— Si Sasuke-kun te llama es porque no se puede comunicar conmigo, tú debes interrumpir la práctica desde antes— respondió— Asegúrate que ella no note tu presencia por los alrededores.

— A veces creo que abusas de mi voto de confianza— bufó, Sakura soltó una carcajada.

— Somos amigos, ¿No? Los amigos están para apoyarse.

— Nos vemos mañana— gruñó él. Sakura se despidió alegremente y colgó la llamada.

Miró a Sasuke junto a ella, tenía cara de pocos amigos. Estaba molesto porque Sakura tenía que ir a entrenar el día importante de su hija.

— Sasuke-kun— ronroneó cerca de su oído, pero él prefirió ignorarla.

Sakura sonrió divertida por su actitud infantil y decidió que debía contentarlo de alguna manera. Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a repartirle besos en el cuello. Escuchó un gruñido de satisfacción de su parte y entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para mimarlo hasta que deje de estar enojado con ella.

Se separaron lentamente cuando sintieron la puerta de entrada abrirse. Sasuke la miró extrañado, se supone que Sarada estaba en una pijamada con Chōchō y Mirai.

Sarada apareció ante ellos sonrojada, la pelirrosa se quitó de encima del pelinegro. Ambos esperaban una respuesta sarcástica de su parte o algún comentario sobre lo sucios y desvergonzados que ambos pueden ser. Pero nada, ella no decía nada.

Sakura la miró con más atención, no sólo su rostro estaba sonrojado. Sus ojos lucían llorosos y decaídos, su respiración era notoriamente forzada. Avanzó hacia ella con rapidez, el aspecto de la niña era preocupante. Puso una mano en su frente para medirle la temperatura y efectivamente, ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

— Me di cuenta que no estaba bien y la traje aquí— informó Karui, la madre de Chōchō desde la puerta.

— Le agradezco mucho— expresó Sakura. La mujer le sonrió levemente y se retiró.

Sasuke pasó junto a ellas para cerrar con llaves y luego poder encargarse de su hija.

— En el botiquín que está en baño no hay medicamentos para la fiebre— comentó Sakura— ve a comprarlos, mientras yo me hago cargo de llevarla a cama y medirle la temperatura.

— Vuelvo pronto— aseguró.

Tomó las llaves del auto, su billetera y el celular, se puso unos zapatos con rapidez y salió.

Sakura llevó a la niña a su habitación, le puso la pijama, la ayudó a acostarse y la cubrió con la sábana.

— Mamá, ¿no podré bailar mañana?— preguntó con voz apagada.

— Hmmh— divagó ella, dejándola a la expectativa— debes luchar por vencer la fiebre y cumplir con eso que has esperado tanto— le acarició la mejilla con dulzura— vuelvo en un momento.

— Mamá— llamó de nuevo. Sakura alzó las cejas, brindándole su atención— ¿Me prometes que podré bailar mañana si me mejoro?

— Sólo si te mejoras— aseveró.

— Sólo si lo hago— accedió ella con una leve sonrisa. La pelirrosa le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Lo primero que haría sería buscar el termómetro en el botiquín del baño y luego pondría a calentar un poco el agua para ponerle compresas de agua tibia en la frente.

Se instaló en la habitación de ella, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza recostada al borde de la cama. Sasuke llegó con las medicinas y fue a la cocina a prepararle algo que ayude a mejorar su malestar. Sakura le pidió que fuera a descansar, puesto que al día siguiente debía irse a trabajar. Ella se haría cargo de Sarada toda la noche.

— Lo siento, pero es una emergencia— había estado discutiendo con su entrenadora durante unos minutos, Tsunade se mostraba irracional. No le importaba que la niña estuviera enferma, alegaba que ella más bien había sido flexible cuando redujo su entrenamiento a la mitad ese día por la presentación de Sarada— estaré en casa hasta que ella se mejore— sentenció firmemente.

Luego de llegar a un acuerdo con ella, miró su teléfono soltando un bufido. Se dio cuenta que la observaban, los ojos tristes de la pelinegra estaban fijos en ella.

— Buenos días, hermosa— saludó con dulzura.

Sarada se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana rápidamente, se sentía culpable de que su madre se perdiera su entrenamiento por su estúpida fiebre. Sakura sonrió enternecida al darse cuenta de los pensamientos de su hija. Se sentó al borde de la cama y trató de quitarle la sábana del rostro.

— ¿Por qué te escondes?— preguntó divertida.

— Porque mamá tiene problemas por mi culpa— se disculpó por lo bajo, dejando a la vista sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

— Mi prioridad es cuidarte, no puedo simplemente irme y dejarte aquí con la fiebre alta. Así que deja de sentirte culpable por eso y dale un beso a mamá— pidió inclinándose para recibir lo que pidió. Sarada rió suavecito y le dio un beso en la mejilla— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó.

— Mucho mejor— respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

— Pero sigues con un poco de temperatura, señorita— señaló— te quedarás en la cama hasta que baje por completo.

— ¿Y mi competencia?— cuestionó con un atisbo de desesperación.

— Llamé a Kurenai-san para decirle que contará contigo para tu solo— los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron— Pero tienes que poner de ti misma para mejorar ¿está claro?

— ¡Sí!— aceptó efusiva y volvió a acomodarse para descansar.

— Iré a prepararte algo de comer y algo para mí— avisó.

— ¿Papá ya se fue?— interrogó.

— Está terminando su desayuno para irse— comentó— seguramente vendrá a verte antes de salir.

Y como lo hubieran invocado, Sasuke ingresó a la habitación. Sakura sonrió al verlos hablar animadamente antes de salir.

 **...**

Sakura se mostró satisfecha al mirar el termómetro, la temperatura de Sarada había vuelto a la normalidad. Apenas eran las tres de la tarde, aún así, debían comenzar a prepararse para salir.

— Debería ensayar mi baile por última vez— comentó dudosa.

— Ni hablar— declinó la pelirrosa de inmediato— acabas de mejorar de tu fiebre, no exageres.

— Sólo una vez— suplicó— sólo para calentar, he estado muchas horas en cama...

Sakura meditó sus palabras, ella como atleta entendía perfectamente a lo que refería. Sus músculos estuvieron descansando muchas horas, necesitaba un poco de calentamiento antes de bailar o sino podría sufrir alguna lesión muscular y eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

— Sólo el calentamiento y un ensayo— ordenó. Sarada asintió y corrió a encerrarse en su estudio de baile mientras Sakura terminaba de recoger las cosas y Sasuke llegaba a cambiarse para irse.

Los familiares se instalaron en el público, mientras que las participantes fueron tras bambalinas.

Sarada se entusiasmó e invitó a sus abuelos maternos y paternos. Mikoto como de costumbre, tenía una videocámara en la mano. Su querido tío Itachi y su familia, su amigo Mitsuki y a Chōchō. Pero lo más importante de todo, eran su padre y su madre. Ella podía verlos desde detrás del escenario mientras esperaba su turno. Su madre le sonreía dándole ánimos, su padre tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras preparaba su cámara para capturar su gran momento.

En el momento en que anunciaron su nombre y el nombre de su baile, suspiró profundamente y salió al escenario. Ella sentía que todo saldría perfecto, se preparó mucho para dar lo mejor de sí ese día y enorgullecer a sus padres.

Sakura la miraba absorta, definitivamente su hija era un ángel maravilloso que ella tuvo la fortuna de tener. Tenía la certeza de que Sarada no sería como ella, no se dejaría llevar por sentimientos negativos, no trataría de destruirse a sí misma. Y si algo como eso llegaba a pasar, ella y Sasuke estarían allí para sostenerla, hacerle saber que nada es tan malo como parece.

Sus ojos estuvieron puestos en ella hasta que abandonó el escenario. Desvió su mirada a Sasuke, él también la miraba. Sus ojos brillaban orgullosos por su hija. Sonrió al verla llorar de la emoción, le limpió las lágrimas con ambos pulgares y la besó con delicadeza. Agradecía que ella le hubiera dado a esa niña, aunque lamentaba no haberla visto crecer juntos. Siempre estaría agradecido con ella y haría de todo para que ella no vuelva a caer en ese agujero, él daría su vida por hacer a sus mujeres felices.

En cuanto las premiaciones terminaron, Sarada llegó corriendo hasta ellos emocionada por haber ganado el primer lugar.

— Felicidades, fue realmente hermoso— sollozó Sakura, abrazándola con fuerza.

— M-mamá, me estás aplastando— se quejó la niña.

— Oh, lo siento— se apartó levemente, sin liberarla de sus brazos— ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de tí!— chilló emocionada, volviéndola a estrujar entre sus brazos.

— _P-papá, a-yu-da_ — pidió con voz entrecortada.

Sasuke negó divertido, le entregó las flores y el trofeo de primer lugar a la madre de la pelirrosa. En lugar de ayudarla, él se les unió a ambas.

— _**¡Me aplastan!**_ — gritó desesperada. En el fondo, si no se estuviera ahogando, estaría feliz de tener a sus padre así.

— Lo sentimos— se disculpó Sakura al finalizar el abrazo— es sólo que estamos muy felices por ti— rebuscó algo en su cartera, algo que había tenido para ella desde hace años y nunca le había podido entregar.

Sarada miró curiosa el paquete envuelto por un papel blanco estampado con flores de cerezo, adornado con delicado listón rosa.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó.

— Abrelo— pidió, mordiendo su labio inferior ansiosa.

Sarada abrió el paquete cuidando de no arruinar el envoltorio, Sasuke se puso detrás de ella para ver el contenido. Él también tenía curiosidad al respecto. Dentro habían diez tarjetas de cumpleaños.

— Es una por cada cumpleaños que no estuve contigo— sonrió con tristeza— las dos primeras las perdí en el incendio, pero las volví a hacer. Recordaba perfectamente cada palabra que había puesto en ellas. Debí habértelas dado antes, pero no había encontrado el momento perfecto...— fue interrumpida por el abrazo de su hija.

— _Gracias_ — expresó con voz quebradiza.

Sasuke miraba conmovido la escena, ahora podía sentir el sufrimiento de Sakura como suyo propio. Imaginaba sus lágrimas cada cumpleaños de Sarada, la imaginaba como lloraba sin parar mientras escribía aquellas tarjetas. Él no estuvo allí, pero lo sabía.

Sakura le estiró la mano, invitándolo a unirse a ellas. Él aún estaba dolido por todo lo que descubrió, pero por eso mismo comenzarían a ser una familia. Comenzando por eso...

Se alejó de ellas, sosteniendo la mano de Sakura. Sarada se apartó, ella conocía perfectamente las intenciones de su padre. Puso una rodilla al suelo, sacó la sortija de su bolsillo y pronunció las palabras.

— Sakura... _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?..._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, traeré el final lo más pronto posible \3**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23.**

 _Sasuke estaba parado frente al estudio de baile, esperando que su hija saliera de sus clases para irse a casa. Tenía conocimiento que Sakura estaría en el apartamento en compañía del pelirrojo, para su desgracia, pues él la había ayudado a terminar de mudar sus cosas. No le molestaba en lo absoluto la cercanía de él con ella, hace poco le había quedado claro lo que Sakura le dijo sobre él. Lo único que le jodía la existencia eran sus aires de superioridad cuando él estaba cerca._

— _¿Quién es el pobre mortal culpable de esa expresión siniestra?— cuestionó Sarada divertida— apuesto que es pelirrojo y es muy cercano a mamá..._

— _No hagas que te castigue por insolente— amenazó. Sarada lo miró ofendida y le dio la espalda. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, en ocasiones ella puede ser igual de susceptible que su madre— no te enojes, era una broma— trató de excusarse, pero ella siguió ignorándolo— Sarada— llamó sin obtener respuesta— necesito que me ayudes a hacer algo importante._

— _¿Qué es?— preguntó intrigada._

— _Acompáñame y lo sabrás— declaró, con una sonrisa de lado. Sarada brincó emocionada y siguió a su padre sin hacer más preguntas._

 _Ambos llegaron al centro comercial, Sarada pensó que su padre tenía intenciones de adelantar sus días de padre e hija. Quizás tenía algo que hacer el jueves y por eso la compensaría._

— _Oye— escuchó que Sasuke le hablaba— llegamos._

— _¿Eh?— balbuceó avergonzada por no estar prestando atención. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar el lugar al que su padre le había pedido que lo acompañará— ¡Ehhhhh!— exclamó exageradamente— ¿Qué haremos en una joyería?— preguntó a gritos._

— _Silencio— ordenó._

— _¿Qué hacemos aquí?— insistió en un tono de voz moderado._

— _Entremos y lo sabrás— la tomó por los hombros y la guió al interior del local._

— _Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo servirle?— preguntó amablemente la joven detrás del mostrador. La muchacha estaba eclipsada por el espécimen masculino frente a ella, tanto que ni siquiera notó la presencia de la niña, hasta que él mismo se dirigió a ella._

— _¿Qué clase de anillo crees que le guste a tu madre?— preguntó con una leve sonrisa._

— _¿Qué?— preguntó Sarada sorprendida._

— _Debemos escoger un anillo para Sakura— aclaró en voz baja— le pediremos que se case con nosotros._

— _¿Seremos una familia ahora?— preguntó esperanzada._

— _Ya somos una familia— respondió sin perder su sonrisa— pero sí, técnicamente ahora oficialmente seremos una familia._

 _Sarada pegó varios saltitos de felicidad, por fin tendría un hogar junto a sus dos padres, como siempre debió ser._

— _Enséñenos todos los anillos de compromiso que tenga— pidió entusiasmada, jaloneando a su padre hasta el mostrador donde tenían los anillos._

 _En el momento en que escogieron la joya perfecta, salieron de allí con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sarada no podía esperar que ese día llegara, pero debía dejar todo en manos de su padre. Es su deber proponérsele a la mujer que desea que sea su esposa. La persona que quiere mantener a su lado hasta que la muerte los separe..._

 **...**

— Sakura, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— preguntó, dedicándole una mirada que Sakura no veía en él desde hace muchos años. Esos ojos negros que la enamoraron desde la primera vez que los vio, reflejaban todo el amor que le tenía y que ella le retribuía.

Los Haruno y los Uchiha miraban expectantes la escena que se estaba desarrollando, esperando que la pelirrosa saliera de su estupefacción. Itachi se había tomado la tarea de grabar con la cámara de su madre.

— _¿E-estás seguro?—_ balbuceó con voz quebradiza _— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo y estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas._

— Sí— declaró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las lágrimas terminaron por abandonar sus hermosos ojos jades, Sasuke jamás la había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento. Y pensar que consideró la posibilidad de dejar ir a esa mujer que puso su mundo de cabeza desde que la vio entrar a la pista de hielo, a veces quisiera retroceder en el tiempo y darse una golpiza a sí mismo por ser un completo idiota.

— Entonces...— apretó suavemente la mano que sostenía de ella— ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo y sanar con todo el amor que te tengo, cada una de las cicatrices que la vida le ha dejado a tu alma?

— _Acepto...—_ susurró sollozando. Sasuke sonrió, le colocó la sortija con delicadeza y besó el lugar donde reposaba la pequeña joya _— lo único que he deseado en esta vida, desde que me fui, es que llegara el día en que pudieras perdonarme y amarme tanto como yo a ti._

Sasuke se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella tenía que entenderlo, lo mucho que él ha estado enamorado de ella desde que la vio por primera vez. Puede que en algún momento fue un hombre herido, que en otro fuera un hombre arrepentido, pero a pesar de todo, siempre fue un hombre enamorado. Uno que no ha dejado de amar a esa mujer, ni siquiera cuando quería convencerse que la odiaba.

— _Mamá_ — la voz llorosa de Sarada los hizo separarse un poco para brindarles su atención— ¿Después de esto no te volverás a ir de nuestro lado?

Sasuke y ella intercambiaron miradas conmovidos, Sakura entendía que en ellos aún persiste el temor de que ella vuelva a recaer en sus problemas emocionales y termine por dejarlos.

La pelirrosa se separó lentamente de su futuro marido y se inclinó frente a su hija.

— Te juro que nunca más me volveré a separar de ustedes— afirmó con una sonrisa maternal. Le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició la mejilla.

Sarada sintió como sus pies abandonaron el suelo, pronto se vio en los brazos de su padre como su fuera una bebé de nuevo. Los ojos de sus padres brillaban con todo el amor que se tienen y con el que tienen para ella. En un arrebato, los unió a ambos en un abrazo. Jamás se había sentido tan dichosa en su corta vida.

 **...**

Sakura limpió sus lágrimas por cuarta vez en lo que va de mañana, mientras hablaba por teléfono con su hija. Pues ese día Sarada cumplía once años y ella volvería a faltar a su cumpleaños porque, ese día en particular, había una competencia.

Ha pasado un mes y medio desde que ella y Sasuke se comprometieron. La boda estaba planeada para mayo, pues querían casarse lo antes posible, pero tenían mucho que organizar. Hace menos de una semana se mudaron del edificio a una casa más grande, según Sasuke, el apartamento ya era pequeño para ellos tres y él tenía intenciones de que ellos tuvieran un par de hijos más, hasta tres, para desgracia de Sakura. Sarada estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, aunque era triste dejar su hogar desde tanto años y que ya no vería a sus amigas con tanta regularidad. Pero la ventaja era que por fin podría tener el perro que ha pedido desde los cuatro años.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo, Sasuke también y han estado pensando en darle el cachorro como regalo de cumpleaños. Se supone que ambos debían ir a escogerlo, pero Sakura no puede, lo que la lleva a que sus lágrimas sigan derramándose sin parar.

No importaría si la competencia fuera en la ciudad donde ellos residen, de ser así ella no estaría tan triste. Sakura ganó la competencia regional y ahora se dirigía a las nacionales, lo malo era que estaba casi al otro lado del país.

— _Mamá, ya no llores—_ pidió Sarada desde el otro lado de la línea.

— _Yo quería estar contigo en tu cumpleaños, mi cielo_ — sollozó con más fuerza.

Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco y señaló su reloj de pulsera. Pues ella había conseguido una pista privada para que Sakura practicara su rutina una vez más, pero la pelirrosa había pasado todo el rato llorando por teléfono.

— _No te preocupes, habrá otros—_ dijo restándole importancia _— gana el primer lugar, mamá. Piensa en eso como mi regalo de cumpleaños._

— Eso haré— declaró con orgullo— te amo, hija. Perdóname por defraudarte tanto.

— _No lo haces, mamá. Te amo—_ escuchó la suave risa de su hija y luego la llamada se cortó.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro y se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular. Su fondo era una _selfie_ que se tomaron los tres el día de la competencia de baile de Sarada, en el restaurante donde toda la familia fue a celebrar el triunfo de la niña. Esa noche negaron cualquier brindis propuesto para su futuro matrimonio, pues era la noche de Sarada y todo debía girar en torno a ella.

— Sigamos— ordenó Tsunade. Sakura asintió con resignación y le entregó su celular a la rubia, si quería enorgullecer a su hija, y que la ausencia en su cumpleaños no sea en vano, debía ganarse ese primer lugar.

 **...**

— Estás demasiado feliz— comentó Sasuke mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Acaso no debería?— preguntó la Uchiha confundida.

— Hmp, claro— contestó— Pero harás que tu madre piense que no te importa si ella está o no en tu cumpleaños.

— Ella olvidará todo eso cuando nos vea— argumentó segura de sus palabras.

Sasuke volvió sus ojos al camino y no dijo más nada, ha estado conduciendo desde antes del amanecer. Sarada pensó en que sería genial darle a Sakura la sorpresa de que ellos irían a apoyarla en su competencia, pues supuestamente ellos no irían para que la niña pudiera celebrar su cumpleaños con su familia como cada año, sin importar su ausencia. Pero claro, lo que Sakura no sabe es que su hija es tan terca como ella y no permitiría tal cosa. Sarada no piensa pasar otro cumpleaños sin su madre, no después de leer cada una de sus tarjetas de cumpleaños y ver que algunas veces, la tinta estaba corrida por las lágrimas que caían al escribirlas.

— Se llevará la sorpresa de su vida— accedió él con una media sonrisa.

 **...**

Entró a la pista en el momento en que su nombre fue anunciado, hace mucho que no experimentaba ese nerviosismo y emoción que tanto le encantaba. Aunque en el fondo le hubiera encantado que ellos estuvieran allí.

— **¡Tú puedes, Sakura!—** se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa exclamación desde el público.

Sonrió enormemente al verlos, sus padres habían ido a animarla. Por primera vez en toda su carrera, Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno estaban entre el público para ver a su hija hacer lo que ama. Junto a ellos estaban sus futuros suegros, aunque los Uchiha ya habían ido a verla con anterioridad, por petición de Sasuke...

Sasuke, él no estaba allí. La persona que más quisiera ver en ese momento, no estaba allí para verla...

— **¡Eres una ganadora, mamá!—** su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su querida Sarada.

Giró todo su cuerpo hacia donde provenía el sonido, allí estaban ellos dos, los amores de su vida. Ambos estaban junto a Tsunade, sonriendo hacia ella.

— _Destrózalas a todas—_ articuló él con sus labios. Esa fue la frase que él le dijo cuando ella se dio cuenta que él era el dueño de sus fotografías sobre el hielo.

— _No me quites los ojos de encima—_ articuló hacia él, con la misma sonrisa arrogante de ese día.

Sasuke le sonrió del mismo modo y ella se ubicó en el centro de la pista. Jamás se había sentido con tantas ganas de dejarlo todo en la pista como lo hacía en ese momento... y lo hizo, fue la presentación más espectacular que tuvo en su carrera. No sólo porque estaban todos los suyos, sino porque había decidido que esa competición sería la última. Después de ese día se dedicaría a su trabajo como docente y a su familia. Quizás si sus sospechas eran ciertas, en unos meses ya no podría volver a patinar de nuevo, le sería demasiado complicado... pero ese aún es un dulce secreto que sólo ella conoce...

 **...**

Admiró su belleza al espejo. Sin importar su hermoso vestido blanco estilo sirena, su cabello recogido y ese sencillo maquillaje que resalta su belleza natural. Ella sólo podía mirar lo que ya era un hecho. Su pequeño vientre sobresale un poco de su ajustado vestido. Sabía que eso pasaría el día que fue a escoger vestido, pero entre su hija, su suegra y su madre; llegaron a la conclusión de que ese era el vestido perfecto para aquella sencilla ceremonia.

— ¡Te ves preciosa, hija!— exclamó Mebuki entusiasmada.

— Gracias— le sonrió agradecida.

— Yo...— vio la indecisión en los ojos verdes de su madre, apartó la vista de su reflejo para entender cuál era el predicamento de ella— traje esto para tí.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación que le habían facilitado a la novia en la casa Uchiha, mientras esperaba que la ceremonia diera inicio. Sakura y Sasuke no quisieron algo muy grande, sólo una reunión con los más allegados en la casa de los padres del moreno.

— ¿Quién te dio esto?— preguntó examinando con detenimiento el sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en él.

— Ino— pronunció en un susurro casi inaudible— se enteró de la boda y me pidió que te entregará esta carta.

— Déjame sola un momento— pidió sin despegar la mirada del contenido entre sus dedos. Se instaló en una silla y abrió el sobre con delicadeza.

" _Sakura,_

 _Sé que a estas alturas, no voy a ser capaz de obtener tu perdón por casi arruinar a tu familia y mandarte de regreso al agujero del que estabas consiguiendo salir poco a poco. Algunas veces en las noches no puedo conciliar el sueño por culpa de mis errores. Sé lo que casi haces cuando se descubrió todo y lamento mucho haber propiciado que quisieras morir de nuevo._

 _Espero que seas feliz con tu familia y dile a ese hombre que te haga la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y dile a esa niña que te convirtió en madre que aprenda a apreciarte como la maravillosa madre que eres._

 _Perdóname por todo. Suerte en la vida que siempre debiste tener._

 _Tu siempre amiga, Ino"_

Sakura abrazó la carta a su pecho y permitió que una lágrima traicionera corriera por su mejilla. Hacia mucho que no sabía nada de Ino, pero ella estaba al pendiente de su bienestar. Tal vez perdonarla no estaría mal, después de todo, si ella mismo recibió una segunda oportunidad, su amiga también merecía una.

— Mamá, es hora— sonrió al escuchar el suave llamado de su hija. Dejó la carta sobre la silla y salió a su encuentro. Sarada parecía una muñequita con su vestido rosa pastel y el hermoso tocado en su lacio cabello negro.

Estaba a punto de casarse con ese malhumorado pelinegro que ha sido el causante de sus suspiros desde su adolescencia y con el cual tenía una maravillosa hija y uno en camino, aunque él no lo supiera aún.

Verlo allí, al final del pasillo, esperándola sólo a ella, hizo a su corazón agitarse en su pecho. Él tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, admirando esa belleza que siempre le ha fascinado, convenciéndose a sí mismo que esa mujer que venía sostenida del brazo de su padre, no era producto de su imaginación. Ella era real, siempre había sido real.

No dejaron de mirarse durante la toda la ceremonia, no prestaron atención a lo que decía el hombre que los estaba casando. Su atención estaba ocupada en los ojos del otro. Vagamente ambos pronunciaron _acepto_ por inercia, sólo escucharon cuando fueron declarados marido y mujer, y sellaron aquel juramento de amor con un beso, eclipsados por la sensación que embriagaba sus corazones. El final de todo su sufrimiento había llegado, su cuento de hadas tuvo su tan anhelado final feliz. Él y ella amándose intensamente, Sarada convirtiéndose en una hermosa señorita cada día que pasa y su futuro retoño en camino. Nada, a partir de ahora, podría ser tan malo. Ese día todo el mundo celebraría la tan esperada unión de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha.

— _Cariño—_ pronunció al finalizar el beso _— estoy embarazada._

Sasuke parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Los ojos brillantes de su ahora esposa parecían sonreír, aunque detrás de ellos había cierta incertidumbre por su falta de reacción a la noticia.

Sus ojos bajaron a su vientre, podía ver un pequeño bulto sobresalir del vestido, pero él no le había prestado atención. Lo había asociado con los exagerados hábitos alimenticios que ha tenido la pelirrosa en las últimas semanas.

— ¿Quieres saber otro detalle?— continuó sacándolo de su letargo _— son gemelos_ — le confesó al oído.

Él palideció hasta más no poder, debía prepararse psicológicamente para los problemas, pues esta vez serían por partida doble. Pronto la tranquilidad de su nuevo hogar se verá afectada por el caos, aunque para él la vida de padre ha sido una experiencia aterradoramente maravillosa. Sakura sólo podía deleitarse con la expresión de pánico de su marido.

— ¿Qué le sucede a papá?— preguntó Sarada. Ella fue la primera en acercarse a la pareja de recién casados.

— Nada, es sólo que papá está en shock después de saber que...— soltó una risita discreta— Seremos padres de nuevo en unos meses.

— _¿Q-qué?—_ balbuceó sorprendida— _¡¿Voy a tener un hermanito?!_ — clamó emocionada.

— Hermanitos— aclaró Sakura con ternura.

— Prometo ser la mejor hermana mayor— aseguró— pero no acepto otra niña, sólo yo puedo ser la nena de papá.

La pareja sonrió conmovida, no esperaban que ella fuera a tener esa reacción. Sasuke pensó que no importaba si eran otras niñas, él nunca desplazará de su lugar a su preciosa princesa.

En casi la mitad de su vida, Sasuke ha estado fotografiando bodas. Veía la cara de los novios, una felicidad que él no era capaz de comprender. Pero ahora que él estaba en el lugar de aquellas tantas parejas, entendía ese sentimiento. Entendía cuando a veces pillaba a los novios mirando a la mujer a su lado como si fuera la joya más rara y hermosa del planeta. Para él, Sakura era eso y más. Nadie es capaz de entender la magnitud del amor que se tienen esos dos, ni siquiera unas simples fotografías serán capaces de expresarlo...

 **...**

Sakura sonrió, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba distraídamente su panza de siete meses. No podía creer que por fin, después de tanto, su alma hubiera encontrado la paz que tanto necesitaba. Era una mujer feliz, fuerte tanto por dentro como por fuera. Ahora luchaba constantemente para que sus demonios no volvieran a atormentarla, sus visitas al psiquiatra habían sido reducidas a una por mes. Aprendió que dejarse arrastrar por esa oscuridad sólo conseguiría destruir su familia, y eso era algo que no volvería a permitir. Y menos ahora cuando la vida le había dado otra oportunidad para redimirse, esta vez no se apartaría de sus hijos por nada del mundo.

Su vida había estado cambiando constantemente, pero para bien. Trabajaba en la escuela como maestra de los alumnos de sexto grado, aunque a esas alturas del embarazo su marido la obligó a quedarse en casa y enviar una suplente. Ahora siempre estaba en casa en compañía del perro de Sarada, algunas veces _-por no decir siempre-_ su suegra y su madre le hacían compañía hasta que Sasuke y Sarada llegaban por la tarde. Sasori iba a visitarla más veces de las que Sasuke quisiera. Él y Deidara estaban en el mejor momento de su relación, la pelirrosa pensaba que su amigo estaba buscando casarse con su pareja, sólo que aún no encontraba la manera de pedírselo. La relación de Sasuke y Tsunade no iba a mejorar, pero al menos ella le tenía aprecio a Sarada, tanto que decía que la Uchiha sería su próxima pupila; pero Sasuke se niega rotundamente porque según él, la rubia es una explotadora y él no permitirá que su niña pase por eso también. Con respecto a Ino, había hecho las paces con la rubia, aunque el Uchiha seguía mirándola con recelo cada vez que iba a visitarla.

La fría brisa de otoño rozó la piel de sus mejillas, como una suave caricia. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos en busca de los amores de su vida. Esa tarde la familia había ido de día de campo, además de que Sarada insistió en que su madre tendría una sesión de fotos, igual a la que Sasuke le hizo cuando estaba embarazada de ella.

Ellos la dejaron un momento sola para ir a comprar bebidas en una máquina expendedora. La pelirrosa tenía ganas de tirarse a dormir en el césped, pero debía cuidar que la comida no fuera robada por los animalitos del bosque.

— Llegamos— Sasuke se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Tardaron demasiado— hizo un mohín con sus labios.

— Estaba un poco lejos— justificó Sarada.

Disfrutaron la comida entre risas y anécdotas, cosas que aún no terminaban de contarle a su hija sobre ellos mismos.

Los tres se recostaron en el césped, dejando a Sarada en medio. La pelinegra sacó su cámara instantánea y los enfocó a los tres. Sakura la abrazó y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

En el momento en que la fotografía salió, no puedo evitar las ganas de llorar. Estaba ella en medio con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados. Su madre en la misma posición de antes con los ojos puestos en los de Sasuke y él en los de ella. Ojos llenos de amor, un hermoso momento que quería inmortalizado en aquella fotografía.

Al final de todo, sus dulces recuerdos no sólo quedarían congelados en fotografías, sino atesorados en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

 _Guardamos este amor en una fotografía,_

 _construimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos,_

 _en donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran,_

 _los corazones nunca se rompen,_

 _y los momentos quedan quietos, congelados para siempre._

 _ **Photograph – Ed Sheeran**_

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta hermosa historia hasta el final, sé que muchos no querían que terminara, pero era algo que tenía que pasar**. **Yo al igual que ustedes le tomé mucho cariño a esta historia y por eso le dedicaba mucho tiempo y siempre procuraba traerles rápido la continuación. Sé que hice sufrir mucho a todos, pero ¿qué es una buena historia de amor sin drama de por medio?. Nuevamente gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que el final cumpla con sus expectativas. Entiéndase que Sakura aún tiene que luchar contra sus demonios, ella sabe que sus depresiones podrían volver, pero ella dará todo de si misma para mejorar y seguir siendo feliz junto a su hermosa familia. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo para futuros proyectos y gracias por todo.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima historia, hasta luego.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	24. Epílogo

A petición de todos ustedes, he traído el epílogo de esta hermosa historia.

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

Su mirada permaneció perdida en la nada, últimamente se había vuelto a sentir como una mierda. Tenía miedo de ser una mala madre, temía que Sasuke se diera cuenta que ella es tan poca cosa y que se buscara otra mujer. Temía que él ya no quisiera que ella fuera la señora Uchiha. Temía que Sarada se diera cuenta de la terrible madre que ella es y la odie.

Escuchaba a la lejanía el ladrido del cachorro de Sarada, se supone que había salido al jardín a jugar con él porque se sentía sola ese día. Pero los oscuros pensamientos que la han seguido toda la su vida, la abrumaron en el momento menos indicado. No quería sentirse así, no cuando faltaba poco para dar a luz a sus gemelos. Tal vez adelantar su consulta con su psiquiatra sea la mejor opción ahora.

— Estamos en casa— pronunció Sasuke en voz alta.

Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas que se escaparon mientras se despreciaba a sí misma y entró a la casa, dispuesta a recibir a su marido con la mejor sonrisa que podía salirle en ese momento.

— Bienvenidos— les dedicó una sonrisa forzada a ambos.

Sasuke notó de inmediato el estado de ánimo de su esposa, había aprendido a prestarle atención a sus cambiantes estados de ánimo para no cometer los mismos errores que cometió en su adolescencia.

— Trajimos la cena— Sarada mostró una caja de pizza, sin darse cuenta de la situación entre sus padres.

Durante la cena, Sasuke no le quitó los ojos de encima. Planeaba abordar el tema en su habitación cuando Sarada se vaya a dormir.

— ¿Quieres irte a la cama?— le preguntó ella al oído en cuanto estuvieron a solas en el comedor.

— Preferiría charlar un rato en el sofá...— respondió— y luego, no sé... improvisamos— finalizó con una sonrisa seductora.

— Sólo si me dejas estar arriba— pidió exaltada. Si pudiera tener a Sasuke todo el día en la habitación haciéndole el amor frenéticamente, lo haría. Y todo por culpa de sus hormonas.

— Como tú quieras— accedió.

Se instalaron en el sofá rodeados de un cómodo silencio. El Uchiha se dio cuenta que los pies de ella estaban demasiado hinchados y no dudó en ofrecerle un masaje para aliviar sus molestias.

— Están bastante inquietos— Sakura rompió el silencio.

— A ver— puso su mano en el enorme vientre de su esposa y sonrió. Ella tenía razón, sus bebés estaban bastante inquietos esa noche.

— Seguramente ya están desesperados por salir— expresó con dulzura— mamá, papá y nee-san también están desesperados por conocerlos— El Uchiha sonrió al escuchar la voz infantil que usaba ella para dirigirse a sus bebés.

Pensó que era el momento apropiado para abordar el tema.

— Sakura— llamó con severidad— ¿Cómo te has sentido emocionalmente en estos días?— fue directamente al grano.

Sakura desvió la mirada, ella sabía que él no es ningún tonto. Sasuke sabía lo que le pasaba, lo supo desde el momento en que salió a recibirlos.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la escultura que formaba parte de la decoración de la sala. El día de la exposición de Deidara, el Uchiha notó lo mucho que llamaba la atención la silueta de su mujer en dicha escultura y no dudó ni por un instante adueñarse de ella.

— Aún no entiendo por qué compraste mi escultura— comentó queriendo evadir el tema.

— No quería que nadie más te admirara— respondió tranquilamente— no me evadas el tema— aseveró.

— Está bien— suspiró con pesadez. Sasuke esperó pacientemente que ella se desahogara— tengo miedo.

— ¿De qué?— preguntó con suavidad.

— _De que te canses de mí_ — admitió en un susurro— _tengo miedo de que te des cuenta de lo poca cosa que soy y me dejes. Temo que Sarada y los gemelos se den cuenta de que soy una madre terrible, me odien y quieran tener otra mamá..._

Todo su monólogo quedó silenciado por los suaves labios de su marido. Le costó un poco seguir el ritmo desenfrenado del beso que él le daba, pero en cuanto se acopló, pudo seguirle el ritmo con la misma intensidad. Poco a poco Sasuke la fue recostando en el sofá, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla.

— No quiero volver a escuchar eso— ordenó sin dejar de besarla en el cuello— no quiero que dudes que tus hijos te aman y que yo te amo— subió hasta mirarla fijamente a los ojos— no quiero que te guardes tus sentimientos, dime cuando sientas que la oscuridad quiere arrastrarte y yo te haré sentir amada hasta que regreses a ser tú.

— ¿De verdad me amas?— preguntó temerosa.

— Sí, te amo— declaró dándole un corto beso.

— _¿Aunque sea patética?—_ sollozó esperanzada.

— No eres patética— corrigió con ternura— eres una mujer excepcional. Inteligente, talentosa y sumamente hermosa. Aunque seas gritona y a veces tu humor sea peor que el mío, no por eso voy a dejar de amarte.

— Y yo también te amo— respondió conmovida— no volveré a dudar de que ustedes son capaces de amarme y si lo vuelvo a hacer, sé que tú me harás entrar en razón.

Ella de verdad quería tener a su esposo sobre ella brindándole sus atenciones, sentirse amada por él. Sintió una fuerte punzada en la parte baja de su vientre, parece que esa noche pasaría lo que han estado esperando durante meses.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó preocupado.

— _¡Ay!—_ se quejó del dolor.

— ¿Ay?— preguntó de nuevo.

— _Ay, ay, ay...—_ gimoteó.

— ¿Qué es _"Ay"_?— cuestionó exasperado— ¡Sakura!— demandó al no obtener respuestas.

— Ya...— respiró profundamente para soportar el dolor de la contracción— ¡Ya van a nacer!— gritó adolorida.

— _B-bien_ — balbuceó con nerviosismo.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sentía como si fuera la primera vez de nuevo. Es muy diferente de cuando nació Sarada, aquella vez ellos fueron a su última consulta con el obstetra a primera hora de la mañana y éste les informó que las condiciones ya estaban dadas para que la bebé naciera ese día. Por supuesto que ellos habían ido preparados por si acaso, porque la fecha que les había dado el doctor era a finales de marzo y en ese momento sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara el trabajo de parto.

— ¡Sarada!— llamó con desesperación. Casi un minuto después, la pelinegra entró corriendo a la sala, seguida por su fiel amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó agitada— ¿Por qué los gritos?

— Ayúdame a preparar las cosas de tu madre y los bebés— pidió moviéndose con rapidez hacia las escaleras— Iremos al hospital.

— ¿Mamá?— cuestionó preocupada al ver que su madre trataba de regularizar su respiración.

— Ve a ayudar a papá— Sarada se acercó a darle un beso en mejilla y corrió a ayudar al Uchiha en su labor.

Notaba que él estaba sumamente nervioso, parecía que iba a enloquecer en cualquier momento. Sarada nunca lo había visto de ese modo, supuso que esa es la reacción de alguien que está a punto de convertirte en padre. Ella había sido testigo de la reacción de su tío Itachi cuando nacieron sus dos hijos, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha lució al parecer más relajado que su padre en ese momento.

Sasuke fue padre por primera vez a los diecisiete años, pero aquella vez el trabajo de parto inició en el hospital, no en casa, en medio de la noche, cuando se había desatado una tormenta de nieve. El invierno había sido la estación escogida para el nacimiento de sus hermanos.

Ella se encargó de guardar lo necesario en el maletero del auto y Sasuke se encargó de llevar a Sakura al auto y asegurarse que la casa esté perfectamente cerrada. Era realmente desesperante ver a su madre gemir de dolor con cada contracción y ver a su padre frustrado porque debía ir con cuidado por las calles. Por culpa de la tormenta no se veía nada y no iba a arriesgarse con toda su familia a tener un accidente por precipitarse.

— Estoy bien, cariño. No desesperes— comentaba Sakura de vez en cuando para tranquilizarlo. Aunque evidentemente ella no estaba bien, pero temía que les pasará algo a todos por ir demasiado rápido en medio de la tormenta.

Al llegar al hospital, Sakura fue llevada de inmediato a que le hicieran una ecografía para saber si los bebés estaban bien posicionados para salir.

— El latido del corazón de uno está disminuyendo— comentó alarmado el doctor, mirando fijamente la pantalla del equipo.

— ¿De qué está hablando?— demandó él desesperado.

— En el momento en que se estaba acomodando para salir, él mismo está presionando el cordón umbilical. No tiene la fuerza suficiente para impulsarse hacia fuera por sí solo. Debemos hacer una cesárea de emergencia para sacarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde— explicó.

— Haga lo que tenga que hacer— suplicó Sasuke.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Sakura ni siquiera se daba cuenta de nada. Ella sólo estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su bebé. Uno de ellos estaba perfectamente bien, pero el otro estaba peligrando a cada segundo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en el quirófano sosteniendo la mano de su marido. Sasuke estaba demasiado nervioso, pero debía mantenerse tranquilo para no alterarla y no ser un estorbo para las personas que están haciendo lo posible por hacer que todo salga bien.

El primero que sacaron fue el bebé con problemas, no escuchó su llanto. El recién nacido estaba cianótico. De inmediato el pediatra comenzó las maniobras para ayudarlo a respirar. El matrimonio Uchiha no podía despegar los ojos de su bebé, ambos sonrieron en el momento en que él comenzó a llorar y volvió a tener un color rozagante. El llanto del segundo no tardó en resonar con fuerza en el quirófano. Al final todo había salido de maravilla, su pequeño había sobrevivido a esa terrible complicación.

Sasuke fue el primero en acercarse a verlos, lamentaba mucho que esta vez no le permitieron cortar el cordón umbilical de los niños, como lo hizo con Sarada, quien debía estar afuera, muerta de la preocupación, en compañía de sus abuelos.

Tomó a uno en brazos y el otro permaneció en brazos de la enfermera. Ambos se parecían mucho a él, excepto por la nariz, que es como la de Sakura. Sarada es físicamente idéntica a su madre, pero tiene el cabello y los ojos de él.

En el momento en que los ojos de ambos se abrieron, ese hermoso color heredado de su madre le robó el corazón. Tenían ese vivaz color jade que lo ha vuelto loco desde la adolescencia.

— Es hora de que la madre los conozca— la enfermera lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— Espere— la hizo detenerse y se adelantó levemente, mirando fijamente los ojos de la pelirrosa— ¿Estás segura que quieres verlos?— preguntó con cautela, divirtiéndose con la cara de indignación de su esposa.

— _**¡Sasuke-kun, déjame verlos!—**_ chilló ofendida.

— Sólo me cercioraba— comentó divertido.

— No es gracioso, idiota— reclamó indignada— ya déjame ver a mis bebés, Sasuke— él sabía que cuando ella decía su nombre a secas, los problemas de acercaban.

— _Sí, sí_ — chasqueo la lengua para fastidiarla más— puede entregarle a los bebés— le indicó a la enfermera. Ella los miraba extrañada, no entendía por qué el hombre se comportaba de esa manera. Pero ese no era problema suyo, así que le entregó las criaturas a su ansiosa madre.

— Son tan lindos— sollozó conmovida en cuanto los tuvo a ambos en brazos— se parecen a ti, mi amor.

— Con tus ojos, claro está— añadió él con una sonrisa— _Gracias por todo_ — una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Todo había salido de maravilla, Sakura y sus bebés estaban bien. Estaba seguro que Sakura no volvería a sufrir lo mismo que cuando nació su hija. Estarían los cinco juntos como una familia. Como desearía que su niña estuviera allí con ellos gozando de esa nueva felicidad.

— Sus nombres son Sasaki y Sanada— mencionó Sakura sin dejar de admirar a sus hijos. Él sonrió, estando de acuerdo, y se acercó para besarla, demostrarle lo mucho que está agradecido con ella por todo lo que le ha dado.

Allí estaba él, Uchiha Sasuke con veintinueve años. Un hombre que cumplió su sueño de ser fotógrafo profesional, tener su propio negocio, casarse con la única mujer que siempre ha amado y tener una hermosa familia con ella. No podía pedir nada más en el mundo, él ya tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado... solamente debía encargarse de que su familia sintiera la misma dicha que él, sobretodo esa molestia que le robó el corazón desde que apareció en sus fotografías.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima historia, hasta luego.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	25. Capítulo extra

Hello, mi gente linda. _**¡SORPRESA! ¡PHOTOGRAPH HA VUELTO!**_ decidí ser buena y regalarles un capítulo extra. Como dice mi beta _'Photograph nunca morirá'_ y vaya que tuvo razón.

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo extra.**

Para Sarada, los pocos años que han pasado desde que volvió a ver a su madre, le han parecido como si ella realmente nunca hubiera estado ausente.

A sus diecisiete años, luce muy hermosa. Cualquiera que la ve se atrevería a afirmar que es igual de hermosa que su madre a esa edad, pero con el cabello y ojos como los de su padre. Su cabello negro que antes solía mantener a la altura de los hombros, ahora lo lleva casi a la altura de su trasero. Su esbelta figura suele atraer la atención del sexo opuesto, para desgracia de su amado padre. Sus pechos no son exuberantes, pero agradece haber heredado eso de su madre, pues unos pechos demasiado grandes hubieran sido un estorbo para ella como bailarina.

— **¡Nee-san, Nee-san!** — gritaron los gemelos, quienes ya contaba con cinco años, próximos a cumplir seis. Ambos acaban de llegar de pasar la tarde con sus abuelos.

— ¿Qué tal su día?— preguntó sacudiéndole el cabello a ambos.

Los ojos verdes, heredados de la pelirrosa, brillaron con emoción y ambos comenzaron a contarle su día. Para Sasaki y Sanada, que Sarada pasara un rato con ellos era motivo de celebración, pues con la preparatoria, el baile, sus amigos y su trabajo ocasional en el estudio de su padre, su hermana raramente podía compartir un poco de su tiempo con ellos.

Compartieron una tarde divertida, ella realmente quisiera tener más tiempo para sus dos tesoros. Ella amaba mucho a sus hermanitos y aunque a veces suelen sacarla de sus casillas, daría la vida por ese par de ser necesario. Incluso su perra Aki estuvo con ellos.

— Iré a hacer la cena, enanos ¿Me ayudan?— sonrió altiva.

— Sí— respondió Sanada— ¿Qué comeremos?

— Hoy me siento de humor para hacerles lo que ustedes quieran— ofreció.

Los gemelos se miraron mutuamente por casi un minuto entero, ella sonrió para sus adentros. En ese momento, verlos con esa expresión seria y su ceño fruncido, le hizo recordar a su padre, excepto por el precioso verde de sus ojos. Hasta el peinado que Sasuke tenía a esa edad lo tenían y lo sabe por las viejas fotografías que su abuela tiene en casa.

— ¡Panqueques!— exclamó Sasaki con alegría.

— Panqueques serán— le pellizcó una mejilla a cada uno y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar lo que ellos pidieron.

Colocó la lista de reproducción en su celular y lo puso a sonar fuerte en un sitio un poco alejado para evitar accidentes con su preciado aparato. Su cuerpo danzaba de un lado a otro en su extensa cocina mientras mezclaba los ingredientes y preparaba el sartén para cocinar los panqueques. Los gemelos estaban con ella, sentados en los bancos de la isla de cocina, mientras cantaban con ella las canciones. Ambos, al igual que ella, habían heredado el talento musical de su progenitor.

— Estoy en casa— escucharon la voz cansada de su padre en el recibidor.

Los niños corrieron contentos a recibirlo, ella prefirió esperar que él llegara para darle un beso en la mejilla como ha hecho toda su vida. Sasuke llegó a la estancia, cargando a cada niño en un brazo.

— Bienvenido— esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

El Uchiha devolvió a los niños al suelo y se acercó a su bella hija. Ella se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? Parece que hoy sólo tuviste escuela, pensé que lo aprovecharlas para salir en una cita— comentó él con desagrado.

— No vayas a comenzar— puso los ojos en blanco— Hoy no había baile, Mitsuki-kun tenía que ir a la universidad y no es mi novio, papá. Ya hemos hablado de eso, sólo salimos como amigos.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando eran niños dejaba que te visitará constantemente porque creí que sólo lo veías como un amigo leal, pero ahora sé que hay algo más— la pelinegra se pasó los dedos por el puente de la nariz, clamando paciencia— Lo último que esperaba era que él fuera quien pretendiera quitarme a mi niñita.

— ¡Que no tenemos nada!— replicó harta— Sólo somos amigos, siempre seremos amigos.

— Yo también fui adolescente por si se te olvida, yo también fui amigo de tu madre— le recordó— _y luego estábamos tirando en donde nos pusiéramos calientes_ — pensó en decirle, pero sabía lo que Sarada pensaba al respecto— Recuerda que la virginidad es un tesoro, Sarada, no lo olvides— decretó con severidad.

— ¡Ya basta, papá!— gritó avergonzada— Si mamá estuviera aquí...

La expresión divertida de su padre se endureció y salió de la cocina hecho una fiera. Entró a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo que sacudió los portarretratos en las paredes. Se tiró a la cama donde dormiría solo otra vez esa noche, después de todo...

 _Sakura se había ido..._

Sarada suspiró con pesadez, lamentaba haberle tocado ese tema a su padre. Desde que ella no está, él parece enojado y la sola mención de su nombre es el detonante para que su ira incremente en menos de un segundo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más papá seguirá enojado?— preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

— Ya se le pasará— aseguró con una sonrisa falsa que los infantes no supieron identificar— Mejor sigamos con la cena— trató de distraerlos.

La cena estuvo rodeada de una tensión entre ella y su padre que los gemelos no pudieron percibir. Al terminar la cena, Sasuke se levantó y se marchó a su habitación, alegando cansancio. Ella levantó la mesa con la ayuda de los niños y metió los platos sucios en el lavavajillas. Los llevó al baño, cerciorándose que se lavaran los dientes y se pusieran correctamente sus pijamas. Los metió en la cama y les inventó un cuento para que se fueran a dormir. Finalmente llegó a su habitación y se lanzó en la cama, soltando un largo suspiro. Esa situación ya la tenía un poco de malas y lidiar con las preguntas de sus hermanitos no le ayuda mucho.

La mejor manera de drenar toda esa tensión que la mantiene agobiada, es el baile. Se levantó de un salto, se despojó de su ropa, se vistió un leotardo, un short de licra y sacó sus zapatillas del armario. Tomó su celular de encima de la cama y salió de su habitación, evitando hacer el mayor ruido posible, no deseaba despertar a los demonios.

Entró al pequeño estudio de baile que su padre le obsequió cuando se mudaron hace unos años, él le dijo que haber dejado el apartamento, no implicaba dejar atrás su salón de baile. Se instaló en el suelo a ponerse las zapatillas de ballet, en eso, su teléfono recibió una llamada. Era de su madre, Sakura había tomado la costumbre de llamarla a esa hora.

Tomó la llamada y lo puso en altavoz para no dejar de atarse las zapatillas.

— _Hola, cariño_ — escuchó el saludo alegre de su madre— _¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo están todos, los gemelos, tu padre?, ¿No me echan de menos? Yo los extraño mucho..._

— Sanada, Sasaki y yo también te extrañamos. Pero papá... Él sigue enojado contigo— comentó.

— _Supongo que voy a tener que arreglar esto cuando vuelva_ — suspiró.

— Me avisan para irme de la casa y llevarme a los gemelos— dijo divertida.

— _¡Sarada!_ — regañó la pelirrosa.

— Ay, por favor, mamá. Sé lo que hacen, siempre han procurado ser discretos y les agradezco que nunca he visto nada extraño. Pero vamos, los gemelos y yo no estamos aquí por obra y gracia— argumentó la joven.

— _De verdad los quiero ver_ — gimoteó— _quiero llenarlos de besos a todos, hasta extraño a Aki._

— ¿Cuándo volverás?— preguntó— ¿Cómo sigue Ino-san?

— _Me preocupa un poco lo que pueda pasar con ella cuando dé a luz_ — admitió— _el embarazo ha sido muy delicado, Sai-san y yo estamos preocupados de lo que pueda pasar. El médico les habló de podría existir la posibilidad de que tuvieran que elegir entre la vida de Ino o la del bebé._

— ¿Tan mal está?— quiso saber preocupa.

— _Sí, pero Ino está determinada a poner la vida de su bebé sobre la suya_ — respondió— _le pidió a Sai-san que si debía escoger, salvará a su bebé._

— Pobre Ino-san— masculló con tristeza— espero que ambos puedan salir bien de esto.

— _Yo espero lo mismo_ — ambas se quedaron en silencio.

— Deberías llamar a papá y arreglar las cosas con él— pidió la Uchiha, no le gustaba ver a su padre tan enojado.

— _¡No me contesta el teléfono!_ — chilló indignada.

— Sí es malcriado— bufó enojada— Quisiera seguir hablando contigo, pero voy a ensayar un rato para liberar todo el estrés que esto me ha generado. Soy yo quien tiene que lidiar con las preguntas de los niños.

— _Lo siento, hija_ — se disculpó— _Te lo compensaré de alguna manera. Hablamos mañana, te amo._

— Y yo a ti— contestó.

La llamada finalizó y ella dejó escapar una sonrisa, estaba segura que cuando ella volviera todo volvería a ser como antes. Todo había sido un feo malentendido, pues su madre se había ido a cuidar a su amiga Ino sin avisarle a nadie. Cuando llegaron a casa esa tarde hace poco más de dos semanas, Sakura ya no estaba. Sarada tuvo que llevarse a los gemelos de la casa para que no fueran testigos del arranque de furia que tuvo su padre cuando dio cuenta. Mientras iban en su auto a un parque de diversiones, ella llamó a su mamá para preguntar la razón de su ida y lo puso en altavoz para que los niños también pudieran hablar con ella. Sakura les explicó la situación de Ino y se disculpó por haberse ido sin avisar, también les aseguró que ella nunca pensaría en abandonarlos de nuevo, sólo lo hizo porque su amiga necesita de ella. La pelinegra y sus hermanos entendieron razones, pero su padre no. Sasuke estaba furioso porque no le consultó nada antes de irse, además de que la rubia no es de su agrado y poco le importa lo que le está pasando.

Encendió el estéreo, la música clásica sonó en bajo volumen en la habitación y comenzó a bailar. Olvidándose por un momento de todos sus problemas, sintiéndose en el paraíso. Eso mismo que sentía la pelirrosa cuando patinaba en su juventud.

La semana pasó volando, la Uchiha hablaba cada noche con su madre. Sakura les aseguró que estaría en casa para el fin de semana si todo salía bien con Ino. Pero no quería que le dijeran a su padre, ella quiere darle una sorpresa. El viernes por la noche, su madre llamó para avisarle que Ino ya había dado a luz y que tanto ella como la bebé estaban fuera de peligro. Pero los doctores decidieron mantenerlas en el hospital por si acaso y Sai le pidió que volviera a casa, que él se haría cargo del resto, se disculpó con ella por el problema que eso le había traído con su marido y le dio las gracias por todo. Organizaron todo para que Sarada pasara por ella en la estación de trenes el sábado cerca de las nueve de la mañana.

La Uchiha se precipitó a darle la buena noticia a sus hermanos, los convenció de acompañarla a buscarla en la estación y los manipuló para que dejaran a Sakura con Sasuke solos en la casa para que puedan hablar. Les prometió a ambos que los llevaría a donde quisieran, pero que tenían que ocultarle a su padre al decirle a donde iban con ella en la mañana, que alegarán acompañarla a sus ensayos y luego ella los llevaría a jugar con su prima.

Se levantó temprano, se dio una ducha, levantó a los niños, los mandó a hacer lo mismo y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

— Buenos días— saludó su padre entrando a la cocina— ¿Hiciste café?

— Buenos días— saludó de regreso— Sí, toma— le sirvió una taza y se la entregó.

— ¿A dónde irás hoy?— interrogó al verla vestida para salir.

— Iré a ayudar a Kurenai-san con unas niñas nuevas, luego iré al cine y de compras con las chicas— mintió con tranquilidad— Llevaré a los demonios conmigo, quisieron acompañarme, pero luego debo llevarlos a jugar con Hikari-chan.

Hikari es la segunda hija de Itachi, ella es contemporánea con los gemelos y los tres suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Quizás iría a visitarlos después de todo, extraña ver a Ichirou. Siempre hablan por chat, pero no es lo mismo. Su primo siempre estuvo allí para ella, apenas tiene trece años, pero de vez en cuando ella lo lleva al cine como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Y tú qué harás?— preguntó ella como quién no quiere la cosa.

— Me quedaré aquí viendo televisión— se encogió de hombros— Tengo trabajo está noche, quiero aprovechar toda la mañana para descansar.

Sarada pensó que él lo que menos haría sería descansar, sólo que aún no lo sabía y quiso reír por ello.

— ¡Ya estamos listos!— gritaron los pelinegros al bajar las escaleras.

— Vamos a comer, que nos vamos— ordenó.

— _Tú sabes cuándo volverá o si al menos piensa regresar—_ pronunció Sasuke después de un rato. La Uchiha se lo quedó mirando atentamente en silencio.

— No sé nada— respondió ocultando lo mucho que el comentario de su padre la había hecho enfadar. Él asintió en silencio y no dijo nada más.

Mientras conducía hasta la estación de trenes, Sakura le envió un mensaje avisándole que ya había llegado. Ella le respondió diciendo que ya iban en camino para allá. Estacionó el vehículo, tomó de la mano a los dos niños y caminaron por la estación en busca de su madre.

— ¡Sarada, Sanada, Sasaki!— gritó Sakura desde lejos, emocionada de ver a sus tres hermosos hijos después de casi un mes.

— ¡Mamá!— ambos se soltaron del agarre de su hermana y corrieron a abrazar a su mami.

Ella se puso de rodillas para recibir a sus dos bebés, estaba tan feliz como ellos, de verse de nuevo. Los rodeó con sus brazos cuando llegaron a ella y comenzó a llenarlos de besos como podía.

— Mamá los extrañó tanto— creía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

— Hola, mamá— saludó la pelinegra con cariño, llegando tranquilamente hacia donde estaban.

— Me alegra mucho verte— se levantó y abrazó a su hija con fuerza, ella le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad— Tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar— ofreció.

— Nosotros desayunamos en casa— Sarada sonrió apenada— Pero podremos acompañarte a un café y degustar algunos dulces mientras tú comes.

— _¿Y tu padre?—_ preguntó en voz baja mientras iban de camino al auto.

— Se quedó en casa— respondió en el mismo tono— Tiene trabajo está noche y pretender descansar.

— _Vaya, espero que al menos quiera escucharme—_ musitó con tristeza.

— Hmp— emitió en respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su parada para desayunar no duró demasiado, Sakura quería llegar a casa muy pronto para ver a su esposo. Sarada la dejó frente a casa, alzó los pulgares deseándole suerte y arrancó de nuevo, llevando a los gemelos con ella.

— Muy bien, Sakura. Tú puedes hacerlo, no es la primera vez que tienes dificultades con tu esposo y siempre salen de esas— trató de darse ánimos.

Se palmeó las mejillas unas cuantas veces para infundirse valor, tomó su maleta, su cartera y emprendió el camino hasta la entrada de su casa. Buscó sus llaves en su bolso y entró a la casa, evitando hacer el mayor ruido posible. Dejó su bolso y la maleta en el recibidor, se quitó los zapatos y caminó insegura al interior de la casa.

— ¿Ya llegaron? Creí que estarían todo el día fuera— habló él desde el sofá, sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

— Y lo estarán— pronunció con voz firme.

Él volteó la cabeza hacia ella, su expresión se volvió dura, sin demostrar ninguna emoción al verla de regreso. Ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, sólo la seguía con sus pupilas mientras ella se acercaba a él.

Sakura se arrodilló frente a él, se metió entre sus piernas y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su vientre.

— _Odio que estés enojado conmigo, amor_ — sollozó. Sasuke seguía sin inmutarse, sólo la miraba con frialdad _— lo lamento mucho, lamento que creyeras que volví a dejarte..._

Su corazón vaciló al verla llorar, pero no hizo nada por tratar de consolarla o perdonarla para que ella dejará de hacerlo.

Sakura se apartó levemente, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Sus ojos llorosos se cruzaron con los duros de él. No podía soportar que él se estuviera comportando así con ella, pero era consciente de que él tenía razones para enfadarse.

— _Cariño_ — su voz sonó aterciopelada, todo su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente. La mirada de su mujer lo decía todo, ella buscaría su perdón de cualquier forma...

Acarició lentamente las piernas de su marido, ascendió hasta casi rozar su entrepierna. Él contuvo el aliento, esperando con cierto anhelo lo que ella pretende hacerle. Tomó la elástica de su pantalón de pijama, acarició la piel de su abdomen con sus uñas. Sus ojos contemplaron como él, a pesar de lucir inexpresivo, esperaba pacientemente que ella siguiera con su cometido.

Levantó un poco su camiseta negra, dejó cortos besos alrededor de su ombligo y descendió hasta toparse con el borde de su pantalón. De nuevo deslizó sus dedos por la elástica y lo bajó sin prisa, junto a su ropa interior. Dejando a la vista el miembro aún flácido de él.

Delineó su labio inferior con su lengua, como deseaba darle la atención debida a ese delicioso pedazo de carne y que luego estuviera dentro de ella hasta dejarla sin aliento. Hacía casi un mes que habían estado separados, un mes donde le hizo falta el calor del cuerpo de su pelinegro favorito y sus atenciones en la cama.

— Cariño— pronunció de nuevo, tomando su pene y acariciándolo de arriba a abajo. Lo acercó a su boca y comenzó a lo besó desde la base hasta la punta— Perdóname— repetía entre cada beso.

Sasuke dejó descansar su cabeza y sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá, los gemidos se escapaban de sus labios sin que quisiera. Su esposa era malvada, planeaba llevarlo a la locura con esa vil lengua y hacerlo doblegar a su santa voluntad.

Gruñó como animal herido cuando ella finalmente lo metió en su boca, sus caderas se movían buscando más profundidad en su dulce boca, sus manos se enredaron en su cabello. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de ellas, oscurecidos por la lujuria. Se veía tan hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras intenta meterlo todo en su boca, aunque sea imposible.

Ella se deleitó la vista con la expresión de su marido al llegar al orgasmo, no abandonó su labor hasta limpiar la última gota de semen y al final le dejó un pequeño beso en la punta.

— _Un día de estos...—_ gruñó con dificultad— _vas a matarme...—_ ella sonrió con impudor y trató de alejarse de él.

Sasuke fue más rápido y la jaló hasta dejarla horcajadas sobre él y besarla con esa rudeza que ella tanto la volvía loca. Sus manos ansiosas tocaron todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Apretaron esos deliciosos pechos por encima de su blusa roja. Iba a comenzar a desabotonarla, pensó que perdería valioso tiempo en ello, así que la abrió de golpe, los botones de la blusa quedaron regados en el suelo y el sofá, pero poco les importó. Le sacó la blusa y casi al instante, su sostén le hizo compañía en el suelo.

— ¿Estoy perdonada?— preguntó en cuanto rompieron el beso.

— Cállate, no hables— ordenó bruscamente, bajando su rostro hacia sus senos. Esos rosados pezones estaban duros, esperando que vaya a jugar con ellos.

Aunque no quiso admitirlo, ya estaba perdonada. Pero aún tenía que cobrarse lo que hizo, por muy preocupada que estuviera por su amiga, ella no tenía porque haberse ido de casa como lo hizo.

Sakura no se molestaba en contener sus fuertes gemidos, mientras él muerde y chupa sus pezones como niño codicioso. Estaba demasiado mojada, pero sabía que él iba a torturarla como castigo.

— Te necesito ya— suplicó desesperada.

— _Te dije que no hablaras—_ dijo con voz ronca, volviendo a unir sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Se levantó del sofá y la llevó con él, la puso contra la pared, dándole la espalda, le bajó el pantalón y las bragas al mismo tiempo, sostuvo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

— Dime lo que quieres, Sa-ku-ra— le susurró al oído.

— Quiero que...— un sonoro gemido salió de su garganta cuando él metió un par de dedos en su interior— q-quiero...— sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lío, presa del placer que su esposo le brindaba.

— Sigo esperando tu respuesta— demandó usando un dedo más.

— ¡Métemela ya!— logró decir, casi sollozando.

Él sonrió de lado, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que era lo que quería. Pero esa mañana se sentía un maldito y no pretendía complacerla.

Decidió torturarla aún más, comenzó a mover sus caderas, su pene erecto chocando sobre ese trasero que tanto le fascina y sus dedos aumentaron el ritmo en su interior, mientras comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con el pulgar. Mordió la parte de atrás de su cuello, sin molestarse en ser gentil con ella y no dejarle marcas.

Ella sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, él definitivamente quería matarla. Sus pezones sensibles rozaban la pared, ansiaba que él los tocará o que dejará a ella hacerlo. El primer orgasmo la dejó con un ardor en la garganta, seguramente los vecinos creerán que su esposo la está golpeando y ella está desesperada. Y lo está, pero porque el bastardo deje de hacerla rogar por él.

— _**¡Oh, Sí!—**_ gritó complacida cuando él se adentró en ella.

Sasuke liberó sus muñecas y la sujetó con fuerza de las caderas, comenzando a marcar el ritmo que los llevaría al paraíso. Sakura giró la cabeza buscando el contacto con sus labios, cosa que él le otorgó sin replicar. Puso ambas manos en la pared para evitar golpearse por la brusquedad con la que él arremetía contra ella...

Ambos yacían acostados en el sofá después de haberse trasladado allí de nuevo y hacerlo continuamente por unas cuantas horas más. Ella estaba recostada en su pecho, él acariciaba su espalda distraídamente, sus piernas enredadas, ni siquiera se sabía dónde terminaba él y comenzaba ella.

— Vas a seguir evitando hablar conmigo— ella decidió romper el silencio.

— No hay nada de que hablar— argumentó.

— Si lo hay— debatió— ¿Crees que no me duele que pensarás que no tenía intenciones de volver? Eso me hace pensar que nunca has confiado en mí y crees que en cualquier momento volveré a perder la cabeza y te dejaré a ti y a nuestros hijos...

— Estaba enojado, dije cosas estúpidas— se defendió— Pero tú tampoco ayudaste mucho. Una tarde llego a casa con ganas de tener una cena tranquila con mi familia y consentir un poco a mi esposa en nuestra habitación. Y me encuentro con la desagradable sorpresa de que no está, cuando fui a nuestra habitación, se notaba que habías sacado algo de tu ropa como si tuvieras prisa por irte y ni siquiera dejaste una nota.

— Fue mi error, cariño. Lo lamento— se disculpó de nuevo— Sé que no debí hacer así las cosas, pero cuando ella me llamó llorando que podría perder a su bebé, salí corriendo a ayudarla en lo que pudiera y no pensé en lo que eso pudiera causar. Yo quise aclararlo todo, pero tú te negabas a responder las llamadas. Al menos Sarada y los gemelos me llamaron antes de sacar conclusiones, ellos se comportaron mejor que tú— reprochó.

— Fui un completo idiota, lo sé— admitió— Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo el tema ¿Sí? Quiero disfrutar mi día contigo hasta que tenga que irme a trabajar.

— Te amo, tonto— se levantó levemente para alcanzar sus labios.

— Yo también— ambos sonrieron entre besos y siguieron dándose cariños hasta que tuvieran la necesidad de comer algo y Sasuke debía comenzar a prepararse para irse.

 **...**

Sarada decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa cerca de las seis de la tarde, esperaba no encontrarse con una desagradable escena de sus padres desnudos. Sin embargo, para cerciorarse, al llegar a casa le pidió a los gemelos que esperarán un momento afuera.

— ¿Están presentables?— preguntó cubriéndose el rostro, los había escuchado en la cocina.

— Déjate de tonterías— regañó su padre.

— Con ustedes nunca se sabe— hizo un gesto de resignación, ambos la miraron ofendidos. Aunque sabían que ella tenía razón— Pueden entrar, demonios.

— No les digas así— ordenó su madre.

— ¿Por qué tuvimos que quedarnos afuera?— preguntó Sasaki inocentemente, a su lado, su hermano esperaba la misma respuesta.

— Porque sí— respondió Sarada sin darles más remedio que quedarse con la duda.

— Sé responsable y ve a darle de comer a tu mascota— dictó Sasuke.

— Sí, sí— se encaminó al patio trasero para servirle de comer a su perra.

Los miró de reojo, obviamente se habían reconciliado. Los ojos de su madre brillaban y Sasuke se mostraba más relajado. De vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas furtivas y sonrisas discretas, como un par de enamorados que guardan un dulce secreto y se sintió feliz por ellos. No importan los años que transcurran, ese par siempre se amaría con la misma intensidad hasta su último aliento.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, ¿Creyeron que Sakura se fue de nuevo? Pues esa era mi intención desde el principio, aún su reconciliación fue bastante zukulenta. Amo la confianza que tiene Sarada con sus padres y los gemelos son un amor ¡Quisiera comerlos a besos con Sakura!**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos luego, besos.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	26. Capítulo extra 2

**¡VOLVÍ CON PHOTOGRAPH AGAIN!** les traigo este segundo capítulo extra *-*

 _ **#PhotographNuncaMorirá**_ Jajajajajajajaja -inserta risa malvada- tenía que hacerlo xD

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo extra 2.**

Sarada tuvo que obligarse a sonreír en todo momento durante la cena y la charla familiar en el sofá.

— Sarada— llamó su madre al notarla ausente.

— ¿Sí, mamá?— preguntó sobresaltada.

— Estás distraída, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó— ¿Tuviste una pelea con Mitsuki-kun?

Definitivamente él estaba involucrado, pero no era una pelea, ojalá se tratara de eso. Después de negarse tanto a la realidad, resultó que su padre tenía razón en todo y terminó enamorada de su amigo de toda la vida. Ella y Mitsuki tenían un año y medio de relación. Al principio su padre no lo tomó muy bien, él no quería aceptar que su niña había crecido y que pronto tendría que extender sus alas y emprender vuelo, sus hermanos apoyaban fervientemente las locuras de su progenitor. Pero gracias a su madre, todo se solucionó y ya Sasuke no mira a su novio como si quisiera matarlo.

— Niños, vayan a la cama— ordenó su padre, mirándola fijamente— Mañana debemos salir temprano.

Los gemelos ya cuentan con siete años y ella tiene diecinueve. Sus padres aún se veían jóvenes, incluso una vez que salió a uno de sus jueves de padre e hija, los cuales siguen al pie de la letra sin importar los años que pasen, la mesera le preguntó que si su hermano estaría interesado en tener una cita con ella. Sarada de manera cortante, le aclaró que él no era su hermano, era su padre y que él estaba casado. Sasuke le dijo que no era la primera vez que a él le hacían esa pregunta.

La familia Uchiha se iría de vacaciones toda esa semana, pues eran vacaciones de verano y tanto Sakura como los niños, no tienen que ir a la escuela. Sarada es la única que no puede acompañarlos por sus ensayos de baile, entonces se comprometió a abrir el estudio en la mañana y, junto a Karin, hacerse cargo de los encargos que tiene su padre para esa semana.

Los niños les dieron un beso de buenas noches a todos y se fueron a su habitación.

— Creo que yo también voy a la cama— trató de ponerse de pie, pero un terrible mareo la hizo volver a sentarse.

— Papá y yo mandamos a la cama a los gemelos porque queremos hablar contigo, cielo— informó Sakura.

Ella podría adivinar que su madre le sonreía, pero no podía verlo porque su vista seguía nublada.

— ¿Qué tienen que hablar conmigo?— preguntó desconcertada.

El matrimonio intercambió miradas, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero ellos necesitaban sacarse esa espinita que tienen clavada en el pecho desde hace días.

— Sarada— pronunció su padre con firmeza— ¿Tú estás embarazada?— la pregunta dejó helada a la joven.

La verdad es que ella también se preguntaba lo mismo, desde hace días ha tenido síntomas similares al de un embarazo. Náuseas matutinas, comidas que antes le gustaban ya no las tolera y viceversa. Incluso ahora adora los tomates. Mareos, dolor en sus pechos, sus cambios de humor pueden ser demasiado bruscos como los de su madre cuando esperaba a sus hermanos. Siempre tenía hambre y sueño. Todo eso sin mencionar que su periodo no le ha llegado.

— _No lo sé—_ respondió en un susurro— ¿Los estaría decepcionando si así fuera?— interrogó con desesperación en su voz, lo último que ella desea en este mundo es ver la decepción tatuada en los rostros de sus padres.

— Por supuesto que no— aseguró su madre con una cálida sonrisa— nosotros te amamos y amaremos a todo lo que provenga de ti.

— Ven aquí— su padre le abrió sus brazos y le sonrió.

Ella se sintió como una niña pequeña otra vez, se levantó, se sentó en las piernas de su padre y disfrutó ese fuerte abrazo que siempre ha calmado los pesares de su alma. Lloró como hace años no lo hacía, la calidez de su padre la hizo liberarse de todo ese miedo que ha tenido desde hace días.

— ¿Él lo sabe?— preguntó Sasuke sin dejar de acariciar su larga cabellera negra.

— _No, no había querido decirle nada—_ sollozó _— me alegra que ustedes se dieran cuenta._

— Te observamos más de lo que crees— rió Sakura— además, ¿Tú comiendo tomates? Allí supimos que algo andaba mal.

— Deberías hacerte una prueba o ir con un médico— sugirió su padre.

— Mañana iré a hacerlo— aclaró.

— No dudes en llamarnos por cualquier cosa— pidió su madre, acariciando su mejilla— ve a dormir— ordenó con dulzura.

— Muchas gracias, no saben lo agradecida que estoy de tener unos padres tan maravillosos como ustedes— abrazó con fuerza a su padre de nuevo y le besó la mejilla— hasta mañana, los amo— repitió la acción con la pelirrosa y subió corriendo las escaleras. Sus padres estaban preparados en ir a auxiliarla si la veían trastabillar.

Ellos entendían el sentir de su hija mejor que nadie, ellos también pasaron por lo mismo cuando supieron que ella venía. Pero no cometerían los mismos errores que sus padres cometieron con ellos. Sakura sabía lo que era que tus padres rechacen a esa pequeña criatura que está creciendo en su interior. Si su hija realmente resulta estar embarazada, ellos la apoyarán mejor que nadie.

Sarada se levantó temprano para despedir a su familia, ella quisiera ir a visitar Florida con ellos pero tiene compromisos que cumplir y necesita despejar las dudas que tiene respecto a si está embarazada o no.

Todos se trasladaron al aeropuerto en su auto, ella se quedó con ellos hasta que tuvieron que irse para abordar el avión. Afortunadamente, esa mañana los malestares habían cesado. Abrazó a sus pequeños hermanos, los echaría de menos esa semana.

— Los voy a extrañar mucho— abrazó a su madre y luego a su padre.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?— interrogó Sakura.

— Perfectamente bien— esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que él le heredó.

— No olvides llamarnos— le recordó Sasuke.

— No lo haré, aunque tendrán que esperar hasta aterrizar en Florida— comentó divertida.

— Este será el viaje más largo de mi vida— suspiró. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente— te amo, Sarada. Sin importar el resultado de esa prueba, tú siempre serás mi pequeña— acarició el bello rostro de su hija.

— Y yo a ti, papi— se aferró a él con fuerza de nuevo.

Sasuke la levantó levemente, todavía hay veces en las que Sarada se lanza a sus brazos y enrolla sus piernas a su alrededor, como cuando era niña.

Ese vínculo especial que formaron ella y su padre gran parte de su vida, nadie podía entenderlo, ni siquiera Sakura. Ella sabía que esa manera de entenderse que ellos tienen, ni ella, ni tampoco los gemelos, tenían la capacidad de entender la magnitud de esa conexión especial que ambos formaron desde que la pelinegra llegó al mundo. Su padre siempre sería el primer amor de su vida, su héroe, su mejor amigo...

— ¡Que tengan un buen viaje!— sacudió la mano en el aire hasta que los vio desaparecer de su vista.

Observó por el enorme ventanal del aeropuerto el momento en que el avión donde iba su preciada familia, despegó.

Caminó hacia su auto con un sentimiento de tristeza en su pecho, ella hubiera querido estar en ese avión también. Recuerda que su madre estuvo detrás de ella toda una semana para que dejará todos sus planes y fuera con ellos. Sarada le prometió que por nada del mundo faltaría a las vacaciones de Navidad, pero que esta vez estaba demasiado ocupada como para pensar en irse. Al final, Sakura lo entendió y aceptó de mala gana su decisión.

Fue a la clínica donde ella y su madre iban al ginecólogo. Pidió una consulta y pagó lo que le cobró la secretaria del doctor. Él le extrañó verla llegar sola, pero no dijo nada. Le dio una prueba de farmacia para que se la hiciera y luego le hizo una ecografía.

Salió de allí con el corazón en la mano, esperando con ansias la llamada de sus padres para hablar con ellos. Durante todo el día en casa, ignoró las llamadas de su novio, de sus dos mejores amigas y de su primo. Cerca de la medianoche, finalmente recibió la llamada que tanto había esperado.

— _¿Y?_ — preguntaron ambos al unisonó.

— Negativa— respondió en un suspiro— El doctor me mandó ha hacer unos exámenes de rutina para ver cómo están mis defensas, además mi periodo bajó en la tarde— informó.

— _¿Cómo te sientes?_ — quiso saber Sakura.

La Uchiha entendía lo que es la desilusión de un negativo, ella misma la sufrió un par de veces después de que nacieron los gemelos.

— Un poco triste— admitió— Pero estoy bien, no es el fin del mundo. Ya llegará, algún día.

— _Y bastante lejano_ — bromeó el Uchiha.

— Sí, esta vez tomaré más precauciones— aceptó— En fin, tengo que ir mañana a hacerme los exámenes.

— _Si siguen esos síntomas, no dudes en llamarme_ — suplicó la pelirrosa.

— Claro que sí— aseguró— disfruten las vacaciones por mí también, los amo.

— _Y nosotros a ti_ — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió enternecida, sus padres eran los mejores que la vida pudo darle. Se arrepentía de haberlos hecho sufrir cuando aún era una niña, de verdad había sido una tonta. Debía agradecerle a su chico por hacerla entender que ella realmente amaba a sus padres.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sasuke es un papi súper bello. Él y Sakura no querían que su hija sufriera la mismo que ellos, por fortuna resultó ser una falsa alarma y Mitsuki no morirá a manos de Sasuki muajajajajaja...**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **¿Habrá un tercer capítulo extra? Quién sabe... besos para todos.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	27. Capítulo extra 3

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **EAUchiha-Fanfiction** y a mi Facebook personal **Anne Kristina Rodríguez** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo extra 3.**

Sarada fue a buscar a su primo a su casa, pues le había prometido que saldrían juntos aprovechando que estaban de vacaciones en verano. Además que extrañaba a su familia y se sentía sola.

— Veo que alguien está enojado— dijo burlona al verlo subir al vehículo.

— Cállate, no entiendes— un Ichirou de quince años miró ofuscado a la pelinegra.

— Yo también soy una adolescente y tuve una etapa difícil— trató de comprenderlo.

— Ellos no me comprenden— gruñó.

— Yo decía lo mismo— rió por lo bajo.

— Todo el mundo duda de mi inteligencia— rugió enojado— Tú siempre fuiste muy madura, dudo que puedas entenderlo...

— Sé lo que hablas— apretó el volante con fuerza.

— _¡Que si iré!— gritó furiosa una Sarada de quince años._

— _¡Y yo digo que no!— decretó Sakura a gritos._

— _¿Por qué no, mamá?— cuestionó._

— _Porque yo lo digo— respondió con firmeza— No me convence eso de ir a una fiesta en una piscina de noche, esos lugares no son buenos para las chicas. Podrían drogarlas y emborracharlas para aprovecharse de ustedes._

— _Tú no lo entiendes— replicó— tengo que ir, todos los de mi escuela irán._

— _¿Y si todos los de tu escuela se tiran de un puente, tú también lo harás?— arqueó una ceja, sin perder su postura autoritaria._

 _Sakura agradecería enormemente que Sasuke aún no hubiera llegado del trabajo y los gemelos estén visitando a sus abuelos. Desde hace rato ha estado teniendo una acalorada discusión con su hija adolescente. Ella está en una etapa difícil y constantemente difieren sus opiniones._

— _Por favor, las chicas también irán— usó a sus amigas como último recurso._

— _Dudo que Kurenai-san y Karui-san las dejen ir a ese lugar— sabía que la pelinegra mentía._

 _Sarada frunció el ceño, su madre tenía el instinto muy desarrollado y sabía cuándo ella mentía. Obviamente tampoco las dejaron ir, pero ellas se escaparían._

— _Papá me dejaría ir— añadió con veneno en sus palabras._

— _Yo no soy tu padre— bufó. Aunque estaba segura que su esposo también diría no._

— _No, no lo eres— siseó con desprecio— ¡Hubiera preferido que sólo estuviéramos él y yo!— gritó perdiendo los estribos, sin percatarse de lo mucho que le dolieron esas palabras a su madre._

— _Sólo lo dices porque estás enojada— su voz tembló, sus ojos la miraron con dolor._

— _No, sólo quiero que te largues. Arruinas mi vida— exigió bruscamente._

— _Te dejo tranquila, cariño— sonrió con tristeza, sus hombros decayeron mientras iba caminando a la puerta— Te amo— musitó antes de cerrar la puerta._

 _Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le rompió el corazón, lo sabía, recordaba esa mirada de su madre. Se juró a sí misma que jamás haría que ella sintiera tal dolor y acababa de hacerlo. Corrió fuera de su habitación para buscarla, la fiesta ya no importaba ya, sólo quería que su mamita no sufriera por su culpa. Estúpida adolescencia, estúpidos impulsos, estúpida ella y su inmadurez._

— _¡Mamá!— llamó desesperada, sin obtener respuesta._

 _La buscó por cada rincón de la casa, pero no la encontró. Definitivamente había huído de la casa. Sarada temió lo peor, esperaba que ella no fuera a cometer una locura. Quiso marcarle a su teléfono, y descubrió entonces que lo dejó en casa. Su única alternativa, era llamar a su padre._

— _¡Papá!— sollozó desesperada cuando él contestó._

— _¿Sarada?— preguntó extrañado por su tono de voz— Sarada, hija ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te pasó algo a ti, a tu madre, a los gemelos?— interrogó con rapidez._

— _Tuve una fuerte pelea con mamá y le dije cosas horribles— confesó con culpabilidad— Le dije que hubiera preferido que no volviera y que arruina mi vida, pero no lo dije con esa intención, estaba enojada. La hubieras visto, eso la destruyó, tenía esa misma expresión que tenía cuando le dije esas cosas afuera del hospital hace años— hablaba con rapidez— Quise buscarla para disculparme, pero ya no está y lo tengo idea de dónde pudo haber ido. No sé qué hacer, papá, temo que haga una locura o que me odie por herir sus sentimientos._

— _Sarada— escuchó que su padre dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado— Tu madre te ama demasiado como para odiarte, pero sí debes pedirle perdón, sabes que ese tema es bastante delicado para ella._

— _Lo sé— chilló jalándose el cabello._

— _Te ayudaré a buscarla, estoy cerrando el estudio para irme a casa— informó._

— _Gracias, papá. Muchas gracias— gimoteó agradecida._

— _Tranquilízate, tu madre estará bien— aseguró._

 _En el fondo, Sasuke trataba de convencerse que así sería. Él estaba más asustado de lo que quería admitir, su amada esposa había corrido de casa con una enorme pena en su alma y, considerando su historial de ataques contra ella misma, no puede evitar asustarse._

— _Cariño— escuchó la voz destrozada de su esposa._

 _Volteó al instante, buscando su voz. Sakura estaba parada en la acera, mirándolo fijamente con las lágrimas derramándose sin parar por su mejillas. Sasuke contuvo el aliento antes de avanzar hacia ella y apretarla con fuerza entre sus brazos. Sakura no corrió a un lugar donde él no podría encontrarla, ella prefirió buscar a su marido y encontrar consuelo en sus abrazos._

— _Oigan, lamento interrumpir pero no me han pagado— se quejó el hombre que estaba dentro del vehículo en el que Sakura llegó._

 _Sasuke dejó que ella siguiera llorando en su pecho y sacó su billetera para pagarle al taxi. El hombre tomó su paga y arrancó._

— _No llores más— le pidió, acariciando su larga cabellera._

— _Soy una madre horrible— dijo con voz ahogada— Mi niña me odia._

— _Ella no te odia, sólo que no midió sus palabras— trató de consolarla— Me disculpo por eso, se parece a mí en ese aspecto._

— _Yo fui muy dura con ella— intentó defenderla— Es mi culpa que tomará esa actitud._

— _Eso sí que no— debatió él— Ella quiere pasar por encima de nuestra autoridad, cree que siendo grosera lo va a conseguir todo y no pienso permitir que te siga tratando mal cuando no quieras cumplir sus caprichos._

— _Ahora entiendo a mis padres cuando tenían que tratar conmigo de adolescente— comentó riendo._

— _Ni que lo digas— se permitió sonreír— ¿Por qué viniste a mí?— cuestionó._

— _Porque sabía que sólo tú podrías calmarme y no quería preocupar a nadie— admitió._

— _Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío pensando a dónde irías y dónde debería buscarte— apretó el agarre de su cintura y juntó sus frentes._

— _Me sentí como aquel día en el estacionamiento del hospital— confesó— Creo que peor... Hemos discutido mucho últimamente, pero me resultaba divertido porque sólo eran tonterías... Pero hoy— se estremeció._

— _Ella sabe que hizo mal— comentó, ella lo miró confundida— Antes de que llegarás, me llamó llorando. Está muy arrepentida por lo que hizo, salió de casa para buscarte y me pidió ayuda._

— _Volvamos a casa— le pidió— Tengo que hablar con mi nena._

— _Nuestra nena está en serios problemas— dijo divertido— Quizás a ti también tenga que castigarte más tarde— le susurró al oído._

— _Quizás lo merezco— sonrió con picardía y le dio un rápido beso en los labios._

 _Ambos abordaron el vehículo del Uchiha. Sakura recordó que la última vez que lo habían hecho, había sido en el asiento del conductor hace un par de días atrás, después de salir a cenar con los padres de él y coquetear discretamente toda la noche. Si no estuviera tan desesperada por ir a hablar con su hija y que ella le aclarara que no arruina su vida, pensaría en ponerse a horcajadas sobre él y repetirlo._

 _Llegaron a casa rodeados de un cómodo silencio. Ni siquiera terminó de entrar bien en la casa, cuando ya Sarada estaba sobre ella. Sasuke se encargó de avisarle que él estaba con Sakura cuando iban en camino._

— _Mami, perdóname— sollozó refugiada en el pecho de la pelirrosa— Tú no arruinas mi vida en lo absoluto, no debí decirte eso por culpa de una estúpida fiesta. Te juro que nunca más volveré a decirte algo así y si dices no, aceptaré sin replicar._

— _Yo también lo lamento— acarició su cabello con ternura— No debo ser tan ruda contigo, yo no tuve una adolescencia normal y no por eso puedo privarte a ti de tener una._

— _Pero tú lo hacías por tu carrera y eso te trajo buenos resultados— replicó su hija._

— _Pero no tenía a nadie con quién compartirlos hasta que conocí a tu padre— recordó nostálgica._

— _Vamos a la pista un rato— pidió entusiasmada._

— _Creí que querrías ir a la fiesta— arqueó una ceja._

— _Ya no quiero— se aferró con más fuerza a su mamá— Y de igual forma, tú y papá no me dejarán ir._

— _Eso es cierto— Sasuke decidió hacerse notar— Y estás castigada por ser grosera con tu madre, sin teléfono y computadora por una semana._

— _Bien— sacó su celular de su bolsillo, se lo entregó a su padre y volvió a abrazar a una divertida pelirrosa._

Sarada sonrió inconscientemente, extrañando a Ichirou. Definitivamente esa tarde con su madre había sido mejor que cualquier estúpida fiesta. Y resultó que al final su madre tenía razón, aquella vez abusaron de un par de chicas de la misma manera que Sakura le advirtió.

Tal vez debería llamarlos, pero probablemente allá sea algo tarde.

 **...**

Sasuke observó a su mujer desde la cama de su habitación de hotel. Ella se estaba cambiando frente a él, divirtiéndose de la frustración de su esposo. Desde que estaban allí, los niños no los habían dejado tener un momento íntimo. Siempre que creían tener suerte, alguno de los dos aparecía o su hija, que estaba en Japón, llamaba.

A pesar de los años, ella seguía siendo hermosa y ardiente para él. Sakura lo sabe y por eso ha estado paseándose por la habitación en lencería, con la patética excusa de que no encuentra su camisón de dormir.

La miró descaradamente de pies a cabeza, queriendo ponerla contra la pared y hacerla suplicar por estar jugando con él. Ella se puso de frente a él diciéndole algo que no pudo escuchar. Estaba más ocupado devorando su figura con sus ojos, ni siquiera la cicatriz de la cesárea puede restarle algo a su belleza. Sakura dice no se avergüenza de que la gente se la vea cuando está en traje de baño porque por allí nacieron sus bebés y ella no tiene que avergonzarse de ese cambio en su cuerpo.

— ¿Me estás prestando atención?— inquirió con falsa molestia.

— ¿Qué?— frunció el ceño.

— Te decía que quiero llamar a nuestra hija, por alguna razón recordé esa pelea que tuvimos cuando tenía quince y me dieron ganas de llamarla.

— No— gruñó entre dientes— Ya estoy harto— Sakura lo miró extrañada. Su marido caminó hacía ella como un animal asechando su presa, con una dolorosa erección metida en sus pantalones— Ya no lo soporto más.

Le puso seguro a puerta, la montó sobre su hombro y la lanzó en la cama sin un mínimo de delicadeza.

— ¿Recuerdas como fue esa noche después de que volví a casa con Sarada?— le sonrió pícara.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa torcida y asintió. Aquella noche fue bastante memorable en su vida sexual.

Aquella experiencia le enseñó a Sakura como ser una mejor madre y a Sarada una mejor hija. Ambas trabajaron mucho más en mejorar la actitud dañina de la adolescente y la comunicación de madre e hija que olvidaron tener de cuando se conocieron.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Los adolescentes son difíciles y Sarada no está exenta de pasar por esas etapas de las que solemos arrepentirnos luego.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **¿Habrá próxima vez? Tal vez.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	28. Capítulo extra 4

¡Otro extra de _Photograph_!

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo extra 4.**

Aquel jueves, como cada semana, Sarada y Sasuke salían juntos en jueves de padre e hija. La semana pasada habían pasado su día trabajando como fotógrafos en un evento de modas que hubo en la ciudad. Sasuke obviamente la llevó consigo para no desperdiciar su día especial y porque una mano extra no le caía nada mal.

Pero esa semana, la joven decidió que debían ir al cine. Ella ama las películas, si por ella fuera, irían a ver películas cada semana. Pero a su padre le gusta hacer otras cosas y ella no puede llevarle la contraria en algunas ocasiones.

— ¿Qué te gustaría ver, papá?— preguntó al notar como Sasuke miraba con desinterés la cartelera de ese día.

— ¿Él es tu padre?— preguntó tímidamente la joven encargada de vender los boletos.

— Pensaste que él es mi hermano, ¿Cierto?— la joven asintió avergonzada— ¿Acaso es un crimen que mis padres me hayan tenido demasiado jóvenes y que a mi edad, ellos aún se vean jóvenes? Es un poco absurdo, pero descuida, no eres la primera persona que lo piensa.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, reprendiéndola en silencio. Sarada no suele tener tacto cuando de ese tema se trata, suele ser demasiado brusca con las personas que insinúan que ellos no son padre e hija.

— Escoge una película y vamos— decretó con dureza.

— Sí, sí— puso los ojos en blanco.

Un rato después, ambos iban caminando lentamente a la sala de cine. Sarada hablaba hasta por los codos, rememorando el berrinche que armaron los gemelos cuando ella no quiso traerlos con ellos y Sakura tratando de explicarles el porqué su hermana no quisiera llevarlos. El pelinegro escuchaba atentamente, cargando las golosinas que ella había escogido para disfrutar durante la función.

— Voy al baño un momento, espérame aquí— informó.

— Ve rápido— ordenó. Ella sonrió levemente y se dirigió al baño de damas.

Sasuke recordó la primera vez que llevo a su pequeña al cine y su terrible predicamento cuando la niña de cinco años le dijo que quería ir al baño...

 _Cumplir su labor como padre soltero, no ha sido un reto sencillo en la vida del Uchiha y menos cuando éste comenzó a tan temprana edad. Pero eso no implica que él no afronte el desafío de frente y con toda la buena voluntad del mundo, porque al final del día, lo que importa es ver a su pequeña hija sonreír._

 _Sin embargo, cuando le toca ese tipo de circunstancias, es una decisión difícil de tomar..._

 _Sarada le he pedido ir al cine ese día, su primera vez, pero ese no sería el problema en cuestión. Todo se reduce al momento en que la niña pide ir al baño en su lugar público y su terrible batalla mental sobre cuál sería el baño adecuado. Obviamente él no puede ingresar al baño de mujeres, así que su única alternativa es llevarla al baño de hombres. Aunque él no lo cree apropiado, no le parece correcto que su pequeña de cinco años esté viendo penes a esa edad y tampoco quiere encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse personas teniendo sexo en algún cubículo. Definitivamente llevarla al baño de hombres no es una buena opción._

— _Puedo ir yo sola, papi— la voz de la niña lo sacó de su debate mental. Él se inclinó a su altura_

— _Bien, pero yo te esperaré afuera. Y no dudes en gritar si algo malo sucede, ¿De acuerdo?— le sonrió levemente— y no olvides lavarte las manos._

— _Sí, papi— ella corrió al interior del baño y él se paró en la entrada como si se tratara de un jodido perro guardián._

 _Él nunca dejará de sorprenderle lo independiente que puede ser Sarada a pesar de su edad. Obviamente la ausencia de su madre le ha enseñado a aprender por sí sola a hacer cosas que para su padre es imposible enseñarle. Aunque claro, él da lo mejor de sí mismo para guiarla por el buen camino, pero hay cosas que sólo una mujer podría enseñarle y guiarle. Pero desafortunadamente, Sarada no tiene esa dicha... Pues su madre decidió no otorgársela y huir de sus responsabilidades como una cobarde._

 _Las mujeres que entraban y salían, no podían evitar posar sus ojos en el enigmático pelinegro que estaba justamente en la entrada del baño. Más de una le sonrió con coquetería, siendo completamente ignorada por él, quien sólo esperaba que la persona que él esperaba saliera al fin. Incluso algunas se quedaron cerca para poder observar detenidamente a su acompañante._

— _Listo, papi— una sonrisa inconsciente salió de sus labios en cuanto Sarada estuvo frente a él._

 _La tomó de la mano y entraron a ver la película que ella tanto deseaba ver._

— Listo, papá— la voz de Sarada lo sacó de sus nostálgicos recuerdos. No pudo evitar sonreír como aquella vez hace dieciséis años atrás.

A veces, en ese tipo de momentos, ellos no pueden evitar pensar que las cosas eran iguales que antes. Aunque ya nada es igual, todo es mucho mejor ahora... Pues la molestia pelirrosa está en sus vidas y hace mucho que su estado de ánimo se encuentra en perfecto estado, y ese par de demonios de ojos jades que tanto aman, iluminan sus vidas. Quizás el sábado irían todos juntos como familia.

 _Todo en la vida de Sasuke está perfectamente acomodado en su sitio..._

— Papá, Mitsuki me pidió que viviera con él. Y también… creo que vamos a casarnos— informó su hija con una sonrisa nerviosa, justo antes de iniciar los créditos finales.

 _...O tal vez no del todo._

* * *

 **Jajajajajaja creo que alguien va a morir xD. Hablando del capítulo, lo hice basado en una experiencia que tuve en mi trabajo, de una nena sola con su papá y que él la esperó afuera del baño mientras ella iba solita. Me pareció algo lindo y de inmediato pensé en hacerlo con Sasuke y Sarada.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **¿Hasta la próxima?**

 **EAUchiha.**


	29. Capítulo extra 5

El penúltimo capítulo extra de _**Photograph**_ , iban a ser cinco pero agregué algo que vi completamente necesario y aquí estoy*-*

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo extra 5.**

 _ **Año 2011- Julio 22**_

 _Aquel día de verano, Sarada le había pedido a su abuelita que la acompañara a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para su papi, pues ella solamente tiene cuatro años y no puede ir ella sola a buscarlo._

 _Mikoto accedió de inmediato y ahora ambas se encontraban caminando por un centro comercial, buscando algo que a la infante le llamara la atención._

— _¡Mikoto-san, cuanto tiempo sin verte!— una mujer regordeta se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa._

— _¡Aiko-san, me da mucho gusto verte!— respondió de la misma forma._

— _Veo que los años te han caído de maravilla— comentó la mujer, quien había sido una vieja compañera de la universidad._

— _Y a ti también— quiso ser amable._

— _¿A mí?— rió escandalosamente— después de su cuarto hijo, jamás pude volver a recuperar mi figura. Pero veo que tú no tuviste problemas para recuperar tu delgadez, te felicito._

— _No tendí a subir mucho de peso con mis embarazos— divagó._

— _Lo recuerdo bien, de cuando estuviste embarazada de Itachi-kun— suspiró— incluso después de tener a esa pequeña, tienes una excelente figura._

— _¡Oh, qué mal educada soy!— recordó a la pequeña Uchiha, quien se mantenía escondida detrás de sus piernas, mirando con desconfianza a la parlanchina mujer— ella es Sarada-chan, mi nieta._

— _¡¿Nieta?!— chilló sorprendida— Creí que era tu hija, como aún eres joven, pensé que era tuya. Lamento mi imprudencia._

— _Descuida, no es la primera vez que sucede— le restó importancia al asunto— De hecho, ya tengo dos nietos. Ella es la hija de mi hijo menor, Sasuke. E Ichirou-kun es hijo de Itachi. Él tiene apenas un mes de haber nacido._

— _¡Qué sorpresa!— exclamó encantada._

 _Mikoto sonrió. Ella, su esposo y sus hijos estaban acostumbrados a esa confusión. Pero a diferencia de ella, Fugaku e Itachi, Sasuke se enfurece cuando un desconocido insinúa que es imposible que Sarada sea su hija._

— _Abuelita, vamos— Sarada sacudió su falda para atraer su atención— Busquemos un regalo para mi papi._

— _Lo siento, pero debo seguir— se disculpó la Uchiha— Su padre cumple años mañana y ella desea darle algo muy especial, ¿Verdad, Sarada-chan?_

— _¡Sí!— asintió efusiva._

— _Es una preciosidad— la mujer le apretó las mejillas con más fuerza de la debida, cosa que la hizo enfadar._

 _Si hay algo que Sarada había heredado de su padre, ese era su jodido carácter y su poca disposición para lidiar con los extraños. Cosa rara, pues con su profesión, Sasuke debe interactuar a menudo con toda clase de personas._

— _Fue un placer verte de nuevo, nos vemos luego— Mikoto trató de librar a su nieta de las garras de esa mujer pellizcadora de mejillas._

— _Sí, fue un gusto— Sarada suspiró aliviada cuando la mujer finalmente soltó sus mejillas, las cuales no dudó en sobar del dolor— nos veremos luego, saluda a Fugaku-kun de mi parte. Me gustaría ver al hombre en el que se convirtió Itachi-kun, recuerdo que era apenas un bebé de pocos meses cuando me fui del país. Y también conocer a tu otro hijo._

— _Algún día nos reuniremos de nuevo, adiós— sacudió su mano libre en señal de despedida, hasta que ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos— No te ves muy feliz._

— _Esa vaca pellizcó fuerte las mejillas de Sarada— se quejó la niña._

— _Debo disculparme con Sarada-chan— Mikoto mostró una sonrisa de culpabilidad._

— _El regalo de mi papi— insistió con un mohín en sus labios._

— _Andando— sonrió con ternura._

 _La tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando por todas las tiendas hasta poder encontrar algo digno de su padre, o eso es lo que Sarada pensaba._

 **...**

Mikoto había asistido a una reunión de ex alumnos de secundaria. Sus viejos compañeros de clases habían organizado un almuerzo en uno de los restaurantes de moda de la ciudad. Ella simplemente sonreía ante las cosas que todos decían, la Uchiha no se sentía con ganas de relatar lo que había sido su vida después de haber tomado caminos distintos luego de la secundaria. Sólo algunos pocos fueron a la misma preparatoria que ella, pero como mucho mantenía contacto con un par de amigas.

— Mikoto-chan— una de sus viejas amigas se sentó junto a ella, buscando conversación— ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida? Definitivamente te casaste— señaló la argolla de matrimonio de la Uchiha— ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Nietos? Ah, tener nietos es algo maravilloso. Siento que después de haber trabajado tanto por muchos años y haberme jubilado, he disfrutado mucho más a mis nietos que a mis propios hijos— la mujer sacó su celular y comenzó a presumir a sus dos nietos de no más de diez años.

— Mis hijos me hicieron abuela desde muy joven— relató con una sonrisa amigable— Mi primera nieta nació cuando su padre, mi hijo menor, tenía diecisiete años. Mi esposo y yo disfrutamos mucho de ella porque por una terrible confusión, ella se crió solamente con su padre y nosotros.

— Creo que yo habría enloquecido si mi hija hubiera tenido un bebé tan joven— intervino otra de sus compañeras, de la cual Mikoto ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

— Fugaku y yo no pretendíamos darle la espalda a Sasuke— declaró con molestia— en esos momentos, es cuando ellos más necesitan el apoyo de sus padres.

— Creo que Tanaka-san tiene razón— agregó otra compañera.

— Uchiha— corrigió la pelinegra— mi apellido de casada es Uchiha, si mi esposo o mis hijos escucharan que me llaman por mi apellido de soltera, lo habrían corregido al unísono— rió levemente— Son muy territoriales en ese aspecto, incluso con sus esposas e hijos.

— ¿Así que tuviste dos varones?— habló la primera mujer.

— Itachi y Sasuke— sacó su celular y le mostró la fotografía familiar que se tomaron los cuatro la última Navidad.

— ¡Son muy atractivos!— exclamó maravillada, llamando la atención de todas sus viejas compañeras— Son esa clases de hombre que las mujeres de nuestra edad desearían tener en la cama.

La Uchiha frunció el ceño, puede que Sasuke e Itachi sean hombre hechos y derechos, con sus propias familias, pero para ella siempre serán sus lindos bebés.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su celular iba pasando de mujer en mujer, admirando el atractivo físico que siempre ha sido un imán de molestas mujeres para sus dos hijos. Incluso recuerda una vez en la Itachi tuvo problemas con su esposa, al punto que ella se fue de casa y estuvo a punto de pedirle el divorcio, por culpa de las mentiras de una mujer con la que él supuestamente había tenido un desliz.

A esas alturas de la reunión, Mikoto quería irse. De pronto todo giró en torno a su vida – _o más bien la de sus hijos_ – y aquello ya no fue agradable para ella. Pero claro, siempre mantuvo una sonrisa para no demostrar su desagrado. Cuando el postre estaba por terminar, la pelinegra sintió que vio la luz al final del túnel.

— Buenas tardes— la voz de Sarada atrajo la atención de todo el mundo— Abuelita, ya hay que irnos.

Pero la joven Uchiha no estaba sola, sus primos y su hermanos estaban con ella.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?— preguntó conmovida.

— Nuestros padres decidieron ir a visitar al abuelo y a ti— dijo Ichirou— Pero parece que todos tuvieron la misma idea porque cuando llegamos...

— Nosotros acabábamos de llegar— completó Sarada— Mi abuelito le había dado el día libre a Juugo-san, así que yo insistí en venir por ti, pero esos mocosos se colaron— señaló.

Hasta ese momento, no había notado que Sarada se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer cada día, que Ichirou es un joven apuesto como su padre y que ya ha superado por mucho la estatura de Sarada. Hikari es una nena preciosa también, tanto que Itachi desea que su niña deje de crecer y no tener los mismos dolores de cabeza de su hermano con su hija, quien está próxima a casarse con su novio. Sanada y Sasaki, su apariencia trae nostalgia a su corazón. Son iguales a su padre a su edad, excepto por esos brillantes ojos que su madre les había heredado y que suelen robar el corazón de cualquiera que los conoce.

— Nee-san malvada— replicaron los tres infantes al unísono.

— Siento que yo también soy uno de los mocosos que se coló— Ichirou arqueó una ceja.

— Lo eres, para mí todos son mocosos— sonrió con altivez.

— ¡Soy más alto que tú!— señaló ofendido.

— Aún así eres un mocoso para mí, Ichi— ironizó.

— Sarada-chan tiene razón— intervino la Uchiha mayor— Fue un gusto volver a verlos a todos— hizo una reverencia y se levantó para irse con sus adorados nietos— Tal vez deberíamos ir por un helado.

— ¡Sí!— gritaron los niños emocionados.

— Como tú quieras— sonrió Sarada.

Hikari y Sanada tomaron sus manos para ir con ella, Sasaki prefirió irse de la mano con su hermana. No es que no quisiera ir con su abuela, pero cuando está su prima con ellos, uno de los dos tiene que sacrificarse por el equipo y casi siempre es él quien lo hace, él es más como su madre en ese aspecto.

La mujer sonrió sin darse cuenta y miró a cada uno de ellos, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posaron en la mayor. ¿Quién pensaría que esa joven mujer había pasado por tanto en su vida? Nadie que no la conociera bien podría imaginárselo siquiera. Que ese par de niños, aunque los llame mocosos y demonios, son su más grande tesoro. La prueba viviente de que el amor que se tienen sus padres, a pesar de haber atravesado por caminos llenos de dolor y amargura, sigue tan firme como el primer día.

Sarada volteó a verla al sentir su mirada y le sonrió. Sus ojos negros, grandes y brillantes, maduros a pesar de su corta edad. Ella, agradeció estar presente en su vida, desde ese momento que llegó a casa en brazos de su padre y sin su madre con ellos... Y haberla visto crecer, ser esa mujer que enorgullece a sus padres y que seguramente será alguien con un futuro brillante, al igual que todos sus nietos.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Recuerden que el siguiente será el último, sólo quería aclararlo, Pero no tengo idea de cuándo será. Feliz Navidad y un próspero año 2019, espero que la pasen bien con sus seres queridos, nos leemos el año siguiente. Bai(?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
